Madoka Magica Gundam Adventure
by yukito tenkawa
Summary: Madoka Kaname is your everyday highschool girl, but then she meets Gundam Exia who needs her help to locate his friends and save his world from destruction. Join Madoka and her friends in this Digimon inspired fanfic as they fight to save the Gundam World
1. Destiny?

Madoka Magica Gundam Adventure

Chapter 1- Fate?

I woke up to the sight of the sunlight entering my room. I then turned my head to see that it was 7:00 already and that I had to get ready for school.

I lazily and slowly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, I then undressed and took a bath, and boy was it cold.

I then dried myself off with my towel, put on my undergarments and put my uniform on, then went to brush my teeth before having breakfast.

Mom was there, putting on her make-up as well… sometimes I really wish I could be as pretty and strong as my mom was. I then opened a box and pulled out 2 ribbons that I should wear, but I couldn't decided to as mom what she thought was nice.

"Mom? What ribbons do you think I should wear today?"

"Oh? You're making me choose for you? You know im too old for that!" mom said jokingly.

"Mom!"

Mom just laughed at me jokingly

"Hmmm ok then… these!" mom said choosing the red ribbons.

I then put it on as dad called us for breakfast.

I then ate my breakfast and made my way to school.

My name is Madoka Kaname… and this is a story of how several other girls and myself saved the world with the most unlikely of ways...

As I headed to school I met up with my friends Hitomi, Sayaka and Homura.

"Morning guys!"

"Hey hey late as always Madoka!" said Sayaka

"Weekend too short for you Miss Kaname?" said Hitomi

"Come on guys! Gimme a break! Waking up early and meeting up with you guys before going to school isn't as easy as it is y'know!"

"Nnn? You sure about that Madoka?" Sayaka said as she tickled and hugged me till no end.

Hitomi giggled and told us to stop, I then turned my attention to Homura.

"Ahahaha sorry for the early show Homura!" I said trying to hide how embarrassed I was to get tickled like crazy so early in the morning.

"O-oh… it seemed like you were enjoying it…" Homura said shyly

"Ahehehe maybe a little…" I said knowing that she read me like a book.

Oh yeah, these girls are my friends in school.

First we have Sayaka Miki who's my best friend since we were little, she can be really boyish at times, but she's definetly the type you'd get along well with.

Then we have Hitomi Shizuki who's the most popular girl in our class, not to mention she's pretty and is really smart and is our Class Representative.

Then we have Akemi Homura she's really timid and physically weak, and a bit slow, but she's a really good girl and we really get along well.

Then we finally got to school and saw our classmates playing some game.

"Oh? Whats that?" I said curiously looking at my classmates playing.

"You don't know about that game Madoka?" Sayaka told me a bit smugly

"N-no… " I said puzzled and clueless

"Really? Okay then... I'll explain it to you… that game they're playing is called Gundam Battlers, where you have a G-Terminal to command your Gundam to fight the other players Gundam".

"Gun…dam?"

"Yep, those robots there, they're called Gundam and you fight using them."

"How do you play?'

"Well… You command your Gundam to fight the other player's Gundam. Each Gundam is given a certain amount of HP or Health in the start of every game. You can command your Gundam to do anything! Jump up the walls… use their boosters, strike with their swords… anything! It's a matter of using your imagination and observing your opponents moves and actions!"

"O-oh…" I said still puzzled.

Just then one of my classmates slid a card in his terminal and said: "Card Slash! Beam Saber energy x2!" as he did the sword of his Gundam became longer, bigger and stronger.

"W-wow… what did he just do Sayaka?"

"Oh that's the "Card Slash" option. You can use cards to your advantage in battle! The cards have many different effects, and well that's how you decide your victory too… the way you command your Gundam and how well you use the Card Slash."

"W-wow… Still Sayaka…. You seem to know an awful lot about this game?" I said.

"Well my dad plays too… I watch him compete and we even watch some games on TV... that's why I know so much!"

"Oh… I thought you play this as well Sayaka…"

"Well it pays to have a dad who plays games too!"

"Hehe… don't tell me you're getting interested in Gundam Battle too Madoka?" Sayaka said smugly

"D-don't be silly … I'd never last in a battle here and just get my Gundam beaten" I said sadly.

"Hey there's no telling right? Maybe you're better then you think you are! Heck you might even become Gundam Champion!"

"N-no thanks… I'd rather stay the way I am Sayaka…"

"Man you're no fun Madoka!" Sayaka said grappling me and tickling me again

After that Sayaka tickling I directed my attention back to the battle and it seems like one of my classmates won, the whole class then cheered for the victor, just then though our teacher came in signaling the start of class.

What seemed like a long day I ended up sighing and slowly sliding back from my chair.

"Tired Madoka?" Homura said trying to make me feel better.

"Y-yeah… I just wanna get home and rest…" I said sighing.

"Tired huh? I know just the thing! LETS SING KARAOKE!" Sayaka said with more enthusiasm as ever.

"What? Karaoke? We still have Homework to do Sayaka!"

"Kaname is right Miss Miki… we do have Homework… and might I remind you that you haven't been submitting yours lately?" said Hitomi slightly angry

"Urk! Ugh…. Fine… some other time then…" Sayaka said with a great sigh accompanied by a slouch of despair.

"H-hey its fine Sayaka! Lets just go on Friday! It'll be more fun then!"

"But I want now…" Sayaka said still sad.

"Homework first Miss Miki!" said Hitomi angrily

"Oh fine…" Sayaka said again sadly.

"That goes the same for you too Miss Akemi! You need to get your grades up as well!" Hitomi said to Homura

"Y-yes ma'am!" Homura said scared and surprised.

"Hey! No fair! What about Madoka? She's just as dumb as we are! Why aren't you saying anything to her?" Sayaka said

"Well Miss Miki! Miss Kaname here may be a bit slow, but she's definetly more responsible than you two put together!" Hitomi still said angrily

"H-hey now Hitomi… you don't have to get so mad at them…" I said trying to calm her down.

"Now now Miss Kaname! You know these two have low grades! And we have to get them up! As class representative I wont stand for our class having 2 failures!" Hitomi still said angrily.

"O-okay… then wh-what are you going to do with Sayaka and Homura?" I said nervously.

"Well these tow are coming to my house and we are going to review like crazy until they can get it right!"

"Hey Hitomi that's not fair! We don't get to rest—"

"What was that Miss Miki?" Hitomi said with a very intimidating glare at Hitomi and Homura.

"N-n-n-nothing! Lets go to your place Hitomi!" Sayaka said intimidated.

Homura said nothing but was trembling with fear and just followed them… and wow did I feel lucky… yet sad to leave Sayaka and Homura with Hitomi… well because she can be quite a slave driver sometimes…

Nonetheless they left and I was walking home… when I saw a flash of light in an alley.

I was scared, but I decided to look into it.

I went into the alley and saw a G-Terminal with it's screen glowing… I was still scared but I picked it up and looked into it… then a bright light shone and something emerged out of the light…

…It was a Gundam.

It was blue and white and had a white V-mark on its head, it had a shield and was grasping a gun-like shield with a huge blade folded-back. It had a blue chest, and these green particles seemed to be emanating from its back every time it moved.

It looked at me, then in reflex it drew its huge blade and blocked an attack and pushed his assailant back.

I then saw this strange green robot wielding a beam sword, it then started talking:

"So you must be one of those "G" huh? What do you think you're doing asking from help from a human? And a girl no less."

The Gundam said nothing.

"Loss for words huh? Good! That'll make my job easier and my ears hurt less not having to hear you scream!"

That green robot then lunged to the Gundam but he just stood there and took the blow.

"Well you're harder than you look. Others would have usually knelt over from the pain or cry out in anguish!"

Still the Gundam said nothing.

"Maybe one more will finally make you give up!" the green robot said as he lunged for the Gundam slashing him blow after blow.

I was scared. I didn't know what to do… then I realized I was holding a G-terminal… and that there was only one option left…

…to command the Gundam to fight.

"Whats the matter! Cat got your tongue?" the green robot said menacingly as he hacked away blow after blow.

I looked at the G-Terminal and saw the Gundam's HP getting lower and lower.

I then spoke to the Gundam saying:

"Gundam! Retaliate!"

the Gundam did as I commanded him and quickly countered the beam slashes by back stepping to dodge attacks then using his giant blade to slash the green robot's arm off .

"What? How could this be? Are you… actually taking orders from that human?"

The Gundam still said nothing.

The green robot lunged again with one arm wielding his beam sword.

"Sidestep! Then slice him in the middle!" I commanded the Gundam

He did as I told him and just like a hot knife through butter he cut the green robot in two.

His torso fell on the ground as well as his legs. But he still spoke… in a weak tone…

"Hehehe… you can't change your fate… nor the fate of this world…!" it said as it slowly dissolved into particles fading into the air.

I then fell down on my knees, in shock and scared, thinking to myself what that green robot was talking about and the fact that I destroyed him.

The Gundam then turned his attention to me… it had a somehow icy cold stare… but there was no evil or malice in its green eyes…. But kindness and sincerity instead.

It then spoke:

"Why did you command me?" it asked me.

"W-well… I couldn't just see you get beat up now could I?" said scared.

It then moved closer to me, knelt on one knee and said:

"I thank you. For if you have not commanded me I surely would have been destroyed there."

"D-destroyed? But… I thought this was just a game?" I said confused.

"Maybe in your eyes this is just a game… but I came here to the human world to ask for help, from anybody who will be willing to help me." It said in a melancholic tone.

"H-help? B-but… what can I do?" I said panicked.

"I need you to help me locate the other Gundam who were sent to this world to find other people to help them as well."

I was so confused and my head was spinning.

Everything was happening so fast I couldn't keep up with it.

"Are you… okay human?"

"Y-yes… just… give me some time to take all of this information in…!" I said even more confused than ever.

Though I did calm down quite faster that I thought.

"Okay… what do I need to know? whats going on?"

"As you know I am a Gundam, and you humans play with some of us in games… the ones that are in games are mere shells and are not real Gundam… but just simple data that our creator discarded."

"Discarded? Creator?"

"Yes, discarded… it is the way our creator chooses who is strong and who is not in our world."

"Your…world?"

"Yes… the Gundam World… that is where we Gundam live."

"Wh-what? Gundam… live in another world?"

"Yes… it is closer than you think…"

I was still confused. "Why ask humans to help you? Can't you Gundam do anything about this? I mean… with your weapons and all… you would have thought you guys could resolve your problem by yourselves…"

"This may be hard to believe… but our ancestors came to the Human World to ask for help as well… and those humans they had asked for help gave them strength and helped them save not only our world but their world as well… "

"So we give you guys power? How?"

"I do not know. I have only heard about it in our mythologies and legends… but I believe that there are humans who can give us the same power."

"E-e-even so! Me give you power? Im just a regular high school girl!"

"Maybe so… but you seem to have potential in this… Gundam Battling… you read your opponents attack well."

I sighed and thought about Sayaka also saying that I have potential.

"Speaking of opponent… who was that guy who attacked you?"

"He was a bounty hunter… and apparently our creator sent him to destroy the 7 of us who came to the Human World."

"7 of more you?"

"Yes, they too believe that humans will grant us power to stop this from happening as stated in our prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

"Yes… we had an Epiphany that a pure white being showed us the destruction of our world and the human world… and that we were the chosen ones to stop this from happening."

"I-I see…" mustering up what courage I have left I told him: "umm … what if I turn you down? I mean… me of all people helping you? Saving the world? It certainly doesn't seem like something I'd do… im more likely to destroy the world than save it!" I said slowly losing my confidence.

"I cannot blame you if you do not want to help, just place my G-terminal down and I will be off."

"Im sorry" I sad slightly regretting my decision.

Then the Gundam sank back in his G-Terminal and vanished.

I walked home still shocked that this kind of thing was happening… but I knew that I did the right thing… "Me saving the world?" I thought to myself, "not gonna happen".

I was greeted by my mom in the door.

"You're late Madoka, where have you been?"

"S-sorry mom…"

"Well call us us next time! You had us worried sick!"

"S-sorry…"

"Just call us next time okay?"

"Y-yeah…"

We then went in sat at the table and had our dinner. My thoughts were still floating around as to what that Gundam told me… but I just shrugged it off and ate my dinner.

I finished pretty fast and headed upstairs to take a bath. Then I changed into my sleeping clothes and threw myself on the bed and as exhausted I was I quickly fell asleep.

Morning came again, I did my usual rituals and headed downstairs to have breakfast, I finished quickly and went off to meet my friends.

"G-good morning Madoka…" Sayaka told me exhausted

"Sayaka? Are you alright?"

"No im not alright… Hitomi here had me memorizing equations and English so much that I cant even think straight anymore"

"Well who's fault was for not paying attention in class?"

Sayaka just sighed.

"Homura?"

Homura was sleeping on her feet.

"H-hey wake up!"

"O-oh! I-im so s-sorry!" Homura said waking up.

I sighed and thought to myself how lucky I was not having to do this too.

"Well now you three, lets head to school now!" said Hitomi cheerfully

We somehow made it to school with Sayaka moving like a zombie and all and Homura not being able to walk straight.

Class started out as always and our day at school ended like always: in a slump.

Sayaka looked more exhauasted than ever and Homura was all faceplanted on her own desk not budging an inch.

"Well now you two, we have some studies to do now." said Hitomi threateaningly.

"W-Wh-what? More? Why ?" complained Sayaka.

"Well you two did well… but its not enough! Come on get up! Back to my house for more studies now!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Sayaka said standing up.

Homura stood up without any hesitation and got ready.

"Well I'll be seeing you tomorrow Kaname… don't go slacking off like these two okay?" Hitomi said with a smile that was… intimidating.

"S-see ya Madoka…" Sayaka said with a grim look on her face.

"Y-yes… see you tomorrow…" Homura said with her eyes all watery.

I waved goodbye to them as I proceeded to clean the classroom with my other classmates who were on cleaning duty today as well.

We took quite a bit but we got the job done, it nightfall already though, and I had to get home.

As I was walking home I heard an all too familiar voice… coming from an alley.

I ran to investigate, and there was a guy holding the G-termnial of the same Gundam I met last night.

"Whats the matter human? Is that all you got?" a red machine said mocking him.

With tears in his eyes he dropped the G-terminal and ran away.

"So these humans are supposed to be our miracle? Well it looks like your miracle just ran away!"

The Gundam said nothing.

Without any warning the red machine attacked the Gundam and kept on hitting him with his fists and beam sword.

Damaged the Gundam was barely able to stand up, as his HP was getting close to zero.

"im sorry everyone… I couldn't do anything to save our world and the human world… I guess this is the end…" he said in despair

But then the Gundam heard a familiar voice that said: "Gundam! Retaliate!"

Immediately he dodged the blow, grabbed his opponent and threw him to the side with full force.

"That voice…!"

"Lets talk later! Dodge!"

as he heard those words he dodged the blow.

"Now counter!"

In one rapid movement the Gundam quickly sidestepped and cut through the red machine using his GN Sword like a hot knife through butter yet again.

The red machine's remains fell with a mighty thud and started evaporating into small particles that slowly disappeared into thin air.

"You saved me again… I am at a loss for words now…" the Gundam said.

"I-its nothing really… I just heard your voice and came to check what was going on… b-but more importantly… I want to retake the offer you made to me last night…"

"You want to help me? "

"Yes… after seeing someone leave you like that… I don't want to see that happen to you again… I'll help you look for your friends and save your world!"

"I truly thank you… Miss…?"

"Kaname. Madoka Kaname… and you are?"

"Exia. Gundam Exia".

And that is how I met Exia and the mark of the beginning of our adventure.

Little did I know that one of Exia's friends and one of my schoolmates were watching me from above…

"So that's Exia huh? And he's with Kaname… Nothing you can't handle."

"Exia is a tough one… best not to underestimate him…"

"You're right… Kaname has amazing observations… having a battle with her is gonna be fun… right RX-78?"

"Please call me Gundam Miss Takamachi"

"This is gonna be interesting…"


	2. Rival?

Chapter 2- Rival?

I woke up to the sounds of my kid brother… playing with Exia's G-Terminal and swinging it around…

"Tatsuya! I told you so many times not to touch my things when im asleep or without my permission!" I said trying to get it back.

"Robot! Robot! Robot!" Tatsuya said with giggles and smiles.

"Come on! Give it back please?"

"Robot! Madoka Robot!"

I struggled for a bit, but I was able to get the G-Terminal back.

"Waaaaah! Mommy! Daddy! Madoka Robot! Waaaah!" Tatsuya said as he ran off crying.

"That was too close…" I said panting. "Are you alright Exia?"

"Yes I am… don't worry, the G-Terminals are very strong, they wont break so easily to a simple fall, or even an explosion."

"A-Amazing…"

"May I ask you something Miss Kaname?"

"Y-yes?"

"Was that little one holding me called… a "little brother?"

"y-yeah… why?"

"Nothing… he reminded me of you… he must be a sibling of yours?"

"yeah… he's my little brother…"

"I see…"

"Ahh… I gotta get ready for school! I'll just get ready okay Exia?"

Exia just nodded, then I rushed to the bathroom and did all my rituals grabbed my G-Terminal and stuffed it into my bag before going downstairs.

Mom greeted me with a slightly angry tone.

"Madoka aren't you too old to be playing with Tatsuya's toy robots?" Mom said scolding me.

I couldn't say anything about Exia or the G-Terminal.

"I-im sorry mom… "

"Well give his robot back okay?"

"Yes mom…"

"Madoka meanie! Robot! Robot!"

I sighed as I ate my breakfast and made my way to meet up with Hitomi and the others

"Good Morning Miss Kaname!" Hitomi said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Hitomi!"

I looked at Sayaka and Homura… and they looked like they slept inside a closet or something.

"A-are you guys okay?"

"Im…so tired…." said Sayaka with exteme fatigue

"Ma…do…ka…" said Homura weakly

"Hitomi! Please stop this! Yes they have low grades! But that doesn't mean you can deprive them of sleep!"

"Kaname!" Hitomi said angrily.

"Y-you may be class rep! But you have no right to treat anyone like this because of grades!" I yelled back.

Hitomi looked like as if she was going to cry, then she ran off.

"Sorry Hitomi… but the health of students is very important too… come on guys… lets bring you two to the nurse's office… I'll sign some slips for you guys to excuse you from morning class."

"thaaankyuuuuu Madooooka….." sayaka said swaying.

"Th…thank…. B-bless you Mad…o..ka…" said Homura also swaying and barely able to stand.

It was hard. But I somehow got them to the gate and some upperclassmen helped me bring them to the Nurse's office.

I took the G-Terminal out of my bag and placed it on the table, as I took some excuse forms from the Nurse's desk and signed them.

"You have a kind heart Miss Kaname… the way you stood up for your friends was very admirable…" said Exia.

"I had to… I am the health representative of our class after all… besides… Hitomi can be a real perfectionist-slave driver sometimes… but boy she really overdid it this time… and… im done! Excuse slips ready! Now I gotta give this to our teachers!"

Then I got up and checked on Sayaka and Homura who were sleeping soundly like babies.

"Sleep well you two" I said as I put my G-Terminal back and exited the nurses office.

I was walking in the corridor when suddenly an orange-hair girl with black ribbons tied to her hair came up to me.

"Kaname Madoka?"

"Y-yes… may I help you?"

"You can help me… by having a Gundam Battle with me."

"Wh-what?"

"You don't need to hide it. I was there the night you made your promise to help a Gundam."

"What? Then that means…"

"Yes… I promised to help one of Exia's friends as well"

"But… why do we have to battle? We have to look for their other friends' right? Why can't we work together instead?"

"I know who you are Kaname Madoka… you're too kind, and you're new to this Gundam Battle game, what if you're attacked by those machines who are after the Gundam? Your good-natured attitude will get you killed, you can bet on it."

"Why…? Why do you have to be so cold?"

"That's what you have to go through. Just imagine if something strong attacked you and you decided to give it mercy? When your back is turned it will kill you."

"H-how do you know all this…?"

"Simple. Because I let my kindness get the best of me… and it almost got me killed. And truthfully speaking you're definetly one of those who will die because of their kindness and naivety"

I couldn't say anything… it was like she knew my weaknesess.

"Well? Are we gonna battle or not?" Takamachi insisted.

"F-fine… meet me after class… in-"

"In the Theatre"

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me, the Theatre, that seems like a good place for us to have a battle right?"

"Wh-why not the rooftop?"

"Because people can hear us shouting, and I certainly don't want us to attract any attention."

I nodded in agreement. True enough we can't attract any attention, and for some reason, I think Takamachi didn't want anyone knowing that she played this too, and I really didn't want anyone to know I played this too… rather didn't want anyone to know that I was saving the world…

"Alright then. I'll be waiting there. Don't you dare chicken out Kaname". With that she gave me a cold piercing stare and left.

I fell to my knees and sobbed.

"M-miss Kaname? Are you alright?" yelled Exia from my bag, but my crying drowned out Exia's voice.

After what seemed like forever I finally stopped.

"Kaname!" yelled Exia, as I finally took out my G-Terminal and he saw my face, "Wh-what happened?"

I just kept on sobbing.

"I-im sorry… im not too good with comforting words…" Exia said sadly.

"I-its fine… im ok now…"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah…" I said picking myself up from the ground. "C-come on… I gotta get to class and accept Takamachi's challenge…"

"Takamachi?"

"Y-yeah… she's a girl who also has a Gundam…"

"So one of my comrades found a partner… but who could it be? And why do they want to fight?"

"W-well… from what I remember… Takamachi said that im too good natured… and that being a Gundam Battler isn't cut our for me…"

"Harsh words… but you don't have to worry, I'll be here with you and we'll win any fight!"

"Exia…"

"Yes, you promised to help me so I should also give it my all!"

"Y-yeah!" I said slowly regaining my confidence.

Just then the bell rang.

"Oh no! I gotta get to class!" I said while Exia returned to his G-Terminal. For once I was ready to fight and give it my all.

I went back to class all energized and ready and full of confidence… once the bell rang though I grabbed my bag and dashed to the theatre.

I went in… but it was dark… till the spotlight on the stage turned on… and there she was… Takamachi Nanoha… waiting for me.

"Took you long enough… oh? Whats this? You seem awfully spunky? Eager to be beaten so soon?" she said smugly.

"The only one who's gonna get a beating here is you Takamachi!"

"My my… such strong words… prove it to me in battle then!"

Once she said that the stage lights turned on and she was gesturing me to come up to the stage…which I did.

"Ready? G-field! Set!" Nanoha said as a holographic field analyzed the whole theatre.

"ARENA: THEATRE. GUNDAM BATTLERS GET READY…. FIGHT!"

"Lets go Exia!" I said as Exia came out onto the field.

"Wow… nice looking Gundam… now here's mine… Gundam! Lets do this!" once she said that Nanoha released a Gundam…. which looked very plain.

"G-Gundam?" said Exia.

"Exia… never would I have thought that you would have found a partner too."

"This battle! What is this all about? Aren't we supposed to be working together?"

"Hehehe… yes… but it looks like my partner doesn't like weaklings like you on the team."

"What? Weaklings?"

"Don't take it personally Exia… im just following orders… besides I wouldn't be too surprised if I saved our world instead of you."

"Gh…!"

"Done talking Gundam?"

"Yes mistress, im sorry."

"Good, now attack! Beam Rifle! Go!"

Gundam fired his beam rifle at Exia.

"Exia! Deflect using you shield!"

Exia deflected the beam but his shield was done for.

"Wh-what? you can only deflect a shot once?"

"Oh my…. Not reading up on our rules now are we? A shield can only block once unless a plugin is used."

"Plug…in?"

"Yeah, like this!" Nanoha said as she drew a card and slashed in her G-terminal. "Card Slash! Waverider plugin-S!" , when she did so a small jet entered the field and the Gundam rode it.

"What? Another unit? No fair!"

"Oh but it is fair. Don't you know how to use Card Slash?"

She got me… I don't know how to use this Card Slash… well yeah Sayaka did mention it to me… but I never really learned how to use it… and I didn't have any cards.

"Gh…! We can beat you without any cards! Exia fire away!" Exia shot beam rifle shots but the Gundam on the Waverider was too fast.

"Seriously? Boy you sure got a lot of guts trying that! Gundam! Crash Intrude!" the Gundam then dove at high speed at Exia smashing him in the chest with a mighty impact, sending Exia spinning in the air and still getting smashed up.

I looked very carefully at the movements… and it seemed like it had a short lag to it, just as the Waverider was gonna hit Exia again, I said: "Exia slash upward!" Exia did was he was told and true enough he sliced the Waverider in two, "Not done yet! Grab the Gundam by the leg and throw him down!" Exia grabbed the Gundam by the leg, and threw him down with full force, "Great! Now stab him with you GN Sword!" Exia then grasped his right arm as his GN Sword was drawn as he boosted toward the Gundam who was sprawled on the ground scoring a direct hit.

"Yeah!" I looked at our Armor Meters, and it looked like I was winning.

"You done yet?"

"What?"

"My turn, Gundam shoot him in the chest!"

Gundam was sprawled and had the GN blade in him, but he effortlessly aimed his beam rifle and shot Exia in the head, dealing critical damage.

"Exia!" I said as he yelled out in pain.

"Lets get some payback yeah? Butt him with your shield!" the Gundam did just that and it knocked Exia back, "Now, Super Napalm", The Gundam then drew a canister threw it and shot at it causing it to explode and engulfed Exia in flames.

"Exia!" I yelled out, "Quick! Get out of the fire!" Exia tried to, but the Gundam just knocked him back in…. and my Armor Meter was looking very bad….

Exia was staggering to get up.

"Don't give up! We can win this!"

"Really? How are you gonna turn this around?" Nanoha said cockily, "Finish him off, beam Rifle to the Head point blank".

Gundam then slowly approached Exia and aimed his beam rifle to the head, "Im sorry my friend".

But before he could pull the trigger I yelled out " GN Vulcan!" as it did so Exia knocked Gundam's with his rifle away causing him to shoot elsewhere while Exia kept on firing volley's of GN Vulcans at him. "Now! Use your other hand to fire GN Vulcans as well!" Exia did so hitting the Gundam everywhere causing his Armor Meter to fall to the same level as mine.

"Gundam! can you still fight?" Nanoha yelled.

Gundam looked like he was in bad condition and could barely stand up, but Exia looked the same, he fell on one knee and was panting.

"Can you still go on Exia?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Gundam! we have to finish this!"

"I-im truly sorry mistress…"

Both Gundam then fell over… this battle was a draw, the holographic field then disappeared and our Gundam's returned to our G-Terminals.

"Exia… "

"Im fine… Miss Kaname… just worn out…"

"Gundam…"

"Im truly sorry for not having pulled the trigger so soon mistress…"

We both looked at each other straight in the eye, I saw kindness in Nanoha's eyes…. But I got this feeling like something was bothering her.

"Looks like we can't continue anymore Takamachi…."

"Seems that way… though I'll admit, that battle was fun."

"Wh-what?"

"Don't get me wrong, the next time we meet, I'll be the one who'll win next time." With no other words, she left.

Shortly after I exited the theatre and headed straight home, where dinner was waiting and so was my family, dinner was like always, and this time I had cleaning duty, after that I went upstairs and took a bath, changed into my pajamas got my G-Terminal and threw myself into bed.

"Hey Exia… are you feeling better?'

"Yes, I am now, those battles look devastating and painful, but the pain goes away after."

"I can't believe you actually experience pain in battle… seeing you like that made me feel so bad…"

"Its fine…the pain is just in this game…however in our world we are just like you humans… we experience pain and death just like you."

"Exia… im sorry… I couldn't be a better partner…"

"Ah on the contrary… I could not have asked for a better partner"

"But I…"

"Say no more, that retaliation with the GN Vulcan was amazing! I had fun doing that!"

"R-really?"

"Yes, and I owe it all to you."

"Th-thank you…"

With that Exia and me kept talking all night, and this time I made sure to keep the G-Terminal safe from Tatsuya.


	3. Coldhearted Savior?

Chapter 3- Coldhearted savior?

I woke up again, and this time Tatsuya wasn't in my room.

I took out my G-terminal from the small drawer on my bedside.

"Good morning Exia! Im sorry you had to sleep in such a strange place!"

"Ah good morning too you too Miss Kaname… and its fine… I was still able to get some rest."

"But I thought you only rested in your world?"

"True, but for some reason I can feel fatigue here as well"

"Ohhh I see." I then looked at the time, "Excuse me again Exia! Time to get ready!"

And as usual I did my daily school-preparation rituals, and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Madoka!" said Dad putting eggs on my plate.

"Good morning Dad!" I looked around and didn't see mom "Where's mom?"

"Oh she had to leave early, and you better do to!" said my dad with a smile.

I ate my breakfast and made my way to meet up with Hitomi and the others… but Hitomi wasn't with Sayaka and Homura… she was probably still mad at me for mouthing off to her like that.

"Good morning my savior!" Sayaka said as she hugged me tightly.

"Sayaka!"

"Thanks to you Hitomi is letting us off the hook! She said something about us needing health more! Hahaha!"

"Sayaka! That's mean!"

"Hey you'd say the same thing if you were in my place!"

"N-no way!"

denying it lead to Sayaka giving me a bigger hug

"Ummm. Sayaka…? Aren't we supposed to tell Madoka…?"

"Ahahaha! Yeah! As a token of our gratitude for you saving us we'd like to treat you out tomorrow!"

"Wh-what?"

"Y-yes Madoka… we thought about it… and well… this is how we want to repay you…

"Come on guys… im the health representative! That's what I do!"

"Aha! But we insist! Right Homura?"

"Y-yeah…!"

This went on for a bit, while walking to school, where eventually I gave in.

"Fine! Its Saturday tomorrow anyway…"

"Yeah! That's the stuff! We'll meet you in your place okay?"

"Sure thing…" I said sighing and taking my seat and class started.

Lunchtime came…

"Ma-do-ka! Time to eat! Come on come on!"

"Sayaka… let me rest for a bit…"

"Come on! Up up! Homura and me got something prepared for you!" Sayaka said dragging me out of my chair and onto the rooftop, where Homura was holding a bento box, filled with all the food I liked.

"Tad-ah! We prepared that for you!"

"Y-yeah… please enjoy…!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaah!" I squealed with delight and tasted the food… it was divine!

We were enjoying our meal, then this pink-haired girl came bursting through the door.

"Hey, don't you know how to knock before entering?'

"Sayaka! Don't be so rude!" I said scolding her. "Are you ok? Can we help you?"

"Y-yes… im being followed… can I hide out here for awhile?"

"Of course! Everyone's welcome here!" then the pink-haired girl's stomach grumbled.

"Oh my…"

"Oh don't you have your lunch with you?"

"I must have forgotten it when I was being chased…"

"You can share our food! We have plenty!"

"Truly I am grateful, thank you very much." She said with a bow.

"hey hey whats with the formalities here? You act like a princess or something." Said Sayaka rudely.

"Sayaka! Don't be rude!"

"No im afraid she's right… I am a princess."

"What?"

"Yes… I forgot to introduce myself… I am Millhiore Franno Biscotti, its very nice to meet you" Milhiore said again with a courteous bow.

"B-b-biscotti? The Milhiore Biscotti?" said Sayaka shocked.

"Y-yes… wh-why?"

"You're a famous pop idol! I love your songs!" said Sayaka with great joy.

"M-me too!" said Homura happily

"Thank you, im glad to know my songs are also listened to here."

"S-say Princess…. Who were chasing you?"

"Oh some boys… apparently they were fans and… well they wanted to get acquainted but I refused… and they just kept following me wherever I went… it was so creepy."

"boys huh? Don't worry! We're here to protect you!" said Sayaka beating her chest

"y-yes! We'll protect you princess!" Homura said grabbing the Princess's hands

"Th-thank you… I appreciate it… and please don't call me "Princess" please call me "Milhi"

We then ate and got to know Milhi better, she was really kind and pretty too, sometimes I wish I was popular too.

Lunchtime ended and we escorted Milhi back to her classroom, those boys came back again, but Sayaka scared them off, and Homura gave them a dose of too much cuteness… and I didn't do anything.

We went back to our classroom which was not too far from Milhi's.

"Yeah! We saved the princess didn't we Homura?"

"Yes! We did!"

then these two grasped each other's arms and 'Kyaaaed", again I didn't do anything but watch.

Class ended as usual and we were all tired after a long day and decided to unwind by going to our local Karoke bar.

We met Milhi on the way, and invited her to come sing with us, and truthfully I wanted to hear her voice in person when she sang.

We walked along the hall, then someone bumped me and I fell.

"Ouch…."

"Madoka! Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh my…. My apologies…" the girl said

To my horror I looked up and saw Nanoha smiling at me…. And I couldn't do anything but whimper.

"Im sorry…. Here let me help you up", she helped me up… but felt no sincerity from her help… its like… she wanted to do this on purpose.

"Well…. I must be off… im sorry again", she said with another smile and left.

"Miss Kaname?" Milhi said to me.

"Madoka?"

"Wh-what?" I said trying to hide my emotions.

"Why do you look like you're about to cry?" Sayaka said meanly.

"N-nothing… that girl…. Sh-she's just so… overpowering…."

"Indeed… she gave off a powerful aura…" Milhi said.

"I wonder who she is….?" Homura said.

We went to the Karaoke bar and sang our lungs off, being Friday as it is we stayed still quite a late hour… and Milhi sings just like an angel

"Wow… its really late already…. I think we should we should get going already" said Homura

"Aww come on! Not hoarse yet are you Homura?"

"B-but…. Sayaka…"

"Homura's right Sayaka…. Its late, we should be getting home!"

"Awww… not you too Madoka?"

"Im afraid I have to agree with them too Miss Miki…."

"You too princess?"

And with that we had a mutual agreement to go home.

Sayaka, Homura and Milhi left them room… when I heard Exia talk.

"Miss Kaname! I sense something near!"

"What?"

With that I heard Sayaka scream.

"Sayaka!"

I ran outside to check what was going on, Homura was on the ground crying while Milhi was comforting her.

"What happened?"

"Something came and took Sayaka!" Homura said in tears

I mustered up all my courage and said: "Wait here! Im going to do something about it!", with that I ran off took out my G-Terminal and followed the signal to an abandoned factory.

"Come out! Give Sayaka back!"

Then out of the shadows stepped out a green like machine, it had one eye and it had a huge cannon.

"So you're a chosen child? Didn't expect it to be a girl this time"

"Give Sayaka back!"

"Ahhh this girl? Sure, if you hand over your G-Terminal."

"Kh…!"

"In that case… how about we battle? This umm… Gundam Battle you humans always do?"

"Fine then! Lets do this!"

The green machine smirked an evil laugh then duplicated himself into 3.

"What? 3 of you! That's not fair!'

"Do you want your friend alive or dead?" it said about to slit Sayaka's throat.

"Kh…! Exia! Lets do this!"

Exia came out of the G-Terminal and the battle was commencing.

"3 ON 1 BATTLE, STAGE ABANDONDED FACTORY, GUNDAM BATTLE SET. FIGHT!"

"Here we go human!", then in a sprint one clone tackled Exia while throwing him to another clone, they threw Exia around like he was nothing, then slammed him to the ground.

"E-exia…! Im sorry!"

"Its fine! That wasn't so painful!"

"Time to retaliate! Exia hold your ground!"

Exia drew his GN Sword and stood still.

"What is this? You call that a counter? Come on!"

the green machine then attacked from all directions drawing his beam sabre, but in an instant Exia reacted and sliced them each in the torso.

"Guhag!" all of them said falling to ground, but it wasn't enough, the damage they took was just too little.

"Kh…! Not bad! But that tickled! Our turn then!" they then started running in circles around Exia while firing beam rifle shots.

"Exia deflect it!"

Exia deflected the shots with his GN Sword and caused it to hit the clones, but it seems like the green machine was prepared for this, once it hit a clone, another clone jumped out and grappled with Exia while the other clone shot at Exia.

"Are you alright Exia?"

"Y-yeah… that was a cheap move though."

"If only I could use Card Slash…!" I thought to myself, looking at Exia's Armor Meter which still seemed fine.

"aww whats wrong? Giving up already taunted the greem machine."

Just then I heard a voice from behind me.

"Kidnapping a helpless girl, and now a 3 on 1 battle? Do you have no sense of honor!"

I looked behind me and saw Milhi standing there… and she seemed quite angry.

"Milhi? What are you doing here?"

"Im here to help you Miss Kaname!"

"Heh, what can you do? You don't have a G-terminal! And the battle has already started! You can't butt in now!"

"Gundam Battle Tag Rule number 5! If there is still any space on any team during a battle, then another player may join in!"

"What?"

"RULE CONFIRMED, PLAYER ACCEPTED"

"Milhi…."

"Lets beat these guys Miss Kaname!"

"Yeah!"

"Victory Gundam! Come on out!"

then this blue and white Gundam came out of Milhi's G-terminal.

"A battle huh? Cool! Lets do this!" then Victory Gundam turned his attention to Exia, "Exia? Is that you man?"

"Victory?"

"Hey it is you! Cool!"

"Lets talk later, first we have to deal with these guys!"

"You got it!"

"Hmph, 2 Gundam? it makes no difference!" the green machine said scattering again and firing shots all over.

"Block it Victory!", just as Milhi said that Vicotry Gundam blocked it with a beam shiled that came out of his arm.

"Exia! Dodge it!"

Exia tried to dodge it but there were just to many beams, Exia got hit and fell on the ground, causing my armor meter do drop drastically.

"Exia! No!"

"Victory! Provide support fire!"

Victory shot some rounds and it hit the green machine's clones causing them to fall back.

"Exia al you alright?" Victory said helping his friend up.

"Y-yes… somehow…" Exia said getting back on his feet.

"Be more careful Miss Kaname, Scattering Beam shots really hurt if you get hit like that."

"Y-yes… i-im s-sorry…"

"Victory! Draw your sword! We're going in!"

"You got it!"

"Exia! We're going in as well!"

Victory drew his sword and charged at one green machine, another green machine however parried the blow, but Exia came in and stabbed the green machine clone with his GN Sword pulled it out and slashed him, Victory then lunged again, dodging any shots and slicing the green machine clone dealing critical damage, and reducing both the clones armor to 0.

"Alright! You're the only one left!" Milhi said.

"hehehe…. You think you've already won humans?" The green machine began to glow and then his armor meter and his two fallen clones came back.

"What? How is that possible?" I said panicking.

"Hahahaha give up! This battle is hopeless!" the green machine then mercilessly fired volley's of scattering beam shots.

"Victory cover Exia and yourself!"

Victory then drew his shield again covering him and Exia, but the shots were too many and it caused a major dent in our armor.

"Kehehehehe, its over!"

then a familiar voice came from behind us. "having trouble girls?"

looking back we saw Takamachi Nanoha who drew her G-terminal as well

"PLAYER FOUND, TEAMS COMPLETE"

"Takamachi!"

"Let me handle this. Gundam come out!"

Gundam came out, and Nanoha drew a card, slid it into her G-Terminal while saying: "Card Slash! Gundam Mega Rider plugin!"

Then a huge sled-like jet came in and Gundam jumped onto it.

"Gundam! Mega Rider Raid!" , the Mega Rider then dashed at a fast speed and shot powerful shots scoring direct hits at all the green machines, and what's even worse was the couldn't react to it.

"S-Such power..." Milhi said

I said nothing... Nanoha was just so powerful.

Nanoha then looked back at us and said: "What are you two waiting for? Finish those two off!"

"O-okay! Exia! GN Sword Finish!" Exia then lunged at a very fast speed and cut the clone in one slash.

"Victory! Detonation!" Victory Gundam then transformed into a jet, charged straight for a green machine and exploded on contact.

"Not bad. Okay then Gundam, Beam Javelin! Go!" Gundam then drew a beam sabre, then it changed from a sabre handle to a long Javelin and threw it at the last green machine stabbing it through the chest, reducing all their armor to zero… and with that out battle ended.

"Haah… I thought that would never end!" I said sitting down from exhaustion.

"Y-yes… that was very hard…" Milhi said also sitting down from exhaustion.

We both looked at Nanoha.

"Um… thank you fo-"

"Spare me your words, I came here because the signal was strong, don't the the wrong idea."

"But-!"

Nanoha then turned around and said: "Don't forget your friend", with that she walked away.

"that girl… she had so much sadness in her eyes just now…" Milhi said.

I said nothing, but to be truthful I almost felt like breaking down and crying.

We then carried Sayaka on our shoulders and went back to Homura who was still waiting for us with tears in the Karaoke bar.

"Princess! Madoka!" she said welcoming us back. "You two look beaten up! What happened?"

"Calm down Miss Homura… whats important is that we're safe right? And Miss Sayaka is too." Said Milhi comforting her

"Oh thank goodness!" Homura said embracing the two of us.

However we didn't know that Nanoha was still watching us from above.

"You lied about the signal being strong didn't you mistress?" Gundam said.

"They were in trouble, and I can't believe they used the Regeneration Program there…."

"Indeed… that program is forbidden in actual play… and in our world."

"they would have lost there… but I have to admit, that Biscotti Princess isn't too shabby"

"Yes… and she was partnered with Victory Gundam to top it all off".

"Hmph, if they plan on losing then they'd better lose to me instead." Said Nanoha coldly.


	4. Card Slash!

Chapter 4- Card Slash!

I woke up all stiff, my body simply refused to move, and it was in the afternoon already.

"Wh-what…happened last night?"

I Got my bag and took my G-terminal out.

"Exia?"

"Yes Miss Kaname? You certainly look better now".

"What… happened to us last night?"

"Ah yes… after the battle with that green machine, the police escorted you all home, and if I remember correctly, you collapsed on your bed exhausted".

"I-I see… so it wasn't a dream…"

'Are you okay Miss Kaname?"

"Y-yeah… sorry… I was just thinking about Takamachi…"

"Ah the partner of Gundam?"

"Y-yeah… I don't get why she has to be so cold… and for my own sake? What does that mean Exia?"

"I-I really wish I could answer you…im sorry"

"ahahaha… its fine… thanks anyway…"

I then put the G-terminal down dressed up casually and went down to eat.

"Madoka?"

"Mom?"

"Come here we need to talk"

"Uh-oh…" I gulped.

We sat down in the kitchen and boy did mom and dad not look happy.

"Madoka… why did the police escort you home last night?" Dad said.

"Uhm well… Sayaka was kidnapped by some goon… and well… I uhm… tried to save her but…"

"Tried to save her? Madoka, do you have any idea what would have happened to you if that goon tried to hurt you?" Mom said angrily.

"…"

"And Princess Biscotti was with you too? Imagine what would happen if the both of you got hurt or killed!"

I couldn't talk and was on the verge of crying.

"But…. We do commend you for trying to save Sayaka…"

"Wh-what?"

"Risking your life to save Sayaka… that's my girl" said Mom now with a smile.

"I never thought you'd try to save Sayaka though… you've got more bite than you look Madoka… im so proud of you."

My tears and sadness turned into happiness and laughter as I hugged my parents.

"Oh yeah… Princess Biscotti was looking for you, saying that you should come over to her house."

"Milhi? Really?"

"Yes, here's a letter" dad said handing me a letter.

The letter read:

"Hello Miss Kaname, I had fun singing and having that wonderful Gundam Battle last night! If I may I would like to spend more time with you and your friends! Please let us stay in my house and have some fun!

Sincerely yours

Millhiore Franno Biscotti".

"W-wow… the Princess inviting me…?"

"Go on Madoka. Go meet the Princess it'll be fun!" Dad said.

I hugged my parents and got dressed up.

"Your parent's really love you don't they Miss Kaname?"

"You heard?" 

"Indeed, heard your happy laughter."

I felt embarrassed yet happy.

I finally finished dressing up, went down, kissed mom and dad goodbye and went off.

Sayaka sent me a text message saying that we should meet up in the same Karaoke Bar. And we did. Homura was with us too.

We waited for a bit. Then a limousine came and there was Milhi waving at us. We got in her and made our way to Milhi's house.

"Kyaaah! So this is a limousine huh?" said Sayaka all happy.

"Ahahaha… is this your first time to be riding in one Miss Miki?"

"Yeah! Its amazing!"

Milhi laughed.

"U-Umm… Princess?"

"Yes Miss Homura?"

"Y-y-you look so cute outside of our school uniform…." Homura blushed.

"Oh why, thank you!" Milhi said as she pat Homura on the head making Homura smile.

I stayed quiet and simply enjoyed the moment.

After a while we finally got to Milhi's house… and it was big… absolutely big.

"Well here we are girls! Lets have so fun!"

We were greeted by an army of Maids, and have some fun we did. Milhi showed us around her house, the poolside, the dining room, the library, the study room, all were so big we couldn't say anything.

Meanwhile Victory and Exia were talking.

"Its been a long time huh Exia?"

"Yes, it has… im surprised you made it to the Human World with no problems at all."

"Yeah, im pretty shocked too… hehe. I thought I'd never make it here"

"If I may… how did you meet this… uhhh Princess?"

"Man, you're so uptight Exia! Chill a little bro!"

"Ch-chill?"

"Hehehe its Human-speak for take it easy! Learned it while I was looking for a chosen child!"

"I-I see…"

"Ohh right, how I met Milhi right? Well apparently the kids I found before thought of me as a simple plaything, I tried talking to them but they just played with me till they got bored and well… threw me away."

"…"

"Hey hey don't be sad, it not over yet! True enough I was thrown away… but it's a good thing I was on top of these ummm… garbage cans? I was sad to be honest, then Milhi saw me and said: "Isn't this a Gundam Terminal?", then picked me up…. But then we were attacked… by Byalant."

"Byalant… isn't he one of the Titans?"

"Yep, that Byalant alright, to think I respected him once, but he just tried to hurt Milhi, I got mad and well came out of my terminal, Milhi looked shocked but I told her to command me what to do… and sad to say she isn't good at all."

"Really? What about the last time?"

"She must be acting strong… she said so herself, since she is a princess she's gotta do that as to not look bad in front of her subordinates and country."

"I see… so what happened to that fight with you and Byalant?"

"Well… we somehow won… he left with saying: "We won't let you return to the Gundam World with the Chosen Children". And well I talked to Milhi and from that day on I vowed to protect her and she vowed to help us and get stronger while she's at it."

"True enough it seems like she has potential."

"Yep, we've been practicing ever since, im sure she's gotten the hang of these Games now."

"Indeed that is good, but we still have to find the others."

"Yep, true there man…"

And after awhile….

"Well we certainly worked up a sweat there huh? Shall we go swimming?

"Swimming? What that huge pool! Yeah! Lets go!"

"B-but… we don't have bathing suits…."

Milhi giggled, "Im prepared, don't worry!". Then she lead us to a dressing room with all sorts of swimsuits… and boy it was hard to choose… but after a bit we were able to pick the sizes for us.

"Wow Milhi! This is amazing!" Sayaka said showing off her nice body and perfect fitting swimsuit.

"Wonderful miss Miki! It suits you very well!"

"Wh-what about me Princess…?" Homura said shyly showing off a pretty good body with swimsuit as well.

"Oh my! Very cute!"

Homura blushed.

I stepped out pretty late. And well… sad to say no one commented on me.

"Madoka! Come on in!"

I jumped in and splashed on everyone. It was great; we swam and played all day.

"Haah! That was great!" Sayaka said crashing down on a sofa.

"Indeed! That was so much fun!" said Milhi with a huge smile.

Homura and I just giggled.

"So what next?" said Sayaka.

"Hmm… checking the time, its already 8 o clock…" how about we have an early dinner?" said Milhi.

"Yeah! That sounds great said Sayaka gleefully".

We went to Milhi's room to wait for our dinner… and wow it was amazing… her bed was huge, she had 2 sofa's in her room, a big study desk, bookshelves… everything a princess could ask for.

"W-wow… living the life of a princess must be great…" said Homura timidly.

"Hahaha… sad to say it isn't so Miss Akemi… attending meetings… having to do so much paperwork… all afterschool too… I barely have anytime for myself…"

"I-im sorry…"

"Ahahaha its fine! You girls gave me the best day ever today!"

I stayed silent a looked at the books Milhi had… all were about politics, and ruling… she really had it rough.

Just then a powerful wind blew inside Milhi's room. We were blinded for a second... then we saw a Blue Machine… it had one eye and a Long Iron sword, and it was holding Sayaka and Homura, who were unconscious.

"Sayaka! Homura!" I yelled.

"Come and get me." The one eyed machine said as it jumped off the window sill, we went to look, and it headed to the nearby forest.

"Milhi! We have to go after that thing!"

"Yes we have to! Kidnapping our friends is just unforgivable!"

We ran downstairs out the door and outside Milhi's house to the forest path, strangely it wasn't dark at all… it was well lit, and at the end of the trail we saw the one eyed blue machine waiting for us.

"Hehehe so you came… but only 2 chosen children? What happened to your other friend?"

"He must be referring to Nanoha…" I thought.

Then Milhi stepped up.

"You unforgivable heathen! Kidnapping our friends! I will not tolerate this! I will punish you in the name of the Biscotti Empire!"

"Whoa whoa… take it easy there… firstly this wasn't my idea… im just a mercenary, im paid to do this, don't take it personally okay?"

"Very well then". Milhi said releasing Victory out of his Terminal. "I will handle this Miss Kaname."

"Milhi…"

"You may be a mercenary, but I will not tolerate the fact that you kidnapped my friends! Prepare yourself!"

"GUNDAM BATTLE INITIATED. BATTLEGROUND FOREST ARENA. GUNDAM BATTLE SET UP….READY… FIGHT!"

"Lets see what you've got then chosen child." The one eyed-blue machine said shooting up a chaff grenade in the air.

We were blinded, then the blue machine had an electric rod wrapped around Victory, and without any warning it sent a powerful electric shock and shocked Victory.

Victory cried out in pain, and the damage to Milhi's armor was big.

"Victory! Grab the rod that's shocking you and slam him on the ground!"

Victory did as he was told. The blue machine was shocked that the Gundam could still move after being electrocuted and held on to his electric rod… but was prepared, just as he was about to hit the ground he cut off his rod and kicked Victory in the face.

"What? no way!"

"Nice try, but im no ordinary mercenary."

"Victory are you okay?"

"Yeah I can still go on! Come on lets do this!"

"Alright! Beam shots now!"

"Victory drew his beam rifle and fired some shots, which were deflected by the blue machine's shield."

Milhi looked at her G-terminal. "I see… so physical shields like that have a limit, but shield's like Victory use up energy!" Milhi thought, "Okay keep the pressure up!"

Victory kept on shooting, and eventually the blue machine's shield broke.

"Yeah! That's the way!"

"No way! My shield!"

"Now Victory! Saber Slash!"

Victory lunged for the blue machine, but he was faster than Milhi thought, and countered victory by parrying his saber and punching him in his chest, sending him flying.

"Ah no way!"

"Listen Princess, when it comes to close combat, im second to none, just give it up."

"Close combat… I've never practiced close range battling…!"

Then in a rapid movement the blue machine dashed with immense speed and hit victory with his shoulder, then hitting him with a chop on the head.

"Victory! No!"

it looked like it was over… Milhi's Armor Points were drastically low, and she barely did and damage to the blue machine.

"I-is this it…?" Milhi said kneeling down, as if admitting defeat.

"Tell you what, ill make this quick and painless, just command him to kneel over so I can cut his head off."

"Princess! I believe in you! We can still do this!" Victory yelled out.

Then a bright light shone in Milhi's terminal…. Then as if a miracle happened, in Milhi's hand were Cards…. Gundam Modify Cards, and now her G-Terminal could use them.

"Milhi…! Those are…!"

"Yes! Yes they are! Cards!"

"Hey hey what is this? Cards? So what?" said the blue machine.

"They aren't just any ordinary cards! Victory knock him back!"

in an instant Victory punched the blue machine with tremendous force causing it to fly back and causing damage.

"Are you ready Victory?"

"Ready!"

Milhi drew a card and slid it into the G-Terminal saying: "Card Slash! Dual Beam Gatling Gun Plug-in EW!"

Then in Victory's hands two huge Gatling Guns formed.

"Fire away!"

Victory did so, and his aim was dead on. Every bullet scored a direct hit, but the damage wasn't so bad.

"Not enough huh? Okay then one more time!" Milhi drew another card, and slid it in the terminal, "Card Slash! Missile Pod Plug-in EW!"

then on victory's lower legs and shoulders had Missile Pods.

"Do it! Full burst!"

Victory then unleashed all his Missiles and Gatling rounds, not giving the blue machine enough time to react causing each shot to deal critical damage and reducing his armor points to zero.

"AND ITS GLORY TO THE WINNER! VICTORY GUNDAM WINS!"

"Princess…!"

"We…We won!" Milhi said running over to Victory giving him a hug.

The blue machine then rose up again all scarred and damaged.

"Heh… looks like I lost… not bad Chosen Child…"

"Are you okay?"

"Im cool… once a mercenary has failed his job its over."

"What do you mean-"

with that two more machines arrived on the scene… one was a one-eyed purple machine armed with a giant bazooka, and the other was another one eyed machine with a shield and beam rapier.

"Looks like you lost Mr. Mercenary…. And you know what that means."

"Yeah… im prepared for it…"

"Come, it is time."

"No! Where are you taking him?"

"The Chosen Children huh? Very well then, we will dispose of you ourselves." The one eyed machine with his rapier stabbed the blue machine causing his damage to heal, but it somehow made him change… his voice was no more and he looked more vicious than ever, and all he could do was growl.

"What…. what did you do?"

"This is the fate of all Mercenaries in the Gundam World… they fail… and one stab of my Rapier turns them into mindless beasts."

"Heh, shall we get this battle on?" said the one eyed purple machine.

"Gh…! Can you still fight Victory?"

"Yeah! Im still raring to go!"

"Exia! Lets help!"

"Alright!"

"Hmph, 2 on 3? Okay then—"

Then suddenly a we heard a familiar voice again.

"2 on 3 huh? Count me in."

We looked back and it was Takamachi again.

"Takamachi!"

"Sorry to intrude in your property Princess, but these guys had a very strong signal. I had to see where it was coming from and who was causing it".

"Th-that's okay…"

"3 Chosen Children huh? This is gonna be fun…"

"GUNDAM BATTLE STANDBY. FULL 3 ON 3 BATTLE! BATTLEGROUND FOREST ARENA. GUNDAM BATTLE SET UP… READY… GO!"

Without warning , what was once the blue machine dashed with amazing speed and with a very powerful tackle it send Exia, Victory and Gundam all flying in separate directions.

"What?"

"No way!"

"Kh…!"

"Do you girls like it? much more powerful now isn't he?"

"Gh…! How could you…!" said Milhi fuming with anger.

The blue machine then made for Victory trying to stab him with his rapier, but Exia parried it.

"Im your opponent!" Exia said

"Miss Kaname…"

"Milhi we'll handle this! Close range is our specialty!"

Exia then parried the blow and struck back with his GN Sword.

"What power!" said the machine desperately trying to counter.

The purple machine then shot bazooka rounds at Gundam while Gundam was dodging attacks from the wild blue machine.

"This other is strong mistress… its hard to keep up with him!"

"Don't worry Gundam… after that last hit, im not gonna let them hit you again! Aim your beam rifle and fire at his Bazooka! Then once that wild machine charges at you, turn his own strength against him and kick him toward that bazooka guy!"

Gundam did as he was told, he missed his shot, but it made the purple machine falter, and the blue machine charged again with high speed, Gundam made a backflip and kicked the wild machine with full force causing him to smash into the purple machine dealing critical damage.

"Guh! Get off me you oaf!"

The wild machine went wild and started attacking the purple machine mercilessly causing his armor points to be reduced to nothing.

"What? Its going wild? This is bad!" the other one-eyed rapier wielding machine then made for his fallen comrade and said: "Hmph he's gone out of control, looks like you 3 will have to deal with him! Goodbye!" it said as he exited the arena with his friend.

"PLAYERS HAVE EXITED, NOW CHANGING TO 3 ON 1 BATTLE "

"What… whats with him? He's going berserk!" said Victory.

"I-I don't know…" said Exia.

"It looks like he lost all ability to think! We have no choice but to destroy him!"

"Destroy him? But…"

"…It's the only thing to do." Milhi said looking sad

"Milhi?"

"Now you get it. " said Nanoha coldly and smugly, "We have to attack together, you can use Card Slash now right Princess?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then lets combine our strength! Kaname, you cant do anything yet so, do what you can!"

That remark made me feel really bad.

Nanoha and Milhi drew cards and slashed them into the terminals

"Card Slash! Full Burst Plug-in EW!" said Milhi

"Card Slash! Mega Rider Plug-in S!" said Nanoha

"Exia! Draw your GN Sword and get ready!"

Exia drew his GN Sword and prepared to strike.

The wild blue machine charged at us again.

"Go Gundam! Mega Rider Raid!"

"Victory! Full Auto burst!"

The Gundam on his Mega Rider fired powerful beams, hitting the wild machine and tearing him up with each shot, as the bullets and missiles that were launched at him, but it still kept on going.

"Exia finish it off!"

Exia drew his GN Sword and cut the wild machine in half causing him to explode.

"PLAYER TERMINATED! VICTORY GOES THE THE TEAM OF 3!"

The battle was over… but I felt sad… why did they do that to their comrade? Or a mercenary? Why did they have to turn him into a mindless beast? 

"Rest in peace… Mercenary…" Milhi said holding her hands in a prayer-like position while kneeling down with her eyes closed.

Nanoha kept silent and just bowed her head down.

I just tried to keep my tears in… it was too much to bear.

Then we saw Sayaka and Homura regaining consciousness.

"Miss Miki! Miss Akemi!" Milhi said running over to them.

"Milhi…? What happened?" Sayaka said clutching her head.

"Oh ummm… we were playing here and well… you two played so much that you lost consciousness! Ehehehehe…." Milhi lied.

"R-really? Whoa… what happened here? Its looks like a battlefield…. Or something…"

"Oh it's really been like this…"

"Princess…."

"Are okay? Lets go inside and have some dinner okay?"

"Sure! Im star- WHAAAAAAT?" Sayaka shouted while pointing her hand at Nanoha, "What is SHE doing here huh?"

"I'll be taking my leave now. It seems that im not wanted." She said as she was walking away.

"Miss Miki! Umm… Miss Takamachi? Please stay for dinner! We had a great game with you! Please!"

"But Princess…!"

"Y-yeah! Please! You helped us with our game after all!" I said trying to convince Nanoha.

Nanoha then faced us with a beautiful smile and said: "very well then… thank you".

Milhi and I were stunned to see her once poker-face/battle-face turned beautiful smile….

Nanoha walked up to us and said: "Some of us haven't met yet am I correct? My name is Takamachi Nanoha… it's very nice to meet you all".

We walked inside and had a wonderful dinner… and as for Nanoha… well we seemed to enjoy her company… well least Milhi and Homura did… Sayaka was still giving her the evil eye while I was too intimidated to even share a friendly conversation with her, let along talk to her…

We ended around 11 o'clock, and Milhi brought us each home, but Nanoha and I were the last ones to leave… while in Milhi's limousine…

"I truly thank you for being hospitable to me Princess… but this does not make us friends. I will defeat the both of you." Nanoha said coldly.

"Please Miss Takamachi… please don't act so cold… if you want to tell us something please do..!"

"Alright then you want me to say something? I will save the Gundam World and… Ugh, nevermind, thank you for the ride" Nanoha said stepping out.

"Save the Gundam World and…? Who do you think she was referring to Miss Kaname?"

"I-I wish I knew…"

We both sighed, and giggled after our sigh.

"It looks like this is your stop, thank you again for coming over Miss Kaname."

"No thank you Princess! I had a great day!"

Milhi waved goodbye as her limo drove away, I entered my house with Tatsuya greeting me by tackling me and knocking me over.

"Tatsuya!"

"Madoka, Madoka!" he said hugging me, I couldn't help but giggle and hug him back.

"Looks like you had a great day Madoka" Mom said.

"Had fun with Sayaka and the Princess?"

"Yep! I did!"

"Well it's late already, don't stay up too late okay?"

I then went to my room and changed into my sleeping clothes, and crashed on my bed falling asleep.

Meanwhile Nanoha was in her room talking to Gundam.

"It looks like you enjoyed yourself today Mistress…."

"Silence… those girls will never replace her…"

"Mistress…"

"Don't feel sorry for me, im the one to blame for this anyway."

"But…"

"Im sorry… its just… we have no leads on where your friends are… and without them we wont be able to go to the Gundam World…"

"True… but I think we still have time to find the others… its only been 2 weeks since…"

"But your world and… "Her"…"

"I wish I knew what to say in situations like these… im sorry."

"Nevermind… lets just find the rest of the Chosen Children so that we can go to your World already…" Nanoha said falling asleep.


	5. Game Queen and White Devil

Chapter 5- Game Queen and the White Devil

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock again… it was Monday again, time to get ready for school.

I kissed my parents and ran off to meet Sayaka, and Homura.

"Good morning guys… whaaaa?"

"Good morning Miss Kaname" Milhi said with a smile.

"M-Milhi?"

"Hehehe shocked Madoka? I am too! Milhi said she wants to walk to school with us every morning now!"

"Y-yeah…! Isn't it great Madoka?" Homura said with a great big smile.

"Yep, it sure is! Glad to have you aboard Milhi!" I said welcoming her.

"Thank you very much Miss Kaname" Milhi said with a smile.

And with that we walked to school… only to see a big commotion in the front gate… it was a Gundam Battle.

"No! I lost!" said a male student.

"Hmph! Is that all you got? Boy that wasn't a challenge at all!" said a blonde petite girl with pigtalis.

"Whoa what's going on here?" Sayaka asked.

"Oh that little girl on the stage… she's been having Gundam Battles since this morning… and nobody's been able to beat her! She's won 20 battles in a row with no losses!" said a male student

"W-wow…" said Milhi in astonishment.

"Who is she anyway?" Sayaka asked.

"Ummm… I think her name was…. Nagi Sanzenin?"

"Sanzenin?" 

"Yeah… from what I've heard she's the Game Queen of Japan…."

"Game Queen?"

"Yeah… rumors have it that she faced international competitors and beat every single one of them! And apparently she hasn't lost a single battle yet!"

"W-wow…" I said, yet imagining how much of an opponent she would be.

"I'll fight you!" said another male student, and as he did everyone turned their eyes to him.

"Well come on up and provide me with a challenge!" Nagi said confidently.

The male student went up and put his G-terminal in and summoned his Gundam to the playing field.

"GAME CONFIRMED. 1 ON 1 BATTLE. BATTLEGROUND SCHOOL GROUNDS! GUNDAM BATTLE READY….FIGHT!"

"Come on out Gundam X! Lets put this guy in his place!"

With that Nagi summoned her Gundam… it was a white Gundam with a red upper body and what seemed like a thruster unit on its back… but I wasn't sure.

"Alright! Lets take her down GM Sniper!" the male student said releasing his own machine into the playing field.

"I know its: "ladies first" and all… but tell you what you go first. Go on now."

"Fine then! Card Slash! GM Artillery!" the male student said as he slashed a card in his terminal, when he did so there were more copies of his machine in the playing field… different kinds… one looked like a tank… one looked like a Gundam but with a different head… and they were all armed with different weapons….

"If we can't beat you one-on-one then I'll have to use some numbers to beat you! Go GM Artiliery fire away!"

The multiple machines did so and a huge bombardment of missiles, beam shots and artiliery rounds came right at the Gundam.

"Dodge it." Nagi said calmly.

But what was there to be calm about? There was so much in the bombardment that it seemed impossible to dodge… after the shots have been fired the smoke cleared and there was no trace of the Gundam.

"Hah! I win! That wasn't so tough!"

"Really now? Look at my Armor points."

The male student did, and her Armor Points weren't reduced at all.

"That's impossible! How?, the male student then looked at the battlefield and saw the Gundam X hovering above all the chaos.

"My turn!" Nagi said as she drew a Card. "Card Slash! Microwave Charge Booster plug-in AW!" when she did so, we noticed a gauge beside her Armor Points, and it was full, "Bite this! Satelite Cannon! FIRE!"

Then the Gundam X's booster like thing his back unfolded and formed an X as he grasped a Cannon, the X on his back glowed as it fired a gigantic beam which engulfed the whole battlefield in an explosion, causing all the other machines to be destroyed leaving only the GM Sniper but reducing his armor points to zero.

"H-how…you didn't even hit my GM Sniper!"

"Didn't you read the Rules? If you use a Plug-in that duplicates your units, your Armor Points will be reduced if they get hit. And in this case… well you made a really bad move. Nice try though".

The Male student stepped down with a depressed look.

"So anyone else wanna try their luck against me?" Nagi said very confidently, but it looked like no one wanted to fight, "Hmph, okay then", she said stepping down, picking her bag up and going inside the school.

"Whoa…. Scary that Nagi…" said Sayaka.

"Yeah… but despite that she's really cute... I can't take her seriously…" said Homura.

"Cute? Her? Seriously? She's like… small but deadly!"

"But Sayaka…"

Sayaka could do nothing but sigh. "Man… your tastes in cute I do not get Homura…"

"Miss Kaname… I certainly don't want to face her in a battle…" Milhi said whispering in my ear.

"Y-yeah… she'd beat us down no problem at all…" I said still shocked.

Milhi sighed with a sad look on her face.

I wanted to cheer Milhi up so I whispered to her saying: "H-hey who do you think would win? Her or Nanoha?"

Milhi's sad look turned into a smile and a giggle, and it made me giggle too.

We then walked inside and went into our classrooms for class… but Nanoha was there… and she watched the battles.

"Such power…" Nanoha said.

"Mistress?"

"That Nagi Sanzenin… im going to take her down".

And after quite awhile, the bell for lunch rang at last.

"Whew, lets go meet up with Milhi for lunch Madoka!"

"Yeah, lets!"

We made our way to Milhi's Classroom… and surprise, surprise she was being surrounded by boys… a lot of them to be exact… and it looked like she couldn't get out of her desk until…

"Hey what's going on here?" Nagi said.

"Ack! Game Queen!" the boys said bolting in fear.

"Can't you guys let the Princess eat her lunch? Or would you rather battle me?" she said intimidating them.

The boy then got down, and bowed to Nagi and Milhi and ran away.

"Are you okay Princess?"

"Y-yes… thank you very much Miss…ummm?"

"Sanzenin. Nagi Sanzenin."

"Thank you again."

"Those boys are stalking you aren't they?"

"Y-yes… how did you know?"

"I see them following you around all the time… and to be honest it really irritates me to see them following you…its really creepy… so why don't I be your bodyguard?"

"B-bodyguard?"

"Yeahp. Your personal bodyguard. The idea of those guys stalking you really gives me the chills and creeps me out to no end."

"B-but… what about your own agendas?"

"its fine… I finish my homework here, and nobody wants to battle…so im pretty much doing nothing."

"W-well as long as im not bothering you… then fine… I accept you as my bodyguard."

"Thank you Princess. So where to now?"

"Well… my friends should be outside…"

"Milhi! Ready to have lunch?" Sayaka said as we stepped in.

"Who the heck are you people?" Nagi said rudely.

"Excuse me?" Sayaka said puzzled and shocked

"Oh Nagi… these are my friends!"

"Oh… im sorry Princess…" Nagi said embarrassed.

"Milhi? What are you doing with the Game Queen?" Sayaka said panicked.

"Can we talk about this while we're eating?" Milhi said.

We made our way to the rooftop, took out or bento's and started eating.

"Now can you please explain to me what the Game Queen is doing with us Milhi?"

"Oh my… well…" Milhi said explaining what happened earlier.

"But Milhi! You already have Homura and Me! Why her?"

"Umm… well…"

"Hmph, you're not fit to be protecting the Princess, whatever-your-name-is."

"What did you say?"

Then the both of them were in a rivalry staredown, both staring each other in eye angrily.

"Now now… you two… calm down…" Milhi said desperately trying to calm them down.

"Yes Princess" Nagi said obediently, as she stopped and sat down beside Milhi eating her own lunch as well.

Sayaka sighed and went on eating.

Homura was… looking at Nagi approached her and said: "Miss Sanzenin?"

"Yes? What is it?"

And without any warning Homura gave her a big hug.

"H-hey! What the heck? Stoppit! Why are you hugging me?"

"Im so sorry! You're so cute!" Homura said hugging her even more.

Sayaka laughed like crazy, and Homura still clung on, Nagi tried to break free but Homura's hug was too strong that she just gave in.

"Oh my… are hugs your weakness Miss Sanzenin?" Milhi said giggling

"P-please call me Nagi, Princess! A-and n-no its just… that this girl is so warm I…kinda gave in…"

"Hoho… who's not fit to be a bodyguard now huh?" Sayaka said mockingly

"Sh-shut up you" Nagi said as Homura nuzzled her.

"My… we're so lively now huh Miss Kaname?"

"Y-yeah… hahaha quite the bunch we've become" I said.

We finished eating our lunch and proceeded back to our classrooms for our next classes.

As usual our classes ended as usual, and we went to meet up with Milhi who was with Nagi who was reading a letter.

"Whats with her Milhi?" said Sayaka.

"it looks like she got a letter for a battle." Milhi said.

"Someone wants to battle me? Huh? Okay then, let see what this guy's got…meet me… in the theatre huh?"

"Oh wow, I'd love to watch your battle Nagi!" Milhi said happily.

"Y-you will Princess?"

"Yes. After all you protected me today." Milhi said with a smile.

"Th-thank you!" Nagi said blushing.

"C-can we watch too?" I said curious to see who was crazy enough to battle Nagi.

"Sure, why not? Uhh… what was your name again?"

"M-madoka… K-kaname Madoka…" I said sadly.

"Ohhh… okay then… but leave those two please…"

"Heh, whats the matter? Don't want us to see you lose?" Sayaka said smugly.

"B-but I wanted to hug Nagi more!" Homura said.

"Why don't we let them come along Nagi? The more the merrier right?"

"B-but…! Ohhh fine then… f you say so Princess…"

"Thank you."

We proceeded to the theatre in school… and this scene looked like the time I fought with Nanoha… but I spoke too soon, there she was, standing on the stage, waiting for us, Sayaka, Homura, Milhi and myself were shocked to speak.

"Took your time didn't you?" Nanoha said coldly.

"Were you the one who sent me this letter?" Nagi asked.

"Yes. It was me."

"Wow… a female Gundam Battler… and you're from this school… hehehe this is gonna be fun! Watch me Princess! I'll beat this girl for you!"

Milhi stayed silent.

"Princess?" Whats wrong?"

"Ah! Im sorry!" Milhi said recovering from her shock.

"Princess?"

"Im sorry… just spaced out there…" Milhi lied trying not to say anything about Nanoha.

We sat down in the front row.

"Alright! Lets do this!" Nagi said running up the stage and getting her G-Terminal and setting it up releasing Gundam X.

"Im going to enjoy this" said Nanoha coldy as she released Gundam.

"GAME CONFIRMED. 1 ON 1 BATTLE! BATTLEGROUND: THEATRE! GUNDAM BATTLE… SET UP… READY…. FIGHT!"

Gundam looked at Gundam X. "X…" he thought, but Gundam X was silent.

"Come at me girl!" Nagi said.

"Very well then… Hyper Bazooka shot, go!" Nanoha commanded Gundam.

Gundam did so, he drew his Bazooka and fired it at Gundam X.

Nagi was ready for this, she had Gundam X fire his shoulder vulcans at the shell causing it to explode and scatter into shrapnel's, and making Gundam X dodge it in time.

"Impressive."

"Hmph. My turn then! X! Use your own Bazooka!"

Gundam X drew his Bazooka and fired a shell at Gundam.

"Throw it back." Nanoha commanded.

With amazing timing Gundam caught the shell and threw it back at Gundam X… it was so sudden that Nagi could do nothing to retaliate, and it hit Gundam X on contact.

"Gah! What the heck was that?" Nagi said angrily.

"Hmph, Game Queen? Don't make me laugh."

"Why you…! Gundam X! Rapid Movement! Go!"

In an instant Gundam X began boosting rapidly at Gundam while firing Vulcan rounds and beam rifle shots while moving from side to side.

Nanoha was prepared though.

"Draw your beam sabers and deflect them."

Gundam drew his beam sabers and whirled them around deflecting the Vulcan and Beam Rounds right back at X.

"N-no way! Get in closer X!"

Gundam X got near, "Now! Hit him with your Giant Beam Saber!"

X Drew his saber "Block it" Nanoha commanded and in an instant Gundam easily blocked it with his two drawn sabers.

"I got you! Fire shoulder vulcans!"

X did as he was told, but Nanoha was ready for it, "use your foot and toss him aside".

Gundam did so but Nagi commanded him just in time to recover from the fall.

"I guess its time!" Nagi drew a card, slashed it and said: "Card Slash! Energy Output plug-in S!"

Gundam X then drew his saber again but this time the beam was bigger and wider than ever.

"Go! Strike him down!"

Gundam X lunged for Gundam but Nanoha commanded him to parry the blows, Gundam did but each blow was devastating and Gundam could barely keep up.

"Heh, whats wrong?"

"Gundam put one beam saber back." Which Gundam did.

Nanoha drew a card, slashed it in and said: "Card Slash! Gundam Hammer!"

A giant flail materialized in Gundam's hand and he began spinning it around with great momentum.

"Gundam charge!"

Gundam ran while spinning the giant flail and with a beam saber in another hand.

"What are you planning? Heh, bring it on! X! Slash him now!"

Gundam X lunged at Gundam with his saber, but Nanoha was still prepared, she commanded Gundam to parry the giant beam saber, with one hand, he did so but failed, but the giant beam saber barely missed, then in an instant Gundam hit Gundam X square on with the Flail knocking him back by a great distance and critically damaging X's Armor Points.

"Wha…? How is that possible?"

Nanoha said nothing.

Nagi looked at her Armor Points… and it was close to being zero, and she looked at Nanoha's Armor Points… it was still full.

"Man this girl is really good….forcing me into a corner like this… I guess its time to use my trump card!" Nagi thought to herself.

She drew another card slashed it in her G-terminal and said: "Card Slash! Microwave Charge Booster plug-in AW!"

When Nagi did so the gauge beside her Armor Points was full again, and once more the booster formed an X as the Gundam X held on to its Cannon.

"I've been waiting for this moment…" Nanoha said as she drew a card herself and slashed it in her G-Terminal saying: "Card Slash! Mega Rider plug-in S!"

In an instant a Mega Rider appeared and Gundam rode on it.

"Take aim very carefully X! We need a direct hit!"

X Aimed very carefully at Gundam.

"Charge! And block it on impact!" said Nanoha.

"You must be crazy! Block it on impact? Just try it! Go Satelite Cannon! FIRE!"

X Fired that devastating beam once more as Gundam on his Mega Rider intercepted the beam… it hit Gundam and his Mega Rider and it looked like it was all over when… The Mega Rider was blown to pieces while the Gundam's shield broke off…. Gundam used the Mega Rider was a shield… then he threw his saber as it stabbed Gundam X in the chest ending the battle.

"ITS GLORY TO THE WINNER! VICTORY GOES TO GUNDAM!"

The Game Queen had lost. And Nanoha had taken no damage.

Nagi looked at Nanoha with fear. "Y-you…! Youre like the devil!"

"Maybe I am." Nanoha said stepping down and looking at her defeated opponent with cold eyes.

And with that she walked out.

Nagi fell to her knees and cried. It was probably her first time to taste defeat…

"Nagi… Im so sorry…" Milhi said.

"Wh-whoa… she actually lost…"

Homura couldn't even muster up the strength to hug her.

"Miss Sanzenin…" I said.

Nagi just cried and cried… Milhi embraced her and tried to calm her down…when she finally calmed down, she had fallen asleep in Milhi's arms, we exited the theater and it was night already.

"What do we do with her Milhi?" I said.

"I guess she can sleep in my house tonight—"

"Ahh! Lady Nagi! There you are!" said a Maid with brown hair.

"Huh?" Milhi said puzzled.

"I've been looking for Lady Nagi the whole day and she's been in the Theatre the whole time!" the maid looked at Nagi again. "Oh my she's fallen asleep, im so sorry." The Maid apologized.

"I-its nothing really" Sayaka said with a fake smile and laugh.

"Please let me take her." And the Maid did. "Thank you very much for looking after her" and with that the Maid bowed and left in a helicopter.

"W-wow…a maid… she must be as rich as you Milhi…" Sayaka said.

"Poor Nagi…" I said.

"Y-yes… the way she cried made me feel so bad…" Homura said.

Milhi couldn't say anything.

"I guess we should be getting home… right guys?" I said.

"Y-yeah… lets go home guys…" said Sayaka.

We all went our separate paths back to our homes. I got home but had a sad aura with me.

"Madoka? Are you alright?" said my mom.

"Y-yeah…"

"Well you don't look alright. did anything happen in school today?"

"N-nothing… "

"Hmmm… well if you want to talk im right here." Mom said reassuring me.

I ate my supper, went up, took a bath, changed into my pajamas, got my G-terminal and just fell on my bed.

"Miss Kaname?"

"Im sorry Exia… you must have heard poor Nagi crying…"

Exia said nothing.

"I-I don't suppose that that Gundam, Nagi had was one of your friends was it?"

"X? Im pretty sure that was him…."

"Wh-what? but he got stabbed! Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Not when you're playing against another human… only when those machines show up and we fight them and lose is when we die."

"Then that means…"

"Yes, he's still alive… it's still a game after all."

I thought back to the time when I first fought Nanoha… I was scared that if I lost I would have lost Exia…

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… just a bit… say Exia? Why didn't Nagi's Gundam talk?"

"I don't really know… if I knew X correctly he was a loud kid…"

"I-I wonder…" I said thinking again.

Meanwhile at Nagi's house.

"X?"

"Kaaaak! Man! That Gundam! still a battle-centered warrior! That stab really hurt!"

"Oh thank goodness… I thought you were done for…"

"Hey now it'll take more than that to kill me!"

Nagi laughed.

"Hey umm… sorry we lost today Nagi…" X said sadly.

"No im to blame too… I couldn't read her moves right… and man was she tough…" Nagi said sadly.

"Yeah… she's a beast… no wonder they used to call Gundam the "White Devil"

"R-really?"

"Yes… he's a legend in our world…"

"No wonder we couldn't win…"

"Don't worry! We can always get better right?"

"Y-yeah… you're right… thank you X…"

"And you made some friends today! Isn't that a win too?"

"Yeah… it is" Nagi said with a smile.

Meanwhile at Nanoha's house…

"Game Queen… she's certainly not called that for nothing… she was tough."

"You certainly reminded me of one my friends in that battle Mistress… you had barely any emotion…"

"One of your friends? And who would that be?"

"Wing Gundam… he never really talked much and barely had any emotion… but he was a good guy."

"So im a Wing Gundam now huh? Just great."

"I didn't mean it that way…."

"Nevermind. Now about your friend… what was he? That beam shot thing in the end was just amazing… to think I had to sacrifice your Mega Rider for a perfect win…"

"Oh you mean Gundam X? yeah well he's still a kid after all… and his partner now certainly matches him… as for the weapon… well that was the Satellite Canon…one of the deadliest weapons in our world… but it takes so much skill to use it… let along counter it like what we did…"

"Is that so? Either way that girl was still good… but now I've dethroned the queen… and to thin she'd react like that… I expected her to be more mature."

"Indeed…. But I guess winning too much has its bad points yes?"

"Yes it does…"

"Mistress…. Why did you do a perfect win against her?"

"I just wanted to see how skillful she was… but she didn't meet my expectations… she was actually good, but still tough nonetheless."

"I see…"

"Lets see if she can recover from this loss. Her crying made me sad inside too."

"Mistress…"

"Goodnight."


	6. Rainy Day Battle

Chapter 6- Rainy Day Battle

I woke up to a rainy day welcoming me… and truth be told I had no energy to get out of bed… guess I had too much fun during that day with Milhi.

Groggily I dragged myself out of bed and did my daily rituals to get ready for school.

I went down ate my breakfast, kissed mom and dad goodbye, put my raincoat on, grabbed my umbrella and bag and made my way to meet up with Sayaka and everyone else.

But to be honest… this rain was really slowing me down… I felt slow as ever, but I finally made it… and surprise, surprise… we had a newcomer.

"Morning Madoka! Looks like we have a newcomer with us!" said Sayaka

"O-oh… Miss Nagi! Hello!"

"Hello to you too uhhh… what was your name again?"

"M-madoka Kaname…" I said sadly.

"Ohhh right… sorry"

"Well lets get going to school now everyone!" Milhi said leading us.

We made it in time, we took off our raincoats and put them in our lockers, along with our umbrellas and went to class.

The day was certainly… slow… not only for us but for our teachers as well…

Then the bell for lunch rang.

"Madoka! Get up! Its time for lunch!" Sayaka said pestering me to get up from my desk.

"Uhhhhh…." I said slumped over my desk.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Sayaka asked.

"It's the weather… rainy days really make me so slow…."

"Don't make me drag you out of your desk now."

"Just go ahead please… I just wanna stay here…"

"Are you sure Madoka?" said Homura

"Y-yeah… I'm not even hungry anyway…"

"Okay… suit yourself… lets go Homura"

Sayaka and Homura left… and there I was all slumped over my desk still.

A few minutes passed… and the classroom was silent… too silent…

Then heard a familiar voice.

"How long are planning on slumping over like that?"

I looked up, and to my horror, I saw Nanoha sitting down on a table right infront of me… and I could not say anything.

"Hey whats wrong? You looked like you've seen a ghost… or the devil"

I couldn't bring myself to saying anything… her aura was so powerful… it was overpowering…

"Say something, come on".

"W-w-w-wh…."

"Spit it out"

She told me to spit it out… but that made me stop even more.

Nanoha sighed. "What? You scared of me or something? Well you should be. And thats one of the reasons I came here."

"One of the reasons?" I thought, too scared to even move.

"Hmm where should I start? Well I have to say… in those last battles we had… you were pretty useless… you don't command your Gundam that well and you cry too easily. I suggest that before we find all the Chosen Children that you get your act together… the Gundam World is no wonderland… and to be truthful, that Doggie Princess can actually survive longer than you can there… hmph, you wouldn't even last a second there."

I was tearing up… and there was nothing I could do.

"See that? You're tearing up. You're too weak to be a Gundam Battler, moreover you're too weak to save the Gundam World… If I could, I'd take your G-Terminal right now…"

I whimpered.

"But I won't. That Gundam chose you for a reason, and I'll take the Gundam's word for it…. not yours."

I felt even more degraded than ever.

"That's my first point. Second Point: I've pinpointed multiple signals… and they are definetly coming from Chosen Children… but I lose them quickly… its like they know im there… now why am I saying this to you? Well, you're kinda and dumb, so you and your friends talk to them…. Convince them to join us… im sure their Gundam will tell them the same thing…Why cant I do it instead you ask? Well they might end up like you: scared, and I really don't want that."

I could say nothing as I tried to hold my tears and crying back.

"Third point: don't think of me as a friend for this, but you really need to learn how to use Card Slash… Assess your situation right and use the right cards for the job, don't just keep slashing and slashing, you'll look really dumb I promise you."

I still couldn't say anything.

Nanoha threw me some cards and said: "Use those, I found them in my terminal, but Gundam says to give it to you. Put it good use."

I took the cards with shaking hands.

"Fourth point: Your G-terminal can be detected by other Gundam Battlers… and in our situation right now they can't know that we have Gundam or we play this. Why can't they know? You should know, the boys in this school are as prideful and pigheaded as anyone can be when they win, so if you play with them and you beat them, they will keep coming after you until they win, and that will make us lose time searching for the others. Though I would be impressed if you actually left it on till now and no one found you."

I looked down. 

"That's all I have to say, I'm telling you to get stronger or else you will put all of us in danger in the Gundam World…" and with that Nanoha left.

I burst into tears and cried my heart out.

Sayaka and Homura came back.

'Hey Madoka…. Hey what happened? Were you crying? I told you to come with us!"

"N-no! I-its not like that!" I said standing up.

"So what's the matter then? Did anything happen while we were gone?"

"N-nothing! Nothing!" I said running outside in tears.

"Madoka!" Sayaka and Homura said.

I ran outside my classroom and cried my heart out again in the rooftop… but no one could hear me since the rain drowned out my sobs.

After awhile, I got the strength to go back to class… good thing too… I was almost late for class.

I went inside the classroom when Sayaka and Homura looked at me, I avoided their gazes because I was so embarrassed for what I did awhile ago.

Class continued and I could barely focus… Nanoha was in my head taunting me and scaring me so much… it's a good thing I wasn't called… and before I knew it, class ended.

I was fixing my bag… when Sayaka approached me.

"Madoka?"

"S-sayaka… im so sorry…"

Sayaka sighed, then grappled with me and said: "This is what you get for being so emo!"

Then Homura tickled me too saying: "emo is not good!"

Truthfully I enjoyed it, and I felt better after that too.

"Madoka, Madoka… if you have any problems we're here for you!" Sayaka said cheering me up.

"Y-yeah! We'll be here for you Madoka!" Homura said trying to be strong.

"Guys… thank you" I said with a smile.

Sayaka and Homura went out first, then I remembered what Nanoha said about giving off a signal… true enough it was on… I tunred it off and thanked my lucky stars no one located me.

I follwed Sayaka and Homura outside our classroom and there was Milhi and Nagi waiting for us.

"Miss Kaname? You didn't join us for lunch awhile ago? Are you okay?"

"Mm! im fine now Milhi!"

"Well then… since you didn't eat with us… you must be hungry?"

My stomach grumbled, I guess crying so much makes you hungry.

"Ahehehe… yeah..." I said embarrassed.

"Well then… lets go eat in a local café here! The crepe there is great!"

"Café huh? Didn't know you were more adventurous now Princess?" said Sayaka.

"Oh I didn't discover the place… Nagi introduced it to me yesterday!" Milhi said with a great big smile.

"Wow… you're into café's huh Nagi?" Homura said.

"Yeah… why?"

"Lets go there sometime! You and me!" Homura said with a big grin.

"What? Not with you! No way!" Nagi said disgusted

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"NO!"

Homura made a sad face.

"Shall we go then?"

We made our way to the cafe even though it was raining, once we made it we looked at the name of the café: "Akihabara Café".

We went inside and was greeted by a small Maid with long brown hair…and a somewhat crooked smile.

"G-good rainy afternoon…! W-welcome to our café M-masters! P-please come in!" she said with a somewhat crooked smile and pure nervousness, then she lead us to our table sat us down and was ready to take our orders, "So what would you like to have M-masters?" she still said with a crooked smile and still nervous.

"Hmm… why don't you go first Madoka?" said Milhi.

"O-okay… hmmm…. I'll go for the Fruit Crepe!" I said happily

"I'd like the Chocolate Sundae please!" Sayaka said

"One Waffle with Vanilla Ice Cream and Wafers!" said Homura with a gleeful smile.

"Biscotti bread with Chocolate and Strawberry Ice Cream for me please!" said Milhi

"One Banana Split for me" said Nagi.

"Y-yes… R-right away…" she said going to the counter.

"Wow… she seemed kind of troubled…do you think she's not used to her job yet?"

"Oh that's fine! Taiga's always been like that!" said a spunky Red-haired girl wearing a waitress outfit and with a big smile.

"Tai…ga?"

"Yep! That's her name!" the red haired girl said.

We looked at her nametag and it read: Minori.

"Say, Masters! Do any of you guys play that Gundam Battler game? We're going to have a tournament here!"

"Tournament?" said Milhi

"Yep! The grand prize is a whole box of Gundam Slash Cards!"

"One whole box eh?" said Nagi

"Yep! Cool huh?"

"That sounds like fun…" said Nagi with a big grin

"Will you be joining then?" said Minori.

"I'll think about it" said Nagi still grinning.

"Yay! Make your decision well master!" said Minori smiling and walking away.

"Nagi? Are you alright?" said Sayaka

"Yeah… why?"

"I mean after yesterday…."

"Heh, its fine, besides we need to move on too right? I can't be moping around like it's the end of the world… instead im gonna keep practicing"

"Y-yeah…" Sayaka said then whispering to Milhi she said: "Wow… she's more mature than I thought…"

"Indeed…" Milhi said smiling.

We chatted for a bit, then our orders came and both Minori and that Taiga girl came with our orders.

"Here you go masters! Enjoy!" said Minori very cheerfully.

"E-enjoy yourselves…" said Taiga trying to fix her smile.

"Taiga! Smile more! You look like you're scaring the customers!" said Minori tickling Taiga.

"Mi-mi-minorin! Stop!" Taiga said barely able to fight back.

We all giggled at their antics.

"Sorry for that Masters! Taiga just needs to show more happiness and smile! Right Taiga?" said Minori again.

"Mi-minorin!"

"Come on! Smile for our Masters!"

Taiga smiled… and this time she fixed it… she looked so cute that Homura hugged her and nuzzled her.

"H-hey! Let me go you!" Taiga said stuggling

"Oh wow Taiga! You have a fan! Yaay!" said Minorin hugging Taiga too.

"N-not you too Minori!" said Taiga still fighting

They tickled and tickled and we enjoyed watching it.

Taiga was panting and Homura and Minori were holding hands with joy.

"Hehehe you should work here you know!" Minori told Homura

"Y-you th-think so?" Homura said shyly with a smile.

"Yeah! Then we can tickled Taiga till no end and have fun working!"

"M-minorin! No!"

"Just suggesting Taiga!" Minori said with a big smile, then she turned her attention to us and said, "Till then enjoy your desserts Masters!" then she struck a pose.

Taiga staggered and did the same, then the both of them went to other tables and took more orders.

"Wow… I wish Minori was a chosen child…" I whispered to Milhi.

"I-I have to agree…" Milhi said blushing.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" said Sayaka eyeing us.

"N-nothing…" we said.

We finished our desserts, but to our dismay it was still raining… but the rain got harder, so we decided to just stay here and relax till the rain weakens.

"Hmmm…. The rain got harder… how about some entertainment then my Masters?" Minori said with a big smile.

"Entertainment?" Sayaka said. "What kind?"

"A Gundam Battle!"

"Sounds good" Nagi said stepping up.

"Nagi…?" said Milhi still worried about her.

"I'll be fine Princess… I realized that winning all my battles isn't everything and that I can still get better."

"Nagi…"

"This win is for you Princess" Nagi said with a smile.

"Alright! We have a challenger!" Minori then grabbed a microphone and said: "Ladies and Gentlemen! For your rainy day entertainment! Akihabara Café is going to have a Gundam Battle!".

Everyone turned their attention to Minori, and clapped their hands.

"The challenger! Your name please?" Minori said pointing the mic at Nagi.

"Sanzenin. Nagi Sanzenin"

Mutters were all over the café, "Nagi?", "The Game Queen?"

"And our representative!" the spotlight then turned to Taiga.

"Wh-what?" Taiga said covering her blushing face with a tray.

"Akihabara's very own: Taiga Aisaka!"

There were "Awwws" and "Cute" all over the café.

Taiga then ran to Minori and said: "Minorin! I can't do this! She's the Game Queen! I can't win against her!"

"Aww come on Taiga! You can do it!" Minorin said encouragingly.

"Whats the matter? Afraid to lose?" Nagi said sharply.

"Kh…!" Taiga said grinding her teeth "Bring it on!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit! Gundam Battlers head up to the stage!"

Nagi and Taiga went up, and sharply looked each other in the eye.

"Ready to bow to your Queen?" Nagi said.

"Bite me" Taiga said angrily.

"GAME CONFIRMED! 1 ON 1 BATTLE! BATTLEGROUND CAFÉ AREA! GUNDAM BATTLE READY….. FIGHT!"

Nagi and Taiga released their Gundams in the arena, Gundam X came out with a dynamic pose, and Taiga's Gundam came out, its hands were folded like a martial artist and the way it posed you'd think it was human.

"Make your move" Nagi said cockily.

"With pleasure! Shining Gundam! Beat Rush!"

In an instant the Gundam that was called Shining quickly dashed toward X, punched him with two blows then kicked him on the ground.

The crowed was in awe, the Game Queen got hit and her Armor Points were decreased.

"Nagi took a hit? Why?" I said

"I think she's sizing Taiga and her Gundam up…" Milhi said.

"Not bad… X can you still get up?"

"Heh! That was nothing! But you're strong as ever Shining Gundam!"

"No wonder you looked familiar…" Shining Gundam spoke, "You're Gundam X…"

"Wh-what? You talk? " said Taiga shocked.

Shining Gundam said nothing.

We all heard the Gundam Talk… the crowd didn't look too surprised…

"Is he one of your friends X?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah… he's a martial artist! The best there is!" X said happily.

"Grrrr! Enough talk! Shining Gundam! Blade Kick!" Taiga shouted, and the crowd went "Awww".

Shining Gundam jumped in the air and dove straight for Gundam X with a flying kick

"Use your shoulder Vulcan to disorient him!" Nagi commanded.

X did as he was told, and it hit Shining Gundam but it didn't disorient him, instead he still kept on going and landed a direct hit on X 's chest sending him flying.

"What?" Nagi said in disbelief.

"Heh… that the best you can do? Shining Gundam has an ability called "Impact Break", if you shoot him while he's attacking your puny attacks wont work nor will they throw him off balance!" Taiga said mockingly.

"Nice." Nagi said confidently.

"What?"

"You read your rules well… and you put Shining Gundam's ability to good use… you are a worthy opponent!"

"Are you mocking me you? Shining Gundam draw your beam sabers and give her a Cross-Slash!" Shining Gundam drew his sabers and dashed towards Gundam X jumped up and posed to strike.

"Block it." Nagi commanded X.

Their sabers clashed as X blocked it with his sword.

"Put more effort! Shove her!"

Shining Gundam shoved Gundam X, and Gundam X lost his guard.

"NOW! CROSS-SLASH!" Taiga yelled.

Shining Gundam struck Gundam X in the chest with his two sabers and caused critical damage, making Gundam X reel in pain.

"Why isn't Nagi attacking?" Homura said.

"She must be planning something… " Milhi said.

"Sorry about that… can you still go on X?" Nagi said.

"OW! MAN THAT STINGS! Oh… sorry! Yeah im still ready to go!" X said getting back on his feet.

"That's the spirit! Now lets use the Demon Hammer Strike on her."

"Ohhh nice choice!" X said said as he drew his saber again, when he drew it the beam became larger and larger.

"What the…? Steadily Increasing power…?" Taiga said observing it.

"Do it X! Demon Hammer Strike!"

in an instant X lunged with his beam saber and knocked Shining Gundam up, even though he had Impact Break he was sent spinning in the air, then Gundam X jumped up and struck him with his beam saber knocking Shining Gundam down, as Shining Gundam was still recovering from the fall, Gundam X plunged his Saber into Shining Gundam's chest, but before he could do so Taiga yelled out: 'Activate Ability! Impact Break!"

"Impact Break?" Nagi thought. "Hows that?" Nagi flaunted

"Heh not bad… but take a look at my Armor Points" Taiga said cockily

Nagi looked, and to her horror she barely did anything.

"What…? how can that be?"

"Its my Gundam's Ability… its called Impact Break. What it does that it prevents disorientation and flinching, but it also increases my defense by so much." Taiga grinned. "And to think the Game Queen didn't know about Abilities… wow…" Taiga bragged.

"This isn't good." Nagi thought, "I have to stall for more time till the Satelite Cannon is ready to fire." She said slightly grinding her teeth.

"My turn then, Shining Gundam! Shoulder Smash!"

Shining Gundam immediately jumped up dashed toward Gundam X again.

"Dodge it!"

Gundam X tried to, but Shining Gundam was one step ahead, Gundam X sidestepped but so did Shining, he then rammed X with a powerful shoulder smash dragging X on the ground.

Nagi stayed silent as he Armor Points took quite a hit there.

"Guess I was wrong to be scared, the Game Queen is nothing but a weakling after all!" Taiga said very confidently.

"Hey hey, im just getting warmed up! X back on your feet! Use Assault Compact!"

Gundam X jumped back on his feet, drew his beam rifle and boosted towards Shining Gundam.

"Kamikaze?" thought Taiga "Okay then Shining! Don't let him get near you!"

Gundam X fired shots with is rifle, Shining Gundam easily dodged them, but then Gundam X fired his chest vulcans. His head vulcans, and his shoulder vulcans altogether, all scoring hits, then X went in close punched Shining Gundam and shot him with his beam rifle dealing better damage than before.

"Gh…! I thought wrong!" Taiga thought, "Don't let him used ranged attacks! get near and use Beat Rush again!"

"Don't let him get near X! Pick your shots carefully and try to keep him at bay!"

Both Gundam got nowhere, Shining Gundam tried to get near but the shots were too many, and Gundam X only had a few rounds left.

"We're getting nowhere!" said Taiga

Then the meter beside Nagi's Armor Points let off a glow… it was ready.

"Alright! Charge complete! X lets do this! Get some distance and get ready to fire!"

Gundam X retreated back to the far end of the arena as his chest began to glow and his back unit formed that X again as he held on to his cannon.

"That weapon…!" said someone in the crowd

"She's gonna use it!" said another person

"Microwave! Full charge! On your command Nagi!" said X as that X on his back let off a blue glow.

"Not yet."

"You want to play super-weapon huh? Okay then! Shining Gundam! Full Power! Lets give this girl a taste of her own medicine!"

Shining Gundam powered up by doing some martial arts poses… then his face armor opened up and the fins on the side of his head came out… then he began glowing… then him and Taiga both said in unison:

"This hand of ours glows with in awesome power! Its burning grip tells me to defeat you!" they said as Shining Gundam raised his right hand that was glowing gold.

then in an instant Shining Gundam lunged for Gundam X.

"SHINING FINGER!" Shining Gundam yelled extending his arm

"Now! Fire!" yelled Nagi.

"Satelite Cannon! FIRE!" X yelled.

For a moment there was a bright light shone, we couldn't see who won… until the light finally faded.. then we saw both Gundam X and Shining Gundam sprawled on the floor… the battle was a draw.

"DOUBLE KNOCKOUT! GUNDAM BATTLE DRAW!" the computer said as the game ended.

Nagi looked at Taiga and said: "That was great battle. I never had anyone try to do that when I fired the Satelite Cannon"

"I hate to admit it, but you aren't too bad Game Queen, then next time we battle Shining Finger will hit you square on!"

Then the bother of them smiled at each other.

Then the whole café including us burst out into cheer.

"Wh-what? Whats with the cheering? None of us won!" said Taiga.

"Its not about the draw Taiga! You guys gave everyone a great show! Isn't that right guys?" said Minori to the crowd, as they cheered back a "yeah!" in response.

Nagi and Taiga both stepped down from the stage and we rushed to Nagi and gave her congratulations and hugs.

"Sorry I lost Princess…" Nagi said.

"Its absolutely fine Nagi! That was a great battle!" said Milhi hugging Nagi

We went back to our seats to have a little rest when Minori came to us with a huge bowl of ice cream.

"Wh-whats this?" I said

"Its from the staff and our Boss to you guys! They too enjoyed that super battle you guys had! Go on! You guys deserve it!" Minori said smiling

We dug in, it was great, there were so many flavors!

Nagi however scooped some up in an empty bowl, went up to Taiga and gave it to her.

"Here you were in that battle too you know? And I never thought you'd be that tough" said Nagi with a smile.

"Th-thanks…" Taiga said accepting it.

Nagi went back an sat down.

"That's so sweet of you Nagi" said Milhi

"Well she fought too. She deserves some as well".

"Oh? Or do you suddenly have feelings for that Taiga girl?" Sayaka joked around.

Nagi said nothing as she threw ice cream at Sayaka's face.

"Why you..!"

"Keep you mouth shut. Its not about feelings, its about sportsmanship and the fact that she gave me a great battle is all." Nagi said dodging ice cream, "And don't waste food you, you're like a kid".

Homura and I held Sayaka back.

"Nagi!" Milhi said

"Sorry princess, she's misunderstanding me"

Milhi sighed as we finished all the ice cream.

"Thank you very much! Please come again!" said the staff as we left, but before we did the Boss of the café handed a booster pack of Cards to Nagi.

"Wow… Cards…" said Nagi.

We all smiled as we went our separate paths home.

Closing time at the café though, Taiga was talking to Shining Gundam.

"So you talked… you never talk around me…"

"That's because that Gundam had a Chosen Child" Shining Gundam replied.

"Chosen Child…? The game Queen? No way…"

Minori then came bursting in

"Taiga! Lets go home!"

"Y-yeah…! Lets!" Taiga said keeping her G-terminal and whispering to Shining Gundam: "Good job today though".

Minori and Taiga went outside and locked the door, and proceeded to walk… then Taiga bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" said Taiga angrily.

"Im sorry… maybe you should do the same" said the girl… it was Nanoha and she gave Taiga a cold stare and smile

"Gh…!" Taiga said not being able to speak.

Nanoha walked on so did Minori and Taiga.

"Wow… what's up with that girl?" said Minori

"I-I dunno…" said Taiga feeling scared.

Nanoha pulled out her G-Terminal..

"So she's a chosen child too?" Nanoha said to Gundam.

"Yes… I felt the presence of her partner…and it was powerful" Gundam said.

"Almost there…" Nanoha said.

"Yes… we just need to locate the other 3" Gundam said

Nanoha stayed silent.

"Don't worry mistress… im sure she's alright…" Gundam said.

"Thank you Gundam…" Nanoha said as she walked on home.


	7. Phantom and Chainsaw Killer

Chapter 7- Phantom Girl and Chainsaw Killer

I woke up again... to the sound of birds chirping and light from the sun entering my window…

It stopped raining… "Thank Goodness" I thought to myself snuggling my pillow after seeing Nagi and that Taiga girl battling it out yesterday… but then again felt sad when I thought of what Nanoha told me…

…I was useless …weak… that I'd put us all in danger if I didn't get better or stronger…

I buried my face in my pillow and tried to shrug the thoughts off.

"Good Morning, Miss Kaname" greeted Exia.

"E-exia? How long were you there?" I said startled and looking at my G-Terminal that was on my desk.

"Did you forget already? You left me here last night after you just fell on your bed and went to sleep."

"O-oh… right…" I said shrinking back into my sheets.

"Is something the matter?"

"W-well yeah… Tell me Exia… am I… weak?"

"Weak?"

"Y-yeah… Didn't you hear all those things Nanoha said to me yesterday?"

"Forgive me… but I did… I am sorry to have eavesdropped on your conversation…" Exia humbly apologized.

"N-no… it's a good thing you were eavesdropping… I just really need to know what you really think of me as your partner…? And please… be truthful…"

"Come to think about it… we haven't really been fighting much… and I feel quite out of shape… not to mention that you let others take over your spot when your battling… and we don't really practice when we have the time... you are timid and not really suited for battle… but your timing and intuition are great and I really feel comfortable when you command me... but maybe you should get more battle experience with the Princess or Nagi maybe? That might help you get stronger."

I didn't know if I should have felt good or bad about Exia's comment… true enough he did say what my weak points were…and some strong points... maybe Nanoha was right… maybe I do need to toughen up.

"Is that what you wanted to hear Miss Kaname?" Exia said curiously.

"Yes, that is exactly what I needed to hear… thank you" I said with a smile, "Maybe a little change in attitude…" I told myself.

Again I got out of bed… but with more confidence this time, I prepped myself for school, ate breakfast, kissed mom and dad goodbye and went off.

There again I met up with Milhi and the others.

"Mornin Guys!" I said waving at them very cheerfully.

""Hey, you're awfully spunky this morning! Get a love letter or something?" Sayaka joked.

"Nope! Im just feeling really happy today!" I said gleefully.

"My my… its so nice to see you in high spirits Miss Kaname" Milhi said smiling

"Yeah… you're usually downtrodden or sad looking… this is quite a change" Nagi said surprised.

"A-are you sure you didn't eat anything bad Madoka?" Homura said feeling my head.

"Nope! I'm perfectly fine! Now lets get going to school guys!" I said leading the way.

We went to school, and everyone kept on looking at me with a "Wow" on their face… Was I really this timid?

We went up the stairs… and then as of fate mean it... I bumped into Takamachi.

"Oh my, im so sorry… Are you alright?" she said coldly.

"Ehehehe! Sorry about that!" I said rubbing the back of my head

Nanoha then looked at me with an astonished face

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" I said with a smile.

Nanoha smirked at me and walked off.

I looked back at everyone… and boy did they look shocked.

"Madoka? You bumped into Takamachi and didn't even flinch? Are you sure you're okay?" Sayaka said very shocked.

"Yeah… why?" I said still smiling.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but please snap out of it!" Sayaka said shaking me back and fourth, while I was giggling when she was doing so.

We went to our separate classrooms… and when we went to our classroom… and there was clamor… and there were chainsaw marks all over the classroom… like there was a battle here or something...

"Whoa… what happened here?" Sayaka inquired.

"Don't you know about the urban legend of the chainsaw killer here in school Miss Miki?" said our teacher.

"Wh-what chainsaw legend?" Homura said shivering….

"Well it goes like this… legend has it that in the early years of this school there was a chainsaw maniac who kidnapped girls like you and mercilessly tortured in ways unimaginable… and then when you finally beg for death… the killer would start up his chainsaw… and slice you with it… slowly so that you can feel every moment of pain… and once you die you'll have that gash on your body like that desk over there… and legend has it that the chainsaw killer died… but his soul still resides in this school and practices on tables at night or even classrooms… vowing that he would be resurrected and be free to kill once again! But no exorcist or spiritualist has ever calmed his spirit down… because they always end up dead…"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" yelled all of my classmates.

Homura grabbed on to me. And wouldn't let go.

"That's why you should be careful here at night girls…. Who knows what might happen to you!" our teacher said with a mocking laugh…. And that mocking laugh was also the start of class.

When class ended, We had lunch on the rooftop… when we did Sayaka couldn't stop talking about it with Milhi and Nagi.

"Oh my… is that true? I had no idea this place was so dangerous…" said Milhi slightly frightened.

"Don't worry princess! I wont let any ghost harm you!" said Nagi confidently.

"Th-thank you…" Milhi said slightly comforted.

"You know what guys? Im going to put the spirit of that killer to rest tonight!" I said.

Everyone looked at me and laughed.

"Madoka? What the heck are you saying? There's no way you can!" Sayaka said rolling on the floor laughing.

"Sayaka's right Madoka… I don't think you can..." Homura said giggling

"You just watch me! Im gonna put an end to that killer's spirit!" I said super confidently.

"You talk big… tell you what if you can do that, lunch is on me for the whole semester" Nagi said mockingly.

"You're on!" I said.

Everyone just kept on laughing, but we were able to finish our meals and head back to our classrooms… And everyone was still laughing.

Class resumed and ended as always…. I was packing up my bag, when Sayaka just looked at me and laughed…. The same with Homura… but I didn't let that bother me, I needed to change… and this would probably help me…

I picked my bag up and walked along the corridor… then I noticed a girl with a white eye patch and short hair walk past me… she had pale looking skin and she kind of made me feel uneasy… but I didn't let that stop me.

I went straight home, to get ready for my nighttime adventure… and boy was I excited.

Nighttime fell, I ate my dinner and pretended to go to sleep... but I was waiting for Mom and Dad to go to sleep… which luckily they did sleep early. I then quietly made my way downstairs… quietly opened the door and went off to school to stop this killer's spirit once and for all.

"Miss Kaname? Are you sure about this? What if something happens to you?" Exia said worried.

"I changed my attitude in front of the girls awhile ago… I can't let that go to waste" I said running to school.

"But what good will this do for you?" Exia asked

"Well I was always weak… I was never outgoing nor really good at anything… hopefully if I succeed in this I'll get stronger as a person."

"What? What kind of reason is that? Stop this foolishness now!"

"Don't worry Exia… I've thought this through… have faith in me" I told him with a smile.

"But your parents…! Your little brother…! Your friends…!"

"Relax…"

"I can't! Not with you making these sudden decisions! Whats gotten into you?"

"Im going to get stronger... im gonna change... and I know im going to be safe.. because I know you won't let anything happen to me"

Exia was shocked at my answer

"You won't let anything happen to me right?"

"Yes… I won't let anything happen to you Miss Kaname... we are partners after all..."

"Thanks Exia..."

"But please...tell me what you are planning to do"

"Well… I've read in the internet that… some spirits are just misunderstood… that they want someone to talk to, maybe that's why the spirit of that person or killer is still doing this… maybe if we talk to him it can help him crossover!"

"Then I shall trust in your word…" Exia said.

We made it to school…. And wow was it scary… it looked liked a haunted mansion or something… and for some reason… the main gate was not locked… as if someone went in already…

I looked at my watch and it read 7:30… seriously… 7:30? Its pitch black here…

I went inside the halls… and it was pitch black… good thing I had a flashlight. I walked around the halls… and there was nothing… no chainsaw killer or his ghost… just really creepy halls...

After awhile I looked at my watch and it read 9:30

"Looks like there's nothing here Miss Kaname…"

"It looks like it was really a legend after all…" I sighed.

"Then I suppose we should head back then…"

"Yeah… you're right…"

We headed back… then I caught a glimpse of a black shadow running in the hall.

"Th-there! I saw something!" I yelled.

Without anymore thought I followed the shadow… and boy was it fast… I lost track of it and I was already panting like crazy.

"A-are you alright Miss Kaname?"

"N-no… th-this is more of a marathon th-than a spirit resting séance!" I panted.

Then I heard the revving of a chainsaw down the hall…

"D-did you hear that?" I said still trying to catch my breath

"Y-yes...! that must be the killer's spirit!"

"Whoa… a killer's spirit and a black shadow? This is gonna be fun…" I thought to myself.

I broke off into a sprint and followed the sound of the chainsaw… I then arrived infront of a classroom… and it looked like the killer was attacking something… but I had to catch my breath first.

I finally caught my breath… then mustering up all my courage I barged in the classroom…

And there was the chainsaw killer… not a spirit… but a girl dressed up like she was gonna cosplay or something… and she was wielding a chainsaw!

She stopped for a moment and looked at me… I couldn't help but look back at her, she had short brown hair and was wearing some kind of outfit some magical girl or cosplayer would wear… heck I wouldn't even dream of wearing something so ridiculous.

"What the? There are still people here at this kind of hour?" the girl said still gripping her chainsaw.

"W-what the heck are you doing?" I yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? Im gonna get rid of this evil spirit." She said looking at something.

I looked at what she was looking at… and it was that same girl I ran into in the corridor! That girl with a white eyepatch and pale skin! But that's not all! Behind her… was a Gundam!

"A Gundam…?" I muttered.

I took a closer look at the Gundam… it had no weapons… is chest was different from all the other Gundam I've seen… its chest looked like a core… with two exhaust vents beside it… its head was different… its V-fin on its head was the usual… but in the side of its head were two more fins giving it a wing-ish helmet look… then its shoulder armor were bigger then usual and it had two giant mechanical wings and it was hiding behind the ghost girl.

"Wing…? Is that you?" Exia thought to himself.

"Now… stop hiding behind that girl and come out you foul demon! Let me just kill you so that I can go home already" the chainsaw wielding girl said.

"No… I wont let you harm him…!" the ghostly girl said.

"Serously? Okay your choice". she said revving her chainsaw and lunging for her.

The ghost girl was stronger than I thought... she pushed the Gundam aside like it was nothing, thus avoiding the blow.

"Come on, just die already please?" she said lifting her chainsaw up.

"Exia! Block it!" I commanded.

Exia came out of his G-terminal and blocked the chainsaw with his GN Sword.

"What the? Another demon?" the girl said backing off. When she did I ran towards Exia, the ghostly girl and the winged Gundam.

"Hey hey… you're a wielder of these crazy demons too?" the girl asked me.

"Demons? What are you talking about? These are Gundam!"

"Gun-what? Man that's some name… did you make it up? Or did your grandma make up for you?" she taunted.

"That's some attitude you have there! Trying to kill a girl who's protecting a Gundam!" I yelled back.

"Hey, hey this is my job as a Maso Shojou… don't take it personally man." She said.

"Maso… what?"

"Ack, introductions… right… well im a Magical Girl. And I've been sent here to destroy demons… and well that thing behind her is my target… because it is the cause of mass murders and deaths in this country." She said.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Deaths? Murders?"

"Yeah… don't you listen to the news? There were murders by some unknown assailants and the witnesses claimed the perpetrators to be winged machine-like people who wield light sabers and they kill people for the fun of it…"

I was confused… A Gundam? Killing? No way…. No way at all…

"I know you know what Magical Girls are. Just like your Anime, I fight for justice and peace, so step aside and let me do my thing… or else I'll have to destroy your demon too."

"No"

"No?"

"Yeah… I won't let you hurt any Gundam or people!" I yelled.

"Man… you bad guys are all the same… too bad though… you'd make one heck of a Magical Girl you know… and a real powerful one that that… hey no hard feelings if you get hurt eh?" she said as she lunged for us.

"Exia! Parry!"

Exia collided with her chainsaw blade… but for some reason they were both evenly matched.

"Not bad demon!" she said.

"Exia, push her back!"

Exia did as he was told and pushed her back.

"Man, you're strong! This is getting fun." she grinned.

I looked at the girl behind me… she was scared, but I knelt down and told her: "Hey its okay. I wont let anything happen to you guys".

She looked at me with hope in her eyes... she believed in me.

I got up again and got ready for battle.

"Ready for the real thing?" she said

"Bring it on." I said taunting her.

The girl and Exia clashed again… and again they were evenly matched But I knew very well that I couldn't hurt her… she was still a human after all… a really strong one...

Exia pushed her back again.

"Are you holding back or something? Come on, that's no fun, fight back will ya?" she taunted.

Just then there was bright light… and there in front of us was the same purple one-eyed machine that attacked us before…

"Huh… so this is the chainsaw killer huh?" it said looking at the girl, "you don't look so bad…" then he turned his attention to the ghostly girl and the winged Gundam, "and whats this? Two Gundams? Man this is gonna be a huge reward if I can take you all down!" it said greedily.

"Another demon… really wish I got paid for this" the girl muttered as she lunged for the purple one-eyed machine… and landed a blow on it with her chainsaw…. But it looked like it had no effect.

"W-what the heck?" the girl said shocked as the blow scarred him… but it didn't cause him any pain.

"Wow… so that's it? I thought that chainsaw was a dangerous weapon… turns out you can't hurt me!" then the purple machine grabbed the girl squeezed her then threw her against the wall with so much force.

The girl was clutching her stomach and was gaging, she was in so much pain…. She was still clutching her chainsaw… but it looked like it wasn't working anymore…

"Man, you should have just stayed at home like a normal human girl you know? if you did… this wouldn't have happened to you… ah well, this is your fate then" the purple machine said as it drew its saber and went for the kill.

"Exia! Block it!"

Exia blocked the blow, then I followed behind Exia and helped the girl.

"What…?" the girl said looking at Exia and me, "S-stay out of this!" the tried to say but she coughed in pain again.

"Hey quit acting so tough, and let me help you!" I said lifting her up and dragging her to the ghostly girl with the winged Gundam, "Stay here, let me handle this".

"Ahh that girl from before… you did quite a number on Gouf before… but you wont be able to defeat me!" he said as two more identical machines like him appeared beside him.

"Wh-what the…?" I said stunned.

"We are the Black Tri-Stars! And we challenge you to a Gundam Battle!" they said in unison.

The computer then started up… "GUNDAM BATTLE CONFIRMED. 3 ON 1 BATTLE! ARENA: CLASSROOM! GUNDAM BATTLE READY… FIGHT!"

"Lets do this Exia!"

"Come at us human!" they said again in unison as they charged at Exia with a fast pace.

"Exia! Keep them away with beam rifle shots!"

Exia shot beam rounds… but it was hard to tell what he was aiming for since they all looked alike… it didn't keep them away though, they got near and they had something planned…

"Jetstream attack boys!" one of them said. Once he did so, they went around Exia in circles firing bazooka rounds from all directions…

"Exia! Keep them away! Rifle shots! Go!"

Exia did so… but they were one step ahead, Exia fired his rounds but then one of them lunged toward him and blinded him with a bright light, Exia was blinded then another machine shot a bazooka round right in Exia's face, then another machine landed a critcal blow with his saber smack dab on Exia….and Exia was knocked back and landed with a huge thud.

"Exia!"

"Guh…!" Exia said desperately trying to get back up, but the 3 of them just kept on attacking and attacking… Exia could barely fight back… and my Armor points were getting lower and lower with each hit.

"She needs help... I… I want to help…" the ghostly girl said…

"M-me too…I can't just stand by and watch someone fight for me!" said the magical girl.

Just then a bright light shone on the two girls behind me…

"This light…" the ghostly girl said.

"What… what is this?" the magical girl said.

I looked at them… and in their hands… they had G-Terminals… they were chosen children!

Then their Gundam came out of their Terminals… the ghostly girl had the winged Gundam that she was protecting, and the magical girl had a Gundam that had a small Gundam that had a mark that said: "F91" on its shoulder.

"What? More Gundam?" said the three.

"Gun…dam?" said the ghostly girl.

"Yes… I am known as the Wing Gundam… and I thank you human for protecting me… now it is my turn to protect you." The Gundam named Wing said.

"And I am Gundam F91… your new personal chainsaw!" F91 said.

"Gundam? Aren't you a demon? Why the heck am I cooperating with demons! This is insane!" the magical girl said.

I ran towards them, and said: "Listen up you two! You guys were chosen by these Gundam! right now your only choice is to fight!"

"Fight..?" the ghostly girl said.

"Yes, fight! Issue orders to your Gundam using your G-Terminal! That machine you guys are holding right now!"

"Issue orders? Fight?"

"Just do it!"

then the battle machine said: "TWO MORE GUNDAM CONFIRMED! COMPLETE 3 ON 3 BATTLE IN PROGRESS!"

"H-how..?" said the ghostly girl who was scared

"You talk to your Gundam through your G-Terminal." I pressed a button "These are your weapons! Use them to your advantage!"

"Hmph! More Gundam won't mean that you can win! We are more experienced! Prepare to die!" they said doing another Jetstream attack

"Exia! Dodge it!"

Exia did so, but my teammates got hit.

"Guys, command your Gundam to dodge! Do you see that meter beside them? That is their Armor Points or HP in this game! If that goes down to zero then we lose!"

"Lose? So what? I want to kick their butts!" said the magical girl.

"If we lose your Gundam partner will be deleted! He's gonna die if we lose!" I said but keeping the truth from them.

"No…we won't lose..,!" Said the ghostly girl, "Wing Gundam… use your Buster Rifle!" said the ghostly girl.

The Wing Gundam then took out his shield and drew a giant beam rifle and fired it… the shot missed the 3, but it dealt damage because of the heat from the shot was so intense.

"W-wow…" I said amazed "Keep it up!"

The ghostly girl nodded.

The magical girl was struggling with hers… but then she found a weapon that suited her just right…

"You! Gun…dam… F… whatever! Use your chainsaw tonfas and attack them!"

The F91 then extended two beam chainsaw tonfas from his arm armor lunged toward the enemy and successfully hit one of them.

"W-whoa… that was cool! Do it again!" the magical girl said.

F91 did as she said and it caused critical damage to one of them.

"Good one! By separating them they wont be able to do that combination attack of theirs! Now lets pick them off! Exia! GN Sword Dance!"

In a rapid movement Exia drew his GN Sword and rapidly slashed away, with each hit being a critical hit defeating one of them.

"No! Brother!" one of the machines said.

"Use your beam saber…!" said the ghostly girl.

The Wing Gundam drew his beam saber and clashed with the purple machine… every swipe it was doing was devastating… that the purple machine could barely retaliate and parry.

On the other hand this magical girl was enjoying herself, she kept commanding F91 to use his chainsaw tonfas and slash away in a cross-chop motion… which the purple machine had a hard time dodging and blocking because of the speed and power…

Then the two machines were back to back surrounded by our Gundam.

"We're not done yet!" they said as they emitted a bright flash which blinded us. when we looked again they shooting bazooka rounds at us decreasing our armor points.

"Cheap shot!" the magical girl said angrily "isn't there like a final weapon here or something…?" she said browsing through her weapons… and then she saw it.. "F- whatever! Use Full-spec with your chainsaw tonfa's and make chopsuey out of these guys!"

as she said that F91 began to glow in a golden light, then began moving at blinding speed, dashing and slicing away with his chainsaw tonfa's as the two purple machines were helplessly being sliced from all directions.

Once F91 was done, the two purple machines hit the ground with a giant thud and were all covered in scars and scratches barely able to stand up.

"Our turn… Wing Gundam… Buster Rifle…. Full Power…!" said the ghostly girl.

Wing Gundam extended its wings and flew into the air, then it took aim with is Buster Rifle and let out a massive shot of energy that seemed equal to Nagi's satellite cannon… it hit the two purple machines dead on… their Armor Points were reduced to zero… all that was left was a smoking crater…

"ITS GLORY TO THE WINNER! VICTORY GOES TO THE GUNDAM TEAM!"

"We… won?" said the ghostly girl.

"Looks like we did" I said.

From the crater one purple machine still got up and said with an evil laugh: "You may have won this fight… but you wont be so lucky next time!" it said maniacally laughing and then exploding.

"What the heck was that?" said the magical girl.

"I don't know… but its over now." I said.

"Hey that was fun, but now I'd like to finish the job now! Where's my chainsaw…?" the magical girl said.

"H-hey! We just teamed up, and you're still hell bent on killing her? I wont let you!" I said protecting the ghostly girl.

"Hey its my job, I gotta be professional, now where's my chainsaw…?"

then before our eyes her clothes were disappearing.

"W-what the?" she said puzzled.

Right before we knew it she was stark naked… in front of us too…

"What the heck? Is this your idea of a sick joke?" I said disgusted.

"Hey this isn't a joke! My magical powers came from my chainsaw! And my costume was part of it too!" she said covering her privates.

"Your costume was part of it? Man… am I glad Im not a magical girl like you… " I said with a facepalm.

"Gh…! Why you…!" she said barely able to stand up.

"Tell you what… take this…" I gave her my jacket just to cover her up.

"Wh-what…?" she said puzzled

"You're naked… its embarrassing really… just cover yourself up please…"

She covered herself up and blushed.

The ghostly girl then tugged at my skirt.

"Oh… hi!" I said with a smile.

"Mei…"

"Huh?"

"My name is Mei… Misaki Mei…"

"Mei huh…? That's a cute name… im Madoka… Kaname Madoka." I said with a smile.

Mei smiled back at me, her smile was sweet.

"Oh yeah, whats your name miss exhibitionist?" I said to the naked girl.

"Exhibitionist my foot! The name is Haruna!"

"Haruna… nice to meet you, my name is Kaname Madoka" I said.

"Kaname Madoka… I'll remember your name" she said.

"Ummm Miss Kaname? Can you tell us what's going on?" Mei said.

"Ahh right…" I explained to her about the Chosen Children and the Gundam world…

"So what we're going to be saviors or something? So not my thing" Haruna said.

"Hey this seems more fun that that Magical Girl thing you're doing now."

"Hey! Being a Magical Girl is something like this too you know! you're chosen for a reason too!"

"Yeah, and that reason is to be embarrassed and stark naked in front of others right?" I joked.

"Why you...!" Haruna said frustrated.

"Calm down… and lets hear out your Gundam's stories… do you want to go first Mei?"

"O-okay… well you see... in my class my classmates really don't like me… maybe its how I look… one day I was late in going home and I was leaving the school at night… where I saw small meteor crash into the back area of the school… I went to investigate it… and I saw Wing Gundam… he was hurt and injured… so I took care of him here in this classroom."

"How does one take care of a Gundam? I don't think they can be healed using our own medicine…" I said skeptically.

"Strangely herbs work well on them…. I gave Wing some crushed herbs and it helped heal his wounds…"

"I see… then tell me... how did you keep him away from people… especially since you left him in here…"

"Umm well…. It might seem wrong.. but I kept him in the closet… there…" Mei said pointing at an old closet, "this closet is never used… people never open it or use it since its so old… but despite how it looks its very strong… and it kept Wing Gundam safe."

"W-wow…"

"It is true… Miss Mei has taken care of me… and even though I was in that closet, she never forgot about me and kept on helping me even though i didn't want it..." Wing said.

"Wing…" Exia said

"Shocked Exia? So am I.. I didn't know I was capable of caring…"

Exia said nothing.

"And that's my… no, our story…" Mei said.

"And now you two are partners… take care of her Wing." Exia said.

"Yes… I will"

"How about you Miss Exhibitionist?" I said turning my attention to her.

"I am not an exhibitionist! Im a Magical Girl!" Haruna said embarrassed.

"Okay then… then why were you chasing after people with a chainsaw?"

"What? I don't after people! Im a Demon Hunting Magical Girl! I hunt demons!"

"Okay… then what does this have to do with attacking Mister Wing Gundam then?"

"Well I was told that these things called Gundam are demons and they must be destroyed."

"And who told you this?"

"The council"

"Council?"

"Yeah… they're like the bosses in a work setting… we get orders from them… and so far they have been good".

"Okay… but did you know that there's an Urban Legend about you in this school? That you're the spirit of a chainsaw killer and that you leave chainsaw marks in classrooms?"

"Ah yeah… well to be truthful, this school is full of demons and well… I have to fight them and some battles involve your classrooms… seriously… they're so many its not even funny…you should at least be thankful that someone is saving your sorry hide. "

I stopped for a bit.

Demons? Here? That made me think that im safer with Exia rather than before.

"Okay... then whats with the chainsaw then? Don't Magical Girls have like… much more peaceful weapons? Like a staff to summon cards or some crystal makeup something?"

"Hey in this day and age, demons are no laughing matter… they told me to choose my preferred weapon and I chose a chainsaw… guess you could say I decided to go hardcore."

"Umm, watching too many horror films much?"

"Sh-shut up you…"

Mei and I laughed.

"Oh I have a question… whats with this doohickey?" Haruna said dangling the G-Terminal in front of us.

"Ah the G-Terminal…you might want to listen to this too Mei…" I then explained what Gundam Battles are, how they are played and how to win, plus team battles and Card Slash.

"I see… so our win awhile was a fluke... Mere chance…" Haruna said slightly disappointed.

"Sad to say yeah… but you guys did well… good one."

"Okay then… guess I gotta respect these Gundam more…"

"Yeah you do that… F91 is your partner after all."

"Umm… Miss Haruna? Where is your chainsaw?" Mei said timidly.

"Yeah… where did it go?"

"Oh, it looks like I absorbed it when I formed your G-Terminal" F91 said.

"WHAT? HOW IS THIS THEN? IM NOT GOING HOME NAKED!" Haruna said panicking.

"What do you mean?" F91 said.

"Without my chainsaw… im just a regular girl! How am I supposed to fight demons now?" Haruna said panicking.

"Use me"

"What?"

"I did absorb your chainsaw afterall… use me, command me as if your chainsaw could talk and walk, for I will obey your commands in exchange for absorbing your chainsaw… think of it as compensation".

"Ohhh… like a servant? COOL!"

"Miss Haruna… don't be like that…" Mei said timidly.

"Mei's right… we must treat our Gundam Partners equally… not as master and servant."

"Shut up! F91 said I could tell him to do ANYTHING! so I will!"

We sighed.

"Its alright girls…it is compensation after all" F91 said

"Are you sure?" said Exia.

"Yes I am…" F91 said.

"Just don't go losing your armor too" Wing joked.

I heard voices… it sounded like Sayaka and Milhi…

I looked at my watch it read 10:30.

"Whoa… its so late… what the heck are they doing here?"

"Who are they Miss Kaname?" Mei said.

"My friends… what are they doing here? Best that I go look for them guys…I can't let them see you guys… they might think we're doing something… especially with you Haruna."

"Kh…! You little...!" Haruna said giving me the evil eye.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow… then."

Mei pulled my shirt.

"Mei?"

"Umm… thank you Miss Kaname… and you too Miss Haruna… you two were the first to actually talk and make friends with me…"

"Is that so…? Well im glad! Tell you what… why don't I introduce you to everyone tomorrow? and we could hangout together!"

"R-really?"

"Really. That's a promise" I said smiling.

Mei hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"Say Haruna… Magical Girls are like superheroes… they have a secret identity… so that means you study right? What school do you go to?"

"Study…what the heck is that?"

I sighed and thought where the heck did this girl come from?

"Really what is that?"

"Nevermind. Since you don't study then you're hanging out with us tomorrow too! Got that?"

"What…? I didn't agree to-"

"Tomorrow! Got that Meet up infront of the school gates! Got it?"

"HEY!" Haruna yelled

"Alright then! See ya guys!" and with that Exia retunred to his G-terminal and I left

"Hey you… tell me… why thank me, even if I was trying to kill you? Normally people would be angry but… why?" Haruna said feeling guilty.

"W-well… I don't hold anything against anyone… maybe it's the feeling of all these years of being alone that I cant hate anyone…"

"I-im sorry…"

"Its fine… lets get along better okay Haruna?" Mei said helping her up.

"Thank you"

Mei smiled sweetly.

I ran down and found Sayaka and the others.

"Sayaka? It really is you guys… what are you doing here?"

"Madoka you dummy! That's what we want to ask you! We never thought that you'd actually do it!" Sayaka said in a very angry yet worried tone.

"M-m-madoka! Don't ever do this again!" Homura said beating my chest softly like a kid to his parent.

"Miss Kaname… I cannot believe you… what were you thinking?" Milhi said nodding her head

"Ehehe… sorry guys… still… how did you find out that I was here?"

"Well we tried calling your cellphone… and you didn't answer no matter how many times we'd call! But we'd never imagine you'd do something so stupid as this!" Sayaka said.

"Yes... a stupid thing to do indeed..." said Milhi

"Quite stupid of you Madoka..." said Homura

"Enough with the stupid already!" I yelled

"So what did you find out Kaname?" Nagi said stepping up

"Eh… nothing… looks like I lost the bet Nagi…"

"Heh no free lunch for you this semester then!" Nagi said triumphantly.

"I guess not..."

We all exited the school and headed home, plus we made sure to lock up the gates.

However… Nanoha was watching us from above…

"Kaname Madoka… looks like she took my advice." Nanoha said coldly.

"Mistress..."

"Yes I know… two more chosen children…so its that Doggie Princess, Miss Game Queen, That violent waitress girl, Kaname, that Magical girl, some silent eyepatched girl, and me... looks like we have one more to go before we can get to your world."

"Yes... truth be told I am feeling a little homesick"

"I can imagine... it must be hard being so far away from home for quite a while huh?"

"Mistress..."

"Think nothing of it... I just hope she's safe..."

The next morning…

I met up with Sayaka and the others and made our way to school… and to our surprise… there was a note from the "chainsaw killer" that was displayed in all the classrooms and it read:

"my days of being a killer are over… I have finally found peace thanks to a certain person… I thank you truly, and I apologize for doing so much damage…don't follow my path study hard and live well..."

"Wh-what the heck?" said Sayaka

"Someone calmed the spirit down? But who?" said a male student.

I looked around and saw Mei smiling at me.

"So you two did this…" I said knowing it was Mei and Haruna.

"Kaname! You did something! What was it! TELL ME!" said Nagi who ran towards me

"H-hey I said I didn't find anything right?"

"Liar! Tell me! NOW!" Nagi said.

I made something up and told Nagi.

"W-wow… you're amazing Kaname… guess im treating you this whole sem…" Nagi said embarrassed.

"Hahaha its fine Nagi, im calling the bet off".

"What? But I called the bet! Not you!"

'I humbly refuse. See you after school!"

"What? KANAME! HOW DARE YOU!"

I laughed as I ran into school and into my classroom.


	8. Taming the Palmtop Tiger

Chapter 8- Taming the Palmtop Tiger

I don't know if I was heaven… but I was sleeping so well I didn't want to wake up for school… and I was dreaming of… cats… really, really cute cats…

But I had to get up, because today was the day that I'd introduce Mei and Haruna to the group!

I felt really spunky today! I took a bath, changed into my uniform, went down to eat breakfast… during breakfast though…

"Madoka? You look really happy this morning… did something good happen last night?" Dad said.

"Something good huh? Did a boy confess his love for you? Or did you get a love letter?" Mom joked.

"Mom! Its nothing like that! Its just that I made two new friends yesterday!" I said cheerfully.

"Fwend! Fwend!" Tatsuya said while flinging his food around.

"That's good. Its good to know that you're making more friends Madoka, keep it up!" Dad said encouraging me.

"Yep, and who knows? Maybe a hot or cute boy will want to be your friend too!" Mom said joshing me again.

"Madoka boy! Madoka boy!" Tatsuya said still flinging his food around

"Mom! See even Tatsuya's copying you!"

Mom and Dad couldn't help but laugh.

I kissed Mom and Dad goodbye and went off.

"You seem in a very very good mood Miss Kaname… maybe that whole thing last night really did change you." Exia said

"Maybe so! But im glad we were able to find 2 more Chosen Children! Though I wonder who the last one is…? I hope she's nice." I said thinking of who the last chosen child could be.

"I sure hope so… if the chosen child turns out to be wicked… I'd rather not think of the consequences…" Exia said grimly.

"Hey, its so early! None of that dreadful stuff first okay?"

"But…!"

"No "Buts" Exia!"

Exia sighed.

I finally made it, and the usual crew was waiting for me.

"Morning guys!" I greeted them.

"Wow, still spunky as ever Madoka! Maybe going into school last night changed you!" Sayaka joked.

"Yeah, maybe you should do it often" Nagi said jokingly as well.

"You guys, that's not funny!" I said slightly embarrassed

Sayaka and Nagi had a hearty laugh.

"But seriously Madoka… going into that school alone at night… what were you thinking? Still I have to say… that was amazing… I could never do that…" Homura said.

"I must agree with Homura… you are quite brave to have done so Miss Kaname… your courage is… admirable." Milhi said impressed.

"Th-thanks guys…" I said blushing.

"Hey whats with the blushing? You may be brave but it was really stupid of you to do so without asking us!" Sayaka contradicted.

"Oh… about that… I never got to apologize… so I'll do it now… im sorry I didn't tell you guys that I was going to banish the evil spirit" I said with a bow.

"That's better" said Nagi.

"Say… why did you do it Madoka?" Sayaka asked.

"Well… I was tired of being weak.. and I thought that if I did that then I'd change… and it worked."

"All joking aside, you should really go into scary places more often" Nagi joked.

Everyone laughed

"Enough already!" I said.

"Enough is right… we should be going" Milhi said wiping the tears off her face from all the laughter.

We made it to school… and true enough Mei was there waiting for me infront of the school gates!

"Mei!" I called out.

"Miss Kaname!" Mei said happily approaching me and giving me a hug.

"Hey, who is that girl Madoka?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah… she gives me the creeps…" Nagi said.

"Nagi! Mind your manners!" Milhi scolded her.

"S-sorry" Nagi said shrinking back.

"Cute…" Homura said holding herself back.

"Oh this is Mei Misaki! Go on Mei, introduce yourself!"

Mei came forward timidly

"H-hello… my name is Mei Misaki…its very nice to meet you all…" Mei said with a bow.

Just then the bell for class rang.

"Ah great, the bell! Tell you what… I'll meet you later along the corridor in the 3rd floor okay? Lets have lunch together!"

"Y-yes! Thank you!" Mei said happily.

We made our way to the classroom, I took my seat, and then Sayaka suddenly asked me:

"Hey Madoka? Where did you meet that Mei girl? She's really creepy"

"Sayaka! You're so mean! Just wait till later! We'll get to know her more!" I said scolding her.

"Hah, fine… its just… I have this really bad feeling about her…"

I sighed and wondered what Sayaka was thinking, saying all those horrible things about Mei.

Class started, and ended… it was lunch time! Finally it was time for everyone to talk to Mei!

I quickly got my bag and ran to the corridor… true enough Mei was there waiting for me.

"Mei! Hi! Are you ready?"

"Y-yes! I'll do my best!" Mei said with a bright smile.

"But… where's Haruna?" I asked.

"Oh… she said she'll meet us at the rooftop too… she just had to do some stuff."

"Okay… I just hope she shows."

Mei nodded and we made our way to the rooftop where everyone was waiting for us, Mei and myself sat down and we began the introductions…

"Okay, introduce yourself again Mei" I said encouraging her.

"H-hello everyone… im Mei Misaki… its very nice to meet you all!" she said bowing with a smile.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"H-hey whats wrong with you guys?"

"S-sorry Mei… Madoka… but I really have to be honest… you scare me Mei" Sayaka said.

"Yeah… your skin… its pale… like you were a corpse or something" Nagi said.

"You guys! Why are you saying this?" I said defending Mei.

"Well its because it's the truth… heck I bet that Taiga girl would have said the same thing." Sayaka admitted.

Taiga sneezed.

"Hey, someone's talking about you!" Minori said smiling.

"Kh… I wonder who it could be?" Taiga said wiping the snot off her nose.

"I can't help but agree… you remind me of a zombie." Nagi said coldly.

"Nagi!" said Milhi defending Mei

"Im so sorry Mei… I—"

"Its fine Miss Kaname… im used to this…"

"What?" Sayaka said puzzled.

"W-well... im usually called that in my class as well… "Ghost Girl", "Zombie Girl" or anything like that because of how I look… so its fine…" Mei said sadly.

Sayaka and Nagi both fell silent.

Mei was silent as well.

"You guys! Apologize to Mei!"

"S-sorry Mei… we shouldn't have thought out loud…" Nagi said.

"Y-yeah… we were real jerks there… voicing out or opinion to someone we just met… im sorry." Sayaka said bowing her head.

"Y-yeah im sorry too…" Nagi said with a bow.

"O-oh…" Mei said shocked.

"Wh-whats wrong?" Sayaka asked.

"W-well… its just everyone's been so mean to me I never expected you to apologize… thank you."

'No, no we're the ones who should apologize… that was really stupid of us to do that." Nagi said.

"Th-thank you…" Mei said smiling.

"That's better… now… lets get to know Miss Mei more shall we?" Milhi said smiling.

"W-well… im pretty much ignored in class… and people don't really like me for how I look… b-but I love to draw! Sketching is my favorite hobby and pastime!" Mei said taking out a sketchpad and showing her drawings to all of us.

Her drawings were amazing! She really got the details and shadings right!

"Wow! That's amazing! You have amazing talent!" Milhi said.

"Th-thank you…" Mei said embarrassed.

"I think we should introduce ourselves too guys!" Sayaka said cheerfully, "Im Sayaka Miki! Nice to meet you Mei!"

"Im Nagi Sanzenin. Nice to meet you Mei" Nagi said smiling.

"Im Homura Akemi… a-and…" with that Homura hugged Mei.

"Homura! Control yourself!" I yelled.

"I can't help it…! Mei's co cute! She's like a doll!" Homura said nuzzling her.

Mei didn't look annoyed or angry… in fact… I think she was enjoying it,

"Mei…?"

"Its okay Miss Kaname! I love hugs!" Mei said hugging Homura back.

"Wow she hugged me back!" Homura hugged back.

"My, my…" Milhi said smiling.

"Oh… how about your intro Milhi?"

"Ah… im sorry! Hello Mei, my name is Milhiore F. Biscotti… but you can call me Milhi for short" Milhi said with a smile.

Mei was just astonished at Milhi.

"Y-yes? Is something wrong?" Milhi asked.

"You have such a kinda aura to you…." Mei said.

"Th-thank you… W-wow… she's something else Miss Kaname… just how did you meet her?" Milhi asked.

"W-welll…" I staggered… then I told them the truth of what happened last night… excluding the fact that Mei was a chosen child… sorry Sayaka and Homura… I just can't tell you guys… not now anyway…

"Whaaaaat? So Mei's been staying late in school just to draw? And for that she's been mistaken as a phantom?" Nagi said shocked.

"Y-yeah…" I said.

"Wow… sorry people had to casll you that Mei… jerks really…"

"It hurts to be truthful… but I guess I can say im not alone anymore…I have you guys" Mei said smiling.

"Yeah! Lets get along well Mei!" Sayaka said.

I then went near Milhi and whispered that Mei was a chosen child.

"I see… so she's one of us… best not to tell Nagi first…" Milhi said whispering back.

"Y-yeah… she might go ballistic…" I then turned my attention to Mei "Say… where's Haruna?" I asked Mei.

"Oh… she should be here by now…" Mei said

Just then out of the sky Haruna dropped in on us.

"Hey hey! Haruna is here!" she said posing.

"Ummm… and you are?" Nagi said.

"Im Haruna! A new transferee here!" she said posing again.

I looked at her… and she was wearing our school uniform… she was a transferee alright… or a student here at least.

"New transferee huh? Is falling out of the sky your thing? Or you don't have anything better to do." Nagi said.

"What was that short-stuff?" Haruna taunted.

"Run that by me again" Nagi said.

"I said sm—"

"Haruna! You made it!" I said greeting her.

"Ahhh hello Miss Kaname.! Where are your friends that you were supposed to introduce?"

"W-well…"

"We're her friends" Nagi said giving Haruna the evil eye.

"Well, Kaname's friends certainly are something else… especially you small-fry!" Haruna mocked her.

"That's it! Prepare to die!" Nagi said coming at Haruna… but Haruna dodged her attacks effortlessly.

"Fast…!" Nagi said.

"Try again some other time shorty! To be honest im not really in the mood to be chased around… just let me eat first okay? Then we rumble." Haruna said mockingly as she sat beside Mei and me.

"Fine… " Nagi said sitting beside Milhi, and still glaring at Haruna.

"H-hey Haruna… that's some way to enter… you'd better introduce yourself properly…" I said

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Haruna got up, "Hello all, im Haruna, a new transferee here! Nice to meet all of you!" Haruna said while posing.

"It seems you know her Kaname…" Nagi said a little steamed.

"Y-yeah… you should know Miss Nagi… she's the chainsaw killer of this school." I said.

"What? This girl? No way man! Nu-uh." Nagi said bowing her head.

"I have to say… I must agree with Nagi… she looks like she can't even carry a dumbbell…" Milhi said.

"Hey! Im no killer! I save your worthless hides! Im a Maso Shojou!" Haruna protested.

"Maso what?" Sayaka said.

Haruna then explained what she does.

"Are you on crack or something? Quit fantasizing and comeback to reality why don't'cha?" Nagi said mockingly.

"Seriously, if I had my powers, then I'd show you!"

"Right…" Nagi said.

"G-guys… why don't you introduce yourselves…." I said timidly.

"Nagi."

"Sayaka"

"You guys!"

"Sorry Kaname, we were rude to Mei and we were wrong… but this girl screams "trouble" ten times over, so being rude to her is fine." Nagi said.

"Yeah Madoka… she's really something else…" Sayaka said swaying her head side to side.

I sighed, and asked Milhi and Homura to introduce themselves.

"Hello, im Milhiore F. Biscotti… please call me Milhi for short."

"A-akemi Homura…! Nice to meet you!" Homura said while still hugging Mei.

"Quite a lively bunch you group yourself with Kaname… least you've got some friends who are NICE!" Haruna said.

Nagi and Sayaka just ignored this… brash girl. I sighed and we just are lunch… it's a good thing Milhi and Homura were there… at least Haruna got to know them better… I just hope we can get along better…

Lunchtime ended and we were about to go back to our respective classrooms when…

"Hey! What about our rumble! Come on lets go!" Nagi said.

"Hey calm down. Its time for class, lets rumble later okay?"

"Why you…!"

Haruna laughed as Nagi chased her.

Man I thought this would be a breeze… guess I thought wrong…

Class ended, and boy was I tired… emotionally, mentally and physically… I had barely any energy to get up.

"Hey you okay Madoka?" Sayaka asked.

"N-not really… man you guys are a handful… I thought you guys would get along with Haruna well…" I said slouched over.

"Sorry Madoka… she's not exactly the friendliest person here is she? And her personality…wow… maybe she really is the chainsaw killer!" Sayaka laughed.

"Lets go guys! I want to hug Mei again!" Homura said.

"And you're something else too Homura..." Sayaka said with a sigh.

"But she's so cute!"

"Yeah… everything you see is cute to you… now how about getting up Madoka?"

"Y-yeah…fine…" I got up… but I was still tired.

We made our way out; Mei and Haruna were waiting for us downstairs along with Milhi and Nagi.

"Miss Kaname? Are you okay?" Milh asked.

"N-no im not… I want something sweet…" I grumbled.

"That sounds like an excellent Idea! How about we go to Akihabara Café for some desserts?" Milhi said happily.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Homura said still hugging Mei.

"Akihabara Café? What is that?" Haruna asked me.

"Well… it's a place where people have desserts and a place to relax in… haven't you been to café before Haruna?"

"Nope… been too busy… but now I've got time to kill! Lets go!" Haruna said excitedly.

"Y-yeah!"

We made our way to the Café… and when we got there Taiga was the one who welcomed us… but something was different about her… her aura was slightly different than before… and it gave off a little more happiness... sorta…

"Welcome masters…! Glad you're back!" Taiga said as she lead us to our table.

Minori noticed us then came to us and said: "Hey Masters! Howzit going? Brought some friends I see? Can I take your orders then?" she said smiling.

"Strawberry Parfait for me please" I said.

"Strawberry coming up!"

"One for me too please" Milhi said.

"Two strawberry coming up!" said Minori

"Chocolate overload for me" said Nagi.

"Okay!" said Minori

"Blueberry, waffles for me please" said Sayaka.

"Alright!" said Minori

"Nekomimi Parfait for me please" said Homura.

"Oh nice choice nya!" said Minori

"Umm.. I'll have a Caramel Sundae please…" said Mei.

"You got it!" said Minori

"I'll try this… uhh Banana Split?" said Haruna.

"Okey-dokey!" Minori said as she wrote it all down and left.

"Wow… this is some place… the people here are something else…" Haruna said.

"First time being in a Café Haruna?" asked Milhi.

"Yep, its really something else!" Haruna said happily looking around.

"Doesn't look like she goes out much" Nagi whispered to Sayaka.

"Nope… not at all" Sayaka nodded in agreement.

"Are you okay Mei?" I asked her.

"Y-yes… aside the fact that Miss Akemi is hugging me… im alright… and its my first time to go to a café with friends… thank you really Miss Kaname… if I hadn't met you I'd…"

"Don't thank me… thank the Gundam" I said smiling.

"Hey Madoka… isn't that…?" Sayaka said pointing at the table near the counter

I looked in the direction Sayaka was pointing at…"Takamachi… no doubt that's her" I said.

"What's SHE doing here?" Nagi said.

"Does she need a reason to be here?" I defended Nanoha.

"Hey this place is supposed to be for people who have FRIENDS, not for loners like her" Nagi said.

"She looks sad…" Mei said.

"Leave her be Mei… she's more dangerous than she looks" Nagi said coldly.

"Yeah, she's given us more trouble than help" Sayaka said.

"More trouble than help? She helped us win some battles." I thought thinking better of Takamachi.

"Maybe we should call her over? And ask her if she wants' to join us? She does look kind of sad…." Milhi said.

"But Princess…!" Nagi protested.

"Yeah.. what if she does something to us?" Sayaka protested.

"I know she wont…" Milhi said reassuring us.

"Fine… then who's gonna go up to her?" Sayaka asked.

"I'll do it." I said.

"Madoka! No!" Sayaka said.

"Kaname, I swear I'll give you a beating if you do that!" Nagi said

Haruna intercepted Nagi's comment and said: "try to hurt Kaname, and I'll give YOU a beating you shrimp!"

"Why you…!" Nagi said angrily.

"Umm can we please calm down here?" Milhi said.

"Fine. Do what you want." Nagi said sitting down.

"As Milhi says…" Haruna said sitting down too.

"What are you going to do Madoka?" Milhi asked.

"Im gonna ask her" I then stood up and sat beside her, and said: "Takamachi?"

She looked at me surprised.

"Kaname… what are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you" I told her, "Not much people go to Café's alone you know…"

"Who are you with?" she said dodging the question.

"Im with my friends… and ummm I was wondering… if you want to sit with us? You're alone… and to be honest it's breaking my heart"

"Trying to win my sympathy eh?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh man… did I say something wrong?" I thought.

"Fine… I'll sit with you guys... under one condition."

"What condition?"

"We talk first...there's so much to discuss"

"O-okay… whats on your mind?"

"Firstly… congratulations… you've matured… now you can speak to me without being intimidated or having to cry." Nanoha said, "To be honest I thought you couldn't do it… but good job".

"Y-yeah thanks… after talking to Exia about the Gundam World… he too said that I needed to change before going… and well here I am now."

"Hahaha… you know what Kaname? You're something else you know that?"

"Wh-what?"

"You've located two more chosen children… all in one night… and if not mistaken they're with your group right now yeah?"

"How did you…?"

"G-Terminal… Chosen Children give off different signals."

"I see…"

"To be honest I wanted to talk to them in cooperating with us… but for some reason I just couldn't." Nanoha said shaking her head in dissapointment.

"Takamachi…."

"Don't pity me, I'm still out for your blood, I will defeat you."

"But…"

"No "Buts", I still want payback for our first meeting!"

I sighed.

"So I guess its one more chosen child and we're off the Gundam World huh?"

"Yeah… I wonder though… will we be able to save their world?"

"I really couldn't care less about saving their world… I just want to go there already."

"Eager much?"

"Heh…maybe I just want stronger battles… or a change of pace."

"Change of pace?"

"Yeah… you know… breaking free from the daily rituals… it gets boring really…"

"Tell me about it…"

Takamachi laughed.

"She… laughed?" I thought.

"Your Gundam battling skills… you still need to improve Kaname."

"Y-yeah I know… but who do I practice with?"

"There's a simulator in the G-terminal… don't you use that?"

"Umm… I don't really explore it… I might touch something wrong…."

"Don't worry, its not like a PC or laptop that if you press something it would crash"

"R-really"

"Yeah… Gundam showed me all the features… didn't your Gundam do the same?"

"N-no…" I said feeling embarrassed.

"Well, you'd better use the simulator and practice okay?" Nanoha said sighing.

"Y-yeah… o-oh… can I ask you something Takamachi?"

"What?"

"Why are you alone here?"

Nanoha sighed and said: "I cant believe im saying this… to you no less but… im here to drown out my sorrows." She said in a serious tone.

"What…?"

"Drown out my sorrows. To be honest Kaname you're more than I expected… and to think that I thought that I would lead the chosen children… guess I was wrong".

"What? Leader? Chosen children?"

"Yeah… well… you could say im jealous of you…. Envious if you must."

"But… why?"

"Every since you changed… well I felt like I haven't changed… I guess I thought to highly of myself."

"Takamachi… I…"

"Hey look at yourself and tell me people don't like you."

I did... and she wasn't wrong… everyone in the group respected me more than ever.

"Well?"

"Y-yeah… you're right…"

"That's why I propose that you be our leader."

"What?" I said shocked."

"Yeah you. Its not like anyone's going to listen to me… you've got something that I don't."

"Wh-whats that?"

"Kindness"

'What…?"

"Yeah… I lost someone very dear to me… that's why I was acting so cold… to hide my weaknesess…"

"L-like a tsundere?" I joked.

Nanoha glared at me.

"S-sorry…"

"Heh that's true though… guess I am tsundere…"

"Takamachi…"

"So im asking you… do you want to lead us?"

I stayed silent.

"Think about it"

"Takamachi… is this your way of opening up?" I thought. "H-hey… the way we're talking right now… we kinda look like two old guys in a bar drinking huh?" I laughed.

"Hahaha… I guess you're right" Takamachi said with a smile.

I laughed with her as well.

"Well im satisfied… lets join up with your group." Nanoha said.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the conversation."

Thanks for the conversation? Maybe Takamachi isn't as cold-hearted as we thought…

We then got up from our seats and went to our table, and sat down with everyone else.

"Hello Miss Takamachi, its good to see you again." Milhi said.

"And the same to you Princess."

"Princess?" Mei and Haruna thought while looking at Milhi.

"Oh my, you're with this group too huh Game Queen?" Nanoha said looking at Nagi

"Been a while White Devil…been wining much?" Nagi replied.

"News does travel fast…" Nanoha sighed.

"White… Devil?" I asked.

"Yeah… its Nanoha's title… she's been crowned the White Devil for her "Demonic" commands and moves" Nagi said.

"You are very well informed… but I'd rather be humble about my winnings thank you."

"Best to keep that up if you don't want to be "Slain" Miss White Devil…. Don't forgrt this is still competition… being humble will do you no good."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of being "Slain", and about being humble… don't worry about it… I'll be fine as long as I win." Nanoha replied.

Man… when Nanoha and Nagi talked… the air got really thick… maybe its because they really didn't show any emotion when they talked… they just kept on talking straight… with no feelings whatsoever

"U-u-u-u-ummmmm….!" Homura said hugging Mei and looking at Nanoha.

"Ahhh yes… Akemi right? Good to see you too."

"T-the same to you!" Homura said.

Nanoha then turned her eyes to Sayaka… but Sayaka was trying to avoid her gaze… Nanoha then turned her attention to Mei and Haruna.

"Two newcomers in the group I see" Nanoha said.

"Y-yes…im Mei Misaki, Mei…."

"Aren't we classmates in art class?" Nanoha said.

"Come to think about it… you do look familiar." Mei said.

"Hahaha… its fine… im not that noticeable anyway." Nanoha said with a smile. "And this is…?" Nanoha said tuning her attention to Haruna.

"White Devil huh? So that's what they call you?"

"Yes, why?"

"You know… in my Job was a Maso Shojou… killing a White Devil meant and instant Title as a Hero…so if ever you turn into one, come to me and let me kill you okay?"

"Magical Girl? I don't think those kinda costumes will fit you. And me turn into a devil? Maybe I am one right now… and you kill me? I think it's the other way around…" Nanoha said

"Y-youre evil…" Haruna said shrinking down barely able to speak because of Nanoha's prescence.

"Hahaha… quite a lively bunch you got here Kaname…" Nanoha said kicking back and relaxing.

"Y-yeah… lively…" I said, while looking at everyone who fallen silent… as if they've seen a ghost or something… or the devil even…

Then here came Minori and Taiga with our orders… plus Nanoha's order

"Here you masters! Enjoy! V!" Minori said.

"Y-yes… please enjoy!" said Taiga.

And enjoy we did! We conversed with each other and enjoyed our desserts… though I wish the others could have talked to Nanoha more… heck Haruna was getting more attention than her.

We finished our desserts, when Taiga came up to us.

"Hey, you pink-haired girl and orange- haired girl… come with me" she said suggesting to Nanoha and myself.

"Wh-what?"

"I think its important… lets go."

We excused ourselves and went with Taiga outside the café and into an alley.

"So you guys are… chosen children huh?" she said sternly.

"Y-yeah… why?"

"Well Shining Gundam talked with me… he said there are already 7 of you… so one more chosen child and its off to the Gundam's world huh?"

"Yes.. that would seem to be it."

"Well to be honest I don't like it."

"What?" I said shocked.

"We have normal lives… why should we leave it for these… things? Its just not convincing." she said looking at her G-Terminal.

"Taiga…"

"I understand you need all 8 chosen children in order to go to the Gundam world right? I'll only go if you defeat me…In a Gundam Battle."

"What? Then what if we lose?"

"I don't go with you, its as simple as that."

"How are we sure that you wont back down once we've won?" I asked.

"Please.. I don't back down on my promises… I may be like this but I don't break promises."

"I see... but still… why do we need to convince you?"

"Didn't you hear me? I don't like the idea of us traveling with these "things" just to save their world… what do we get out of it? its just not worth it."

I stayed silent.

"I understand." Nanoha said, "You don't want to leave your simple life am I right?"

"You read me like a book" Taiga said.

"Alright then, we'll convince you… lets battle now."

"Sure, but I want to battle… her" she said pointing to me.

"What? Why me?"

"Don't take me as a fool, I know who SHE is" Taiga said pointing out to Nanoha "She's the White Devil, I'll admit I cant beat her, you on the other hand are weak, and I understand Gundam chose strong chosen ones… so prove to me you're a strong chosen one!"

"She's right Kaname… plus you said you needed practice right?" Nanoha said.

"Okay then… lets do this."

"Stepping up huh? Good, lets do this!"

Taiga started the battle, the computer came out, scanned the area and got ready:

"GUNDAM BATTLE! 1 ON 1 MATCH! SHINING GUNDAM VS. GUNDAM EXIA! ARENA: BACKALLEY! GUNDAM FIGHT READY….. GO!"

Taiga and I released Shining Gundam and Exia into the battlefield.

"Shining… why?" Exia asked.

"My master is against this, im sorry Exia, but if you lose its all over."

Exia said nothing.

"Don't worry Exia… we're gonna win this one." I assured him.

Exia nodded.

"Hmph, win huh? Not while im still alive! Shining Gundam! Beat Rush!"

Shining Gundam dashed toward Exia in a rapid movement, but I was ready.

"Exia parry!"

Exia blocked Shining Gundam's powerful blows with his two beam sabers.

"Not bad." Taiga said. "Use your own beam sabers!" Shining Gundam drew his two beam sabers and slashed back.

"Keep parrying Exia!"

Exia blocked, and he looked like he was having an easier time rather than when Shining used his fists.

"So he's better with his fists huh?" I thought to myself, looking closely at Shining Gundam's blows.

"Kh… this is getting us nowhere! Shining Gundam Berserker Barrage!" commanded Taiga

Shining Gundam knocked Exia back, and then dashed forward then rapidly slashed Exia who was still blocking… but the blows were too powerful, it crushed Exia's guard and Exia took direct hits, lowering my Armor Points.

Exia knelt down on one knee.

"Exia!"

"S-such power…!" Exia said.

"Hmph, weak." Said Taiga.

"So I was wrong… Shining Gundam is really good at close range… maybe this'll work…" I said thinking to myself. "Exia, Beam Rifle! Go!"

Exia took aim and shot 3 rounds at him but Taiga commanded Shining Gundam: "deflect them!" Shining Gundam did so with his beam sabers.

"Gh…! No way!"

"Face it. you can't win." Taiga said confidently.

"Okay then… Exia! Sword Dance!"

Exia moved in a rapid movement toward Shining.

"Parry it!" commanded Taiga.

Exia slashed but Shining blocked it.

"Kick him!" I commanded.

"Ability Activate! Impact Break!"

Exia kicked him but I had no effect, it was like Shining couldn't feel it.

"What the?"

"You call that a kick? Axe Kick Shining Gundam!"

Shining Gundam caught Exia's leg threw him up then kicked him in the face, sending Exia plummeting toward the ground.

Exia hit the ground and I took massive damage there.

"What… why didn't my attack work?" I thought.

"That's Shining Gundam's Ability… its called Impact Break and it prevents Shining Gundam from flinching or staggering" Taiga taunted.

"Gh..! Exia… are you okay?"

Exia was trying to get up… and it looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Y-yeah.. im still good" Exia said as he coughed.

"What… what can I do…?"

I then looked at my terminal… there was an option named: "Ability"

"Ability? Okay… guess I'll give it a try! Ability! Activate!"

"ABILITY ACTIVATED! CLOSE RANGED ATTACKS UP!" 

Exia then looked a little stronger as he got up again.

"Oho using your ability huh, come on then! Shining Gundam Beat Rush again!"

Shining Gundam dashed toward Exia again, "Exia! Use your GN Sword!" Exia drew his GN Sword and dashed toward Shining as well, Shining Gundam landed a direct blow on Exia's face, but Exia slashed with his GN Sword and it sent Shining Gundam spinning uncontrollably.

"What? Buy my abilitly Impact Break…!"

"I see… Close Range Attack Up negates Impact Break… good move Kaname." Nanoha said.

"Okay follow up with Sword Dance!" I commanded.

Exia dashed forward and rapidly slashed away at Shining Gundam, "Now stab him with your GN Sword and fall on the ground!"

Exia made a precise strike that impaled Shining Gundam through his chest, then Exia boosted down and slammed Shining Gundam on the ground impaling him even further, causing critical damage.

Exia returned to my side after that attack, I looked at Taiga's Armor Points… and it seemed like we were on even ground… one more attack could do us both in.

Taiga didn't look worried… in fact… she looked happy.

"Now you've done it!" Taiga said.

I looked at Shining Gundam and he was glowing Golden and the fins' on his head opened up as so did his face armor.

"What… what is this?"

"When Shining Gundam is in a critical situation… his fighting spirit flares up and this Mode activates! His Super Mode!" Taiga said, "Its over you! Shining Gundam lets end this!" Taiga said raising her hand as she and Shining Gundam chanted in unison… "This hand of ours glows with awesome power! Its burning grip tells us to grasp victory! SHINING! FINGER!" They both yelled.

Then with incredible speed it dashed toward Exia.

'Exia! GN Sword Impalement!"

Exia then drew his Giant GN Sword, supported it with his left arm and dashed with full speed toward the approaching Shining Gundam.

The two clashed… and Exia's GN Sword was no match… Shining Gundam Crushed it on impact, it grasped Exia's arm crushed it and yelled: 'HEAT END!", the heat from Shining Gundam's glowing hand radiated heat and made Exia's right arm and GN Sword explode, when it exploded I commanded Exia: "Beam Saber Strike!" Exia drew a saber with his left arm, and scored a direct hit on Shining Gundam's chest reducing His Armor points to Zero.

"ITS GLORY TO THE WINNER! EXIA WINS!"

I won… I can't believe I won…

"We lost… NO!" Taiga said punching the wall in great anger.

"You…won Kaname…" Nanoha said impressed.

"Y-yeah… I did…" I looked at Exia… his right arm was gone… "Exia… your arm…"

Exia was panting and he said: "Wow… I didn't think that you'd actually do that Miss Kaname… sacrificing my arm like that…" Exia said as he weakly laughed.

'I-im so sorry…" I said feeling guilty.

"Its fine… once we travel back to the Gundam World I'll have Old Man Turn A fix me up again" Exia said.

"B-but… we wont be able to…"

"Yeah… I know… we won't be able to fight for now.." Exia said sadly.

"Exia…!" I said running to him and embracing him.

"Miss Kaname…"

"Im so sorry!" I said while weeping.

"You had to do what had to be done… I understand…"

"Im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry!" I kept on saying while I cried my heart out.

Nanoha could no nothing but bow her head, she then turned her attention to Taiga.

"I hope you're happy… your stubbornness caused this you know… I just hope youre still going to honor your promise Aisaka"

Taiga looked at Nanoha sharply and angrily and shouted at me: "SHUT UP! STOP CRYING!"

Nanoha then slapped Taiga.

Taiga was reeling in shock.

"No, you shut up!" Nanoha said with a very icy stare.

Taiga tried to hit Nanoha but she easily dodged it, then slapped her in the face again.

Taiga reeled out in pain again, yelled out in rage and kicked a garbage can leaving a dent on it and ran inside.

Nanoha approached me, helped me up then embraced me and said: "its okay Kaname… we'll get your Gundam's arm fixed… " Nanoha said rubbing my back as I cried on her uniform.

Exia looked down steadily.

Gundam came out of his Terminal.

"Quite a reckless move your partner did there…"

"Yes… it hurt… but I suppose it was needed."

"How is this then? You won't be able to fight".

"Yes… we'll be out of commission till we can get back to Old Man Turn A…"

"You know, he wont like this…"

"Yes… im prepared for anything he's got."

Gundam and Exia then shared a laugh.

I finally calmed down… I looked at Nanoha's face the whole time she was comforting me… she looked like an Angel than a Devil…

"Are you okay now Kaname?"

"Y-yes… thank you…"

"Nanoha"

"What?"

"Don't call me Takamachi, call me Nanoha from now on."

"Th-thank you…Nanoha…"

We both smiled and went inside, everyone was waiting.

"Hey you two! Where have you been? Did you see that Taiga girl? She was furious! What did you guys do?" said a questioning Sayaka,

"Well… we just talked… that's it" Nanoha said.

"Talked? I've never seen anyone so angry after a talk…" Haruna said.

"Did you do something to her?" Nagi exclaimed.

"What? Of course not" I said.

"Then what the heck happened?"

"I told you we just talked" said Nanoha.

We then took our seats again, I sat beside Mei… and she told me: "Did you… cry Miss Kaname…?"

I looked at her and said: "How did you know…?"

"I can sense the emotions of people…"

'I-I see…"

"I wont ask anymore" Mei said smiling.

"Th-thank you."

"And that Nanoha girl… she's giving off a happy aura now…"

"Really?"

"Yes… it makes me feel... somewhat at ease…" Mei said

"I see… that's good."

We then paid our bills and got ready to go, but I went to Minori and asked her: "Ummm Minori?"

"Nnn? Yes Master?"

"Is Taiga alright?"

"Oh yeah she is! She just said she fell down and hurt herself… seriously what did you guys do?" Minori said.

"Ah… nothing… just making sure…"

"Okey dokey! Come back soon okay Masters?"

"Y-yeah!"

I then exited and we then said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways back home.

When I was walking I looked back and saw Nanoha smiling and waving at me sweetly… "I must've done something right"… I thought to myself.

I got home and Dad welcomed me home, we then ate dinner, and then we had a conversation.

"How was your day Madoka?" dad asked.

"Great dad! I made some more new friends! And we hung out in a café!"

"Wow café huh?" my dad said.

"New friends? Is it a boy?" mom teased me.

"Mom!" I said embarrassed.

We all laughed, and enjoyed our dinner, it was my turn to wash the dishes, I did so, went up to my room, and had a bath… of course I brought my G-Terminal with me and placed it on the counter near the sink.

"Exia…?" 

"Yes Miss Kaname?"

"Oh... I thought you were mad at me?"

"Mad? Why would I be?" 

"Your arm…"

"Ah its fine… I have to say though, that was a really good move you did back there."

I said nothing and just blew bubbles in the tub.

"R-really! I wasn't expecting that Shining would be wide open after his Shining Finger!"

I still blew bubbles.

"Y-you know what? I might be a hero back in the world for losing my arm like that... "One Armed Exia", hahaha that sounds cool huh?" Exia said joking around.

I laughed.

"That's better! Smile! Don't get yourself down!"

"Th-thank you…"

"But the next time this happens you're going to massage me!"

"Whaaaaaat?"

Exia laughed and I laughed as well.

Meanwhile at Nanoha's house…

"Aisaka?" Nanoha said as she talked on the phone.

"What? Haven't you slapped me in the face enough?"

"Im just telling you to honor your promise."

"Fine, fine… and I cant believe you worked up the nerve to ask Minori for my number…"

"I had to do it."

"Tch…"

"That is all" with that Nanoha hung up.

"Mistress…"

"Hahaha… I can't believe I actually opened up to Kaname… Gundam."

'Neither could I…"

"She has the same kindness as her…"

Gundam said nothing.

"Don't feel bad, we're almost there…"

"Yes… yes we are…"


	9. The 8th Child

Chapter 9- The 8th Child

The sun shone on my face again this morning… but for some reason it felt hotter than usual… is it this hot in spring? It's a good thing spring break starts next week… I can't wait…

I got up and did my daily morning rituals… even getting out of the bath I still felt so hot…

But I guess I wasn't the only one feeling it… Mom, Dad and Tatsuya were also feeling hot.

"Hot morning huh Madoka?" Dad said sweating.

"Yeah it is… whew..." I said wiping sweat off my forehead.

"I guess I'll put my makeup on in the office… to think I have to commute on a hot day like today…" Mom complained.

"Don't worry honey, you're still beautiful even without your make-up" Dad said.

"That's why I love you" Mom said kissing dad.

I was looking at them, then Mom and Dad looked at me.

"What?" I said with bread in my mouth.

"Don't worry Madoka! I'm sure there are plenty of boys out there for you!" Mom said joking around.

"Yeah! I'm sure some of them are your type!" Dad said joining mom.

"Not you too dad!"I said embarrassed

"Kiss Madoka! Kiss Madoka!" Tatsuya said.

"It looks like Tatsuya wants to be your date!" mom joked.

"Mom!" I said embarrassed.

Nonthless I kissed mom and dad goodbye and made my way… but through this kind of heat…? It's just not possible… but somehow I did… but I was already sweating buckets…

"H-hey guys…" I said sweating more buckets.

"M-madoka… h-hot day today huh?" Sayaka said sweating it out.

"Indeed… this heat is really something else…" Milhi said fanning herself.

"Can't…take it anymore…school now…" Nagi said sweating like crazy.

Mei and Haruna and Homura couldn't say anything… it was just so hot…

But we made it to school somehow… and everyone was sweating it out too….

We went to our respective classrooms, but to our luck the air-conditioning was out… so we had to open the windows… but it was still searing hot… even our teacher had a hard time teaching us…

I excused myself to go to the washroom just to wash my face…I then looked inside my bag and took my G-Terminal out…and I saw Exia still armless… but he covered his lost arm with a cloth.

"Heya Exia…"

"Ah Miss Kaname… you don't look so good…. Are you alright?"

"Yeah im okay… its just so hot… and you look like you're alright…"

"Heat?"

"Y-yeah… suddenly im thinking that its cool inside your G-Terminal… or even your world…"

"Hahaha I don't know about that…we have volcanoes that we have to enter in our world…"

"V-volcanoes?"

"Yes… and deserts… and…"

"Stop, stop! No more hot places please!"

"S-sorry…"

"Anyway, I was just checking on you… to see if you're sweating as well."

"No, im fine, thank you."

I put my G-Terminal back in my bag and washed my face… then a young girl with short black twintails came in… and she was sweating too…

"Oh sorry! I just barged in!" she said.

"Ah its fine… I was just washing my face…" I replied.

"Washing your face huh?" she said turning on the faucet and splashing water on her face too, "Ahh that felt good!"

"Haha doesn't it?"

We both giggled.

"Oh my name is Mato. Kuroi Mato! Nice to meet you!" she said extending her hand.

"I-im Madoka… Kaname Madoka! Nice to meet you too!" I said shaking her hand.

I looked at her knee, "Hey you've got a wound…."

"Ah yeah... I was on my way to the Nurse's office too.."

"Oh if you'd like… I can treat it for you."

"You can?"

"Yeah… im my class's health representative… " I said digging in my bag some disinfectant and bandages.

"Wow… you come prepared huh?"

"Yep. So how bout that treatment?"

"Its all yours!" Mato said.

I treated it… and boy Mato was something else… usually the girls wince in pain, or go "OW!" but Mato just took it like it was nothing.

"There we go… good as new." I said patching it up.

"Hehehe thanks Miss Kaname…" Mato said rubbing the back of her head.

"You must play a lot of sports huh?" I sasked.

"Yep! Especially Basketball!"

"Oh I see… well be more careful okay?"

"Hehe sure!"

We then both exited the bathroom.

"Well I still have class" I said.

"Same here… thanks to you I don't have to swing my the nurse's office anymore."

"See ya Miss Kuroi."

"You too Miss Kaname!"

We both parted ways.

I got back to my classroom… but for some reason it was less hotter… maybe its because I wet my face… either way class still continued…

The bell for the next class rang…

Our next class was P.E… P.E… seriously… In this heat?

Sayaka, Homura and I went to the lockers and got changed… honestly wearing our gym shorts was better than our uniforms… it was really breezy… then again these shorts really catch the attention of the boys…

"Okay… today we are competing with the other class in basketball… form your teams and get ready" our teacher said.

We did so… Homura, Sayaka, myself and 3 other girls… I wish it was Milhi, Mei, Haruna or even Nagi who was with us… that would be cool…

We then moved from the Gym to the covered court… man... it was still hot… even though there was already a breeze.

Several of our classmates played before us… and well they ended up losing… the other class was really something else…

Our team was up next… we went to the court and got ready…

"Miss Kaname?" Mato said

"Miss Kuroi?" I said in reply

"Hahaha, so you're our opponent huh? Don't you guys dare hold back!" Mato said happily.

"C-come on… our class already lost so much…"

'Don't give up! Keep fighting!" Mato said.

Our match began, and we ended up losing…

"Yeah! We won! Good job team!" Mato said to her classmates.

"W-we lost… who are these girls?" Sayaka said.

"Good match Miss Kaname!" Mato said extending her hand for a handshake.

"Y-yeah…" I said shaking her hand.

"You know her Madoka?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah… she's Mato Kuroi… some girl I met in the washroom this morning" I said wiping my sweat off.

"Man… she's really something else… " Sayaka said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean for a girl… she's really good at Basketball… heck she could even be the best female player here in school…"

"How can you say that?"

"Well… she's fast on her feet… and she has excellent timing and precision… I mean… look at all the 3 pointers she scored awhile ago!"

"Y-yeah… I guess you're right."

I don't know what I was thinking… but I went outside for some air… or to feel the breeze even… and luckily there was a breeze… man it felt good even though it was hot… man… am I glad P.E was our last class for the day… im beat…

"Here you go!" Mato said giving me a sports drink.

"Huh?"

"Drink up! It's a hot day, and you shouldn't lose too many bodily fluids!"

"Y-yeah… thanks..." I said drinking the sports drink.

"Say Miss Kaname… would you like me to teach you how to play sports more?" Mato asked.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to sound mean… but the girls in your class have no athleticism… you girls should play sports more than, braid your hair or wear make-up you know?" Mato said.

Come to think about it… she was right… the girls in my class could barely run and they got tired easily… then again I did too… Sayaka was probably the only one who could keep up with Mato and her class if she practiced…

"Sure why not?" I said

"Great! Lets start when it's less hot! Im sure you don't want to be sweating like crazy while training huh?"

"Y-yeah..."

Seeing this side of Mato made me think that she was really cool.

"Oh hey, how was the sports drink? Good huh?"

"Y-yeah! I don't feel thirsty anymore! And I feel more energized!"

"Hahaha, these sports drinks are really something else huh?" Mato laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Kaname?" Nanoha said passing by carrying a basket of soccer balls.

"Oh, Nanoha! Is it your P.E class too?" I said seeing Nanoha in her P.E clothes.

"Yes, and I'm stuck with cleaning duty" Nanoha laughed.

"Then why don't we help?" Mato said.

"Huh?"

"Sure! Lifting things is good training! How bout it Miss Kaname?"

"Alright!"

"Wow… thanks" Nanoha said.

"I'll just tell the teacher where we're going okay guys?"

"Sure, we'll wait here! Hurry back now!"

I ran back to my teacher and told her I was going to help the other class clean, she agreed but only if I would put away all the Basketballs here too, I agreed and I was off, but I told Sayaka and Homura where I was going too as not to worry them.

"Hey guys! Im back!"

"Heya! What did your teacher say?"

"She said yes… but we have to put away the basketballs in the gym as well."

"Sure! That sounds like fun!"

"Shall we girls?" Nanoha said.

We went off and picked up baskets of soccer balls… boy they were kinda heavy… Nanoha didn't seem to be having any trouble… and Mato carried two at once! Man… I'm really out of shape…

We finished putting the soccer balls away, then we decided to take a little rest.

"You're Kuroi Mato right?" Nanoha asked.

"Yessir that's me!" Mato said.

"You know Mato, Nanoha?"

"How can't I? She's the ace Basketball player of Mitakihara!"

I felt embarrassed that I didn't know that.

"So I'm known huh? Cool! I thought people didn't know me! I mean… when people talk about me playing basketball really well… its kinda awkward y'know?" Mato said with a laugh.

"You've lead Mitakihara for just 2 years and you've won every match… you're really something else" Nanoha said.

"Hehehe thanks! Uh… what was your name?" Mato said tilting her head to the side.

"Oh I'm Takamachi… Nanoha Takamachi"

"Nice to meet you!" Mato said extending her hand for a handshake.

"Likewise" Nanoha said shaking her hand.

We all giggled, and finished cleaning up the gym… it took longer then expected… who'd have thunk that we used so many basketballs…

"And we're done!" Mato said happily

"Yes we are…" Nanoha said with a smile.

"Done at last…." I said kneeling down in exhaustion.

We rested for a bit, then got up and preceded to lock up the gym, which we did.

We looked outside… and the afternoon sun was beautiful.

"Whew! I can't wait to have a bath when I get home!" Mato said happily.

"Same here… today was just so hot…" Nanoha said calmly.

"Lets go guys… I'm hungry…" I said.

We were walking already when a beam shot came out of nowhere barely missing us.

"What the…?" I said.

We looked up and we saw another green machine… but it was different from the others… it was bigger… it had a claw for a shield, and in its other hand it had a beam rifle.

"I sense the prescene of a chosen child…" the machine said.

"What? It can sense us? Nanoha!" I said looking at Nanoha

"Yeah… but we can't show off the G-Terminals and the Gundam infront of Mato…." Nanoha said in a low tone.

Then Mato stood up and said: "You want this don't you?" then out of her pocket she took out a G-Terminal, "Then come and get it!" she yelled.

Nanoha and I were both shocked.

"Ahhh so our lord was right… you are a chosen child… give yourself and that contraption to me, and I will spare your friends…"

"Im sorry guys…" Mato said sadly.

The machine was about to pick her up when we took out or G-Terminals and sent our Gundam out, and they slashed the green machine's arm.

Mato was shocked, "W-what? You have these things too?"

"Yeah, we do… because…" Nanoha said.

"…were chosen children as well" I said finishing it.

"No! More Chosen Children? Impossible!" the green machine said holding his wounded arm.

"Where's your Gundam?" Nanoha asked.

"Gundam…? You mean those things?" she said pointing to Gundam and Exia.

"Yeah… where is your partner?" Nanoha asked again.

"What partner?" Mato asked.

We looked at her G-Terminal… but it was all static…there was no Gundam there…

"What the…?" Nanoha said shocked.

"Are you…really a chosen child?" I asked

"Grrr! I'll make you pay for that!" The green machine said lunging towards Mato.

"Exia! Slash him!"

"Gundam! Beam Javelin go!"

Exia slashed the green machine causing him to fall to the ground, then Gundam's Beam Javelin struck the machine in his chest… but it wasn't enough… it almost hit Mato… but instead it fell over and destroyed her G-Terminal...

"Hehehehe… you may have caused me damage… but I am the real winner here…!" It said hacking and spiiting.

"No… the G-Terminal its…"

"Destroyed…"

The green machine laughed maniacally as it got up and attacked us again.

It was going wild… like it had no more conscience… just like that last time in Milhi's place…

Nanoha drew a card and said: "Madoka! Save Mato! I've got this!".

"Alright!" I said running to Mato.

"Card Slash! Mega Rider Plug-in S!" Nanoha said as a Mega Rider appeared and Gundam rode on it, "Mega Rider Raid! Go!"

Gundam fired a lot of beam shots and mega particle shots from the Mega Rider, the green machine got hit, but it looked like it had no effect.

"Mato! Are you okay?" I said talking to her.

"Miss Kaname I…" she said in shock.

"Come on… lets get you to a safe place"

"No"

"What…?"

"Im going to fight… I'm tired of running away"

"Running away?"

Mato got up and ran back toward the battle.

The green machine was roaring and was out of control, Gundam and his Mega Rider couldn't do anything.

"He's too big! Try to find a weakspot Gundam!"

Gundam circled around… and he saw one, some core on its back…

"I've found it! Its in his back!" Gundam took aim and fired, but the green machine, swung his giant arm at Gundam and knocked him off his Mega Rider.

"Gundam! Use your Beam Javelin to recover!"

In an instant, Gundam drew his Beam Javelin and stabbed it in the green machine's arm.

The green machine was in pain, and it tired to get Gundam off his arm by swinging its arm around wildly.

Gundam could barely hang on. It was too strong.

"Hey ugly! You want to fight? Fight me!" Mato yelled.

"Kuroi!" Nanoha yelled.

The green machine then turned his attention to Mato and ran towards her, it was about to hit her… then a bright light shined…

The green machine was thrown back and Gundam was able to get off along with his Beam Javelin.

"That light…!" Gundam said.

I made it just in time, to see the light disappear.

Mato was fine, and in her hand she had a new G-Terminal…

"Mato!" I yelled.

"Im tired of running away… I want to fight! Gundam release!" Mato pointed her G-Terminal and a Gundam came out.

It was different from the Gundam we've seen so far… it had the same yellow V-fin but the center was red and it had a Z on it… but its mouthpiece was not red but white, and it had two stabilizers on its back and a foldable booster.

"So you're my partner huh?" the Gundam said.

"Yes I am… will you lend me your strength?"

"For my partner I will gladly!" the Gundam said

The battle computer then started up: "GUNDAM BATTLE! 1 ON 1 BATTLE! ARENA… SCHOOLYARD! GUNDAM BATTLE READY…. FIGHT!"

"Official battle huh? Bring it on." Mato said.

The green machine roared and lunged toward Mato and her Gundam.

They both dodged it.

"What are you called?" Mato asked.

"I am called Zeta." He said.

"Zeta… nice name… now lets see how good your weapons are!" Mato then looked at her terminal screen and saw the weapons, "Zeta! Grenade launcher!" Mato commanded.

Zeta fired two grenades from his arm and it hit the green machine square on.

But it wasn't enough; there was no damage to his armor points.

"Tough… we need to deal more damage" Zeta said.

"Looks like it" Mato said, as the green machine charged toward them again and they dodged it the attack again.

"Bite this ugly! Beam Rifle go!" Mato said.

Zeta took aim and hit the green machine but it still didn't have any effect.

"Wow this guy is tough" Zeta said.

"Mato! That thing has a weakpoint! Its in his back!" Nanoha yelled.

"On its back huh? Where there…? Okay then Zeta search for his weakpoint!" Mato commanded.

Zeta flew up and located the weakpoint, he tried to get near but it was too wild, it didn't hold still.

"I can't get a good shot!" Zeta said.

"Then we'll have to force him to hold still!" Mato said drawing a card, slashing it in her G-Terminal she said: "Card Slash! Hyper Mega Launcher Weapon Plug-In Z!"

Then a gigantic Beam Launcher materialized in Zeta's hands.

"Whoa… now this is a weapon!" Zeta said.

"Sure is! Now slash it with your Beam Bayonet!"

"Beam Bayonet?" Nanoha thought.

Zeta held the Mega Launcher like he was going to swing it, and out came a giant beam blade.

"Wait for it to get near!" Mato commanded.

The green machine charged wildly again, it was about to hit Zeta when Mato commanded: "NOW! DODGE IS ATTACK AND SLASH IT!"

Zeta dodged the attack and struck the green machine with that giant beam blade, the beam blade caused the green machine to kneel down in pain and damaged it slightly.

"Now! Go for the weakspot!"

Zeta withdrew the giant beam blade, flew up, locked on to the weakspot and fired away.

It blew the weakspot up and it caused the green machine to fall down in defeat.

"ITS GLORY TO THE WINNER! VICTORY GOES TO ZETA GUNDAM!"

And with that the battle arena closed.

We ran to Mato but she was kneeling down wit her hands together.

We looked at the green machine… it and was breaking up into particles… then into nothing.

Mato then got up on her feet and said: "Im sorry guys… I…"

"Lets discuss this somewhere else…. Like that café we always go to?" Nanoha suggested.

"Yeah… I am hungry…" I said.

"Café?" Mato said.

"Yep, you're gonna enjoy the food there!" I said.

We changed back into our school uniforms, I got my cellphone and texted Sayaka and Homura that I wouldn't be going home with them, and I also told them to tell Milhi and the rest as well, after that we made our way to the Café… and there was Taiga who greeted us… but she looked more angry than usual…

"WELCOME" She said angrily.

Nanoha gave her a cold stare.

"U-umm… Welcome Masters!" Taiga said much more cheerfully "Let me take you to your seats!" which she did, we looked at the menu, then she took out a pen and paper and said: "Can I take your orders Masters?" she said cheerfully.

"Why don't you order first Mato?" I suggested.

"Oh sure! I'll have a Apple Cream Pie!" Mato said excitedly.

"Okay…"

"I'll have a Strawberry Sundae!" I said.

"Got it"

"And I'll have… your head on a silver platter" Nanoha said looking at Taiga with a piercing glance and evil smirk.

"Wh-what?" Taiga said feeling her neck with her hand.

"Oh nothing… I'd like a Vanilla Sundae with Chocolate cream thank you."

"C-coming up…" Taiga said as she walked to the counter and gave our orders.

"Nanoha…! That was so mean!" I said.

"Hahaha, she needs to straighten out her attitude… guess a little intimidation is what she needs" Nanoha said, "Well then Miss Kuroi… what did you want to tell us?"

"Okay… well where should I start…?"

"How about you knowing know to Gundam Battle so well?" I said.

"Umm well… I have a little brother… and he plays this… since he has no playmates he forces me to play with him… and well I learned how to use everything right… including Card Slash…and well… it kinda made me want to do cool poses and cool lines and all that… like an anime character!"

"Not bad, you learn fast… but the fantasies?" Nanoha said impressed yet a bit wierded out.

"Ehehehe… its just for fun anyway…" Mato said rubbing the back of her head.

"Next… what did you mean by: "I don't want to run away anymore?" and you had another G-Terminal?" I asked.

"Well… that thing we fought? They torment me in my dreams… every night I would see them and they would say "chosen child, chosen child" I didn't know what that meant I could do nothing in my dreams but run away… then this girl… wearing a black jacket with long twintails and a giant cannon would save me… but before I would get the chance to ask her name or thank her she would disappear and I would wake up…"

"They torment you? Gundam is this normal?" Nanoha asked.

"No it isn't… I've never heard of them attacking humans in their dreams before…" Gundam said grimly.

"But that's not all… they would attack me in real life… to be honest I don't know what to do but run away… I had no means of fighting them…. So I just kept on running…"

"But awhile ago… its like you knew you would get a G-Terminal…" Nanoha said.

"Yeah… it was weird… that girl in black… she appeared in my head awhile ago… and she told me… "Fight… don't run away… fight", and that's what I did… I'm thinking that you might be that girl Zeta…" Mato said sadly.

"Girl? I'm not a girl miss… I'm a guy." Zeta said weirded out by Mato's remark

"S-sorry"

"And that other G-Terminal?" Nanoha asked.

"Well... I found it that way… maybe it belonged to someone else? It kinda felt like the G-Terminals my little brother plays with".

"So it was a toy then… what a relief…"I said sighing.

"Yes… a big relief…if we lost you… then we would have no chance of going to the Gundam World now…" Nanoha said sighing as well.

"Gundam World…?" Mato asked.

We explained about the chosen children and the Gundam World…

"I see… I'll cooperate with you guys then" Mato said

"Really? No battles or anything?" I reacted.

"Yes… I want to know why those things are haunting me in my dreams…"

"Maybe old man Turn A will know?" Zeta said.

"Yes… Turn A will have the answers I'm sure…" Gundam said.

"Turn A… who is he?" I asked.

"Well… he's the elder of our village… he's a kind old Gundam… our people say that he's a hero who saved the world once… but now... he's just teaching the young ones like us." Exia explained.

"I see… then I'd like to talk to him once we get to your world" Mato requested.

"That will be no problem… Old man Turn A is a very open old Gundam… he'll talk to anyone and anything." Zeta said.

"Yes… just don't make him angry…" Gundam said grimly.

With Gundam's statement… we believed him…this "Old Man Turn A" must have more than meets the eye… or more than meets words…

Our orders arrived, and it was Taiga who was serving us.

"H-here you go Masters!" Taiga said serving us.

Taiga frightendly gave Nanoha her dessert.

"I thought I said I wanted your head on a silver platter?" Nanoha said intimidating her again with an evil smirk.

"Gh…! Why you…!"

Nanoha gave her another icy cold stare.

Taiga froze in fear.

"Go already" Nanoha said.

Taiga left without saying another word… but she looked scared… very scared…

"Nanoha! You don't have to be so mean to her! What if Minori saw you?" I said scolding her.

"Hahaha…. Im sorry… she's just so fun to tease!" Nanoha said laughing.

"You call that teasing?" I thought.

"Wow… you're ice-cold Takamachi… DO IT AGAIN!" Mato said.

"Whaaaat?" I said.

"Huh?" Nanoha said

"That was… pretty fun to watch… do it again!" Mato said.

"Hahaha… perhaps another time. I think she's had too much intimidation for one day…" Nanoha said eyeing Taiga who was trying to avoid her gaze.

We ate our orders and talked… Mato was really cool…im sure Nanoha liked her too… I'm so glad that she's a chosen child.

We paid our bills as we exited the Café.

"Akihabara Café huh? I'll definetly remember this place!" Mato said.

"Wow… its still pretty early…" I said looking at my watch that read 7:00.

"What should we do?" Nanoha asked.

"Why don't we hang out in my house?" Mato suggested.

"Really? Is it okay with your folks? I mean…we just met after all." Nanoha asked.

"Sure why not? I mean… I don't really have people over much, so it'll be okay."

"If its okay with you then I guess we can go…" I said.

"Yippee! Lets go guys!" Mato said leading us.

I texted my Mom and Dad where I was going as not to worry then we walked to Mato's place… it was nearer than we thought.

"I'm home! And I have guests over!" Mato said

"Oh Mato! Guests? This is rare" Mato's mom said.

"G-good evening" I said bwoing

"Good evening ma'am" Nanoha said bowing.

"Mato's friends? Oh my you two are cute! Will you two stay for dinner?" Mato's mom asked.

"Please say yes guys?" Mato pleaded.

"Sure, we'd love to" Nanoha said.

"Yes, we'd love to" I said too.

"Great! I'll whip up something good girls!"

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" Mato said hugging her mom, "So how about we hang out on my room then?"

"Sounds good, " I said.

We went upstars, and went to Mato's room… it was a small simple room.

"And this is my room guys! Sorry it isn't much! But make yourselves at home!" Mato said, pulling out a small table with some small cushions.

We took our G-Terminals out.

"Do you want to talk to Zeta?" Nanoha asked Gundam

"Yes please"

"How about you Exia" I asked.

"Yes, I would like that too."

We put our G-Terminals together so our Gundam could talk and we went over to another corner and talked.

"Zeta… it's been awhile…" Gundam said.

"Yeah…. It sure has…"

"You seem… somewhat more mature… did something happen to you?" Exia asked.

"Mature? I've always been mature! Why does everyone treat me like a kid?" Zeta ranted.

"From what you did it seemed very childish to me." Gundam said.

"Hey!"

"And Gundam is right… you have matured… but only a little…" Exia joked.

"Darn it! That's not funny guys!"

"So that serious face you had in battle awhile ago was fake eh?" Gundam said.

"W-well… I was in heat of battle and Miss Kuroi gave me really good orders…"

"Sure… we believe you"

"Stop it already guys!" Zeta complained.

"Fine fine… So how did you locate Miss Kuroi exactly?"

"Well… this girl in black… she guided me to her… saying that she needed help…"

"Girl in black?" Exia asked.

"Yeah… I don't know who she was… but she had and icy-cold stare and barely any emotions… it really creeped me out… but she was kind... I could tell..." Zeta said.

"I wonder… do you think Old Man Turn A has any answers to her?" Gundam asked.

"Lets hope he does" Zeta said.

Exia stayed silent.

"Whats wrong Exia?" Gundam asked.

"We're complete… we're finally complete… now we can travel back to our world…" Exia said happily.

"That's true…"

"Huh? Complete? Then the that means that the others…"

"Have found their chosen children…" Gundam completed.

"So that means we can save our world…" Zeta said.

"Yes"

"Wing, Shining, F91, Victory, X, You Gundam, Exia and me… us all saving the Gundam World… I mean… they laughed at us…" Zeta said.

"They're just trying to crush our spirits… if our ancestors can do it so can we, they have no right to have laughed at us." Gundam said.

Exia said nothing.

"Which reminds me… when are we going back to our world?" Zeta asked.

"That will be up to our partners… but we'd better do it soon… the portal to our world could just close on us then re-open anytime…" Gundam said.

"Maybe there was a reason for that?" Exia said.

"Maybe…" said Zeta.

As for us girls, we just talked to each other and laughed, Mato showed us her favorite story book: "Li'l Bird Li'l Bird Colorful Colors". It was about a bird that took people to worlds of different colors... seems like an interesting read...

Then someone knocked at the door

"Uh-oh, that's my kid brother! Quick hide your G-Terminals! Im sure he's looking for a fight!" Mato said panicked.

We did as we were told, and we hid our G-Terminals.

"Hey sis lets have a—oh sorry…! You have guests over!" Mato's little brother said.

"Maybe tomorrow okay?" Mato said.

"Y-yeah… sorry". Then he left.

"I told you he was out for a fight!" Mato said relieved and locking her door.

"He must be obsessed with the game" Nanoha said.

"Y-yeah… to be asking even you to battle? He must be really into it…"

"Hehehe maybe… sad to say I kinda enjoy it… this whole Gundam Battling thing." Mato said earnestly.

We then talked some more, all girl talk… what we liked to do, what we didn't like, boys we didn't and did like… you know…

Surprisingly Nanoha opened up quite well… maybe she just needed a push? Or even a little encouragement.

Then Mato's mom knocked on her door again saying dinner was ready, we excitedly headed down, and sat at the dinner table… it was Mato, her mom, her kid brother, Nanoha and me… I wonder though… where was her dad this whole time?

We looked at the silver tray… and it was a Turkey! That was pretty rare here, and was my first time to try one!

"Don't be shy girls! Dig in! Oh yes, Mato your Dad sent this over for us, im glad he's doing fine abroad!" Mato's mom said.

"Yaay! Thanks for this Turkey dad!" Mato said happily.

"So her dad works abroad huh?" I thought to myself

We ate the turkey… and boy was it good! It was definetly different than chicken! It had… more meat… and more juice in it… I was in heaven… and I think Mato's mom, brother, her and Nanoha felt the same way!

Mato's mom talked to us, how we met Mato and what we were like… it was great to be honest… her mom was outgoing… kind of like a teenager… though I have a strange feeling that my mom and Mato's mom would get along very well…

We finished our meal and got ready to go home.

"Thanks for dropping by! Im glad the finished the turkey!" Mato's mom said.

"Yeah! Come back again!" Mato's little brother said.

"Yes… the food was great, thank you very much." Nanoha said bowing respectfully.

"Yes… thank you so much for having us!" I said bowing respectfully too.

"Really guys, thanks so much! And see you guys in school tomorrow!" Mato said.

I walked with Nanoha, as we were going downhill.

"Mato is really something else huh Madoka?"

"Yeah… I'm glad she's on our side…" I said.

"You know… we're finally complete… all us chosen children… all we got to do now is to gather everyone and talk about this."

"Yeah… how are we supposed to slip by our parents?"

"Spring break is next week already… maybe we can make some sort of excuse?"

"Like what?"

"I really don't know… we should consult with the others before making decisions that we'll regret…"

"True… Oh hey Nanoha?"

"Yes?"

"These days… you've seemed to have opened up more… before you just gave me an icy stare… why?"

Nanoha sighed and said: "Well… I guess you can say that… I thought of myself as almighty… but then you came along and I gave you advice… and well… you became better than me… that really shattered me to be honest… but at the same time… it made me realize how much I lacked as well…"

"Nanoha…"

"Hey don't blame yourself… we both changed for the better right?"

"Y-yeah…!"

Then we both shared a giggle.

Nanoha and I finally separated paths, and I got home.

Mom and dad greeted me and asked how my stay in Mato's house was… I told them I had dinner there and told them everything that we did… excluding our close encounter at school though.

"My Madoka making so many friends… I'm proud of you daughter" Dad said.

"Thanks dad" I smiled.

"Now if you'd only bring home a cute boyfriend…" Mom joked.

"Mom! There you go again!"

Mom laughed, and so did Dad.

I went up, looked in Tatsuya's room… he was fast asleep.

I then went to my room, took a bath, changed into my jammies, took my G-Terminal out and threw myself in bed.

"We're finally complete Miss Kaname…" Exia said happily, "I can't wait to see my home again".

"I'm pretty psyched about what your world looks like…" I said imagining.

"I just hope its still intact…" Exia said a bit grimly.

"Intact?" I thought, "Hey, we're the chosen children! Nothing's gonna happen to your world when we're there!" I said trying to cheer Exia up.

"Y-yes! You are right!" Exia said happily.

"Though I gotta say… so much has happened these past days… meeting Nanoha… then Milhi… Nagi…Taiga…Mei… Haruna… and Mato… its just so much… then Gundam Battles, traveling to your world… its crazy you know?"

"Indeed…" Exia said.

"Now we just gotta get everyone together for a meeting about what we're gonna do…" I said.

"Yes… it is best to think this through… who knows how long you'll be away from home…" Exia said.

"I wish I could just show you to Mom and Dad but… they'll never let me do something like that…"

"If you must then do so. I do not want your parents worrying about you."

"Exia…"

"You may be doing this… but that does not mean that you have to make those who care about you worry about you."

"Yeah… you're right… thanks Exia."

"You are very welcome"

I put my G-Terminal in my bag, told Exia goodnight, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

"Gundam World huh? Maybe that white bird will bring us there... the Gundam World of different colors..." I muttered as I fell asleep.


	10. To The Gundam World!

Chapter 10- To The Gundam World!

I woke up again to the sound of my alarm clock… it was Friday… the last day of our term… after today's exams its spring break!

But the real question is… how are we supposed to go to the Gundam World knowing that our parents are gonna worry about us?

I did my usual morning rituals, tied my hair with my ribbons again, got my bag and G-Terminal, and went down.

I ate my breakfast… but I was lost in thought…

"Madoka?"

How long would we be away for?

"Madoka?"

What about our loved one?

"Madoka!" said my Dad

"Ah! Sorry!"

"You were spaced out there, are you okay?" Dad said worried

"Y-yeah… sorry!" I said

"Well you better hurry up or you'll be late for your exams!" Dad said.

"O-okay…!" I said hurrying up.

I kissed mom and dad goodbye, and went off to meet the others.

"Morning Madoka!" Sayaka said "Ready for today's exams?"

"Yeah!" I said.

I was happy… sort of… but I looked at Milhi… it looked like something was bothering her… maybe they were thinking about the trip to the Gundam World?

Mei and Haruna on the other hand were still the same… maybe going to the Gundam World didn't bother them…

"Hey are you okay Madoka? You spaced out there" Sayaka said worried "You too Mihi? Are two even feeling well?" Sayaka asked.

"Princess?" Nagi asked.

"Ah! Yes?" Milhi said shocked.

"Are you okay? You look like you didn't get enough sleep last night…" Nagi said worried.

"I-im okay… studying and governing my land… it really takes its toll" Milhi said exhausted.

Nagi looked sad.

"I-im sorry Nagi… it's what I have to do as princess." Milhi said.

"I-I understand… just don't push yourself too hard…"

"Y-yes.. im sorry."

Milhi faltered for a bit but Homura caught her.

"Princess!" Homura said.

"I-im sorry..."

"Milhi maybe you shouldn't take the exam today…!" Nagi said worried

"But... I have to…" Milhi insisted.

"I think I have a solution…" I said, I then took out the same sports drink Mato gave me yesterday, "Drink this Princess, it will help."

"A sports drink? What the heck are you thinking Kaname?" Nagi yelled.

"Nagi its okay… Madoka is her class's health representative… im sure she knows what she's doing…"

"Milhi…!" Nagi said.

"Here you go Milhi… be sure to drink it all up okay?" I said handing Milhi the drink.

Milhi drank it all.

"Well?"

"Wow… I feel energized again! That drink is amazing!" Milhi said more lively now.

"Milhi!" Nagi said embracing Milhi.

"Thank you Miss Kaname" Milhi said.

"No need for thanks Milhi… were all friends here" I said with a smile.

"And thank you for catching me Miss Akemi" Milih said to Homura.

"A-anytime Princess!" Homura said blushing.

"Hey Madoka what was that drink you gave Milhi?" Sayaka asked.

I handed her the bottle.

"A sports drink huh?"

"Yeah… I figured Milhi was just dehydrated so I gave her that"

"As expected from our health representative!" Sayaka said hugging me.

We proceeded to school… and right on time too, our exams were about to start…

I took my exams…I sure hope I did well…

Exams ended, and it was lunchtime… we were free! It was spring break at last!

But we had more important matters to deal with… like going to the Gundam World…

"Yeah! Exams are over! Lets go sing Karaoke till were hoarse!" Sayaka said happily.

"Kaname?" Nanoha said as she approached us.

"Oh Nanoha…"

"We need to talk, same goes for you Princess, and you Nagi."

"No fair! You're not going with us Madoka? Milhi?" Sayaka said sadly.

"Princess? Where are you guys going?" Homura asked timidly.

"Im sorry Miss Miki, Miss Akemi… but you two should go on ahead… we'll catch up to you guys." Milhi said bowing.

"Princess…" Homura said sadly.

"Well if that's what the Princess wants then its cool… lets go Homura, I'll challenge you instead!"

"Eeeeeh?" Homura said as Sayaka dragged her away.

"Thank you Miss Miki…" Milhi said.

"What do you want to talk about White Devil?" Nagi asked.

"Just wait, we have to get Misaki Mei, Haruna and Kuroi Mato as well" Nanoha said.

"Leave them to me" I said, as I texted using my cellphone.

"What about Taiga?" I asked.

"Don't worry, she's gonna meet up with us." Nanoha said. "Come on, lets go to the nearby park and talk."

We went downstairs to the school gates to meet up with Mei and Haruna, Mato came running shortly before we left. They came with us to the park where surprisingly Taiga was waiting for us.

"Took you guys long enough" Taiga said.

"Thanks for waiting" Nanoha said.

"Alright will someone tell me what this is about?" Nagi demanded.

"Well you see…" Milhi said taking our her G-Terminal.

Mei, Mato, Haruna, Milhi, and myself took out our G-Terminals.

"What the…? You guys are Gundam Battlers? Why didn't you say so?" Nagi said in total shock.

"Well... you're too competitive Nagi… we were sure that if we showed you our G-Terminals you'd just fight us without taking us seriously." Milhi said.

"Take you guys seriously? About what?" Nagi demanded.

"Well… you're a chosen child right?"

"Chosen what?"

"A Chosen Child! Why do you think your Gundam can talk to you?" Mato said.

"X…?" Nagi said looking at her G-Terminal

"Yes Nagi?"

"Are you…really talking to me?" Nagi said shocked.

"Yes I am... why?"

"I mean… aren't you like… a computer program or something?" Nagi said

"Computer? Whats that? Im all Gundam!100%!"

"H-hey this is a joke right Milhi? X is a living thing?" Nagi said.

"Im afraid he's right… our Gundam are alive too." Milhi said releasing Victory while saying: "Gundam, release!"

We all did the same, and to be honest I thought the other people would get freaked out… turns out they all thought the Gundam were just holograms… whew

"WHAT THE HECK?" Nagi yelled.

"Nagi?" X said as he was still in his G-Terminal.

"Please… someone tell me what the heck is going on…" Nagi said trying to grasp the situation.

"I'll explain it." Nanoha said. "Our Gundam are beings from another world and according to them their world is in danger and that they need our help to save it."

"Save their world? Beings from another world? Us saving it? WHAAAAAAAT?" Nagi said yelling, "I thought this was a video game!"

"What…?" Taiga said.

"Video game? Seriously?" Haruna said.

"Y-yeah! I thought this was part of the game! I thought X talking to me was part of the game! But he was alive this whole time! What the heck?" Nagi yelled again.

"Please Calm down Nagi…" Milhi said.

"How can I Milhi? This is… just too much!"

"Maybe I can explain it to you" X said. "Can you release me from my G-Terminal?"

Nagi picked up her G-Terminal.

"Good, now say: "Gundam! Release!"

"G-gundam release…" Nagi said, as she did X exited his G-Terminal.

"Ahh that feels great!" X said stretching.

"Now can you please explain to me whats going on…?" Nagi said confused.

"Remember that day we met?" X said.

"Y-yeah… there was a bright light in my room one night… and then I saw your G-Terminal… I picked it up and played with it… then you talked to me… I thought you were a computer program… or even an interactive video game!"

"Okay, then what about the first time we had a battle? Against Zaku?"

"Zaku…?

"Yes, that green one-eyed machine. We fought him and won, you do remember right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Then he disappeared into particles right?"

"Y-yeah… what about it?"

"Well that means he's dead."

"D-dead?"

"Yeah, we weren't in that digital field. You see that digital field keeps us from dying. It s special barrier installed in the G-Terminal by the creator."

"I-I see… you can't die as long as you're in the game zone… am I right?"

"Bingo! But strangely we can still feel pain"

"I-I think I'm getting it now… " Nagi said still confused. "O-okay then… why did you choose me?"

"Well… the aura you gave off was strong… I had a feeling that I could count on you… and well it turns out I was right! You became a Game Queen!"

"Come to think about it… you were much more overpowered than the others…"

"Right?" X said.

"W-well how do you explain the other G-Terminals?" Nagi said.

"Oh those are just discarded shells that our creator uses… if he fails to make new life in our world he sends them here as… what you humans call them as… err… Data? Yeah that's it, and your human creators turn that data into the games you play now!"

"So they find the excess or failures that your creator made and use them to make games?"

"Yep! Don't worry though once its failed, it has no life and is well… is just a body that needs to be given commands…"

"Like a puppet."

"That's one way to put it." X said.

"Im so sorry… I thought you were just another video game X…"

"Hey its cool! You still kept talking to me right?"

"Y-yeah… I guess you're right…"

"Does that explain everything Nagi?" Nanoha said.

"Y-yeah… im satisfied" Nagi said.

"Okay now on to more important matters… how are supposed to slip past our parents?" Nanoha asked.

Everyone stayed silent including the Gundams.

"No ideas huh?" Nanoha said.

"Yeah… I really don't like lying to my parents" I said.

"Same here…" Mato said.

"Then how are supposed to help the Gundam? We did partner up with them after all…"

"I have an idea..." Milhi said.

"Milhi?" Nagi said.

"What do you have in mind Princess?" Nanoha asked.

"Well… I could arrange a trip to some far away place just for us… but I'll be asking some close friends of mine to stand-in for us…" Milhi said.

"Substitues huh? Nice" Haruna said.

"But… won't it be too much of a bother to you Milhi? I mean… you're already ruling a country…" Nagi said sadly.

"Don't worry Nagi… I can have my close friend Leonmichelli look after Biscotti in my "absence". Milhi said

"Who is this Leonmichelli? If I may ask Milhi?" I said.

"Oh, she's my close friend... another princess from another country… but were so close its like we're sisters already."

"Won't it be too much of a bother to her? I mean… two kingdoms at once? Wow… just wow…" Haruna asked.

"Well… she did say that it was boring in her land… and that she doesn't have much to do… "

"Are you sure Milhi?" I asked.

"Im sure she'll accept… I will make the arrangements tonight."

"Thank you so much Princess…" Victory said bowing.

"Yes, we owe you so much already" Exia said bowing, then all the Gundam bowed as well.

"You asked us for help, and we will help you." Milhi said.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Milhi… this is all so much…" I said.

"Truthfully I don't want to seem like a spoiled princess… I want avoid that as much as possible… but it can't be helped now."

"We are forever in your debt" Gundam said.

"You owe me nothing Gundam" Milhi said smiling

The Gundam could say nothing… Milhi's kindness was too much.

"Okay, now that that's settled… when do we leave?" Taiga asked.

"Next week would seem like an appropriate time" Shining Gundam said.

"Next week?" Exia asked.

"I sensed the presence of a gate going to our world… but its still weak… by Monday next week it will be strong enough to transport all of us there with no problems." Shining Gundam said.

"How are you so sure?" X asked.

"I've been scouting around the area for a strong gate presence… and all were weak, we have to go to it by Monday or we'll have to wait again for who-knows how long for another gate to open." Shining said.

"So all that racket at night was you all along huh?" Taiga said angrily.

"Forgive me, but you forget to bring me out of my Terminal sometimes." Shining said.

"Hmph...!" Taiga said pouting

Shining said nothing.

We could sense some tension between the two… maybe they didn't get along too well…

"So what do we do for these past days?" Mato said.

"It's Friday today…maybe we should spend all the time we have left with our loved ones." Mei said a little sadly.

"Yeah…Mei's right…we should…who knows how long we'll be gone?" I said.

"I just hope we can get back before spring break ends…" Nagi said.

"We should prepare some of our own things too, clothes etc." Nanoha said.

"What about food?" Mato asked.

"Our world is plentiful in food, you do not have to worry about bringing food" Wing said.

"Gundam food is Human food?" I said trying to think what Gundam ate.

"The food you humans eat are similar to our world… the humans that went to the Gundam World ate our food and they had no problems" F91 said.

"Then all we need to worry about are our clothes, and toiletries." Nanoha said.

"Seems like it" Haruna said.

"I think that's it. Shall we catch up with Miss Miki and Akemi?" Milhi said.

"Yeah! Lets go sing till we're hoarse!" Nagi said.

We returned the Gundam to heir G-Terminals and made our way to the Karaoke Bar, true enough Sayaka and Homura were singing… boy they looked like they were having fun! Time for us to join in!

We sang and sang, it felt really great especially after exams!

Although I wonder what our Gundam Partners thought of our singing?

It was still early so we decided to eat in a local diner… the food was great! They served Western food at a decent price! And we ate till we were satisfied, then we paid our bills, rested and talked to each other more…

And it looks like we over did it! it was pretty late, already.

We said our goodbyes headed our separate ways back to our own homes.

I got home and Mom and Dad were watching T.V with Tatsuya.

"How were your exams Madoka?" Dad asked.

"I think I did good." I said with confidence.

"That's my daughter" Mom said as she hugged me.

I put my bag down and went on the couch with Mom, Dad and Tatsuya and just hugged with them… who knows how long we'll be gone… its best that I enjoy this moment… this precious moment with my family.

I went upstairs after, took a bath, changed into my sleeping clothes, took my G-Terminal and crashed into my bed.

"So we're leaving on Monday huh Exia?"

"Yes, im excited to go home again…"

"Im sure you are… gues even Gundam get homesick huh?"

"Hahaha we are no different from you humans… aside from how we look."

"Really?"

"Yes… we feel pain, anguish, but also feel happiness and joy as well… are those not the traits of humans as well?"

"Yep, that sounds human to me"

Exia and I shared a laugh.

"Well im turning in… good night Exia" I said putting my G-Terminal back in my bag.

"Goodnight Miss Kaname"

Saturday Morning

I slept so well, that I didn't want to get out of bed… too bad no one told Tatsuya that.

"Madoka! Madoka! Madoka!" Tatsuya said jumping on my bed.

"Nnhh… Tatsuya… leave me alone…" I said covering myself up with my blankets.

"Madoka! Friend! Madoka Friend!"

"Friend…?" I thought.

Tatsuya pulled my blanket and I was wide awake.

"Okay you win Tatsuya!" I said grabbing him then tickling him.

He ran downstairs and said: "Madoka! Madoka!"

I followed him… and to my surprise Milhi was downstairs with my Dad!

"Milhi?" I said.

"Oh Miss Kaname! Good afternoon!" Milhi said.

"Madoka it's a good thing Tatsuya woke you up! The princess was waiting for you to get up!" Dad said.

"O-oh… is that so? S-sorry Milhi"

"Its fine Miss Kaname… Oh yes! Here you go! Your invitation to the Biscotti Island Ball!" Milhi said handing me an invitation.

I opened it, and it was a fancy invitation that showed my name and that I was invited to the Biscotti Island Ball as a special guest.

"Wow Milhi… you really outdid yourself… this is too much" I thought.

"Isn't that great Madoka? The Princess said you're a guest of honor!" Dad said happily.

"R-really?"

"Yes! Im glad to have you as a guest of honor Miss Kaname!" Milhi said.

"C-can I go Dad?"

"Of course you can!" Dad said

"But what about mom?"

Im sure your mother will agree as well, its not often that a Princess visits you and makes you her guest of honor!"

"Th-thank you!" I said hugging my Dad, but I wasn't hugging him in happiness, I was hugging him in a little sorrow.

"Princess! Princess!" Tatsuya said to Milhi.

"You have a very cute little brother Miss Kaname" Milhi said playing with Tatsuya.

"Haha isn't he?" I said.

"Why don't you spend the day with the Princess, Madoka?"

"Huh? But what about you dad?"

"I'll be fine here. Go have fun!"

"I-is it alright with you Milhi?" I said.

"Of course it is." Milhi said.

"Th-thank you Dad! Thank you Milhi! I'll juts get dressed!" I said running back to my room to change.

But I didn't rush, I knew Milhi was faking it… man…lying really sucks.

I finished changing then I went down to go with Milhi.

"You two have fun now!" Dad said.

"Yes we will! Thank you dad!"

We left in a limousine.

"Milhi…. " I said sadly.

"Its fine Miss Kaname… I've arranged everything already."

"What about everyone else?"

"I visited their homes too to make it look convincing…"

"Milhi…"

"Ahaha its fine! I had fun visiting everyone."

I stayed silent.

"You have such a loving family Miss Kaname… I'm sure you're going to miss them…"Milhi said sadly.

"Huh…? What about your parents?"

"Its quite different in Biscotti… when I was still a little girl I was already learning about how to be a great ruler… my parents didn't have much time for me sad to say…"

"Milhi…"

"Don't look so down Miss Kaname… this is my responsibility as a Princess." Milhi said with a smile.

I was amazed… I thought having no parents to care for her affected Milhi… it just seemed to make her stronger.

"Shall we meet up with the others then?" Milhi said.

"Huh?"

"Miss Takamachi suggested that we all hangout today to strengthen our bonds with each other…"

"Sounds like a good idea, where are we going to meet them?" I asked.

"At the local movie house" Milhi said.

We arrived at the movie house, and true enough everyone was there.

"Thank you again Princess" Nanoha said.

"Enough, with the thanks… lets just enjoy ourselves now!" Milhi said.

"Hahaha yeah!" Nagi said happily

"Movie huh? What kind of movie are we gonna watch?" Haruna asked.

"This one" Nanoha said pointing to a poster

We looked at it, and the title of the movie was: "Li'l Bird Li'l Bird Colorful Colors" The same book that Mato likes!

"What the heck? Why this?" Taiga said.

"We'll be traveling to a different world… I thought that this'd be good to set the mood for our trip".

"YEAH! GOOD CHOICE NANOHA!" Mato said happily hugging Nanoha.

"Come on, lets go buy out tickets." Nanoha said as she dragged Mato who was still hugging her.

We went to the counter and bought our tickets, the movie wasn't going to start yet, so we decided to go around first.

Our first stop was an Arcade where we took pictures of ourselves, and we played some games as well.

Time was fast, because we only had a few minutes to make it back to buy snacks and take our seats before the movie started!

We made it in time, we took out seats and watched the movie.

While watching I kept thinking: "Will the Gundam World be like this?".

Nonthless the movie ended and we exited the moviehouse happy, especially Mato.

"Oh man! That movie was great!" Mato exclaimed.

"Yes… I have to say… it was really enjoyable…" Milhi said.

"A bird that brings us to a world of different colors… man that would be so cool if it was real!" Haruna said.

Mei was just fidgeting.

"Mei? Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"W-well… the bird was really cute… I want a plushie of it…"

"O-oh…"

"Well I don't know with you guys but im hungry" Nagi said.

"Looks like the snacks weren't enough" Nanoha said.

"Where should we have dinner then?"

"How about… there?" Haruna pointed.

We looked, and it was a Britannian-themed resto.

"Wow, quite some taste you got there Haruna… but isn't that place expensive?" I said.

"Maybe… how bout we give it a try?" Haruna suggested.

"Sure why not? I've always wanted to try food like that!" Milhi said.

We entered the restaurant… it was big… and it looked like a 5-star hotel... a restaurant of a 5-star hotel...

A waiter then approached us and said: "Do you girls have a reservation?"

"Yes, one for Haruna"

The waiter checked the list sand said: "Ah yes, please come in".

We were shocked, how did Haruna get a reservation here?

We were then seated… but I think that we were the only kids here… everyone else looked like big-timers and kingpins…mostly rich people

The waiter then gave us the menu's… we looked at the prices… it made all our hearts stop… they were all through the roof.

"Whats wrong guys? Order anything you want." Haruna said relaxing.

"B-but Haruna… the prices…!" I said

"Oh, don't worry about it, I've got this"

"What? You have enough to pay for all of us?" Nagi complained.

"Well to be truthful im not the one paying, my boss is."

"What?"

"He saw that fake invitation Milhi sent us, and well he jumped for joy."

"Jumped for joy? At an invitation? What kind of boss is that?" Taiga said

"Apparently he's a big fan of Milh's. Just seeing that invitation made him flip."

"What the heck man…" Taiga said shaking her head.

"Okay… then what does that have to do with this? Why pay for us?"

"He was impressed that I met Milhi he decided to give me a reward… and well this is it...but i was for a whole group not just for one."

We were speechless… what kind of boss do you have Haruna?

"So don't worry about it guys, he's got this… I just need to take a picture of Milhi me and have her sign it… is that okay with you Princess?"

"Y-yes! Of course! After paying for a 5-star meal that's the least that I can do!"

"Whew, thanks" Haruna said she said as they took a picture, "This'll do nicely" Haruna said looking at the picture.

We then ordered… but it was hard… none of us really ate in 5-star restaurants… so we just ordered what we thought was good.

The waiter took our orders and we waited by talking to each other again and ogling at the beautiful restaurant…

Our orders came… boy… they were more than they looked like in the menu…

We ate, and I have to say the food was amazing! Nothing like we've ever tasted! It was like we were in food heaven!

We finished all our meals… and we rested. The servings were big I thought we couldn't finish it!

It was time to pay Haruna then whispered in the waiters ear, and he just let us go.

We exited the resto then.

"What did you tell him Haruna? He looked scared."

"Well that's my boss for you, he's known even here."

"Say guys…this is kind of sudden but... why don't we have a sleepover in my place?" I suggested.

"A sleepover..?" Nanoha said.

"Y-yes… I've always wanted to see your house Miss Kaname" Mei said.

"Yeah same here!" Haruna said.

"Sleepover huh?" Taiga said.

"Nice, lets do this!" Mato said

"Im in, if Milhi is in" Nagi said.

"If its okay with your parents Miss Kaname then im good to go."

"Yes, it sounds sudden but Mom texted me awhile ago and suggested that I invite my friends for a sleepover".

"Wow… cool mom" Mato said.

"So we're all in agreement?" I said.

"Yes, we're good." Nanoha said with everyone nodding in agreement.

I texted my Mom, and she said that she'd pick us up.

"Wow, so your mom's gonna pick us up huh?" Mato said.

"Looks like it."

"Well girls I think that we should get our things for tonight" Nanoha said.

"We have to go home again? Man… this is gonna be a drag" Taiga said.

"Oh, if you'd like we can all ride in my limo so that we don't have to waste so much time" Milhi suggested.

"If its alright with you." Nanoha said.

Milhi nodded.

Milhi then called her limo over, and we all got in, first stop, Nanoha's house.

Nanoha's house was simple, and her parents were there too, Nanoha also had an older brother named Kyoya and older sister named Miyuki… so she was the youngest of her family…

And I gotta say Nanoha's brother was a cutie… I think Taiga and Mato got the same idea.

Nanoha talked to her parents about sleeping at my place and they agreed, Nanoha hugged her parents and said goodbye to her siblings.

We got back in the limo. Next stop, Taiga's place.

We made it… but it wasn't a house… it was more of an apartment… at first Taiga didn't want us to go in… but she gave in.

We went in… boy I gotta say it was a dump… and it looked like Taiga lived alone… I wonder why?

Taiga got some clothes and we were off.

Next stop, Mei's place.

We made it again, but Mei's house had a…somewhat dark atmosphere to it… maybe that's why she didn't have much friends…

We went in… and to be honest it creeped us out… we saw these dolls… but they looked really creepy… and the worst part was that we had to sit there… that was her guest room… yikes.

We did meet Mei's mom named Kirika, she was a nice lady who offered us cookies… and boy were they good, Mei then explained to her mom about the sleepover, her mom nodded then Mei kissed her mom goodbye.

We left Mei's place, next stop Haruna's place.

We made it to Haruna's place… it was a traditional Japanses country house… simple place, but it turns out that Haruna lived alone too, she got her stuff and we were off.

Next stop Nagi's house.

We arrived… and wow we were shocked to find out that Nagi was a rich girl! Her house was that mansion just down the street!

We went in… and oh boy her house was big! Sad to say Nagi doesn't live with her parents anymore, but with her maid named Maria and some old guy named Claus, plus Nagi had a White Tiger named Tama who was well… giving us a weird look... like he was a pervert or something...

Nagi then got her stuff and told Maria where she was going, Maria agreed and let us go.

Nagi told us that she really didn't like having anyone else see her house because that would make her seem like a spoiled rich girl. Maybe that's why she likes to protect Milhi so much… they're somewhat alike…

Next stop, Mato's place.

It was the same house Nanoha and I went to… I just rememebered that everyone else didn't come here.

Mato's mom was there and her little brother. Mato explained about the sleepover and her mom agreed, strange enough her little brother was eyeing Nagi and Nanoha…

Mato got her things and we were off as she kissed her mom and said goodbye to her little brother.

Next stop, Milhi's house

We got there, but it was only Nanoha and myself who weren't too shocked about Milhi's place… because her Mansion was probably on equal size as Nagi's… or possibly even bigger.

An army of maids greeted us, Milhi told them that she was going to stay at my place, we then waitied in the guest room, as Milhi came down with her stuff.

Finally we were all set, and at a good time too, my mom texted me that she was waiting for us already.

We went back to the mall, and there was my mom waiting for us, everyone else introduced themselves and we got in the car to my place.

I've never seen mom so happy… it looked like she had fun talking with my friends, I just wish that mom would stop with that: "If I was young I'd join you girls!" ...boy was that embarrassing.

We made it to my house, Dad was preparing some snacks for us… Éclairs and juice.

"Thank you for having us over!" everyone said.

"Its no problem, im glad Madoka has made so many new friends! Oh… where's Sayaka and Homura?" Mom asked.

"Oh uhh… they said they were busy today…"

"Oh that's a pity…" Mom said. "Why don't I take their place?"

"Mom!"

Everyone giggled.

"Well now girls, have a little something to eat" Dad said offering Juice and Eclairs .

I gotta say, even though we ate in that restaurant I still felt hungry… I think everyone else did too, maybe the food really wasn't our type.

We finished up, cleaned up them went up to my room.

"Nice room…" Mei said.

"Yeah… its so… girly…" Haruna said.

"Wow… stuffed toys huh?" Nagi said poking at one of them.

"Wow… your choices in stuffed toys are good Miss Kaname!" Milhi said joining Nagi in poking at them.

"And it seems that you have a knack for art" Taiga said looking at my drawing of Exia.

"H-hey!" I said embarrassed.

"What? Its good, I cant even draw to save my life" Taiga said.

I looked at Taiga… she looked like she was being honest.

"So we put or sleeping bags here?" Nanoha said.

"Y-yeah, let me just move my bed" I said pushing my not-so-heavy bed aside.

We then put our sleeping bags on the floor and formed a circle, then we changed into our sleeping clothes, took our G-Terminals out and let the Gundam out.

Strange enough my room was enough for all of us… including the Gundam.

"So one more day and we'll be off to the Gundam World…" I said.

"Yeah… " Milhi said a little sadly.

"To leave our normal lives to save the world huh?" Taiga said.

"Guess that's what chosen ones do" Haruna said.

"Chosen ones… " Mei said.

Nagi said nothing.

"Yeah! Gundam World!" Mato said.

"Who the heck is this girl Miss Kaname?" Haruna asked.

"Ahh yeah… this is Kuroi Mato… the ace basketball player of our school… and the 8th Chosen Child."

"Kuroi Mato! Nice to meet you all!" Mato said.

Everyone then introduced themselves to Mato.

"Huh… and I thought she was some stranger who joined us… sorry about that" Haruna said

"Hey its cool! We're all friends here!" Mato said.

We all giggled.

"You know guys… we need a leader" Nanoha said.

"Leader?" Nagi said.

"Yes a leader. Gundam said that everytime chosen children are chosen, they would always have a leader."

"Its true, chosen children would always have a leader to lead their group" Gundam said.

"Okay… then who do you suggest to be our leader?" Nagi asked.

"Kaname" Nanoha said pointing at me.

"Ehh? Why me?" I said shocked.

"Look at yourself Kaname… you're kind, strong and you brought us together" Nanoha said.

"Come to think about it Miss Takamachi is right… you did bring us together" Milhi said.

"Yes.. if it weren't for you Wing would be dead…" Mei said.

"And if it weren't for you I shouldn't have lost my powers! …but its fine, I've got a new adventure now!" Haruna said.

"Hmph, you are strong, though I really hate to admit it." Taiga said.

"Yeah and kind! You did treat my wound!" Mato said.

"And you're brave too… making friends with this White Devil" Nagi said eyeing Nanoha.

Nanoha glared back and it unnerved Nagi.

"Yes, you would make a great leader" Milhi said. "I vote Miss Kaname as the leader of the chosen children"

"Kaname" everyone said.

"I guess that decides it, you're our leader" Nanoha said.

"H-hey! Don't I get a say in this?" I said.

"Well what do you want to say?" Nagi asked.

"I don't think I can lead us guys… I mean… I do cry a lot and im weak…"

"That could be true… but don't forget you brought us together, and you give us confidence" Nanoha said.

I looked at Nanoha's eyes and it showed nothing but sincerity.

Everyone looked at me.

"Okay then, I accept. I will be the leader of the chosen children!" I said standing up confidently.

"That's the way!" Mato said tacking me, then Mei followed up with a some tickling.

"Quite a partner you have Exia" Wing said.

"Yes… she's something else." Exia said.

"So these are the chosen children?" Shining said.

"Kids, kinda like us" X said.

"And that's why we have to protect them…" F91 said.

"At all costs…" Victory said.

"To protect our world, these children are truly brave." Gundam said.

"Now we just have to make sure that the portal to our world is stable" Zeta said.

"It is. I made sure of it." Shining said.

"What did you do?" Zeta asked

"I stabilized it with my power" it should be ready by Monday.

"Home again…" Gundam said.

We enjoyed our sleepover, we laughed talked and watched scary movies! After all of that we soundly fell asleep as we returned our Gundam their G-Terminals.

What I didn't know was that Mom and Dad peeped in my room.

"You've grown Madoka…" Dad said quietly

"Yes… that's my girl" Mom said as they closed the door.

Sunday morning.

We woke up pretty late, but it was okay. We were greeted by our own smiles, Dad then knocked on my door for us to come down and eat already.

We dressed up and ate, the food was great!

We then helped with the cleaning, and headed back to my room to fix our things, it was Sunday after all im sure everyone needed to be home.

Everyone packed up, thanked my parents and went off.

I crashed on the sofa after everyone left.

"You have good friends Madoka" Mom said.

"Yes, im very happy for you" Dad said.

I embraced Mom and Dad.

"Oh yes, can you go to the mall for me Madoka? I need you to pick up some groceries"

"Okay!" I said.

I ran back upstairs and changed, grabbed a small bag and a G-Terminal.

Dad gave me money and I went off.

Picked up the groceries… but then I was passing a store and I saw these cool goggles, I checked the price and the money in my wallet, and without a second thought I bought them. They were white rimmed with a black strap...I couldn't wait to try them at home!

I got home, and hurriedly put the groceries on the table and ran to my room to try them on…and wow they were perfect! I really looked like a leader with it on!

"Exia, Exia! What do you think?" I said happily showing him my new goggles.

"Wow… they really suit you Miss Kaname" Exia said happily.

"Ehehe thanks!" I said.

Time went on fast… before I knew it was already nighttime and time for bed… I could barely sleep… for tomorrow we travel to the Gundam World!

Monday morning.

I got up, and packed some clothes in a small bag, got my fake invitation, headed downstairs, gave Mom and Dad and Tatsuya one big hug and kiss each.

I was then off to meet the others in school, and I put my goggles on the way.

I made it and everyone was there.

"Heya Miss Leader!" Mato said.

"Morning guys!" I said

"Whats with the goggles?" Taiga said.

"Oh, uh… its for that leader-look!" I said a bit embarrassed.

"Huh… they really suit you..." Haruna said.

"Yeah… they look good" Mei said.

"Man they look good on her" Taiga thought.

"Ehehehe"

"So are we ready?" Nanoha said.

"Yes we are" Milhi said.

"Okay do your thing Shining Gundam" Taiga said releasing him.

"Gundam Portal… open!" Shining Gundam said.

"Here we go guys!" Nagi said.

"This was it… we were on our way to the Gundam World!" I thought.

We were then engulfed in a bright light...


	11. Arrival

Chapter 11- Arrival at the Gundam World

I opened my eyes slowly, and the first thing I saw was the green of leaves and the sunlight passing through them, I got up and looked around… I was in a forest, and everyone was lying down on the ground as well… we must have lost consciousness.

"Guys? Wake up!" I said trying to wake up Mei, who was the closest to me.

"Nnnh…" Mei said while slowly opening her eyes.

"Mei! You're okay!" I said relieved.

"What… happened?" Mei asked.

Everyone then started to regain consciousness.

"Argh… I felt like I got hit by a truck" Haruna said holding her head.

"Where… are we...?" Taiga said looking around.

"Looks like some kind of forest… but where exactly?" Milhi said.

"Ah! there you girls are!" X said panting

"X!" Nagi exclaimed

"That was close, we thought we lost you there!" X said relieved

"Lost us?" I asked.

"Yeah… that jump separated us Gundam… but you girls were still together! What a relief!"

The rest of our partner Gundam followed behind X, we were reunited again, we picked up out stuff and followed Nanoha's Gundam.

"Are we… in the Gundam World?" Mato asked.

"Yes… yes we are" Gundam said leading us out of the forest and into a forest trail.

"Wow… a forest trail… leading to where?" Nagi asked.

"To our village! The forest we are in right now is near our village!" X said excitedly.

"A village?" I asked.

"Yes! Elder Turn A should be there waiting for us! Lets go!" Victory said.

We followed our Gundam Partners and we eventually reached a village… but I wasn't inhabited by people… but with these strange machine like things…

"The Gundam! They've returned with the chosen children!" one of the villagers said.

"Wow… are these the people of your village?" Haruna asked.

"Yes they are… if we are called Gundam, they are GM's" F91 said.

"GM's…" Haruna said thinking.

These strange machine-like things called GM's looked like Nanoha's partner Gundam… but their heads were different… and they had different colors and sizes too… maybe to separate gender and age?

The kept looking at us… maybe it's the first time they've seen girls? Human girls that is.

As for the village… they lived in small log houses and huts… it looked just like a countryside…but it had a somewhat modern feel…

"There it is! Old Man Turn A's hut!" X said.

We went inside and there was saw a Gundam… but he looked different from our partners… his head looked like a helmet, and it didn't have a V-fin on his head but instead it had a moustache complimented the red chin it had, his chest was different too… it was flat and you could see something's moving inside its chest… its heart maybe? And its legs looked somewhat like our partners but they looked heavier and he was holding a staff with an inverted A on top.

"Old Man Turn A! We're back! And we brought the chosen children!" X said.

"Welcome back all of you" The Old Gundam said. "Welcome to the Gundam World chosen children" he welcomed us "Please have seat" he said pulling up some wooden chairs... they may be wooden but they looked like they were crafted by masters! Nonthless we formed a U shaped seating arrangement infront of Elder Turn A.

"You must be… Old Man Turn A?" Nagi asked.

"Yes, that is me, and please refrain from calling me "Old Man". I used to be quite handsome when I was younger" he said.

"S-sorry" Nagi said embarrassed

"What are your names? You already know mine, so please introduce yourselves."

From right to left we introduced ourselves

"Im Madoka Kaname…"

"Im Mato Kuroi!"

"Im Mei Misaki…"

"Im Taiga Aisaka"

"Im Milhi Biscotti"

"Im Nagi Sanzenin"

"Im Haruna"

"And im Nanoha… Takamachi Nanoha"

Turn A looked at Nanoha and said: "The one that was sent back…"

"Yes… that's me…" Nanoha said looking down sadly.

"I see… stay after. I want to talk with you."

"Yes sir…"

All eyes were on Nanoha

The one who was… sent back? What did the Elder mean? What happened to you Nanoha? I thought.

Turn A then looked at us and he looked a surprised.

"An all-female group of chosen children this time around? Interesting, the recent chosen children were all male."

"All male?"

"Yes… and they were how do you say… rough… but they saved us nonthless. Anyway I'd like you girls to put your hands into your pockets"

We did, and we felt something in our pockets, we took it out, and it was some sort of device and it looked somewhat like a stopwatch… only that it was shaped like a hexagon and it had a small screen with some buttons…and it came with a necklace of some sort that looked like a dog-tag… but sidewards.

"What is this?" Milhi asked looking at the device

"That is a Gundam Device or G-vice for short, it is proof that you are a chosen child."

"Proof? Why?" Taiga asked.

"Chosen children always have something special inside them, that's why when your Gundam partner chose you they chose you for a good reason"

"And that reason is?" Mato asked.

"Do you see that necklace with your G-Vice? Each one of you represents a crest… and what you are holding is called a crest tag. Which crest are you? I do not know. When the time does comes, your crest will appear on your crest tag and you will be granted power." Turn A said.

"Power? What kind of power?" Milhi asked looking at her crest tag.

"I do not know. It seems to vary among chosen children."

"Okay then what about our G-Terminals?" Haruna asked.

"Oh those…they are of no use here"

"Seriously? Then how do we use Card Slash feature now?" Nagi asked.

"Card Slash? What is that?" Turn A asked.

"Umm… it's a feature we use in the human world to give weapons to our partners!" Nagi said.

"Weapons?" Turn A asked again.

"Y-yeah… for the game in our world… Gundam Battles." Nagi said seeming a bit tired.

"Ah… that game… tell me… how did you girls get any of these cards?"

"Well… mine showed up when I needed power…" Milhi said.

"Mine was already given to me… rather it was already in my G-Terminal…" Mato said.

"Mine were… well human made… and some didn't work…" Nagi said.

"I see… well you kids should know that cards that appear in your G-Terminal or cards that just appear in front of you are also signs of being a chosen child… you can say its… hope but in material form."

"Hope huh…? Come to think about it… we were losing when the card showed up…" Milhi said.

"Yeah… and when I needed power the cards appeared in my hands" Mato sad.

"Then why can't we Card Slash here?" Nagi asked.

"Remember… those cards are the hope you received… so im guessing that what happens in your world stays in your world."

'I-I see…"

"For your knowledge… the G-Terminals you had in the human world were to transport and keep the Gundam safe… but to fight using them? That's new…" Turn A said.

"To transport and keep the Gundam safe? From what?" I asked.

"From the harm that is in your world… like the people there, or the environment… you see some people don't take us very seriously and they just ignore us, destroy us or even sell us in your world…"

We stayed silent… did some people really do that?

"Hard to believe yes? Alas it is the truth… we have lost many chosen ones that way…"

We couldn't say anything.

"Forgive me… I went too far there. Would you like to know anything else?"

"I was wondering… what are these… G-Vices for?" Mato asked looking at hers.

"The G-Vices act as your communicators here in the Gundam World… think of it as… telephones that you humans use in your world, when you are lost the G-Vice gives a signal that a chosen child is near… or it could warn you of impending danger."

"I see… so it is that important…" I said.

"Yes it is. Think of a G-Vice as… a bond between chosen children and their Gundam, I would also like to say that your G-Vice can analyze your enemy and it gives certain information… like their name, attacks, strong's points and so on."

"Cool! Its like an analyzer!" Nagi said.

"That is one way to put it" Turn A said

"Umm… I'd like to ask… why children? Why not adults or teenagers?" Milhi asked.

"Ah yes… children are pure of heart… our legends have it that some children give Gundam Power… but we never really see it happen… you see… we once had a mixture of adults… teenagers… and children… the adults really didn't help and the teenagers were overconfident… but the children were pure an innocent… they were the one who really gave their partners power".

"Give Gundam Power? How?"

"Yes… You see… a Gundam draws his strength from his chosen child, if the child is pure then the Gundam becomes powerful…although, there are some rare occurrences of some Gundam choosing the wrong children… and they unleashed some very evil things into this world…" Turn A said grimly.

"Evil… things?" Milhi asked.

"Yes… the darkness in the hearts of "wrong chosen children" combined with their partners take physical form… they are horrible beings that spread evil and chaos across the land… and are better known as the Dark Masters" Turn A said grimly.

"Dark Masters?" Nagi asked

"Yes… extremely powerful beings that spawned from the hatred or darkness inside the hearts of… "wrong chosen children… it seems like whenever "wrong chosen children" are chosen they come back from the great beyond and threaten our world again" Turn A said grimly

We were a shocked… were any of us like that? Darkness inside our hearts…? Just the thought made us shiver.

"Th-then how did the recent chosen children defeat the evil that threatened your land?" I asked

"The fought with all they had… their ways were brutal… but they saved us nonetheless…"

"I-I see…"

"Which reminds me… some of you were attacked in your world…am I right?"

"Y-yes… how did you know?"

"Our people travel to your world via portals… however the way to your world opens every so often… but now its been opening so much... its starting to distort some places here… "

"Distort some places?"

"Yes, you see when we need chosen children we have a certain time when we choose them… the portals that we use are very unpredictable and seem to feed off the land… that's why there are some places where there was land… but now its gone… we once sent some of our people to your world but they must have ended up somewhere else and never returned… another instance is that they were returning here with the chosen children but they never made it back… I suppose those who make it here can consider themselves lucky."

So traveling here really is hard… im really glad we made it but… the thought of getting transported somewhere else made my skin crawl… not just me… but it affected everyone else.

We stayed silent.

"Im sorry, we strayed a bit from the topic… now… who was attacked here?"

"I was… in my dreams…" Mato said

"In your dreams...? That must be some new power that those Dark Masters have… But I've never heard of them attack anyone in their sleep… what else happened?"

"I was saved… by this girl with long black hair… "

"Girl?"

"Yes… she fought those… things and saved me in my dream… but I've never been able to ask her what her name was…"

"I see…so even the "Black Spectre" is aware of your arrival"

"Black Spectre?" Mato asked.

"That is what we call this entity… it doesn't seem evil... it even protected you… maybe its more of a Guardian Angel in this case"

"Guardian Angel…"

"Yes… she protected you… maybe it had its reasons to do that"

"Say Mr. Elder… did this… Black Spectre protect or show itself to the recent chosen children?" Mato asked.

"That I can't say… but what I do know is that… there were more sightings of the Black Spectre when we sent your partners to your world…and strange enough it was seen protecting some of the inhabitants of this world from attacks…"

"Protecting…?"

"Yes… maybe she intended to meet you all" Turn A said.

"Umm… what else do you know about her? Have you met her" Mato asked.

"Yes… I've met the Black Spectre up close and personal" Turn A said while picking up a picture of the Black Spectre and showing it to all of us.

"What?" We said looking at the picture… it was a picture of a girl dressed in all black with long twintails wearing a jacket, and wearing shorts with black boots… while holding a giant cannon.

"She's pretty…" Milhi thought.

"Yes she is… but… she seems sad for some reason…" Mei said.

"What did this Black Spectre say to you Mr. Elder?" Mato asked

"It was still way back… I was still young back then… I was fetching water when this LaGowe attacked me, I didn't bring any weapons because I knew the place well… but I was wrong not to. It could have did me in but the Black Spectre saved me… I will admit that when she looked at me she had a very sad aura… it didn't show through her emotions… but I knew that she was sad… she then left without saying another word…"

"I see…"

"During then I never saw her again, but I've heard rumors of her going around this world… she must be looking for something"

"Looking for something… d-do you think that she'll show herself to us?" Mato said

"Who knows? If you do try to talk to her… maybe she just needs a friend"

"Okay… I'll do that when I see her again!" Mato said..

"Retutning to topic… im glad none of you got hurt or killed… When the Dark Masters are serious they usually succeed in killing the chosen children… but it seems like something was protecting all of you…"

"Protecting us? The Black Spetre? Or our Gundam?" I thought.

"So they kill chosen children…before they can get here… that's horrible" Mei said sadly.

"They do succeed in killing some… but those who make it here are still able to defeat them."

"I sure hope that's us…" Haruna said.

"Who else was attacked?" Turn A asked.

"Um… it wasn't me but… they took hostages… and we saved the hostages but… we ended up defeating the ones who took them…" Milhi said.

"Ah the hired hands… the Dark Masters do that… they like to let other's do their dirty work, but if things get bad then they soil their own hands… in blood… im surprised you were still able to save your friends… usually when those hired hands lose they kill the ones they've kidnapped and fight in very unfair ways…"

"That's not what our hired hand did… he seemed… respectable… and he didn't want to kidnap nor to hurt…" Milhi said sadly.

"I see…that's a rare occurrence… that hired hand must have not been really suited to hurting or playing dirty…" Turn A said sadly.

"Um… we had an instance where… one of those hired hands stabbed his friend and it caused him to act differently… like it wasn't thinking anymore... it was more of a berserk animal instinct than their usual personalities…."

"Im sure you had to fight these things… tell me… did they regenerate everytime you would damage them?"

"Y-yes… our attacks were useless… and it kept on regenerating… how did you know that?" Milhi said sadly.

"That is called the Regeneration Program."

"Regeneration… Program?" Milhi asked.

"Yes… it was a program that our creator made… it was to ensure that those who lived in the Gundam World would not have to worry about wounds and scars… but something went wrong… and it was destroyed… however some fragments were found by the leaders of bounty hunters…and they used that to punish those who fail their job."

"Then…why do they lose their ability to think? Isn't it supposed to help them Regenerate?" Milhi persistently asked.

"If im not mistaken… the Regeneration changed… instead of Regenerating… it destroys the thoughts and personality of anything it touches and in effect it puts them in a state of thoughtlessness… all they can do now is destroy…"

"How do you know so much…do you have anything to do with this…?" Milhi asked doubting the Elder.

Turn A sighed and opened his chest armor… and inside some of his parts were distorted.. almost like they were infected.

"O-old man…" X said in shock

"Yes… this is my punishment for helping create the Regeneration Program… some of it stuck onto me and it destroyed my weapon system, making me unable to fight… I suppose its my punishment for my sin which is the Regeneration Program…"

"I-im sorry… I…"

"Its alright child… I understand that you suspected me? I am to blame anyway…" Turn A said putting his armor back on.

Milhi looked like she was about cry.

"Shed no tears child, some people in this world hate me as well… they call me a monster for making that program… it's a good thing that the people of this village accepted me for what I was… and now I've devoted my life to helping this world and by guiding the chosen children"

Milhi could say nothing.

"Do you have anything else to ask?"

We said nothing.

"Alright… if you want to ask something just come back here… im free for consultation anytime."

Turn A then looked at Exia.

"What happened to your arm Exia?" Turn A said with a sigh

"Oh, I lost it in a fight…"

"With whom?"

"Shining Gundam"

Turn A sighed and said: "I cant believe you two fought this hard… against each other nonetheless… you really should be saving your power for the Dark Masters…"

"S-sorry…" Exia said.

"Forgive us" Shining said kneeling down and bowing.

"I'll let this go now, because the chosen children are here… but they next time you do this… be ready for the consequences" Turn A said sharply while hitting the end of his staff on the ground.

"Y-yes!" Exia and Shining said scared.

Taiga and I looked each other…man do I really feel dumb about making Exia do that… I wonder what Taiga was thinking though…

"Good, now why don't you Gundam show the chosen children around? I'll have a banquet prepared in honor of your arrival here."

"That sounds good! Come on everyone! Lets go around I'll show you guys around!" X said.

"Not if I can show them first!" Zeta said clashing with X.

We giggled and exited the Elders Hut along with our partners.

But Nanoha stayed.

The Elder then wrote a note and dropped it in a small slot in his desk.

"You came back… to get your friend back yes?" focusing his attention on Nanoha

"Yes… is she alright? Where is she?"

"She's fine… walk with me, I'll lead you to her."

"Thank you".

Turn A and Nanoha walked through the back door of his hut and into a path leading down the harvest area.

"Who is your partner child?" Turn A asked.

"Gundam…" Nanoha responded.

"I see, you remind me so much of his… last partner… he was also called the "White Devil" and thanks to him Gundam also got that title here as well".

"Was he a good partner?"

"Yes… although he was childish… he could sense the movements of his enemies… I think he has a special gift… "psychic" is probably what you humans would call it?"

"Psychic… "

Turn A and Nanoha arrived in the main harvesting area. Turn A then said: "You have a guest."

Then a young girl with blonde hair wearing a farmers hat sporting twintails that were tied with pink bows looked up and said: "Nanoha…?"

"Fate…" Nanoha said with tears in her eyes.

"Nanoha…?" she said running to Nanoha

"Fate!" Nanoha said running to her.

The two embraced each other and had tears in their eyes.

"Fate…! Im so glad you're okay…! I…I…" Nanoha said with so much joy.

"Im so glad you came back for me Nanoha… I knew you'd come back for me…!" the girl named Fate said embracing Nanoha even more.

"Hahaha… youth is certainly beautiful…" Turn A said chuckling.

"Elder… I..." Nanoha said looking at Turn A with grateful eyes.

"Say no more." Turn A said.

"Thank you Elder…" Fate said "You brought Nanoha back…"

"Thank her partner, for brining her back… im am simply here to guide them."

"Th-thank you so much…" Fate said.

"Come… being in the harvest area is very strange place for a reunion… let us go to my hut here and have some tea."

"That would be lovely" Fate said

The three then went to Turn A's small hut…. And for an elder Nanoha was expecting something bigger and more fit for an elder… Turn A got a small kettle put some herbs into it as well as water, started a small fire and boiled it.

"Fate… how have you been? I've been so worried about you" Nanoha said with tears in her eyes.

"I've been doing great here… Elder Turn A took very good care of me and so did the villagers!" Fate said.

"I have to ask though… why are you working in the fields?" Nanoha asked puzzled.

"Well… I want to express my gratitude toward the people of this village… so I teach the children and help in the fields with the planting and harvesting… its hard work, but everyone works so hard and has been so kind to me… this is the least that I can do"

"Oh Fate…" Nanoha said hugging her dear friend again.

"Thank you again for coming back for me Nanoha…" Fate said hugging her back.

"I'll never leave you again Fate…" Nanoha said.

"Nanoha..." Fate said.

Turn A checked on the tea…and it was ready… he then took 3 cups poured it in and served it to the two girls.

"Th-thank you Elder" Nanoha said.

"Yes… thank you"

"Im sorry if im interrupting your reunion but… may I ask how this happened?"

"Oh…one day Fate and I were finished with our cleaning duties in our classroom after class… when a G-Terminal appeared before us…"

"And… who was the Gundam that was asking for help?"

"It was Gundam. He said that he needed help. We couldn't turn him down, so we agreed and he transported us to some forest area where we were separated… when I found Fate, this huge black shadow engulfed her and took her away… I was lost in that dark forest for days… trying to escape from the horrible sounds I've heard…I must have given in to fatigue and passed out…the next thing I knew… I was back here in my own world… I thought it was a dream but… when I tried looking for Fate… she was nowhere to be found…"

"I see… Then… how did you meet Gundam again?"

"I don't really know how… but I was attacked by those things called… Zaku's? And Gundam came in his G-Terminal and saved me… to be honest… our meeting wasn't exactly good…"

"Oh? How so?"

"Well… I blamed Gundam for taking us to the Gundam World… I called him very bad names and shouted at him… the strange thing was… he said he didn't know anything that I was talking about…He then told me about the chosen children and without much thought... I took up his offer to find the chosen children so that I could go back here and save Fate."

"I see… so you really aren't here to save our world but only to get your friend back…" Turn A said.

"Yes that's true… but now that im back with Fate, I'll still fight to save your world along with Fate! " Nanoha said confidently.

"Thank you… child"

"Though I will admit Elder…when I lost Fate… I lost all my happiness and joy… I never smiled anymore… I was bitter and full of hate and angst…until I met that Kaname girl…"

"Kaname girl?"

"Y-yes… that girl with the cool goggles…"

"Ahh her… what about her?"

"Even when I threatened her and did mean things to her… she became brave and talked to me… befriended me even… it made me realize that I can't do things on my own… and that I need friends to help me…"

"I see… she sounds like a strong girl…"

"She became strong… stronger than I could ever be…" Nanoha said admitting her mistakes honestly.

"Can... I meet her too?" Fate said.

"Yes, of course! When we get back I'll introduce you to everybody!" Nanoha said happily.

"Yaay!" Fate said hugging Nanoha.

"You know… we once had a chosen child like her once… although he was a boy… I forgot his name… but he had the same goggles as her…but he wore a blue cloth with his goggles."

"R-really?"

"Yes… he was a rough person… but very kind… much like your description of your friend"

"A boy version of her maybe?"

Then along with the elder we shared a happy laugh.

I sneezed… someone must be talking about me… I wonder who?

X and Zeta showed us around, the village was bigger than it looked! It had a blacksmith.. a theatre… even a food stall! it was just like a village in the times of ancient Japan… but with these uhh… people inhabiting it instead… plus it was slightly modern… I mean… there were vending machines here… no wonder the Gundam told us that we wouldn't get hungry…

We finished the tour, and our partner Gundam's decided to go to their respective homes to rest for a while… after all they deserve it… they've been away from home for quite a while.

I follwed Exia to his house… it was simple, and it looked like a house from the old days of Japan… it had a hanging kettle… tatami mats… even a table and floor cushions… everything a modern house would have!

"Ahhh… it feels great to be home!" Exia said crashing on his bed.

I sat down on the tatami mat.

"Please make yourself at home Miss Kaname! My home is your home!"

"Th-thank you Exia"

"If its alright with you… I'd like to rest for a awhile… I feel really tired and I'd like to get some rest before the banquet"

"A-actually im feeling pretty tired myself… can I sleep as well?"

"Okay… but not on the floor!" Exia then got up and got a mat for me to sleep in and a small pillow, "Sleep on this instead!"

"T-thanks Exia!"

We then both lied down and fell soundly asleep.

Time passed and I was awakened by the sound of Exia's voice waking me up.

"Miss Kaname? Wake up!"

"E-exia…?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Ahh good you're awake! Lets go! the banquet is about to start!"

Banquet… ahhh yeah… in honor of us…I totally forgot.

We exited Exia's house and made our way to the center of the village… there we saw a huge bonfire, food with tables, and music... it looked like some sort of festival...

"Exia, you're finally awake" the Elder said, "Come with me, you can't celebrate with your arm like that"

"Y-yeah…" Exia then turned his attention to me. "I'll just go with the elder first okay Miss Kaname?"

"Okay" I said sitting down with Milhi and the others.

Exia followed the elder to his hut.

I wonder what everyone was doing when we were asleep? I asked Milhi what they did… but they said they felt tired and slept too… wow… we were really that tired huh?

We talked with each other to pass the time, Then I noticed Nanoha and decided to talk to her.

"Hi Nanoha… are you okay? You looked so sad awhile ago" I said.

"Oh! Kaname! Am I glad you're here! There's someone I'd like to introduce everyone to!" Nanoha said happily

"Someone?" I wondered as the sadness around her was gone.

"Yeah! Can I ask you to call everyone?"

I called everyone to gather around Nanoha.

Nanoha ran back and came back with a blonde haired girl with twintails "Everyone I'd like to introduce you all to my best friend… Fate!"

"H-hello… everyone"

We ogled at her, she was pretty cute.

"Go ahead… introduce yourself!" Nanoha urged her.

'H-hello again… my name is Fate… Fate Testarossa… its very nice to meet you all" she said bowing.

We then talked with Fate… she was a pretty interesting girl… but I couldn't get near her… everyone else talked with her.

Nanoha then pulled me.

"Nanoha…?" I said.

"Listen Kaname… im so sorry how I treated you before…"

"Takamachi…?"

Nanoha then explained what happened to Fate and her.

"Now I see… im sorry I misunderstood you as well."

"Friends?" Nanoha said extending her hand

"Friends" I said shaking her hand with a smile.

When I looked at Nanoha then… her smile seemed to give off a happy radiance… compared to that dark aura she gave off before, I actually felt more comfortable around her now…

"Fate?" Nanoha said to her.

"Yes?" Fate said.

"This is Kaname Madoka… she's our leader"

"Hello… its nice to meet you Miss Testarossa" I said with a smile.

"And the same to you" Fate said. "By the way… your goggles are cool!" Fate said smiling

"R-really…?" I said.

"Hey! Let me try those on Kaname!" Im sure they'll look better on me!" Nagi said trying to grab my goggles.

"Me too! I wanna try them on!" Mato said chasing me as well

"If you wanted goggles then you should have bought your own when were were still home!" I said trying to escape.

Everyone laughed, as Nagi and Mato chased me around, after a bit we got tired and sat down, but continued talking to Fate.

Then these children came up to us and offered us fruit… the fruit looked like pears.

"H-here you go chosen children…" the young ones said.

We graciously accepted and tasted the fruit… it may have looked like a pear but its taste was something else! It was sweet yet… it had a tangy flavor to it!

"Thank you very much" Milhi said with a smile

"Y-youre welcome…!" They said running back to their parents

The Elder and Exia came out of the hut… and Exia had his arm back!

"Sorry for the wait. Shall we begin?" Turn A said.

"Miss Kaname! I got my arm back!" Exia said happily flexing his new arm.

"Im so happy for you Exia!" I said

"Attention everyone. As you all know the chosen children have arrived, forget all your worries, forget all your troubles, the chosen children are here to save us! A toast! To the chosen children and their partners!" Turn A said lifting his mug.

"To the chosen children!" The villagers cried out.

We ate our fill and watched the dances of the village… it was amazing… their timing and rhythm was perfect and they did it so gracefully…

They even performed some acts of the of the past chosen children, and it made us understand even more why they chose us.

The night went on fast, and we retired to the a guest house…or hut made for us, and we immediately fell asleep… all except for Milhi… she snuck out of the hut covered herself up with a blanket and looked up at the sky… the stars seemed much beautiful here Milhi thought to herself.

"Still awake young one?" Turn A said.

"Oh…! Elder..." Milh said shocked.

"You seem troubled… do you want to talk?"

"Y-yes… please… I've been meaning to talk with you sir…"

"Im all ears then."

"Its about the Regeneration Program… and the bounty hunters… why do they kill their own when they failed… can't they give them another chance? Or let them live…? When they turned their own into monsters… it was so cruel…"

"Sadly… the life of bounty hunters are like that… they get paid a very large sum of money to do dirty work. While its true they are looked down by so many people, they must have their own reasons for doing so… maybe they have a family they need to support?"

"They… have families…?"

"Yes.. did you notice the villagers here have families with children? The same can be said about bounty hunters, maybe they started a family with no money… and they probably needed it so survive… and what better way to earn money fast then to hunt for bounty yes?"

"I suppose… but why turn them into monsters?"

"Usually the clients of these bounty hunters are very demanding people… they want the job done no matter what. to fail in a job like this could mean torture for the hunter… or their families killed in front of them…"

"How cruel…" Milhi said even sadder.

"You said that… that bounty hunter was stabbed with a sword with the Regeneration Program am I right?"

"Yes…"

"It seems that… he gave his own life for his family… he must have been a good person…"

"I see... so his reason was just… but they had no right to turn him into a beast!"

"I understand what you are feeling… but again… that is the life of a bounty hunter… to fail means death and they all understand that."

"I-I see…" Milhi said tearing up.

"Now child… you must be strong… who knows how much more danger await you in here?"

"Y-you're right… thank you…" Milhi said wiping the tears off her eyes.

"That's better… be strong…"

Milhi then smiled sweetly at the elder

"You should get some rest now, you had a rough day today" Turn A said giving off a happy aura.

"Yes… thank you, and goodnight" Milhi said going back in.

"Hahaha… sweet child… " Turn A said going back to his hut.

Day came, and we were ready to set off on our adventure in the new world!

"All of you are present and unaccounted for?" Turn A said.

"Yes! We are all here!" X said.

"Alright then… its time for you kids to set off and help those in need in this world, be careful, there are many dangers that lurk around the areas, watch over each other and do not get separated… it will be hard if you do. We can stay in contact with this" The Elder said handing us something that looks like a G-Terminal.

"What is it?" Taiga asked.

"It is a G-Communicator. Think of it as a… message sending device"

"Kind of like a computer… cool!" Nagi said

"The best of luck to you chosen children." Turn A said.

"Thank you elder" Exia said.

"And you Gundams, be sure to protect your partners at all costs."

"Yes sir!" They said.

"Wait..!" A familair voice said.

"Fate?" Nanoha said.

"I want to go with you guys!" Fate said.

"What? But you don't have a partner?" I said

"I don't have a partner... but I know my way around this world!" Fate said proudly.

"Yes, I think thats a good idea... maybe you girls should bring Miss Testarossa with you as not to get lost."

"Fate..."

"I'm afraid... because I know Nanoha and everyone will protect me!"

"Yes... yes we will" Nanoha said.

"So its decided, guide them well Miss Testarossa" Turn A said.

"I will!" Fate said happily.

With that we were off… we left the village and all the villagers were waving at us shouting that we take care.

This was it… our journey to save the Gundam World now began!


	12. The Power of Friendship!

Chapter 12- The Power of Friendship! Perfect Gundam!

We walked along the forest path, the village wasn't in sight anymore.

Help those who need help? But where to start?

"Say Miss Testarossa… where should we start to help people?" I asked.

"Please, call me Fate, Miss Kaname! Hmm…there's this town nearby… maybe we can ask them if they need help?"

"A Town huh…? Sounds good. What do you think guys?" I asked.

"Anywhere we can start is good, lets do it" Nagi said.

"Yes, lets start saving this world!" Milhi said eager.

"Alright then, please lead us there Fate"

"You got it!"

We walked along the forest path… and some forest this was… there were vending machines… telephone booths… mechanical things that you wouldn't find in a forest… they were here… maybe its their way of nature here? And I wonder if they work?

"Say Fate… how did you get around here? Did the Elder show you around?" Haruna asked.

"Oh, it wasn't the Elder that showed me around… it was the village people and the children!"

"Oh… I see."

"When I first got here… I was scared, but then Elder Turn A found me and took me in… as a result I started living the life the villagers were living… a simple hardworking life, nothing to distract you and nature surrounding you… I guess I can say that I learned may things here, including how to get around!" Fate said.

"Wow… even though you aren't a chosen child, they still took you in… interesting folks Gundam are." Haruna said fascinated.

"Something is bothering me though… why don't you have a partner?" Taiga asked.

"That's what I'd like to know too… maybe it was just a fluke that im here?"

Taiga stayed silent.

"Whats on your mind Miss Aisaka?" Mei asked.

"I don't know… didn't the elder say that Gundam bring chosen children to this world? If a Gundam did bring her… then she'd have a partner… but she doesn't…. so why is she still here?"

"Y-you have a good point… maybe there are loopholes in people going here?" Mei said.

"Loopholes going here huh?" Taiga said.

We kept walking till we finally made it out of the forest, and into a seaside! It was beautiful! There were little clouds in the sky, and the sky and ocean were very blue!

"Wow! The ocean!" Nagi exclaimed

"Oh… I wish I brought a bathing suit with me…" Mato said sadly.

"Well we don't have to bathe in the ocean right? How about we go for a stroll near it?" Mihli suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, we need to pass beside the ocean the get to the nearby town anyway" Fate said.

"Yahoo! What are we waiting for then? Race ya guys!" Mato said running

"H-hey! Don't just go running off Mato!" Zeta exclaimed

"Control your partner Zeta" Shining said.

Zeta went after Mato and so did we.

Mato ran ahead and splashed in the water like a little kid.

"Wheee! The ocean!" Mato said splashing around.

"Finally! We caught up…!" Zeta said panting.

"Miss… Kuroi… remember what Turn A said… its dangerous to be separated! And this isn't our world! Who knows what could have attacked you?" Milhi said panting.

"Aww come on guys! It's the ocean! Lets have some fun!" Mato said splashing water on us.

We couldn't help but agree, so we joined in the fun.

For an ocean in a strange land… it felt the same as the ones back home… and I thought it would be different… either way we played and splashed water on each other good thing we didn't get too wet or fall in the ocean.

"Wheee!" its like its summer already!" Mato said splashing some more.

"Hahaha, she's really enjoying herself huh?" Exia said.

"Yes… and so are X, Victory and Zeta" Wing said

We sat down in the shade and watched Mato. Strange enough she was right… it did feel like summer here.

"Say guys… what do we have to eat?" Haruna asked.

"Hungry already?" Taiga asked.

"Yeah… im famished" Haruna said

"Huh… must be lunchtime already…" Taiga said looking at the afternoon sky, "Now what can we eat?"

"Oh… that's a good question… what can we eat here?" Mei asked Wing.

"How about some fruit? We Gundam can gather some" Wing said.

"What kind of fruits do you have here?" I asked.

"How about the one you ate in the village?" F91 suggested.

Without any second thoughts we all said yes. We knew how good that fruit was, and to have it for lunch would really make our day!

"Alright then, F91, and Shinng Gundam lets go gather some fruit!" Wing said.

"Okay" F91 said.

"Understood" Shining said.

The three Gundam went off.

"Say… was it a good idea to let those Gundam off like that?" Taiga asked slightly worried.

"I think it would be okay… this is their world after all" Mei said.

"Oh, what about water? We need water too" Milhi reminded us.

"I'll go get some water" Exia volunteered

"Then I'll go with you" I suggested.

"Be careful you two" Milhi said.

Exia and I went off to some nearby stream, Exia took out a bucket and filled it with water, I took my water jug and filled it with water too… out of curiosity, I drank some of the water… it was very cool, refreshing and delicious! It definetly beats the water back at home!

Exia and I headed back with the water, and shared it among us… turns out even Gundam need water to survive…

Shortly after Wing, Shining and F91 came back holding a lot of fruit.

"Wow! There's so much!" Nagi exclaimed.

"Yes, we hit the jackpot when we saw trees full of them" F91 said

"Well then shall we eat?" Shining said.

"Yes lets! Mato! X! Zeta! Victory! Food's here! Lets eat!" Milhi said calling them

"Okay! Lets go and eat guys! Im hungry!" Mato said

We all ate our fill, strangely enough the food was just right and we had no leftovers.

"Thank you for the meal!" Mato said

"Yes, thank you for the meal" Shining said putting his hands together.

We cleaned up our mess and continued on our way to the nearby village… but Mato was having too much fun in the water and still continued to splash around.

"Mato, that's enough, we gotta keep on moving!" Nagi said.

"Awww… but the water feels so good!" Mato said.

"We can comeback again some other time, don't forget we still are chosen children" Milhi said.

"Oh... okay…" Mato said following us.

"Huh… " Gundam said looking around.

"Whats wrong Gundam?" Nanoha asked.

"I don't know… I feel like…something has been watching us since awhile ago…" Gundam said eyeing the area.

"What do you think it could be?" Nanoha said as she looked around as well.

"I don't know but we better keep our guard up." Gundam said cautiously.

We continued walking, then suddenly out of the water came bursting out a blue machine with long arms and one eye.

It roared at us

Nagi took out her G-Vice and it analyzed the strange machine

"Hygog, a Champion level machine, it is armed with two machine claws and its special attack is Rapid Claw Strike"

It then charged at us as we avoided it.

"Okay you asked for it buddy!" Nagi said infuriated "X attack!"

"What's your problem?" Taiga yelled "Shining Gundam! Attack!"

X drew his beam saber and Shining Gundam threw a punch, but for some reason our attacks didn't work, it flailed its long arms around wildly knocking X and Shining back.

"X!" Nagi yelled as she ran to her partner

"Shining! No!" Taiga yelled as she too ran to her partner

"Wh-what kind of machine is this? Its so strong!" Haruna said

"Yeah… it knocked back two Gundam with its arms? No way!" Mato said.

"Wing Gundam! We're up!" Mei said standing up

"Mei!" I said

"If close ranged attacks wont work then we'll have to try ranged attacks!" Mei said bravely

"I am with Miss Mei here!" Milhi said stepping up as well.

"Wing Gundam! Buster Rifle!"

"Victory! Beam Rifle!"

Wing Gundam took aim with his Buster Rilfe and so did Victory with his Beam Rifle, Wing shot his Buster Rifle first and it hit the Hygog square on, same with Victory his beam shots were square on…. But it just seemed to make the Hygog angrier as it charged towards us in anger, we avoided it, but the rock that it hit in the process was shattered to a million pieces.

"I don't get it…! Your Buster Rifle is a powerful weapon… why didn't it have any effect…?" Mei said

"I don't know… that Hygog took it like it was nothing!" Wing said.

It looked at us again and charged at us, we ran, but it was gaining on us.

"None of our weapons have any effect!" Milhi said.

I gathered my courage and said: "Exia! Lets do this!" I said separating from the others as it turned its attention to me.

"Miss Kaname!" Mei said

It charged again and it smashed a rock as we dodged it.

"Okay I think your sword might be strong enough to pierce it!" I said trying to catch my breath

"Alright" Exia said drawing his GN Sword.

It charged at us again, we dodged it as it smashed yet another rock, as I commanded Exia "Exia! GN Sword Strike!" Exia struck the Hygog with its GN Sword but it just cracked its armor a little.

"What? No way!"

"The GN Sword couldn't cut through…?"

It then hit Exia and knocked him back.

"Exia!"

"Im alright… but its armor is too thick!" Exia said.

It roared again and was charging at us.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" Mato yelled.

"Yeah! Come get some!" Haruna yelled

It looked at Mato, as Zeta fired its Hyper Mega Launcher at it followed by a Chainsaw strike by F91.

The beam shot hit it, but it had no effect, as so did the chainsaw strike, for it had no effect.

It knocked back F91 and charged at Zeta, knocking him down in the process.

"I don't understand… why can't we hurt it!" Haruna said rushing to F91's aid.

"Maybe we're just approaching this wrongly?" Mato said rushing to Zeta Gundam.

It then went for Fate and Nanoha

"Fate!" Nanoha said grabbing Fate's hand and running.

The Hygog was quickly gaining on them, when Gundam drew his Beam Javelin and stabbed the Hygog, but it still had no effect.

"Gundam!" Nanoha cried out.

The Hygog then grabbed Nanoha with it hand, and Nanoha was struggling to get free.

"Let me go! Fate! Run away!" Nanoha yelled.

"No! Im tired of running away! Take me instead!" Fate yelled.

The Hygog looked at Nanoha, then turned its attention to Fate as it threw Nanoha to the side, but Gundam caught her just in time.

"Mistress…!"

"Gh… nevermind me! Fate!" Nanoha yelled as the Hygog picked her up.

"Gundam! Attack the hand it's using to hold Fate with!"

Gundam carefully took aim and shot the arm, in an instant it let go of Fate causing her to fall.

With all she could Nanoha ran and caught Fate in time.

"Nanoha…" Fate said

"I can't believe you'd do something so reckless!" Nanoha said.

The Hygog was enraged; it lifted its massive foot and was about to trample Nanoha and Fate, when Gundam caught the massive foot.

"Gundam…!"

"What are you waiting for? Get our of here!" Gundam said trying to hold back the massive weight

Nanoha and Fate were able to get out, but Gundam was still there.

"Gundam!" Nanoa yelled

When she did her G-Vice began to shine as letters appeared on the small screen:

EVOLUTION_

Then a bright light came out of the G-Vice and engulfed Gundam in it, the bright light then knocked the Hygog away.

We all looked at the light as we heard Gundam's voice say:

"Gundam! Gundamize to…!"

The light faded and Gundam came out… but he was different this time…he was bigger and he had new armor on both his chest and legs, and was equipped with a cannon on his back.

"Perfect Gundam!" it said.

"Gundam…. is that… you?" Nanoha said.

"Yes… this is me Mistress… somehow I feel stronger!" Gundam exclaimed

"Gundam…! Okay then lets teach this thing a lesson!" Nanoha said standing up again.

Nagi took out her G-Vice and it said:

"Perfect Gundam. Champion level Gundam, it is a Gundam reinforced with Gundamium armor and a rocket cannon, its special attack is Rocket Cannon blast".

Nanoha looked at her weapons:

Dual Beam Gun

Beam Saber

Hyper Bazooka

Shoulder Cannon

Rocket Cannon

"Alright Gundam! Use your Dual Beam Gun!"

Gundam fired it, but the shot was different, when it fired the impact seemed stronger and caused Hygog to fall down.

"W-wow…" I said

"Such power…" Milhi said.

Hygog charged toward Perfect Gundam

"Use your shoulder cannon!" Nanoha commanded

The huge cannon on Gundam's shoulder went down, as Gundam took aim.

"Fire!" Nanoha commanded.

Gundam fired it, again the impact was stronger, it hit Hygog on contact and exploded knocking back even more.

Hygog looked weak and retreated back to the ocean

Gundam then reverted back to his original form as we all gathered around him.

"Whoa! What was that Gundam?" X said

"You changed form! You became stronger! What the heck is going on?" Zeta asked.

"How can I put it into words… I wanted to protect my Mistress so badly but I lacked power… suddenly that bright light changed me… " Gundam said.

"You said Gundamize? What does that mean?" F91 said.

"I don't know… maybe that's what it's called…" Gundam said.

"Gundamize…" Exia thought.

"Nanoha…" Fate said

"Fate I… "

"Thank you" Fate said.

Nanoha said nothing as she embraced her friend.

"What were you thinking Testarossa? Taking Nanoha's place like that?" Nagi said.

"Im sorry I just didn't want Nanoha to get hurt…"

"And you took her place instead?" Taiga said.

"I…" Fate said.

"That's enough! What important is that we are all safe! Stop picking on Fate!" Nanoha yelled.

"Fair enough… but please reflect on your actions Miss Testarossa" Milhi said.

"Hey now guys, lets stop fighting, okay? We still have to get to the next town" I said breaking it up.

"Yeah, lets keep going before sundown" Zeta said "This place is dangerous at night".

We continued on, seeing Gundam change form or as they call it "Gundamize" made me think… can the rest of us Gundamize as well?


	13. Wings of Love!

Chapter 13- The Wings of Love! V2 Gundam!

From the ocean to another forest… and it was getting late too, the sun was dropping and fast.

"Uh-oh, its about to get dark..." Victory said.

"Maybe we should find a place to camp for the night?" Mato said.

"Well, what say you leader?" Nanoha asked me.

"We won't be able to make it if we still kept going right?" I said.

"Yes, its still pretty far… and we are traveling by foot" Fate said.

"Okay, lets set up camp here… the only question is… we don't have a tent!" I said.

"No tent? Leave that to me!" Mato said taking out a tent from her bag.

"W-wow… you actually came prepared?" Taiga said amazed.

"Yeah… why?"

"Nothing…"

"So I guess we're camping huh?" Nagi said.

"Seems like it" Milhi said.

"Okay then… then we're going to have to gather firewood and water…" Nagi said.

"And food…" Mei said.

"Okay… so who's gonna gather what?" I said.

"Victory and I will go look for firewood" Mihl volunteered

"If the princess is gonna go alone then Shining and I will accompany her" Taiga said

"Wing and I can go gather water… " Mei said.

"Water is heavy you know, we'll help you out" Haruna said.

"Then who's going to look for food… at this late time?" I said.

"Leave that to us" Nanoha said.

"I'll help you out White Devil" Nagi said.

"Call me, Nanoha please"

"Alright then Nanoha"

"Nanoha…" Fate said.

"Stay here with Kaname, Fate. I don't want you doing reckless things again."

"O-okay…"

"So then that leaves Mato, Fate and myself to fix up camp?" I said "Don't stray too far from each other okay guys? We defiently don't wanna get lost here at night".

With that everyone went off looking for what we needed.

"So where can we start looking for food?" Nagi asked

"How about that! That looks pretty tasty!" X said looking at a wild boar.

"A wild boar…?" Nagi said, but when she looked at it, it was bigger than usual…

"Yeah! Its meat tastes great!" X said

"Its pretty big though… how are we supposed to take it down?" Nanoha asked.

"I have an idea… X can you distract it?" Gundam said

"Sure. Just tell me whats on your mind first!"

"You distract him, then I'll throw my Beam Javelin at it for quick kill"

"A-are you sure you won't miss?" X said

"Do you doubt me?"

"Sorta"

"Hahaha, just have faith, I'll take him down in one hit."

"Umm.. I will use my saber if anything goes wrong"

"Do that"

"Then what do we do?" Nanoha asked.

"Place these ropes on those trees, once X gets its attention he'll lead it to those trees, the ropes will trip it and then I can close in for the kill"

"Nice" Nagi said.

"Okay… here we go…!" X said.

X came springing out of the bushes and said: "HEY! YOU! NEED SOMETHING TO SCRATCH YOUR TUSKS ON? TRY MY GUNDAM HIDE!" X said as he slapped his behind taunting the Wild Boar.

But it didn't pay any attention to X.

"What's he doing…?" Gundam thought.

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION YOU! YOUR MOMMA'S SO FAT SHE MAKES THE DARK MASTERS LOOK LIKE YOU!"

Still no response.

"COME ON! YOU!" X said pulling on its hide

Still no response

"YOU DON'T WANNA PAY ATTENTON HUH? TAKE THIS YOU!" X said firing his beam rifle at the boar.

It scorched part of its behind, and it glared at X with a murderous intent.

"DID I GET YOUR ATTENTION NOW? COME GET ME YOU!" X yelled as he ran off as the boar chased him.

X ran to the area where the traps were set… but X tripped on it instead, the boar then caught up with X and tripped as well, landing on X, Gundam then sprang out and threw his Beam Javelin at the boar killing it in one hit.

"X!" Nagi yelled

"Is he…?" Nanoha said.

"Immmmppphhhh…nott… DEAD!" X said with struggling to get off the boars body.

"X!" Nagi said relieved

"I said im not dead!" X shouted

"Well, whos fault was it for tripping on the trap?" Gundam said.

"Gh…!" X said embarrassed.

"Anyway we got our dinner, lets head back to camp." Nanoha said. "But how are we supposed to carry that?"

"Don't worry mistress, X and I got this"

Gundam and X lifted it up like it was nothing.

"You Gundam must be hunters huh?" Nagi said.

"Nah not really, in my case I never learned how to hunt" X said

"Yeah, you're always being used for bait, that's why" Gundam joked.

"HEY!"

We all shared a laughed

Meanwhile with Mei and Haruna…

"Mmph.!" Mei said lifting the heavy water bucket.

"Are you okay?" Wing asked.

"Y-yes… I need to help too!" Mei said.

"Hey now, you don't have to push yourself too hard you know?" Haruna said.

"S-sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong."

Mei stayed silent.

"H-hey did I say something wrong? Sorry!" Haruna said.

"N-no its fine… its just that… im nothing compared to you girls… I have nothing about me that's special…"

"Hmm… maybe you just haven't found it yet?"

"Huh?

"Yeah, you know… like a dormant trait just waiting to come out!"

"O-oh…"

"So cheer up okay? Don't beat yourself up! We're still here for you!"

"Th-thank you…" Mei said as she lifted two heavy buckets with little effort. "Lets go!"

Meanwhile with Milhi and Taiga…

"Will this wood do?" Milhi said showing Taiga all the wood she gathered

"W-wow… that's a lot princess… how did you gather so much?" Taiga said shocked

"Well there's a whole bunch of them over there!" Milhi said pointing at a firewood pile.

"Erk" Taiga said as she felt really dumb having to move around so much.

"Miss Aisaka?"

"Erm… its nothing" Taiga said letting out a small embarrassed laugh.

"No firewood here…" Shining said returning empty-handed.

"Its alright, we found a whole pile here" F91 said.

"How did you get so good at this Princess? I thought you didn't have to work" Taiga asked.

"Well…" Milhi then explained about her standing in her kingdom, including having to learn survival skills.

"I-I see… im sorry" Taiga apologized

"Its fine… people often judge on what they see right?" Milhi said.

"Y-yeah…"

"Say Miss Aisaka…I was meaning to ask... why do you seem so angry all the time?"

Taiga was shocked at Milhi's question

"I-its okay if you don't want to answer!" Milhi said.

"Well… people often mistake me too as some violent girl… I don't want to show my weak side so I act strong even though im not…" Taiga said.

"I see… do rememeber that we too need to ask for help… we cant do everything alone…" Milhi said.

"Y-yeah… you're right… thank you princess…"

Milhi smiled as they returned with the firewood.

Meanwhile at camp…

"Okay! The tent is ready!" Mato said proudly.

"Wow… that was fast…" I said amazed while trying to start a campfire... but to no avail.

"Need help there Miss Leader?"

"S-sure…" I said handing the sticks over to Mato.

She tried rubbing them together but it didn't work.

"Hmmm we need something else…" Mato thought.

"How about a Flintstone?" Fate said showing them a Flintstone.

"Oh nice! How about we start the fire together?" Mato said to Fate.

"O-okay…"

"1...2!" Mato said striking her Flinstone with Fate's causing a small spark that became a fire.

"Yeah! High-five!" Mato said to Fate.

Fate gave her a high-five and they both giggled.

"Wow… Mato's really something else…" I thought.

Shortly afterward everyone returned with the supplies.

"Okay, we got the food… what about the cooking?" Nanoha asked.

"Leave that to me" Haruna said.

"Haruna?"

"I don't look like it, but im on heck of a cook." Haruna smiled. "Help me out here F91!"

Then they went into the forest, and we heard chainsaw sounds… was she cutting the meat…?

Haruna then returned with boar meat on sticks

"How does BBQ sound guys?" Haruna said grinning.

"BBQ?" Taiga said.

"Yep!"

Then F91 came out with the boar impaled on a stick.

"Roast?" I said looking at the boar.

"That's what Haruna wanted…I just followed her lead".

Haruna then roasted the boar, and put spices on it that she brought from home.

When she served it, looked great and smelled great!

"Go on guys, dig in!" Haruna said with a satisfied look on her face

We bit into the meat… and it was like we were in heaven! The meat was soft and cooked right and the spices gave it a tangy flavor!

"Well?" Haruna said.

"Miss Haruna! This is amazing!" Milhi said happily eating.

"Ahhh! So good!" Fate said.

The Gundam couldn't talk, they were enjoying the food too much!

We then ate our fill and rested… strangely enough the food was enough for everybody again!

"Haruna! Where did you learn to cook like that?" Nanoha asked astounded.

"Hahaha, well when you've got nothing better to do at home you learn how to cook" Haruna said with a smile.

True enough… Haruna's cooking was amazing… why couldn't she be a cook instead? I thought to myself.

"We better throw away everything we used before going to sleep" Gundam said "we might attract some BCues or LaGowe's"

"What are those?" Mei asked.

"Those are the wolves of our world… they always travel in packs, so facing them in numbers would be a bad thing."

"I see… lets clean up then" I said.

We cleaned up, and made sure nothing was left, then we left the campfire burning and went to sleep.

Morning came, the fire was out, and we were all getting ready to move on.

Strangely we weren't hungry… Haruna's food really filled us up.

We then made sure nothing was left and moved on…. And it looks like we had to go hike up a mountain…

"A mountain?" Taiga exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry we're juts going to pass through the path, we're not going to climb it or anything" Shining said.

"Phew… I thought we had to climb it…" Taiga said relieved.

We went up the hill… but it was more exhausting then we thought… even our Gundam got tired walking.

"A-are we there yet? I thought this town was nearby?" Nagi exclaimed.

"W-well… by cart its near…" Fate said

"Great… just great…" Nagi muttered.

"Come on guys! Lets keep going!" Mato said energetically

"Yes, lets keep going!" Mei said keeping up with Mato

"S-so much energy… must keep… up" I said trying to keep up.

Suddenly we heard a screeching.

"What the heck was that?" Taiga exclaimed

We then saw this one-eyed gray machine flying toward us… and it looked like it was angry, we had no choice but to run.

"Great! First a sea creature and now a flying creature! Whats next?" Haruna said running

"Maybe we should try fighting that thing!" Haruna said

"And risk getting our partners beaten up again? No thanks!" Mato said.

Nagi took her G-Vice out:"

"CGue, a Champion level machine, it specializes in aerial attacks, it is armed with a machine gun and a titanium sword, its special attack is sword upper strike"

"TMI! Thank you very much!" Taiga said running.

"Gundam! Can you Gundamize?" Nanoha asked.

"I don't think I can here… the path is too small!" Gundam replied

We kept running, but then Taiga tripped.

"Aisaka!" Shining Gundam cried out, dashing back to get her

"Ow…" Taiga said, then before she knew it the CGue had taken her. 'H-help me…!"

"Taiga!" yelled Shining Gundam as he fired a Shining Shot at the CGue, but it was too fast.

"If we can only Gundamize…!" Nanoha said.

"Victory! Fire at it!" Milhi commanded Victory

Victory shot using its beam rifle and it hit the CGue straight on… but it didn't look happy as it was going back for us.

"You attack us and take my friend? That is absolutely unforgivable!" Milhi said

The CGue, then struck the ledge with its sword causing some of it to collapse, but Shining Gundam used this opportunity to jump on the CGue and tried to take Taiga back.

"Shining!" Taiga yelled

"Taiga!" Shining Gundam yelled.

The CGue, was trying to shake Shining Gundam off, but Shining Gundam kept on holding on.

We were so helpless… if only one of our Gundam could fly… it would make this battle much easier…

Milhi looked angry, she then broke into a sprint dashing after the CGue and Taiga.

"Princess!" Nagi exclaimed.

"Princess! What are you planning on doing?"" Victory asked.

"We're gonna help Shining Gundam get Taiga back!" Milhi said.

The CGue was coming back, the slammed Shining Gundam on the mountain near Milhi and Victory then jumped and clung on to the back fin where it then tried to shake them off violently.

"Princess!" Taiga shouted.

"Let go of Miss Aisaka!" Milhi yelled

The CGue looked annoyed, it tried to shake everyone else off with more force than usual... and it suceeded... but it let go of Taiga as well.

We all watched helplessly as they fell off.

"Miss Aisaka!" Milhi said trying to get near

"Princess!" Taiga said.

"Taiga!" Shining yelled diving after Taiga

"Princess!" Victory said diving after Milhi

Milhi's G-Vice then started to shine, and it engulfed Victory in the same bright light as Gundam did.

We then heard: "Victory Gundam! Gundamize to…!"

Then the light faded and this Gundam with its chest shaped like a V that extended to its back that seemed to look like wings, dove down and saved everyone with incredible speed.

"V2 Gundam!" It said.

"Victory… you…" Milhi said looking amazed.

"Yes princess… I Gundamized because of you…"

"Victory…" Milhi said.

Nagi took her G-Vice out again:

"V2 Gundam, a Champion level Gundam… it is a Gundam that is adept at fighting in the skies, armed with a drive unit it is very fast and accurate, its special attack: the Wings of Light."

V2 put Taiga and Shining Gundam and Milhi down.

"Princess… you risked your life to save me…" Taiga said as we rushed over.

Milhi smiled "Lets talk later, someone needs a spanking! Lets do this Victory!"

"Yes!" V2 nodded

Milhi looked at her weapons:

Beam Saber

MPR Beam Rifle

Grenade Launcher

V.S.S.R

And Wings of Light

"Nice. V2! Use your Beam Saber!" Milhi commanded

V2 flew towards the CGue, the CGue drew its sword and tried to hit V2, but it missed as V2 moved behind it and struck I from behind.

"Fast!" X said.

The CGue responded by flailing its sword around wildly, V2 dodged them all.

"Use your grenade launcher!" V2 drew its rifle and fired a grenade exploding in the CGue's face, it struggled to keep its balance."

"Kick it!" Milhi commanded

V2 then kicked the CGue with full force causing it to fly away weakly.

"Yeah! They did it!" Mato cheered.

V2 then reverted to his original form

"Victory… why did you Gundamize…?" Milhi asked.

"Maybe its because I wished that I could fly… to save you" Victory said.

"Victory… thank you" Milhi said.

"Victory Gundamized? Man I'm so jealous! I wanna Gundamize too!" X said ranting

"Maybe… Gundamize isn't all what is seems…" Shining said.

"Who knows? Maybe we wont be able to Gundamize…" Wing said.

"Princess I…" Taiga said approaching her.

"I only did what was right…" Milhi said.

Nanoha looked very angry, she was about to step up when I noticed her, then I stepped up and said: "Umm.. Milhi? You did what was right… but you also did a very foolish thing…"

"Yes… im aware of that was well Leader… I wasn't thinking of myself not the group…I apologize..." Milhi said getting down on her knees and bowing to us all.

"Princess…" Nagi said feeling sad that she couldn't do anything.

I looked at Nanoha and it looked like she calmed down.

"H-hey, at lease we're safe right…? If it weren't for Milhi that thing would have captured Miss Aisaka!" I said trying to share Milhi's burden.

"Our leader is right…" Mei said "Thank you Princess" Mei said bowing

"Yes... thank you" Taiga said bowing as well.

We then forgave Milhi for her foolishness and went on through the mountain path, it was full of twists and turns…but it only lead to one path we then exited the mountain and the trail lead to another forest.


	14. Gundamize! Sincerity and Hope!

Chapter 14- Gundamize! Sincerity and Hope

From the mountain path to another forest… but this forest was creepy… it was foggy and the trees looked scary… even in the day…

"Okay… this is really creepy" Mato sai1d looking around nervously.

"You can say that again…its like we're in a horror movie or something…" Haruna said.

"Ugh… its all muddy here…" Nagi said stepping on mud.

"Uhh guys… I don't think we're in forest…" I said.

As we went in deeper… we realized it wasn't a forest… but a swamp

"A swamp… this is a dangerous place… we should be careful" Milhi said.

We walked along the mud… but it seemed like it was getting deeper.

"Its getting deeper…" Taiga said

Shining Gundam then lifter Taiga onto his shoulders.

"Ah! Shining! Whats wrong with you?" Taiga said.

"Look, the mud gets deeper from here, its best that you girls let your partners carry you while traversing through here" Shining said

"True, there are a lot of dangerous things in this mud" Wing said lifting Mei up on his shoulders.

As per all the Gundam did lift their partners up as they kept going… and true enough the Shining's words the mud got deeper and deeper till only the Gundam's shoulders were visible… their partners had to stand on their shoulders to avoid getting muddy.

Until finally they made it out of the swamp and into a forest… but this time the sky was showing and the trees seemed to form a circle.

"Made it out at last…" Nagi said with a sigh

"Fate… are you okay?" Nanoha said helping her friend down

"Yes… im okay, thanks Nanoha, thank you too Gundam" Fate said stepping down.

"It is no problem" Gundam said being polite.

"Exia… you're all muddy…" I said.

"It is just mud Miss Kaname… I'll be fine" Exia said wiping it off, as per the other Gundam did once their partners got off them.

"Wow… this place is so nice" Milhi said taking a seat on the clean grass.

"Yes it is… " Mei said admiring the flowers that were growing.

"Its like one of those things you'd see in a picture book! But the real thing!" Mato said happily jumping around

"Wow… I wish I could have taken a picture of this place… its priceless…" Taiga said admiring the scenery

"Why don't we rest here then?" I suggested.

"Yeah! Now you're talking leader!" Mato said.

The Gundam and us sat down on the soft grass and just relaxed.

"Say guys… do you think Old Man Turn A knows about this place?" X asked.

"Maybe, after all he's a veteran warrior" F91 said.

"If he doesn't why don't we take him here? That way he can read in peace" X said.

"Not a bad idea" Shining said.

Wing Gundam though was admiring a flower… it was white and had a yellow core.

"I didn't know you liked flowers Wing?" Mei said

Wing said nothing,

"How about this one?" Mei said showing Wing a yellow flower with a white core.

"Beautfiul…" Wing said

Mei giggled.

Shining Gundam too was admiring a flower

"It isn't manly for a Gundam to be liking flowers you know." Taiga said

"Who said anything about being manly? This flower reminds me of my master" Shining said.

"Master?" Taiga asked

"I do practice martial arts… and I had a master who taught me all this… his name was Kowloon Gundam… he was the strongest fighter of all the land, and he was one of those Gundam who fought against the Dark Masters with a chosen child… but ever since that day I never saw him again"" Shining said.

"So your master was a hero huh? Then what does that make you?" Taiga said.

Shining said nothing as he got up and transferred to a different spot.

"Geez… whats his problem?" Taiga said.

"Wow! Look at the birds!" Mato said..

"Flying V formation… nice" Victory said.

"Maybe we should make-up an attack that has "Flying V" in it? What do you think?" Milhi asked Victory.

"F-Flying V?" Victory said.

"Yeah, I think it would suit you!" Milhi said.

"Hmmmm" Victory said thinking about it.

"Haruna? Haruna!" I called out looking for her.

"Yes?" She said returning with some sandwiches.

"S-sandwiches…? Where did you get those?" I asked.

"Oh, I brought some from home, I went back to the swamp to find some meat… and turns out the Wild Boar that live in the swamp taste great!" Haruna said.

"Y-you went hunting without our consent?"

"Hey leader take it easy, F91's alongside me, he'll protect me"

"With my life" F91 said carrying sandwiches.

"Now what do you say to a little snack? Im sure everyone's hungry" Haruna grinned

My stomach grumbled, "Y-yeah… lets eat!" I said embarrassed.

Haruna served sandwiches to everyone, and again, Haruna really knew how to choose her food well, if this really is Wild Boar meat then it tastes absolutely great!

We then got ready to leave… this place was amazing though that I didn't want to leave yet… but I had to remember that we were still on a mission to save this world!

From that forest path it was a winding country road.

"Are we going the right way Fate?" I asked.

"Yes, this is the path to the town… it shouldn't be too far from here." Fate said looking at a map.

We went on walking… there were fields… and it looked just about right to be harvested… but where were the people?

We saw smoke in the distance… maybe a village was near?

To our horror though we saw a small town that was burned to the ground.

"What… happened here?" Gundam said.

"Bandits" Fate said.

"Bandits?" Gundam asked.

"Yes… when the village people were accompanying me, they told me about these bandits… they pillage towns and burn them to the ground…" Fate said.

"Why haven't I heard of them?" Exia said.

"Maybe its because we've been away for so long" Wing said.

"Well well well… what do we have here?" a voice said.

We looked around, and we were surrounded by these green machines armed with machine guns

"Gundam? Travelling with humans? You must be the chosen children?" A Gundam said

"And just who are you?" X said.

"Still your tongue young one! I am Raven Gundam, the leader of the Raven Raiders!"

"And I am his accomplice Aries!" Said a flying machine.

Raven Gundam looked like a Gundam… but he was colored in a deep purple… and he had these huge black wings and talons on his arms, Aries was a flying machine… it could transform though… and it looked heavily armed.

"Now hand over all your valuables" Raven Gundam said.

"Yeah yeah! Hand 'em over!" Aries said.

"Valuables? Like what?" Mato said

"I-I don't know…! Lets see what you have!"

Mato stepped up.

"Mato!" Zeta said

"I'll be fine Zeta!"

Mato emptied her bag, and all she had was things for camping.

"This is… what you chosen children carry…?" Raven Gundam said expecting something much more valuable.

"Yep! Camping stuff!" Mato said.

"Ugh, all of you empty your belongings here!" Raven Gundam yelled.

"Well leader?" Nanoha said.

"Do it. I don't think we have anything that they want…" I said "…just be sure to hide your crest tags and G-Vices"

Nagi hid behind Milhi and hid the G-Terminal that Turn A gave us in her skirt pocket, then we emptied our belongings…

"What… are these things?" Raven Gundam said poking around.

"Boss?"

Raven Gundam looked at the things… notebook… mirror… spices… clothes… none of which really caught his attention.

"Come on you kids must have something valuable! This stuff is garbage! Don't you have any money or anything?" Raven Gundam said angrily.

"Garbage? How dare you! Those spices are worth more than your worthless behind!" Haruna said angrily

"And where might I ask did you get this?" Raven Gundam said.

"From my house in the human world!"

"Tch, look kid, if you want REAL spices try looking around in the wild, try them I promise you that you'll throw away this garbage" Raven Gundam said

"Why you…!"

"Haruna!" I said trying to hold her back.

"Seriously… I thought you kids were loaded…" Raven Gundam said disappointed while shaking his head.

"Boss Boss! Why don't we take them instead!" Aries suggested

"Take them?"

"Yeah, Yeah! Sell them in the black market!"

"You know that's against Raider code" Raven Gundam said.

"But Boss…!"

"No, let them go" Raven Gundam said.

"You're… letting us go?" Mei said.

"Yeah, we're just after your valuables."

"Then… why did you do this to the town?" Fate said pointing at the ruins.

"Whoa, whoa, we only pillage but we don't kill! Its against Raider Code!" Raven Gundam said.

"Raider… Code"? I asked.

"Yeah, Raiders only live to take valuables, but we never hurt or kill!"

"Wow…" Milhi said amazed.

"You must be thinking of Bandits… now those guys are something else… they steal and kill… and they leave nothing behind… so you can say that this was their doing" Raven Gundam said.

"Being a Raider sounds… cool" Taiga said.

"Hehe then why don't you join us after you mission?" Raven Gundam said.

"Why not?" Taiga said.

"Being a Raider? It doesn't suit you" Shining Gundam said.

"What? Who asked for your opinion anyway?" Taiga said angrily

Shining Gundam said nothing

"Hey hey, I thought chosen children and Gundam weren't supposed to be fighting?"

"Yeah well, he started it! If I could I'd rather have you as my Partner Raven Gundam!" Taiga said coldly

"Kh…!" Shining Gundam said walking away

"Whoa whoa, me your partner? Not gonna happen, that saving the world thing isn't really what im cut out for. Besides being a Raider is much more fun!"

"Wish I became a Raider instead of some chosen child!" Taiga said while laughing

"Miss Aisaka… you should really apologize to Shining Gundam…" Mei said sadly.

"No way! I don't want him hampering my decisions! I want to do things my way!" Taiga said

"Hey I like you free-spiritedness but the little lady is right, you should apologize to your partner" Raven Gundam said.

"No way!"

Raven Gundam sighed along with Mei.

"I… was wrong about you guys" Milhi said

"Hey don't worry about it doll-face, we may live like this but hurting anyone is just plain wrong"

"D-doll face?"

"Hey! Show some respect!" Nagi yelled.

"Whoa, sorry there princess! Didn't mean to get on your bad side!" Raven Gundam said.

"Nagi!" Milhi said scolding her

"I-im sorry" Nagi said looking down.

"Boss…!" Aries said trying to force his boss to take one of them

"No Aries. Okay you girls are free to go, come on boys lets get going." Raven Gundam said.

"Th-thank you" Mei said.

"Think nothing of it, but if we ever run into you again we're taking your valuables!"

We then giggled, these Raiders are pretty nice guys... if you don't have any valuables that is.

We picked up our things and put them back into our bag, and Haruna was still grumbling.

They were walking off in the distance when Aries's visor glowed yellow

Aries let out a roar.

"Aries! What's wrong with you?" Raven Gundam said.

"CHOSEN CHILDREN!" Aries said as it rushed to attack us.

Before it did Raven Gundam was able to stop him.

"Stop it Aries! What gotten into you?" Raven yelled.

"KILL! CHOSEN CHILDREN!" Aries yelled again.

"No! Its against Raider Code!" Raven Gundam yelled.

"KILL! KILL! KILL!" Aries yelled over and over again.

"Get out of here! It looks like he's serious! RUN!" Raven Gundam yelled while the rest of his Raiders tried to hold Aries back.

We ran, and, we just kept on running… what happened to Aries? There was just too much to think about…

"Aries! Get a grip! We don't kill!" Raven Gundam said still trying to restrain his friend.

Aries let out a roar and it went out of control, and knocked all the Raiders including Raven Gundam back and went after us.

It boosted using its thrusters and caught up with us in no time.

"I-it caught up?" Fate said.

"Okay, there's nothing holding you back now Gundam! Gundamize!" Nanoha said taking out her G-Vice

"If they will so will we! Victory! Gundamize!" Milhi said taking out her G-Vice too

But nothing happened.

"What? Why can't you Gundamize?" Nanoha said.

"I-I don't know…!" Gundam said as Aries charged at us firing is vulcans wildly.

"Get back!" Exia said shielding me from bullets.

"Ah!" I said while taking cover, "Exia!"

"These shots are nothing to us! But if you get hit… I'd rather not imagine what would happen!" Exia said blocking with this shield.

"Aries!" Raven Gundam called out followed by his fellow Raiders.

Aries paid no attention to his friend and still kept on attacking us.

Rave Gundam then punched his friend, and it made him angry. It loaded ammo into its guns and fired at all of his comrades… but something was wrong… those bullets were different… when it hit them some purple thing consumed each one of them…

"That's…!" F91 said.

We watched helplessly as they turned into monsters, infront of us.

"Gh…! What is this? Guys! Snap out of it!" Raven Gundam said still being strong.

"WE KILL CHOSEN CHILDREN NOW!" Aries said looking as the purple thing consumed his friend,

"Ar…ies…" Raven Gundam's last words were as he mutated into a monster… his wings changed, and so did his armor… the same could be said at his henchmen… they looked more monstrous than ever…

"The Regeneration Program…!" Gundam said

"But... in bullets?" X said

"Raven Gundam!" Taiga yelled out

The once Raven Gundam attacked Taiga and almost hit her.

"Snap out of it!" Taiga yelled

"Miss Aisaka!" Mei said running to help her

"Mei!" Wing Gundam said as he followed

"Mei! Wing!" Haruna yelled as the rest of us were surrounded.

Nagi took our her G-Vice as it analyzed the Zaku's: "Zaku, Rookie Level machine… they use different weapons and are dangerous in numbers, its special attack is the Zaku Bombardment… so any ideas?" Nagi said.

"We fight" Nanoha said.

"I like that" Nagi said.

"Gundam! Hyper Bazooka!"

"X Beam Rifle!"

The attacks were strong enough to knock them back but they weren't defeated yet.

"Lets do this! F91! Beam Chainsaw!" Haruna commanded.

F91 released his Beam Chainsaws from his hands and slashed away.

"Here we go Zeta Gundam! Hyper Mega Launcher!" Mato said as the Launcher materialized in Zeta's hand

"Now its on!" Zeta said as he used the Beam Bayonet and knocked them back.

Milhi, and I were surrounded as well.

"Sorry guys" I said "Exia! GN Sword Dance!"

"And im sorry as well Raiders… Victory! Beam Rifle! Go!"

Exia moved in a rapid movement and slashed each one of the Raiders defeating them in one hit, Victory then fired his beam rifle and hit them, but it took several shots before they went down.

"Hey is it just me or do our weapons have an effect now?" X said,

"Maybe its because they're not so big" F91 said.

"Cool!" X said fighting back.

"Raven Gundam!" Taiga said to this creature as it kept on attacking her.

The creature wasn't responding though, it just kept on attacking and attacking.

"Miss Aisaka!" Mei said

"Mei! Get out of here!" Taiga said while dodging the attacks of that creature.

"Where's Shining Gundam?" Mei said

"I don't know and I don't care! He's useless! I don't need a partner to win!" Taiga yelled and she smashed a rock on the creature.

"Miss Aisaka…!" Mei said.

"KILL!" Aries said as it lunged for Mei, but Wing Gundam blocked it with his shield.

"Mei! Pay attention! We have to fight!" Wing said trying to hold back the wild Aries.

"Y-yes! Wing! Use your Beam Saber!"

Wing drew his Beam Saber and fought back, but Aries was much quicker and stronger that it knocked Wing back with one swipe of his hand… then again this Aries wasn't the Aries we saw for the first time… this one was mutated…

"Wing!"

"Guh…! The Regeneration Program made him even more stronger…!" Wing said.

Menawhile Taiga was still struggling with the once Raven Gundam

"Why… why did this have to happen…?" Taiga said to herself as she grabbed another rock and smashed it into this creature "I don't need that Shining Gundam…! I can defeat this thing alone!" Taiga yelled.

Mei heard it and ran over to Taiga

"Mei!" Wing said still parrying a sword blow from Aries

"TAKE THIS YOU!" Taiga said as she picked up another rock and smashed it on Raven…. But still to no avail.

Raven Gundam then hit Taiga with a swipe of his hand and knocked Taiga back causing her to hit a wall.

"Kh..!" Taiga said trying to get up, but she coughed in pain instead.

Raven Gundam then picked up a rock and was about to drop it on Taiga when Mei came in and shoved her out of the way.

"A-are you alright..? Miss Aisaka?" Mei said.

"Why did you help me? I can defeat this thing by myself!" Taiga yelled at Mei.

Mei then slapped Taiga.

"Mei…!" Taiga said holding her cheek from pain.

"Listen… you aren't alone! You have us with you! Stop being such a brat!" Mei said angrily.

Raven Gundam then lifted another rock and was about to smash Taiga and Mei when a flying kick came out of nowhere.

Taiga and Mei looked up, and saw Shining Gundam infront of them.

"Shining Gundam…!" Taiga said.

"Miss Misaki is right, you aren't alone Taiga!" Shining said fighting Raven Gundam off.

"Mei!" Wing said as he rushed to Mei's side

"What are you thinking?" Wing said scolding her.

"I had to do that! If I didn't then Taiga would have…!"

Raven Gundam then tried to smashing Shining Gundam with his giant arm repeatedly when Wing Gundam kicked it in the face knocking it back.

"Wing…!"

"You're right Shining… we aren't alone! We have our partners with us!"

"Yes!" Shining said pushing Raven Gundam away.

"Shining I…I…"

"Taiga?"

"I need you… I was fool to think that I could defeat this thing without you…"

"Taiga…"

Raven Gundam then tried smashing Shining Gundam again but Shining Gundam caught the blow.

"No more! I am not independent! I need help! I need you Shining Gundam!" Taiga said as she punched Raven Gundam knocking him back.

As Taiga punched Raven Gundam, her hand had some sort of… power on it…

"Taiga…! Your hand..!" Mei said

"What… is this?" Taiga said looking at it.

"Could this be… the legendary Gundam Soul?" Shining said

"Gundam Soul?" Taiga asked.

"Yes… this is only a power that some chosen children rarely have… and you have it…" Shining said

"What does it do?" Taiga asked.

Then her G-Vice began to glow, she took it out using her left hand and she saw on the screen:

GUNDAM SOUL CHARGE

"Gundam Soul… charge?"

"Taiga I think the G-Vice wants you to touch it" Mei said.

"Touch it? But what if something happens?"

"If something does… then I'll be here for you…!" Mei said.

Mei's G-Vice began to glow as well

"Mei! Your G-Vice!" Taiga said.

"Could this be…? Lets do this… together!" Mei said

"Mei! Alright!"

Taiga touched her G-Vice with her right hand with the Gundam Soul then she instinctively said:

"Gundam Soul! Charge!" Then a bright light engulfed Shining Gundam

The G-Vice showed on screen: EVOLUTION_

Mei and Taiga's G-Vice then glowed and it engulfed both Wing and Shining in a bright light

As they said:

"Wing Gundam Gundamize to…!"

"Shining Gundam! Gundamize to…!"

The bright light then faded

And there standing infront of us were two Gundam as they said

"Wing Gundam Katoki!"

"Gundam Spegiel!"

"Wing…" Mei said amazed

"Shining…" Taiga said amazed as well

Wing Gundam Katoki looked like Wing Gundam… but his wings were bigger and his armor looked cooler, and he could fly.

Gundam Spiegel was a Black Gundam with two blades on his arms, and he looked like he was wearing a helmet and he stood there with his arms folded… like a ninja.

We then saw the bright lights coming from Mei and Taiga's direction

"That light…!" Exia said.

"Did they… Gundamize?" X said.

Nanoha and Milhi's G-Vices then started beeping.

"Looks like when they Gundamized we can too! Milhi!" Nanoha said to Milhi

"Yes!" Milhi said in agreement

Our G-Vices shined and a bright light engulfed Gundam and Victory.

"Gundam Gundamize to…!"

"Victory Gundam Gundamize to…!"

the bright light then faded as they said:

"Perfect Gundam!"

"V2 Gundam!"

"Alright! lets give them a licking!" Nanoha said

"You got it!" Milhi said.

It took just Perfect Gundam and V2 to take all the mutated Raiders out.

Meanwhile with Mei and Taiga…

Aries and Raven Gundam charged at them, but the two didn't look scared instead Gundam Spiegel kicked Raven in the face, while Wing Gundam Katoki smashed Aries with his shield.

Mei took out her G-Vice and analyzed Wing Gundam Katoki:

"Wing Gundam Katoki… Champion Level Gundam… it is the Gundamized version of Wing Gundam, its speed, accuracy and power have been increased to suit its fighting style, its special attack is the Buster Rifle Burst"

Taiga did the same and analyzed Gundam Spiegel

"Gundam Spiegel, Champion Level Gundam… it is Shining Gundam Gundamized with more speed agility and precision as well as power, Spegiel moves and attacks are like a Ninjas… its special move is Spegiel Hurricane.

Mei looked at Wing Gundam's weapons:

Head Mounted Vulcans

Shoulder mounted Machine Cannons

Beam Saber

Bird Mode

Buster Rifle

Buster Rifle Full power

Taiga looked at her weapons too:

Kunai

Explosive Kunai

Twin Blades

Beam Net

Sturm Und Drang

"Lets do this Miss Aisaka!" Mei said.

"Yes lets!"

"Wing Gundam! Use your Buster Rifle!"

"Gundam Spiegel! Beat Rush!"

Wing Gundam drew his Buster Rifle, and it was bigger and it looked more deadly and took aim

In a flash Gundam Spiegel disappeared and appeared infront of the two then it started to punch them rapidly from all angles, Spiegel was so fast that they couldn't retaliate.

Wing Gundam then locked on.

"Spiegel! Get out of there!" Taiga commanded him.

Spiegel then disappeared and re-appeared infront of Taiga as Wing fired his Buster Rifle hitting both of the Raiders.

They took the hit… but they were regenerating…

"That's right! The Regeneration Program!"

"Then we'll have to finish them off in one hit…!" Mei said as she looked at Taiga and they nodded in unison.

"Wing Gundam! Buster Rifle Full Power!" Mei cried out.

"Gundam Spiegel! Sturm Und Drang!" Taiga cried out as well

Wing Gundam's eyes lit up as he took aim and focused all his energy into one powerful shot.

Gundam Spiegel disappeared then reappeared in front of the two mutated Raiders then started to spin rapidly, as his spinning was getting faster and faster, he extended the blades on his arms, so everytime he'd spin and the faster he got the blades would damage the opponent as he yelled: "STURM UND DRANG!"

Wing Gundam told Taiga and Mei to take cover, which they did, then Wing fired his Buster Rifle, the force from the Buster Rifle was sot powerful it scorched the ground and left a scar on the earth… some would say that it matched X's Satellite Cannon, Spiegel disappeared in time when the Buster Rifle shot hit the two and reappeared alongside Wing Gundam Katoki

It worked… the two were defeated and were disappearing into nothing…

Taiga and Mei looked out… and could say nothing but knelt down instead in prayer

Our group caught up with Taiga and Mei, and we saw them kneeling down praying… and couldn't help but do the same.

They then finished their prayer and we got up too as Wing and Spiegel reverted back to their old forms.

"Shining… I…"

"You're a fool."

"Hahaha… I am aren't I?"

"Yes, you are, but you are still my foolish partner, my foolish parter whom I will stick by!" Shining said.

Taiga smiled, then laughed.

"Wing… how did you Gundamize…? I didn't do anything…" Mei said

"That's what you think… but you gave us hope…"

"Hope…?"

"Yes… Taiga was losing hope and so were Shining and I… then you talked to Taiga again renewing her hope that she had lost"

"Wing…" Mei said embracing him.

"You guys Gundamized again! When's it gonna be my turn?" X said ranting

We shared a laugh, but our laughter was short…

We then made crosses to honor those who had died here, it was the least we could do…

"Regeneration Program… unforgivable...!" Taiga said getting up again.

"That's why we have to get to that town, who knows if its still there?" Nanoha said.

We moved on, looking back at this place which was once a town, and with little sadness in our hearts.


	15. Night Battle! Knowledge and Light!

Chapter 15- Night Battle! Gundamize! Knowledge and Light!

It was nighttime already, and we decided to set up camp in yet another forest… we didn't really talk much during dinner… even Haruna and Mato whom these two are usually very energetic and talkative… maybe it was what happened yesterday...

Our morale looked kind of low… and I wish I could have done something about it… but maybe we were just tired from walking the whole day? I don't' know, the next thing I knew I was soundly asleep.

"Miss Kaname fell asleep…" Exia said

"So did Milhi" Victory said

"And Taiga…" Shining said

"Everyone fell asleep… they must be very tired" Zeta said

"So we're stuck with cleaning up now? Come on!" X said

"Grow up X, remember that we are the men here" Shining said

"Yes, our partners are girls don't forget that, and humans at that, they need more rest than us..." Wing said.

"Considering what they encountered today… im pretty shocked that they can still sleep" F91 said.

"Yes… that's true… I did find it that someone had the nerve and mind to put the Regeneration System… on bullets." Gundam said.

"Whoever did that must be a sick person… turning those Raiders into monsters…" Exia said sadly.

"Yes, they must be stopped" Gundam said.

Then we all fell silent

"Oh, hey, hey! Shining! Wing! How did it feel like to Gundamize?" X said breaking the silence

"How did it feel?" Wing said

"Yeah! Yeah! How did it feel like to… I dunno Gundamize!"

"Hmmm… it felt warm… at the same time…you can feel power coursing through your whole body…" Shining said

"Yes… it did feel that way…it did change how we looked… but we still had our personalities and attitudes" Wing said.

"COOL! What were you guys called when you guys Gundamized?" X said curiously

"I was Gundam Spiegel" Shining said

"And I was Wing Gundam Katoki" Wing said

"Spiegel and Katoki… COOL! When I Gundamize I want to known as Ultimate X Gundam Mk2!" X said

All were silent

"H-hey! Whats with the awkward silence guys?" X said.

"The only thing awkward here is YOU" Shining said

"What? Why? Is it bad to dream?"

"No, but your dreams are so bad it makes all those other dreamers look bad" Shining said

"Why you…!" X said shouting

"X keep it down, I don't want our partners to wake up, they need their rest you know" Gundam said

"But… Shining started it!" X said

"If you're gonna rant don't be so loud… but if Miss Kaname wakes up… I'll kill you." Exia said extending his GN Sword.

"Ack! Okay! Sorry!" X said intimidated

"Hmph…" Shining said.

"Say… our partners looks pretty down… why don't we… prepare breakfast for them tomorrow?" Victory said.

"Sounds good… what do you have in mind?" Gundam said.

"How about instead of boar… we catch them something flying or swimming?" Victory said.

"Ahh a change in menu huh? Im in" Exia said.

"Okay… so here's our plan…" Victory said.

The Gundam discussed what they were going to do… they were going to prepare a splendid menu for their partners in the morning, Gundam and X were going fishing, Zeta and Wing to hunt for flying creatures, Exia and Shining to gather water and firewood, and F91 and Victory to gather spices and to do the cooking.

All night the Gundam did their jobs, and were successful… they put all they had gathered in one corner and rested for a few hours… when daybreak came, they woke up again and began the preparations…

F91 had marinated the fish and bird in some lemons… while Victory was chopping up the fish and had fried them over a fire… they cooked it well done.

The other Gundam were preparing a small table made of stone… but it was built well, and they picked some leaves that they were going to use as plates, then they had crafted wooden spoons and forks that were to be used, as well as cups for the juice that they had squeezed out.

We woke up to the smell of… food.

"Nhaaaaa… Something smells good" I said.

"Y-yeah… what is that delicious smell" Taiga said.

"Oh… im getting hungry! Lets find that smell guys!" Mato said waking up.

"Hey… where are the Gundam?" Nanoha said.

"Yeah… where did they go?" Haruna said.

"Wing…" Mei said worried.

"Good morning girls!" X said

"X! Where have you been? Where are the others?" Nagi said angrily

"Hey hey, come this way!" X said dashing off

"X…!" Nagi said

All of us followed X… and in front of us there was a table made out of stone and a feast for us!

"What… is this?" Nagi said.

"Good Morning girls! We thought we'd prepare breakfast for you girls this morning!" Victory said.

"Victory… you…"

"Say no more, have a seat and eat" F91 said

We sat down on these wooden chairs… they were made well, but what really caught my attention was the food infront of us! Boar Steaks… Roasted Chicken… Fish… and some fruit! We even had a pitcher with juice!

"Bon appetite" Victory said.

We dug in, and the food was wonderful! It was… kind of like the food at home! But slightly better! The juice was great too!

There were no leftovers again! Maybe its because the Gundam ate too?

"Guys… what was with this breakfast all of a sudden?" Mato asked

"Well... you girls looked so sad yesterday and just fell asleep… we wanted to make you girls happy for a change" Victory said.

"Make us… happy?" Milhi said

"Yes… we couldn't stand seeing you girls so sad… it was hurting us too" Exia said.

"Thank you… all of you" I said tearing up.

"Anything for our partners" Gundam said.

We were tearing up… maybe its because our partners cared so much for us…

We then wiped off our tears cleaned up and got ready to move on, it was a bright and sunny day, and we couldn't lose anymore time, once we were packed up and ready we set off again, this time following a dusty trail.

From a forest to a dusty trail… not to mention that it was hot too…

While we were walking, Nagi took out her G-Vice and was looking through the enemies that we defeated.

"Watcha doin' Nagi?" Mato asked

"Im going over the enemies that we defeated" Nagi said

"Why? We beat them already, plus they wont attack us again will they?" Mato said

"Maybe not, but do you remember that Hygog we faced in the ocean?" Nagi said

"Yeah… hard little critter…" Mato said

"Well that hard little critter had a weakpoint… his arms, they were very soft and we were aiming at the obvious strongspots… and further analysis shows that ranged weapons really wont have any effect on its hard armor".

"Impressive" Nanoha commented

"Battles have to be planned too, am I wrong?" Nagi said

"Not at all, as expected from the Game Queen" Nanoha said impressed

"Heh, you flatter me too much, after all fighting and planning are two different things" Nagi said

"Wow… you really sound grown-up there despite your size" Haruna said

"Hey didn't they say the bigger they are the harder they fall? The next time we see a large opponent in taking it down." Nagi said

"True that!" Haruna said

Then the both of them giggled.

"Analysis huh?" I thought looking at my G-Vice, "Will Exia be able to Gundamize as well?" I thought

"Oh look guys! A house!" Taiga said

"Should we go to it?" Mei said talking to me

"Well leader?" Haruna asked

"Umm… okay… maybe the person there will be nice…" I said.

We got to the house… I knocked at the door, and this GM opened the door… but it had tank treads than legs…

"A Human? What can I do for you?" it said, and deciphering from its voice it was female.

"Oh… umm well… we were just checking if anyone was here…" I said

The GM looked outside "Oh my, so many of you… where did you come from?" It asked

"Umm we came from that forest over there" I said pointing at the forest.

"Ah, traveling to the nearby town yes? Come in, you girls must be tired" it said inviting us inside her house… and it was bigger than it looked… then we sat down on the mat as she served us tea and rice cakes.

Nagi took out her G-Vice and analyzed the old GM Tank…

"Guntank… a Champion level machine… it maybe slow but the cannons on its back are deadly ranged and close-up, its special attack is Sniping Shot"

"Nagi! Did you have to analyze her?" Milhi said scolding her

"Just taking precautions… sorry its become a habit now Milhi" Nagi said keeping her G-Vice and rubbing the back of her head.

"So many humans… is it time for the festival already?"

"Festival?"

"Yes… every now and then humans come from their world to help us with a festival, its so much fun"

"Wow… it does sound like fun!" Mato said

"Oh where are my manners… I forgot to introduce myself… my name is Guntank… and I live here with my husband Guncannon"

"Granny Guntank and Grandpa Guncannon…" I thought to myself

Nagi took her G-Vice out again

"Guncannon, a Champion level machine, unlike Guntank it is much faster but packs less of a punch, stronger than a GM Guncannon is able to life heavy things and throw them at the enemy, its special attack is Rock Throw"

"Nagi!" Milhi said scolding her

"Ehehehe… Force of habit?" Nagi said

"So what brings you girls to the Gundam World?" Granny Guntank asked

We explained that we were the chosen children and why we were here

"Oh the chosen children! Thank the heavens!" Granny Guntank said happily

"Wh-why? Did you need our help?" I asked

"Yes… well… there's this pack of BuCUE Keroberoses here and they keep on eating my livestock and my crops… if this keeps up then my husband and I will have to sell our land and move out… but we lived here for as long as I know… and we don't know where we will move to…" Grandma Guntank said sadly

"I see… shall we give these Keroberoses a beating girls?" Nanoha said excitedly.

"Yeah, lets spank their doggie behinds!" Mato said

"I should warn you girls though… their leader is big… very big… and they travel in packs… too many to count… you girls best be prepared… " Granny Guntank told us

"Don't worry about us! We will win! Count on it Granny!" Mato said confidently

"Yes, think of it as repayment for letting us rest here" Nanoha said

"Ohoho… im sure you girls will… you Gundam, look after your partners! I don't want anything happening to these sweet girls" Granny Guntank said

"Y-yes ma'am…" Shining said bowing

"Hey why are you bowing?" X said.

"She reminds me of my Master…" Shining said not telling X thereal reason was for etiquette .

X looked at Granny Guntank and Shining and thought "Master huh? Wonder what its like to have one?"

"Well then… I suppose I should show you around… "Granny Guntank said.

She lead us outside and to a path… turns out she has a farm! Her house was just placed there in the road! Her livestock included Wild Boar, Cows and Chicken… she also had rows of corn and vegetables that were still growing along with some herbs… and Granny's farm looked like a farm I saw in a picture book once… Red Barn and all… yeah id definetly looked like it.

"Now I see why we need to drive them off." Taiga said

"Yes… so much hard work… and they come here just to ruin it…"

"Count on us Granny, we'll make them pay!" Taiga said.

"Ohoho, thank you young one… believe me if I were younger I'd spank those dogs myself!" Granny Guntank said.

"Say… is there anything we can do to help?" Fate asked

"Oh? Will you help me?" Granny Guntank asked

"Yes we will, consider it as part of letting us rest here" Nanoha said.

"Thank you" Granny Guntank said.

We thought it was going to be laborious… but what we did was so much better than that! Well we did harvest crops… but Granny had tools that made it easier! We enjoyed reaping crops… but with Beam Scissors! Feeding livestock with a hoverboard! Fishing… but with a net gun! And tilling fields… with multiple tillers! Who'd have thought we'd have so much fun?

Afternoon came and Grandpa Guncannon came home.

"Im home dear… oh, it looks like we have guests" Guncannon said shocked.

"They are the chosen children dear… and they're going to drive off the Kerberoses away!"

"Is that so? We are in your debt" Grandpa Guncannon told me.

"I-its nothing…" I said riding a hoverboard

"They keep talking to you Kaname… it must be your goggles" Taiga said

"Y-you think so?" I said

"Yeah, it must be the goggles" Taiga said "But I bet they'd look better on me" Taiga muttered.

"Haha, those goggles really get attention don't they Miss Kaname?" Exia said laughing while riding a cow.

"Yeah! I agree!" Mato said riding a wild boar

I sighed and thought: "These are just goggles… I just wanted a leader-look… not attention!"

We finished all our work, and boy…were we filthy… but it was worth it! It was so much fun!

"Thank you so much chosen children" Grandpa Guncannon said

"You must be dirty and tired... I know what'll make you feel better" Grandma Guntank said leading us under her house… and what did we see? A hotspring!

"W-wow!" Taiga exclaimed

"C-can we really?" Mato said excitedly

"Yes, you can, you girls deserve it after all" Granny Guntank said

"Yaay! Thank you Granny!" Mato said as she gave Granny a big hug

"Hahaha, you are very welcome" Granny Guntank said

"What about our Gundam?" Nanoha asked

"Oh. We have another bath here, my husband will lead them there"

We then undressed in stalls and jumped in… the water was so warm and it felt absolutely great after a whole day of working!

"Hows the water?" Granny asked

"Great!" Mato said

"But what about our clothes?" Milhi asked

"Oh leave them to me, once you get out you'll be able to wear them again" Granny ensured us.

"Thank you…" Mei said

"Hahaha its no problem, just enjoy yourselves girls" Granny said.

And we did! I almost fell asleep… the water was just so good… Mei was beside me and she too almost fell asleep, Mato was practicing her swimming, while Nagi was helping Milhi wash her back, Nagi was looking up while blowing bubbles, while Taiga was just relaxing, Nanoha and Fate were talking while washing each others backs.

We then got out of the bath, and true enough to Granny Guntank's words our clothes were clean again! …Including our undergarments…

Meanwhile in the Gundam's side… they too were enjoying a bath… an open-air bath.

"So you Gundam are their partners eh?" Grandpa Guncannon said

"Yes, we are." Shining said

"Hahaha, then that must mean you're going to be traveling all over the world then?"

"If it calls for it then let it be so" Gundam said.

"Then I don't suppose… the Dark Masters are… back again?" Grandpa Guncannon said grimly.

'We don't know… we were hoping that we could ask you anything about that? Strange happenings or whatever?" F91 asked.

"Strange happenings… well I did hear in town that more and more Bandits have been roaming the land… and that they're pillaging to make a sacrifice to the Dark Masters to summon them…"

"Sacrifice? I never heard of them doing that before" Wing said.

"Neither have I… when I was still young and the Dark Masters came to this world… they descended from the heavens… bringing fiery rain and chaos with them"

We couldn't say anything.

"But… heroes emerged and fought them.. and I even talked to one of them… Turn A was his name I think?"

"Wow… the Old Man wasn't kidding… he really is a hero!" X said.

"Show more respect to your elders you young whippersnapper! If it weren't for Turn A's power the rest of the heroes wouldn't have been able to stop the Dark Masters!" Grandpa Guncannon snapped

"S-sorry sir!"

"Elder Turn A's power?" Victory asked

"Yes… it looked like the wings of a butterfly… but it was strong enough to give the Dark Masters so much pain… then the rest of the heroes finished them off"

"Wow… so it was actually the Elder who defeated them…" Exia said.

"Yes… and his comrades took most of the glory…" Gundam said.

"Hahaha, I must be boring you with my stories" Grandpa Guncannon said.

"Not at all sir." Shining Gundam said respectfully.

"Hahaha, now you certainly have respect towards your elders young'un, though I have to say you don't look like it."

"You could say it was because of my Master… you remind me of him"

"Who was your Master if I may ask?"

"His name was Kowloon Gundam…"

"Ahhh Kowloon… he was one of the heroes that fought alongside Turn A"

"R-really?"

"Yes… did he not say that to you?"

"N-no…"

"Well it's the truth, Kowloon was so powerful… I wonder where he is now?"

"I wish I knew that too sir"

"Hahaha, if you do find out can you tell me? I'd like to ask him a few things"

"Of course"

"Wow… Shining is really good with the old folks…" Zeta said.

"Yeah… his master must have taught him very well." Victory said.

The Gundam enjoyed their bath, and they stepped out refreshed and met up with their partners, Granny Guntank called everyone for some dinner… vegetable soup with duck and rice and tea.

We thanked Granny for the food and ate… it was really good!

"Whoa… you have to teach me how to make this!" Haruna said

"Hohoho… gladly young one! But finish your food first!"

"Yes ma'am!" Haruna said eating well.

We finished our meal and cleaned up and Haruna was able to ask for the recipe… with an added bonus spices for Haruna

"Yaay! Thank you!" Haruna said

"Hohoho, I'd like it if you would come visit me here again… I'll teach you some super recipes'!" Granny said

"Really?"

"But of course" Granny said.

Haruna jumped with joy

"Wow… Haruna's really getting into this huh?" Mato said

"Yes… she's so… lively when it comes to cooking" Mei said

The night went on… and it was getting late… when we heard a howling in the distance

"That's them…" Granny Guntank said scared

"Yes… be very wary of their leader…" Grandpa Guncannon said.

"We got this folks, lock up, this is gonna get bloody" Haruna said.

Grandpa and Grandma locked up, we then lead the livestock into the barn to avoid any casualties… then they came…

They looked just like BuCUE's… but they were bigger, and were colored black… and they looked hungry…

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"BuCUE Keroberos… Champion level machine… they always travel in packs and attack in packs, their speed and aggression makes them disliked by travelers, they attack using Beam Fangs and weapons on their backs, and their special attack is Cerberus Fang Strike"

"H-hey… they look really hungry…" I said scared

"And mean…" Taiga said licking her lips.

"Lets do this" Nanoha said. "Gundam! Hyper Bazooka!"

Gundam drew his Hyper Bazooka and fired a shell but the Keroberoses were fast and dodged it immediately.

"Fast…!" Gundam said.

"Chop chop! Chainsaw blades F91!" Haruna commanded.

F91 then drew his blades, and tried to strike them… but they were fast.

"Such speed… how are we supposed to keep up?" Haruna said.

"Simple, by waiting for them" Taiga said "Shining! Counter Stance!"

Shining Gundam posed in a preparative stance, when 5 Keroberoses lunged using their beam fangs, Shining Gundam then caught one of them and used its beam fangs to impale the others, then when they were defeated Shining snapped the neck of the Keroberos that he was holding.

"Nicely done" Taiga said.

"Hmph, even wild animals will fall to martial arts" Shining said smashing a Keroberos in the face that was about to bite him from behind.

"Looks like Taiga's kicking some behind! Lets do this Zeta! Hyper Mega Launcher Blade!" Mato commanded.

Zeta drew the beam bayonet and swiped it in a sideward sweep hitting a number of Keroberoses and defeating them.

"Woot! Thats the way!" Mato said cheering Zeta on.

"Wing Gundam, Buster Rifle!" Mei commanded

Even though the shot didn't hit them directly it still hurt the Keroberoses and caused some to explode.

"Looks like you know about the deadly effect of the Buster Rifle's energy now" Wing said.

"Yes… hurting these poor animals makes me feel bad… but it's either them or Granny and Grandpa!" Mei said commanding another shot.

"Victory! Beam saber! Go!" Milhi said

Victory seemed better at using his saber now, he was able to see through their movements and slash them with precise timing.

But the Keroberoses seemed more interested in Milhi as they surrounded her

"Kyah! Get away!" Milhi said.

"Milhi!" Victory said

"Exia! Blade Rush!" I commanded

Exia then drew his GN Sword and chopped up the Keroberoses that were surrounding

Milhi and picked her up as they exploded.

"Exia…" Milhi said

"Thank Miss Kaname not me" Exia said putting Milhi down

"Exia…! Thanks!"

"Thank me later! We're not out of the woods yet!" Exia said slicing another Cerberus in half

"Milhi! Are you okay?" I said approaching her.

"Y-yes… thank you for the help…"

"Be more careful!" I said.

"Uh FYI Nagi… we're surrounded" X said.

"I know, just wait…" Nagi said.

Then the full moon showed up in the night sky as the clouds cleared

"X! Satelite Laser Cannon!" Nagi commanded

X then began charging his Cannon, the Keroberoses saw this, let out a howl and began charging at X… too bad for them though… the charge was complete.

"FIRE!" Nagi commanded

"Bite this!" X said firing a powerful beam, that scarred the land, near the farm and destroying packs of Keroberos in the process.

"Nagi… how did you know…?" X said amazed

"That your Satellite Cannon only activates when the moon is full?"

"Yeah...! How?"

"Simple, I analyzed you as well, I knew the battles here would be different from the battles in our world" Nagi said

"A-awesome… you really are a Game Queen" X said thoroughly impressed

We kept on fighting… but they still kept on coming… there was no end to them… until we heard a large and scary howl…

Then a very big Kerberos came… it really looked like that mythical creature Cerberus since it had 3 heads… and it was really, really big and had several missile pod and cannons on its back.

"Th-that must be their leader…!" I said scared

"Don't falter! We can take that thing!" Nanoha said

The pack leader looked around… and it saw Milhi… it immediately ran towards Milhi

"Oh no you don't! Beam Rifle Charged shot, go!"

"Exia! GN Sword Strike!"

The beam shot hit, but it had no effect, Exia's GN Sword hit, but Exia was stuck to its side.

"Exia!" I yelled

"I cant… pull my GN Sword out..!" Exia said struggling to pull it out

"What are you doing Kaname?" Nanoha said.

"Exia! Pull your Sword out!"

Exia pulled with all his might and it came off, but Exia had a rough landing.

"Exia!"

"I-im alright… the hide of the Cerberus is different…its sticky… but sturdy and thick…" Exia said looking at his GN Sword which some black muck was dripping off it.

"Wh-what is it…?" I said

"I don't know… its blood maybe…?"

It still went after Milhi and we couldn't stop it, it then knocked Milhi over and smelled her… it looked pleased.

"Milhi!" Victory yelled trying to get close.

"N-nice doggie…" Milhi said absolutely frightened

"Princess!" Taiga yelled "Go Shining Gundam! Shining Finger!"

"I can't use my Shining Finger yet… my tension isn't high enough…!" Shining Gundam said fending off hoards of Keroberoses

"Gh…! We have to save the Princess!" Taiga yelled.

The pack leader then flipped Milhi over and bit her collar, the other two heads barked loudly, then the rest of the Keroberoses were falling back… as if given the signal to retreat… the pack leader then burst into a sprint taking Milhi with it.

"Milhi!" Victory yelled trying to keep up with the leader… but it was too fast.

"Oh no! They got Milhi!" Mei said

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Nagi said "FIRE!"

X then fired another Satelite Cannon shot and it hit the leader dead on, causing it to drop Milhi in pain, but Victory Gundam caught her in time.

"Milhi…!" Victory said

"Victory…!" Milhi said tearing up.

"Its okay… Nagi saved you"

"You mean that beam shot was… Nagi?" Milhi said

The leader looked angry its heads focused all its attention on Nagi and X

Nagi calmly took out her G-Vice and analyzed the pack leader:

"BuCUE Keroberos Commander Type… Ultimate Level machine… it is a pack leader enhanced with Power and Ranged attacks, it may be big but it can out run some mobile armors… its special attack is Cerberus Tormentor"

"Ultimate Level huh…? So theres more than just Champion Level..." Nagi muttered.

"Umm… Nagi is this the right time to be analyzing that thing? Its glaring at us you know…ANGRILY glaring at us" X said

"This is the perfect time to do so… get ready to fire another Satelite Cannon!" Nagi said.

The leader then let out a furious howl , then began to charge at X and Nagi firing missile rounds and cannon shots in anger.

"What is she doing…?" Taiga said.

"You're gonna get hit! Move!" Nanoha yelled.

"Ready to fire!" X said.

"Good, hold…"

The Keroberos was getting nearer...

"Hold…!"

It was getting even nearer

"FIRE!"

X released the energy and fired it… but the Pack Leader disappeared right in front of them.

"What?" Nagi said shocked

"It vanished?" Mato said

Then it reappeared in front of X and knocked both him and Nagi down

"Nagi!" I yelled

"Gh…! That wasn't supposed to happen…" Nagi said getting up as the Keroberos pinned her down with his paw

"Guhah…!" Nagi said as the Keroberos was crushing her

"Let her go you!" X said stabbing his sword into its leg

It yelped in pain, but it knocked X down and pinned him as well.

"Oh uh… nice doggie.." X said as the Cerberus roared in his face and crushed X with his giant paw too.

"X…" Nagi said weakly.

"Nagi!" Haruna said as she jumped into the Keroberose's back causing it to panic, It then let Nagi and X go for a split second but F91 was able to recover them using its Full Spec mode.

"Are you two alright?" F91 said

Nagi was coughing hard, and X was doing the same

"This isn't good… " F91 said

I then ran over to them

"Nagi!"

"She's hurt! We need to get her to a doctor fast!"

I examined her, it looks like the Keroberos crushed her chest… but she's still alive…

"Nagi… drink this." I said handing her some painkillers as F91 went back for Haruna

But she wouldn't take it, she forced herself to get up as she said: "That… dog… will pay…" she said coughing

"Nagi don't! you're hurt!" I said

"D-don't interfere…!" Nagi said.

X got up and said: "S-so are we still fighting?"

"Y-yeah… that dog is going DOWN!" Nagi said still coughing.

Nagi then broke off into a sprint and X was following her

Haruna was holding on to the cannons as the pack leader was going wild, when F91 came and got Haruna off its back.

"F91…! Where's Nagi..?"

"She's… running?" F91 said

"Nagi!" Haruna yelled "Go after her NOW!" Haruna yelled again

Nagi took out her G-Vice and analyzed the invisibility of the pack leader

"Mirage Colloid… a light reflecting mechanism that appears to make the user invisible to the naked eye… and radar"

"What do you have in mind Nagi?" X asked.

"We have to hit it when he uses the Mirage Colloid… when we do he won't be able to use it again"

"Alright… but how?"

The pack leader charged at Nagi and X again, this time they were barely able to dodge it…

"Nagi!" Haruna said getting off F91.

"Haruna…I've figured out how to break its invisibility…!" Nagi said as she coughed and bent over.

"Nagi…! You're in no condition to fight!" Haruna said.

"Just… listen to me…! When it disappears try to pinpoint is location and hit it… just one hit and that should prevent it from using its invisibility again…!" Nagi said hacking and coughing.

"I got it… leave it to us…! F91! Full Spec!"

F91 released his face armor and was glowing yellow, the fins on his shoulder armor extended as he boosted toward the pack leader

The pack leader then disappeared.

"T-there…! Find a chance… and take it…!" Nagi said

"Find a chance huh…? Okay then… F91! Hold still!"

F91 did as he was told, but he was greeted by cannon and beam shots all which he blocked with his beam shield.

"Ready your V.S.S.R and hold your ground!" Haruna said

F91 drew his V.S.S.R and waited… but the pack leader was just bombarding him with rounds of ammo…then after what seemed like forever it stopped… it had ran out of ammo!

"Looks like my guess was right… it was trigger happy, so it wasted up all its shots" Nagi said

"Amazing prediction…" Haruna said amazed

The pack leader then charged at F91 who still had a few seconds of Full Spec left… where was it going to come from…? Left? Right? Behind?

Then six beam fangs were glowing on top of F91, just as about they were going to impale him he quickly dodged to the side as Nagi and Haruna both yelled "NOW!" in unison as F91 fired off a V.S.S.R shot scoring a direct hit on the leader making him visible again.

"Bada Bing" Nagi said.

But it wasn't over the pack leader let off a howl and the other Keroberoses began attacking again…. But this time they too used Mirage Colloid

"N-no way…!" I said

"The pack members can turn invisible too?" Nanoha said

"Oh, boy… we're in trouble…" X said.

"Heh… im out of ideas… we're gonna need some serious strength now…" Nagi said

"Yeah… and a light to pierce through this darkness…" Haruna said.

Then their G-Vices began to glow

"Could this be…?" Nagi said

"The light of Gundamization…?" Haruna said

Their G-Vices then gave off a light engulfing X and F91

"OH YEAH! ITS FINALLY MY TURN!" X said happily

EVOLUTION_

"Gundam X Gundamize to…!"

"Gundam F91 Gundamize to…!"

The light then faded and two new Gundam were there…

"Gundam X Divider!"

"Crossbone Gundam X3!"

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"Gundam X Divider, Champion level Gundam, it is the Gundam X with different equipment but now it moves faster and has more weapons and its armor is improved for fast paced combat, its special attack is the Harmonica Cannon."

"Crossbone Gundam X3, Champion level Gundam, it is the Gundamized form of F91 with more armor, mobility and weaponry, its special attack is the Zanbuster"

"Y-yeah! I did it! I Gundamized!" X said

"So this is Gundamization… " Crossbone X3 said.

Nanoha, Milhi, Taiga and Mei's G-Vices shined too

"You know what that means!" Nanoha said

"Time for some payback!" Taiga said as she punched a Keroberos to gain some Gundam-Soul

"Lets do this…!" Mei said

"GUNDAMIZE NOW VICTORY!" Milhi yelled.

The bright lights from each of their G-Vices engulfed their partners but Taiga was the different one as she said: "Gundam Soul… Charge!" as she touched her G-Vice with her hand and a bright light engulfed her Gundam as well.

"Gundam Gundamize to…!"

"Victory Gundam Gundamize to…!"

"Shining Gundam Gundamize to…!"

"Wing Gundam Gundamize to…!"

The bright light then disspeared

"Perfect Gundam!"

"V2 Gundam!"

"Spiegel Gundam!"

"Wing Gundam Katoki!

The light of Gundamization must have done something to the mirage colloid, it stopped it all from working and the other pack members were visible again.

The rest of us fought against the pack members; Mato and I did our best fought too.

Meanwhile Nagi and Haruna…

"So let's see what Gundamization does to you X" Nagi said.

"Yeah, lets do this Nagi!" X said pumped up.

"Okay, use your Bazooka!"

X drew his bazooka and fired it; but the pack leader easily dodged it

"So he still moves fast" Nagi said

"Leave that to us! Scissor Anchor! Go!" Haruna commanded

Crossbone X3 then got near and from its skirt armor it fired several harpoons that immobilized the pack leader, it struggled but despite its size X3 didn't budge.

"Nice… okay then lets fire that Bazooka again! Follow it up with a machine gun shot!"

X drew his bazooka and fired away, it scored a direct hit as it destroyed the weaponry on its back, the X followed up with shots from his beam machine gun, it made the pack leader yelp in pain.

"Whoo! How do you like that?" X said

"Heh, I can't let you take all the glory! Our turn Crossbone!"

"Go for it!" Nagi said.

Crossbone X3 released the anchors as Haruna said: "Beam Saber! Heat Dagger combo!"

Crossbone X3 then lunged and struck the pack leader on the chest, made it yelp in pain more, but Crossbone X3 unleashed more hits, causing the pack leader to howl in pain.

The pack leader then tried to limp away

"Guess we have to finish this eh?" Haruna said

"Lets" Nagi said

"Zanbuster! Crossbone!"

"Harmonica Cannon X!"

Crossbone X3 drew his Buster Gun and Beam Zanber and combined it, but instead of becoming a Zanbuster it became Mystletainn… Haruna's Chainsaw

"That's right… F91 absorbed Mystletainn! Okay then use Mystletainn in my place and slice that dog up X3!" Haruna yelled

Crossbone X3 lunged for the pack leader using Mystletainn

"Hey you better tell X3 to finish his attack soon! This Harmonica's gonna blow!" Nagi said

X3 Struck the pack leader in the chest and cutting through it, then X Divider unleashed the powerful Harmonica Cannon, it was a devastating beam that scattered in many directions but hit the pack leader, defeating it.

When the pack leader went down the rest of the pack retreated into the forest knowing that their leader was defeated.

"We did it…!" Nagi said

"Yeah we did!" Haruna said

"Whoo-hoo! Being Gundamized rocks!" X Divider said

Our Gundam's then reverted back to their old forms, as we met near Granny Guntank's house.

"Haruna! Nagi!" We said welcoming them back

"You guys were so cool there that Pirate Gundam had a chainsaw and it was all… "Vvvvrrrrr!" and that Gundam with the laser went: "Pshoooo!" to cool!" Mato said clearly impressed

"Hahaha looks like you finally got your wish X" Shining said

"Yeah, I've Gundamized, who's Gundamized? I've Gundamized! Oh yeah!" X said tap dancing

"Hehe… good job… X…" Nagi said collapsing

"Nagi!" Haruna said picking her up

"She doesn't look good…!" Mei said

"Leave her to me" Granny Guntank said coming out of her house

"Granny?" Haruna said

"I saw what happened… come in and get some rest… just leave your friend with me" Granny said

"Alright… im entrusting my Partner's life in your hand Granny" X said sternly

"Rest well all of you" Granny said taking Nagi in their room.

We then lied down… but we couldn't sleep right away…we were too worried about Nagi…

We fell asleep eventually… and when we woke up Granny Guntank was waiting for us.

"Ah you kids are finally awake… your friend is doing just fine" Granny said sipping some tea

We went in and there we saw Nagi all bandaged up, but alive!

"H-hey guys…" Nagi said

"Nagi!" X said

"Hahaha, you still look happy X, guess Gundamizing made you livelier huh?" Nagi said.

"Yeah! Did you see my Harmonica Cannon? It was all… "Pshooo!" too cool huh?" X said happily

"Haha, it was really cool alright!" Nagi laughed

"Nagi… you…" Haruna said

"Hey im fine now Haruna… everyone…" Nagi said smiling

"You look better now young one, the medicine really helped yes?" Granny said

"Yes it did… without that I would have…"

"Shh… say no more, you're alive and that's what counts"

"Thank you" Nagi said bowing.

"What kind of medicine did you give her?" I asked

"Ahh it's a medicine that I've developed to help not only Gundam but strangely it heals humans as well… not bad hm?" Granny said

"Y-yeah… what's in that stuff?" Nagi said

"Herbs… herbs that you can only find on my farm" Granny Guntank said.

"Y-you mean… the crops we harvested were...?" Nagi said

"Yes, those herbs" Granny said

"No way… so we helped, had fun and enjoyed at the same time?" I said

"It seems like it"

We then shared a hearty laugh.

The a giant footstomp shook the ground… it was the pack leader it was still alive

We ran outside getting ready for battle and it was there…but Grandpa Guncannon was riding on it!

"Hey there chosen children! Looks like this fella here is tame now!" Grandpa said petting its 3 heads

"Grandpa…! That thing is wild!" Exia said

"Not anymore! I went up to it this morning and found out it was still alive, so I gave it some my wife's medicine and well… it likes me for it"

We all fell on the ground

"N-no way!" I said

"Way" Grandpa said

Milhi then approached the beast with her face red as she shouted: "YOUNOGOODANIMAL!HOWDAREYOUTRYTOMARRYME?YOU'RESICK!IHATEYOU!ILLNEVERFORGIVEYOU!NEVERNEVERNEVERVERNEVEREVER!"

We just stared at Milhi… this was probably the first time we've seen her this mad…

"Whoa… what do you have against this guy young one?" Grandpa Guncannon said

"H-he…h-he…!" Milhi said stuttering

"He what?"

"He tried to take me away so that I can marry him!" Milhi said in disgust

"Whaaaaaat?" we all said

"M-maybe I should have told this to you guys earlier but…" Milhi showed us her tail and dog-ears "I'm a Dog Princess"

"Seriously…?" Taiga said shaking her head

"Yeah… she is, didn't you guys watch the news? Milhi is dog Princess from Flonyard" Nanoha said

I felt really stupid as I remembered the time Nanoha called Milhi a "Dog Princess"… to think she actually knew…

"Hmph!" Milhi said pouting

The pack leader then nudged Milhi with poor eyes

"Hmph!" Milhi said

"He's saying he's sorry" Grandpa Guncannon said

"Sorry? What if he succeeded in taking me away?" Milhi said as her face was all red

We fell silent

"See that?"

The pack leader's heads went down as if to say that he was sad and really sorry

"Aww come on missy, he says he's sorry" Grandpa Guncannon said

"It looks like it really upset Milhi… " Mei said

"Y-yeah… "If it succeeded in taking me away…" boy… I wonder what would have happened…?" Mato said trying to think of a possible situation

"Enough!" Milhi said pouting

The pack leader then dug something up… it was a collar… a pink collar with a name on it….

Milhi picked it up and the collar read "Cecilia"

"Cecilia…" Milhi said

"He says that used to be the name of his lover" Grandpa Guncannon translated "And that you reminded him so much of her."

"I see..." Milhi said gripping the collar

Milhi approached the pack leader and put the collar on him and said: "There, now you don't have to be separated from her anymore" Milhi said with a smile

"Does that mean…?" Grandpa said

"Yes, I forgive you… just don't go doing that to other dog princesses okay?" Milhi said hugging the 3 heads

It then barked, and we all laughed

"Well its still early, and we haven't thanked you for saving our farm…so please have one more breakfast before you leave. Then you can take a bath in the hot spring again if you like" Grandma said

"Wh-what about me?" Nagi said

"You can take off the bandages now child, I think you've fully healed already"

Nagi took off the bandages… and she was back to normal!

"W-wow…"

"All back to normal now?"

"Y-yes… thank you" Nagi said bowing again

"No thank you chosen children, I think a hearty breakfast and hotspring bath sounds good right about now" Granny said

We ate the breakfast that Granny made us… it was great! And our bath was really great too! We then packed our things, Grandma even gave us some of the herbs we harvested, some as herbs and some medicine, in salve and tablet and pellet form.

"Thank you again chosen children" Grandma Guntank said

"Yes, with this big guy with us we don't have to worry about trespassers or thieves anymore!" Grandpa Guncannon said

"You two take care now!" Nagi said

"Journey Safe" Grandma said as we walked away waving at them.


	16. Partnership! The power of Reliabilty!

Chapter 16- Partnership! The power of Reliabilty!

We were walking along yet another forest road…is this town really that "nearby?" I thought.

"Man… this town Testarossa… how "nearby" is it exactly?" Taiga asked

"If we keep moving then we should get there depending on how fast we move" Fate said

"Great… just great… " Taiga said tired.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Shining asked

"Thanks… but im good, seeing as how tired I easily get I need more exercise… and this is it…" Taiga said panting

"Its not good to exercise when you're already tired" Shining said

"Thats right!" Mato said

"Huh…?"

"Shining is right! You need to rest! If you don't rest and you exercise you'll get even more tired!" Mato said

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?" Taiga asked rudely

"Because im part of the basketball club back in school! If we're tired we cant play well! That goes the same for exercise!" Mato said

Taiga stayed silent and thought: "Man… this girl reminds me so much of Minori… I wonder how she is…?"

"Hey, hey spacing out is bad too!" Mato said

"Gah! I wasn't spacing out!" Taiga said shocked

"Yes you were! Now take up your partner's offer and let him carry you!" Mato said pestering Taiga

"Ah, fine! Just…leave me along already!" Tagia said as Shining lifted her up.

"Now doesn't that feel better?" Mato said.

"Y-yeah… it does… thanks"

"V!" Mato said while making the peace sign

"Wow… you sure know a lot Mato…" Mei said

"Haha, well once you're into fitness and sports then you gotta know these things!" Mato said cheerfully

"W-wow…" Mei said amazed

"Hey, why look so amazed? We need to know how to train, or else doing things randomly will result in nothing!"

"Y-yes…" Mei said

We walked along more, then we saw this Old GM trying to push his cart uphill

"Oh… do you need any help sir?" Milhi asked.

"If its not too much of a bother then yes please…"

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Mato said as she pushed the cart with little effort all the way uphill.

"Wh-whoa…" Taiga said

"S-so much energy…" I said

We made it up the hill including the old GM as he said: "Thank you young one… now I can get home" he said.

"V!" Mato did again.

"Ummm sir? Would there be a nearby town here?" Taiga asked.

"Yes there is… if you keep traveling north then you'll reach it, be careful though, there are Bandits in these areas… and it seems like they've grown in numbers…" the old GM said.

"I see… thank you" Nanoha said

"If it means anything there's this small inn not too far from here… you can rest there if you're tired… but you'll have to pay for it though"

"An inn huh?" Haruna said.

"Its small and simple… I guarantee that you'll like it there" the Old GM said

"Nice... Thank you very much sir" Nagi said.

"No thank you children! Well I best be getting off now…" He said pushing his cart

We walked along the path and true enough to the old GM's words there was a small Inn, we approached it and looked at the Inn's sign and it said: "Forest Trail Inn", it looked okay in the outside but…

"Welcome!" a Gundam that had a Dragon for a hand said

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"Dragon Gundam… Champion level Gundam… it attacks using its extendable dragon arms and is armed with flamethrowers, its special attack is the Feilong Flag Strike."

"Do you have to keep doing that?" Milhi said

"Ehehehe…" Nagi said rubbing her head.

"Umm… how much is it a night?" I asked.

"Oh its 10 G-coins a night!" Dragon Gundam said.

"10… do we even have any money?" Nanoha asked

"I don't think so…" Mei said

"Did any of us even bring a wallet?" Nagi asked

"G-coins?" Taiga thought.

"O-okay then… how about 5? 5 for all of you is a steal!" Dragon Gundam said

5 a steal? The inside looked really dingy… it was dusty and, the bedsheets looked like they haven't been changed for ages… and I don't even want to go to the bathrooms and kitchen…

"5 for this? No way!" Taiga yelled

"Taiga!" I said

"What? Even if it's for free I aint staying this this dump!" Taiga said harshly.

"Ack… I suppose theres no hiding it… this place really is dump… you see ever since Bandits started roaming around this place, its been so hard to get hired hands here…" Dragon Gundam said sadly

"Oh no, im not driving away anymore Bandits!" Taiga said with everyone looking at her

"Then, why don't we turn this dump into a clean dump?" Mato suggested

"Wh-what?" Dragon Gundam said

"We'll tidy this place up for you!" Mato said

"Mato!" I said

"Aww come on leader, have a heart! Look at this place! If we fix it up so nice then maybe the Bandits would like to stay here instead of stealing from here!" Mato said optimistically

"Ummm… its fine with me but… how about you guys?" I said asking everyone else.

"I'll pass" Taiga said walking out "Cleaning this dump to make the bandits stay here instead of stealing from here… what a joke" Taiga muttered followed by Shining Gundam

"Okay… that's one down… anyone else?"

No one else responded

"Okay then, we'll help you out then sir!" Mato said

"Ehehehe… thank you so much guys!" Dragon Gundam said rubbing his head.

We got to work on dusting the place up… it was really filthy… and the bedsheets were absolutely gross… and the pillows weren't fluffy anymore,. and the floors were also filthy.

The kitchen was a different story… the plates looked like they had molds that were growing for who-knows-how-long… the Gundam had to burn off the mold with their beam rifles! The sink was clogged, and we had to unclog it… but the thing that was clogging it was well… indescribable… at least the food was still good, Dragon Gundam must be shopping for food daily…

In the bathhouse… Mato was enjoying herself… she put on the brushes on her feet and skated around cleaning the dirt in the process… she also cleaned the bathing area and made the water sparkle again… amazing really…

Compared to Granny Guntank's place this place was torture… but we finally got the job done… somehow… but after looking the place now… we actually did a good job!

"Thank you thank you so much!" Dragon Gundam said "Here let me show you a token of my appreciation!" he said leading us to a room...

When we looked there it was a bar! A sushi bar!

"What… is this? A Sushi bar…" Mei said admiring it.

"Yes! You should know that… I make the best Sushi, Ramen and Fried Rice in the Gundam World!" Dragon Gundam said putting on an apron: "I am the legendary chef Dragon Gundam!" he while preparing Ramen for us.

He did it in a flash … each of us including our Gundam had one bowl of Ramen each! And the sushi table was full of sushi! The fried rice looked great as well!

We tasted the Ramen… and it was absolutely great! So was the sushi! The rice was heaven as well!

"Good huh?" Dragon Gundam asked.

"Yeah! Super!" I said

"You gotta teach me how to make these!" Haruna said

"I'd be more than happy to teach you how to make it!" He said to Haruna.

We ate our meals, but Dragon Gundam made two more bowls of Ramen, and filled a plate up full of sushi and rice and went outside.

Taiga was top of a tree sitting down and Shining Gundam was doing the same as well.

"Hello up there!" Dragon Gundam called out.

"What do you want?" Taiga said as she jumped down

"Here, this is for you two!" Dragon Gundam said handing the food over

"Okay… why? We didn't even help? Why bother giving some?" Taiga said

"Honesty"

"What?"

"You were Honest and Sincere that you spoke what was in your mind instead of keeping it… thank you"

"What..?" Taiga said not understanding it.

"People keep saying the Inn is nice… and I've always thought of it as a dump… you've been the first person to ever say that and it really warms my heart hearing so."

"But… why? Why work in this place even if you don't want to?" Taiga asked

"Well… I promised an old man that I'd keep this Inn safe… he never came back… and I never wanted to be an Innkeeper anyway! I want to travel the Gundam World to enhance my cooking! I want to be the best chef here!" Dragon Gundam said with flames in his eyes

"Best chef huh?"

"Yes! I don't look like it… but try that Ramen and sushi out… you'll know what I mean"

Taiga handed one bowl to Shining Gundam and they both tried it…

Taiga cried out in sheer pleasure and delight, Shining Gundam was so enthralled that he couldn't speak but kept on eating instead.

"Well?"

"This… this is amazing! Its like the gods made it themselves!" Taiga said with her eyes sparkling

"Now now… don't bring the white being into this! Im sure they'd appreciate my cooking too!" Dragon Gundam joked.

Taiga then tried the sushi and rice and squealed in delight, she grabbed Dragon Gundam's hand and said: "I know it! I just know that you'll be the best chef in the Gundam World!" Taiga said with her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah! I will!" Dragon Gundam said laughing.

Then they heard voices in the distance…

"Oh no… Bandits! Inside hurry!" Dragon Gundam said as he brought Taiga and Shining Gundam in.

"Whats wrong?" Milhi asked

"Bandits are headed this way! Quick hide here!" He said shoving us in a closet… it wasn't too tight… but with the Gundam we really needed some space to move around… Dragon Gundam then grabbed all the plates with this hands and dumped them into the sink… boy it was good thing we finished all our food!

Dragon Gundam then went outside to meet the Bandits

"Good Evening! Would you like to stay the night?" Dragon Gundam said welcoming them.

"Yeah, we'll stay the night! In we go boys!" the bandits said as they went trampling inside, at first we thought that they were staying in the other room… but there were so many of them that they even occupied the sushi bar we were in!

Dragon Gundam prepared them food and booze… obviously these things liked to drink… a lot.

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"DINN a Champion leveled machine, it is adept at aerial combat and uses its machine guns to fire at their enemies, when flying they have a helmet-shield that protects them from bullets and aerial explosions, its special attack is: Aerial Bombardment"

The DINNs looked like Zakus… but they had backpacks and were colored purple… the were pretty tall and they walked on two feet like GM's… but their attitude's were horrible, they trashed the Inn… ohh all the hardwork we did... it was all for nothing…

"H-hey… where's Mato?" Haruna said noticing that she wasn't with us

"Th-this is bad! What if they find her?" Milhi said.

Then one of the DiNN's said: "Hey Gundam! Prepare a bath for us!" it said rudely

"Of course!" Dragon Gundam said leaving the room

"Poor Dragon Gundam... he has to deal with these...things" Mei said

"I suppose its for the better" Nanoha said

Then one if the DINN's said: "Hey rumors have it that the chosen children have arrived!"

"Hehehe, they'll be no problem! I hear that they're weaker than the previous ones!"

"We were ordered to kill them right?" one of them said stabbing his sword on the tatami mat.

"Yeah, when we do lets loot their corpses and give them to the boss!" one of them said with a maniacal laugh

Fate was covering her mouth

"Don't worry Fate…! I won't let anything happen to you!" Nanoha told Fate.

Fate nodded.

This is bad, if one of those DINN's open this closet… we're done for… and there's quite a number of them… I don't think we can win without Gundamizing…

Dragon Gundam went to the bath and saw Mato still wearing the brushes on her feet and skating around cleaning the bath up.

"H-hey! Why aren't you with your friends?" Dragon Gundam asked

"Why? They're making so much noise, that I went here for some quiet and to finish my cleaning!" Mato said while spinning in the air and landing.

"Nice moves… argh! No! What I meant to say was that those aren't your friends! Those are Bandits!" Dragon Gundam said

"Hey! Gundam! More booze!" one of the DINN's yelled

"Coming! Look, stay hidden okay! I'll try to sneak you into the same closet as your friends okay?" Dragon Gundam said heading back, "Y-yes sir! Here you go!" He said handing them another case.

"Is the bath ready yet?" One of them said while feeling tipsy.

"A-almost!" Dragon Gundam said going back in a panicked state, looking for Mato… but she wasn't there "Oh no… where did she go?" Then the DINN's came in "O-oh, the bath is ready! Please enjoy!" Dragon Gundam said going out and looking for Mato.

He then opened our closet, "Listen up, one of your friends is missing!" Dragon Gundam said.

"Y-yeah, where is she?" I said panicked

"I-I don't know—" Dragon Gundam was cut short when he heard them getting out of the bath "Done already? Stay hidden! I'll find her!" Dragon Gundam said shutting the close door on us.

The DINN's came back and demanded more booze… which Dragon Gundam gave them.

"Hey… you know what else would go good with a bath and booze?"

"What?"

"Bathrobes! Hey you open that closet and get us some!"

"P-please don't open that! Its full of sleeping mats!" Dragon Gundam said

"Sleeping mats eh? Get those too!"

One of the DINN's got up and went nearer to the closet where we were in… it looked like that this was it.. when…

"Hello sir! Here are your bathrobes!" a familiar voice said.

The DINN's tunred their attention to the voice… and there was Mato! She was wearing a blue yukata with her hair fixed up carrying bathrobes.

"Whohoho! Whatta cutie!" one of the DINNs said

Dragon Gundam looked at Mato shocked

"Hey thanks for the bathrobes dollface! Why don't you… have a drink with us?"

"Im sorry sir but im on duty! Plus im not old enough to drink yet!" Mato said smiling

"Ohh… that's no fun"

"Hey who is this chick?" one of them said to Dragon Gundam

"Oh uhhh… she's my…"

"Im Mr. Dragon Gundam's niece!" Mato said

"Hoho… you sly dog you… having a niece this cute" the DiNN said ignoring the fact that Mato was human.

"Hey why don't you dance for us baby?" one of them said

"Of course sir!" Mato said taking out two fans "How about some music Dragon Gundam?" Mato said

Dragon Gundam grabbed a drum and made a steady beat…

Mato danced to the beat… she was so beautiful and elegant…

The DINN's cheered on as Mato danced. Mato ended her dance and they cheered on even more.

"Whoo! Encore encore!"

"Im sorry sir but that will be all for tonight!" Dragon Gundam said.

"Eh, that's not fun"

"Then how about you pour me a drink there baby?"

"Of course!" Mato said picking up a bottle and pouring it into their glasses.

One of the DINNs however had a naughty hand and tried to touch Mato when Dragon Gundam extended his arm and caught its arm before it could touch her.

"Hey what gives? LET GO!"

"Im sorry sir, but you aren't allowed to touch our employees" Dragon Gundam said.

"Hey why not?"

"She's still working, and she's too young for you, try finding a nice Tarus or Leo instead"

"Kh…!" it said as Dragon Gundam let go

Mato just smiled and continued to serve them, time went on and they were all passed out drunk.

"Finally they're asleep!" Dragon Gundam said with a sigh

"Whew!" Mato said sitting down

"Hahaha I must say im really impressed… you performed well and you acted well there…"

"Ahahaha I guess that's what I get for watching so many traditional dances!" Mato said

All of us then fell out of the closet.

"Guys!" Mato said

"H-hey Kuroi…" Haruna said

"Wh-where the heck were you? When we found out that you weren't with us we almost had a heart attack!"

"Oh… well I had to finish my cleaning! So I did!"

"Tell us next time okay?" Zeta said with his face flat on the floor

"Ehehehe"

"All that aside…. We didn't know that you knew how to dance traditional dances!" I said

"And you look so pretty in that yukata…" Mei said admiring Mato

"Ahahaha… well that's what I get for watching too much T.V!" Mato said rubbing her head.

"Speaking of yukata… where did you find that?" Dragon Gundam asked

"Oh, I found it in that small chest there… im sorry I didn't ask your permission mr. Gundam."

"Ah its fine… that was what a GM wore too when she worked here" Dragon Gundam said

We stepped outside to get some air.

"Ahhh that feels so much better!" Milhi said stretching.

"Yes… being locked up in that close really got my wings folded up" Wing said.

"Really thank you all of you, but I don't have space to accompany you tonight." Dragon Gundam said

"That's fine, because we were just leaving!" A DINN said

We looked back and there were the DINN's coming out of the Inn…

"So you were hiding the chosen children? "

"Kh..!"

"Well no use in hiding it now! Just hand them over and we wont destroy your Inn!"

"Dragon Gundam…!"

"Well? Make your mind up!"

"No"

"No?"

"I wont hand them over!" Dragon Gundam said drawing a Feilong Flag

"So you want to fight eh? Lets rumble then!"

"We'll help!" I said.

"Sorry leader but… let us handle this" Mato said stepping up.

"Mato…"

"Im "Working" for Boss Dragon Gundam here, let us handle this"

"A-alright… but things get bad we're stepping in!" I said

"Kaname!" Nagi said

"Mato looks serious, lets just see what happens" I said

"So you want to help your boss eh? That's fine with us! We'll take you once we give you a sound beating!" They said taking flight and lunging at us

"They only one who's going to have sound beating here is you" Mato said as she elegantly took our her G-Vice as Zeta Gundam stepped up Mato danced a traditional dance while commanding Zeta Gundam.

"Beam Saber" Mato said as Zeta struck them in the air causing them to fall down like flies.

Dragon Gundam was going all out, he was striking them with his claws, and used his beam Feilong Flad to hit them, defeating them in one shot each… but there were still too many.

"Impressive moves" Shining said.

"Beam Rifle" Mato said while still dancing elegantly.

Zeta fired his beam rifle in multiple directions scoring hits on each of them, while Dragon Gundam finished them off with his flamethrowers.

"Its no use, there's too many of them!" Zeta said

"Don't give up" Mato said as a bright light engulfed Zeta Gundam

"That light…!" Nanoha said

"Zeta Gundam, Gundamize to…!"

The light then faded, and the new Gundam came out

"Z-II (2) Gundam!"

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"Z-II Gundam… A Champion Level Gundam… its is Zeta Gundam's Gundamized form that is adept at fighting at high speeds and has a transformable frame, its boosters allow it to fly at super sonic speeds while maintaining perfect accuracy, its Special Attack is: Sonic Boom Splicer"

Mato stopped dancing and looked at Z-II

"Cool…!" Mato said

Z-II looked like Zeta Gundam… but it was taller and its armor was different.. it was more protected and it held a Mega Beam Rifle in its hand.

"He... changed form…?" Dragon Gundam said

"Miss Kuroi…"

"Yes! You've finally Gundamized!" Mato said looking at her weapons

Vulcan Guns

Beam Saber

Beam Confuse

Beam Rifle

Clay Bazooka

Mega Beam Rifle

Sonic Boom Splicer

"Okay use your Mega Beam Rifle!" Mato commanded

Z-II took aim and fired away the Mega Beam Rifle seemed on par with the Buster Rifle of Wing Gundam.

"Cool! Okay next use your Beam Confuse!"

Z-II drew his beam saber but threw it at the enemy and fired his Mega Beam Rifle at his saber, as it hit the beam bounced off and hit them in the numbers destroying them in the process.

"Yeah! Score!" Mato said

"You seem to be enjoying yourself" Dragon Gundam said

"We'll We can have fun while fighting too right?" Mato said

"Yes we can!" Dragon Gundam said lunging at them again

Those things couldn't hut Z-II it was too fast, whenever it dodged and attack it would slice them with its beam saber.

They then bunched up into one and started firing all around

"Its no use! I can't get near!" Dragon Gundam said

"Leave that to us! Use Sonic Boom Splicer!" Mato said

Z-II transformed into its jet form and flew forward with incredible speed, it passed them followed by a shockwave… but instead of knocking them over they were hurt by a razor wind that sliced them up and defeated them all.

"W-wow…" F91 said

"Sonic Boom Splicer huh?" Exia said thoroughly impressed

Zeta then reverted to his original form and landed beside Mato.

"Good job Zeta!" Mato said hugging him.

"Hahaha, I was pretty cool wasn't I?" Zeta said.

"Mato!"I said as all of us ran to her.

"Haha, sorry I made you guys sit that one out! But I told you that we could handle it!"

"You were amazing!" Mei said

"Yeah! When we get back I'm going to challenge you!" Nagi said

"Bring it on!" Mato said

We then shared a laugh

"We defeated the bandits… but my Inn is a wreck…" Dragon Gundam said looking at his Inn that was in pieces

"Oh no! We must have been fighting close to the Inn...!" Mato said

"Sonic... Boom" Taiga said.

Instead of looking sad, Dragon Gundam looked glad! Happy even!

"Wh-why are you happy? Are you okay?" Mato asked

"Okay? Of course I am! Now that this Inn has broken down I can travel around the world now!" Dragon Gundam said happily

"Eeeeeh?" We all said falling down

Dragon Gundam then explained to us that he wanted to be a great chef and the history of that Inn.

"I see… but what about the old man who left this Inn with you?" Haruna asked

"Well I had a feeling that he wanted to get rid of this Inn… so I guess he gave it to me… but its gone now… at least it got cleaned one more time before it got wrecked right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Alright! World here I come!" Dragon Gundam said rummaging through the ruins to find a giant wok.

"A Wok?" Mei said

"Yep! This wok was given to me by my grandfather! And im going to use it to cook the best fried rice in the world!" Dragon Gundam said hitching his Wok behind him like a bag.

"O-oh then at least let me give back this yukata—"

"Keep it."

"What?"

"Keep it, you look great in it! plus you helped me with those bandits, think of it as a gift from me to you" Dragon Gundam said

"Th-thank you! Boss!" Mato said while hugging Dragon Gundam

We pitched up a tent for the night, and rested, our Gundam slept outside while we slept in the tent.

"You're quite a fighter" Shining Gundam said joining Dragon Gundam up on a tree.

"Hah, you so noticed... you're pretty sharp"

"Eastern Martial Arts… Dragon Style…" Shining said

"You must be a fighter too considering you know so much..." Dragon Gundam said impressed.

"Yes, my name is Shining Gundam"

"And I said this already but im Dragon Gundam"

"We should spar sometime" Shining said

"Sure, once I become the best chef I'll look for you then we'll have a sparring match"

Shining Gundam and Dragon Gundam then shook hands.

Daybreak came and we were off, with Dragon Gundam with us… but it was short since there was a fork in the road and he was headed left… we were headed right.

We waved goodbye to Dragon Gundam as he walked on

"Take care of yourself boss!" Mato yelled

"Be the best cook ever! I'm going to try your food once you get better!" Taiga said yelling as well.


	17. Burn Up! The Power of Courage!

Chapter 17- Burn up! The power of Courage!

At long last we finally made it to the town! And it wasn't a town… it was more of a city… a really big city… and it looked like a town from the western side of the world… dusty, full of stalls with merchants… fruit…. you name it…

"So this is the "nearby" town you were talking about huh Fate? Took us 3 whole days to get here!" Taiga said a bit ticked off

"Yes this is it…" Fate said

"Miss Aisaka still your tongue" Nanoha said smiling at her

"Y-yes!" Taiga said scared

"Nanoha its fine… I did say it was near but… I guess traveling by foot took longer than by cart…im sorry if I made it sound so near…" Fate said bowing

"Eh, forget about it… we're here and that's what matters" Taiga said

"Okay… now what?" Haruna asked

"Yeah…" I said "Or do we ask about… the Dark Masters?" I thought, putting some thought whether people will look at me wrong or not.

"Or how about… we get some rest?" Mato said all worn out.

"Out of energy?" I said

"Yeah… walking really drained me…" Mato said leaning on Zeta Gundam.

"Okay then… lets find a nearby Inn" I said

We then looked for an Inn… and we did.

"80 G-Coins for all of you" The Innkeeper said

"80?" Gundam said

"Yes 80, that includes meals and room service"

"Ummm…" Gundam said turning around and whispering to us… "How are we supposed to pay for this?"

"I don't know... I don't think any of us brought any money!" X said whispering back.

"Well are you staying or not?" the Inkeeper demanded

"Well…"

"I've got this" a voice said throwing a bag of money on the counter

"Sir Ez8!" The Innkeeper said

"I'll pay for them… how often is it that humans stay over?"

"P-please sir… we can't accept you money…"

"Ahh but you need compensation, please take it"

"Y-yes sir…" the innkeeper said

"Come with me, we need to talk" The Gundam named Ez8 said.

Without any questions we followed him to his house… and it was big! There he offered us grape juice and small meat dishes as we sat in the guest area… and he had cushions that we sat on.

"Umm…" I said

"Hahaha, say no more! I know who you are! You are the chosen children!"

"H-how did you...?" Mei said

"Its been so long sir" Wing said

"Yes, way too long… how have you kids been doing?" Ez8 asked them

"Fine, the chosen children have gotten us out of really tough situations… and we're surviving" Victory said

"Hahaha thats good to know!" Ez8 said laughing.

"Ummm who is this guy?" Haruna asked

"He was a fellow Gundam that helped Elder Turn A build and defend the village we lived in…isn't that right Sir Ez8?" Gundam said

"Yes, that's right you're still sharp as ever Gundam" Ez8 said

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"Gundam Ez8… Champion Level Gundam, it is a Gundam at specializes in ground warfare and it excels in using artiliery and cannons, its special attack is: Ez8 Full Burst."

Milhi sighed.

"I am Gundam Ez8, I was once the guard of the forest village Turn A was in… but recently the its been so peaceful in the village that he told me to go around and spread my talents and to protect those who need protection and to teach them how to defend themselves."

"Defend themselves?" Nanoha asked

"Yes… you see most people living here in the Gundam World fight on the ground… rarely in the air and much rarely at sea… or don't fight at all. Too bad for me that I knew how to fight well, so I had to teach those who didn't know how to fight to defend themselves… and they learned fast… thanks to that most towns have good soldiers…"

"I see… you you're a combat instructor?" Shining said

"Not really… its more of military trainer… the people are out of shape and need proper training, that's why it is my duty to whip them back into shape and make soldiers out of them"

"Wow… so I could have learned how to fight if you taught me?" X said

"Yes, even the old GM's here can fight well… they really know how to use their cannons after a little training."

"Don't you want to visit Elder Turn A again?" F91 asked.

"Haha, yes believe me I do, but there's so much going on I wish I could just fly there and back" Ez8 said

"So much going on?" I asked.

"Yes, and that's why I called you girls here… you see, there have been reports of Bandits… and large numbers of them pillaging and destroying whole towns like this in a few hours… for what you may ask? For an offering to the Dark Masters…" Ez8 said

"That's what an old GM said to us as well…" Mato said

"But… why an offering?" Victory asked

"That's what we'd like to figure out as well… maybe they're planning something with all these things that they steal…"

"Okay… so why call us?" Nanoha asked

"You girls are the chosen children! With you girls on our side there's no way we can lose!" Ez8 said

"Huh? What do you mean… with us on your side? Are we going into battle or something?" Nagi asked.

"Sad to say we are… and that's why need you… you see… the Bandit King sent a letter here a few days ago… 3 days ago to exact… and he said that this town is their next target"

"3 Days ago eh? Coincidence that we're here?" Taiga said suspiciously eyeing Fate

"Why this town?" I asked

"Did you see the streets? It's full of business and trade… a likely target for Bandits"

"And you need us to help you right?" Nanoha said

"Yes…but don't worry… I've asked for help… she should be arriving here soon." Ez8 said.

"You called for help?" I asked

"Yes, I'll explain when she gets here"

"She…?" I thought

"Okay then…. Do you have any idea when the Bandit King will be attacking?" Nanoha asked

"That we don't know… he has always attacked villages and towns when they least expect it… the last town we heard of wasn't too far from here… they weren't prepared for battle and they were annihilated in minutes…."

"Minutes...?

"Yes… they attack in great numbers… but its not only their numbers that make them so formidable… their warriors are fearful as well… they show no mercy and kill everything and anyone who get in their way… like they have no soul…"

"Hey… I don't think that could be…" I whispered to Nanoha

"The Regeneration Program…? I sure hope not…" Nanoha whispered back

"No soul… like a doll?" Mei said

"Yes… they move and act like they're being controlled or something"

"Being controlled… that's scary…" Fate said

"What about the Bandit King… what's he like?" Taiga asked

"We don't know… all we know is that he wields a giant axe"

"Giant axe… huh?" Taiga said.

"Bottom line is… will you help us?" Ez8 said

"We're the chosen children! We'll help you!" I said confidently standing up.

"Thank you… to be honest … I knew we weren't enough to win… but with the chosen children on our side we can't lose now!" Ez8 said.

"It's the least we can do, since you paid for our Inn" I said

"Ah think nothing of it… I would accommodate you girls but… the heads of this village and I were going to get together tonight and form a strategy to defend the town"

"I see, its alright, the Inn is good enough for us thank you" I said with a smile.

"If I may… you're the leader of your group am I right?" Ez8 asked

"H-how did you…?"

"The visors on your head… it makes you look like a leader!" Ez8 said

"O-oh… my goggles…" I said feeling them.

"Yes, it suits you very well! It is like… the mark of a true leader!" Ez8 said

"O-oh…" I said blushing.

"Hahaha, I told you those goggles looked cool on you!" Haruna said

"Y-yes…! Miss Kaname looks very cool!" Mei said

"Guys…!"

"Hahaha, even your friends look up to you! You truly are a leader!" Ez8 said

I blushed, like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, I haven't asked for your names yet…" Ez8 said

We then introduced ourselves and our partners… but it looked like Mr Ez8 knew our partners already.

"Hahaha, its nice to meet all of you!" Ez8 said "Ah but you girls must be tired… why don't you rest first and I'll treat you girls to a nice meal later?"

"R-really? But… you're spending for us… is that okay?" Mei said

"Hahaha, but of course! how often is is that we spend for chosen children?"

"I see… thank you then sir Ez8" Nanoha said bowing.

We then exited his home and went back to the inn… the innkeeper seemed mad at us… but it still lead us to our room…. We then crashed on the beds, so did our Gundam

"Ahhh a bed…" Mato said happily cuddling the pillow

"Its so nice to be in a bed again" Milhi said

"Yeah…" Nagi said relaxing

Taiga fell asleep right away… so did Haruna.

"Looks like these two were really worn out" F91 said

"Hahaha, maybe we should all rest?" Shining said

"Good idea… we should rest up now so that we'll look good for our meal with sir Ez8 later" Nanoha said

"Yes, lets get some rest…" Fate said falling asleep.

Nanoha smiled as Fate fell soundly asleep while caressing her face and hair.

"You really care for Miss Testarossa huh?" I said to Nanoha while hugging my pillow.

"Yeah… when we were reunited, I vowed that I'd never leave Fate's side ever again…" Nanoha said

We said nothing… Nanoha's friendship with Fate was so strong… I wish I had someone to care about me like that too I thought.

"I wonder how Miss Akemi and Miss Miki are doing?" Mei said

"Yeah… how are they? Sayaka must be really mad, that we didn't tell her where we went" I said

Mei giggled

"Hahaha why the giggle Mei?" I asked

"Well… I kind of miss, Miss Akemi's hugs… she was so warm" Mei said.

"Haha… come to think about it Homura really is warm…" I said

Mei and I shared a giggle

"It's been only a few days but it seemed like forever, huh guys?" I said

"Yeah… I wonder how mom is doing?" Mato said

"Oh… I wonder how my mom is doing too?" Nanoha thought

"I sure hope Maria's taking care of my room" Nagi said

"I sure hope Biscotti is fine… " Milhi said

"Cheer up Milhi! Im sure Biscotti is fine!" Nagi said

"Nagi…"Milhi said looking at Nagi

Nagi smiled back.

We talked for a few minutes… then we all fell asleep… I guess we were tired too… or maybe we just missed the feeling of sleeping on a bed…

We slept so well that... we woke up at nighttime…

Our partners woke us up, saying that sir Ez8 was calling for us… true enough he was, we got up and made our way his house.

"Ahh you girls are awake already… truthfully I didn't want to wake you up… but my help had arrived… and I wanted you girls to meet her as well"

"Its fine… you paid for our stay in that Inn anyway" Nanoha said

"Well, shall we get going to the restaurant?" Ez8 said.

We followed Ez8 to a huge building… there were food stalls everywhere, but that wasn't where we were going to have our dinner… instead we went down… to the lower levels… as scary as it sounds it wasn't as we descended the stairs, but it was well lit with candles...somewhat like castle! We then arrived at an open area… and it was breathtaking! it was like a dining hall… but with no roof! The citizens were eating under the radiance of the stars and they could see the night sky! There were torches lit… it was like a luau… but much more beautiful! There was music as well, some GM's were playing guitars and it was so nice to hear. Ez8 then lead us to our table… when we got there, there was this hooded girl and she had a friend beside her… a big friend…and we sat down with them.

Ez8 called a waiter, and ordered for us.

"Now shall we get down to business? This is the help I've been talking about, please introduce yourself" Ez8 said.

The hooded girl took of her hood and so did her big friend… she turned out to be a blonde girl with curly hair… and she was pretty…

"Hello, you must be the other chosen children" she said smiling at us , "My name is Tomoe Mami, and this is my partner Gundam Virtue."

Nagi took her G-Vice out:

"Gundam Virtue: Rookie Level Gundam, it is thick armored and is armed with Two GN Cannons and a GN Bazooka, it relies on long-ranged combat and specializes in devastating beam attacks, its special attack is: GN Bazooka Burst Mode"

Milhi just shook her head.

"GN? Were you born of Celestial Being too?" Exia asked

"Yes I am" Virtue said

This Gundam Virtue was a big Gundam… it had two GN Cannons mounted on its back and was very heavily armored…

"This thing is a Rookie Level…?" Nagi muttered and astounded at the strength of Gundam Virtue from the analysis.

"Girls this is Mami Tomoe… she responded to my call for help and is a chosen child."

"Call for help…? I thought we were the only chosen children?" Milhi asked

"I thought the same…but one day we started getting reports of… humans suddenly being transported here… but we didn't even call for them… and what's even stranger is that they have Gundam Partners…"

"Suddenly transported here…?" I asked

"Yes… though it is said that Gundam could only bring humans here… humans just started to appear here… then when they're here they meet their partners instead of meeting them in their own world… and that seems to be the case of Miss Tomoe here." Ez8 said

"I'm afraid that its true… you see… I was on my way home when this strange device appeared before me asking for help… so I touched it and the next thing I knew I was here in the Gundam World… maybe this was all accidental?" Mami said

"Accidental…" Taiga thought.

"What about that voice you heard… was it Mr. Ez8's?" Milhi asked

"No, it was a different voice… it was a voice that was pleading for help… that was why I took it… it sounded so desperate that I couldn't refuse it." Mami said

"Okay… then how did mr Ez8 contact you?" Nanoha asked

"Ah I contacted Miss Tomoe through her G-Vice" Ez8 said.

Mami then showed us her G-vice, and what's strange was she didn't have a crest tag… maybe it was accidental that Mami was here…

"Mr. Ez8 was sending messages to chosen children throughout the Gundam World for help to defend this town… but it turns out that I was the only one who responded." Mami said.

"Why didn't we get anything?" Taiga asked

"Im not sure… but you girls probably weren't in range…" Ez8 said

"The forests probably blocked the transmission." Nagi said

"Sharp one you are… the G-Vices act somewhat like… the celluar phones you have in your world… there are places where you can be contacted and some places that you can't" Ez8 said.

"Cool…!" Mato said

"But how do you send messages with this thing?" Haruna asked

"You can't… sad to say it was only built to receive" Ez8 said

Nagi remembered the G-Terminal that Turn A gave them, she took it out and showed it to Ez8

"What about this thing?" Nagi said showing it to Ez8

"Oh, you have a Contact Terminal! Where did you get it?" Ez8 asked

"From Elder Turn A… he said that he'd contact us using this thing, but I left it on and it we haven't received anything." Nagi said

"Could it be broken?" Ez8 said

"I don't know… it looks good to me" Nagi said

Ez8 took a look at it… it was fine… maybe Turn A just forgot to send messages?

"Contact Terminal?" I said

"Like what Turn A told you he'd contact you with this, think of it as a… small computer" Ez8 said

"Cool!" Mato said.

"Anyway back to business… Miss Tomoe here will help us fight off the Bandits… she's skilled despite being new." Ez8 said

"Please go easy on me girls" Mami said with a smile.

"But still… for you chosen children to be so many… it must be a miracle." Ez8 said

"A miracle?" Mei asked

"Yes… you see… when chosen children are chosen… they are usually in small numbers… like 3 to 5… but 8 is just… record-breaking… it must mean something!" Ez8 said

"So 3 to 5 chosen children saved the Gundam World before us huh?" Nanoha said

"Yes, but once they left we never saw them again… maybe they forgot about us" Ez8 said "I have to say though… some of them really have attitude… some of them were rude and impulsive… and even disrespected other chosen children…and sometimes even got into fights with their partners… sometimes I wonder how they were able to save our world…"

"Hey hey! I'm not forgetting about this place! Nu-uh! No way!" Mato said

"Hahaha, thank you young one" Ez8 said with a laugh.

Our food came and we ate… we had shellfish this time… crab and shrimp… it was pretty good and it had soup with it!

We ate our fill and thanked Ez8, he then noticed us still tired and accompanied us back to the Inn… but Miss Tomoe called my attention while we were walking.

"Kaname Madoka" she said

"H-how do you know me?"

"I should know the nurse of our school" Mami giggled

"Tomoe… Mami… ah! You're an upperclassman!"

"Bingo!" Mami said.

"You're an only chosen child… doesn't that scare you?" I said

"To be honest it does… Virtue and I have been traveling to find this town ever since we got here… We had to respond to Ez8's call for help."

"Say Miss Tomoe… did you see any other chosen children here besides us and yourself?"

"Sadly no… and if there are any I wonder if any of them made it here safely…?" Mami

said sadly

"I see… which reminds me…! Where will you be staying?" I asked

"I'll be staying in the Inn neighboring yours"

"Ehhh? So you're just beside us?"

"Yes, you can come to my room and talk to me anytime you wish" Mami said winking

"O-okay…"

"Hmmmm..." Mami said looking at me

"Y-yes?" I said

"Cool goggles" Mami said

"O-oh…! Th-thank you…!" I said

Mami and I then shared a giggle

We got back to the Inn as Ez8 bade us goodnight.

"More chosen children eh?" Nagi said while lying down.

"Hey that Mami girl looks nice… plus her Gundam looks tough too" Haruna said

"Tough is right... its off the scale" Nagi muttered.

"Don't you find it strange though… more chosen children coming here?" Mei said

"Yeah… and that voice calling out for our help then… wasn't that…?" Nanoha said

"…Gundam?" Fate finished

All the Gundam looked at Gundam

"H-hey! What are you guys looking at? We live in the same village for crying out loud!" Gundam said

The other Gundam then looked away.

"A voice calling out for help huh…? I wonder who's voice that is?" I said.

We then changed into our sleeping clothes and went to sleep… again it felt so good to be sleeping on a bed again…

Day came and we dressed up to go around the town… or city with Mami.

It was really big! There were so many street vendors and food stalls! The necklaces they sold were so pretty, and Haruna was obsessing over spices… I just wish we had some money to buy stuff with!

Time was fast, it was already time for lunch, so we made our way back to the Inn and had some lunch… it's a good thing Ez8 was there or else Mami wouldn't have been able to join us.

Everyone else talked to Mami and they seemed to enjoy her company… she felt… somewhat like a big sister.

Sad to say we didn't do anything the whole day but talk and sleep…

Nighttime came ,and we were on our guard, waiting for the Bandit King to make his move… but to no avail, we ended up sleeping when the sun came up.

A few days passed, and still nothing… maybe the Bandit King does attack when we least expect it…

"Gah, when is this guy gonna attack? We've been waiting for days!" Taiga said pacing

"I have to agree with Miss Aisaka… this Bandit King isn't making his move yet…" Mei said

"He must be waiting for a right time to strike…" Nanoha said

"Right time?" Milhi said

"An Art of War, one strikes when his opponent least expects it." Nanoha said

We all looked at Nanoha

"What?" she said

"You… actually understood that book…?" Nagi said

"Yes, why? I read it to get better at Gundam Battling back in our world."

"Man… you're something else…" Nagi said shaking her head

"Guys… im going over to Mami's room" I said

"Huh? Why?" Haruna said

"I just want to speak with her" I said

"Is she staying in this Inn too?" Taiga asked

"No, she's staying in the neighboring Inn" I said

"Alright, but comeback right away, okay leader?" Milhi said

"Will do" I said as I picked up my G-vice, Exia followed me out as we exited our Inn and I went into the other Inn asking for Miss Tomoe… the Innkeeper gladly lead me to Mami's room.

I knocked on the door, Mami opened the door and let me in

"Miss Kaname, its so nice of you to have come over" Mami said with a gentle smile.

"Y-yes… thanks"

"To what do I owe this pleasure of you coming over?" Mami said

"W-well… I just want to talk to you"

"Oh? Okay then, then how about we talk over some tea and cake?" Mami said

"O-okay… thank you"

Mami prepared some Tea and served cake on some fine plates, I tasted the tea… it was amazing! And so was the cake!

"What did you want to talk about Miss Kaname?" Mami said

"Well… its about you being a chosen child…"

"Yes?"

"Well… what if it was an accident that you were chosen?" I said frankly

"Hmm… if it is an accident… then it's a good thing"

"Wh-what?"

"You see… I live alone…I lost my parents when I was young and I have to work in order to pay for my schooling and to survive everyday"

I was shocked at her answer.

"Are you shocked? So am I… life is just so strange isnt it?… I was once happy… but when I lost my parents, my life came crumbling down… but I had to get up and live my life again, I had to move on." Mami sadly.

"Then… why is this okay with you?" I asked

"Well… I got fired from my old job… sad to say it really crushed me… I didn't know how else to pay for my schooling and it really got me down… and truth be told I wanted to die… I couldn't move on… I was in despair… then that G-Terminal showed itself… and I thought that my problems would go away if I did…" Mami said sadly

I said nothing

"You see… when I got here I was being attacked by these… BuCUEs? I thought I was a goner… but then I also thought that if I died here… no one would rememeber me and I would be free from all my troubles… then Gundam Virtue saved me… somehow he knew that I was in despair… and he encouraged me not to give up on life… and that it's a precious thing… his words were so encouraging that I decided to help those in need here" Mami said

"Mami…"

"But… being here in the Gundam World made me realize that I can't do anything if I give up, so I wont give up, im going to keep fighting, and when I get back to our world im going to work even harder and live my life to the fullest!" Mami said with a smile.

"Mami…!" I said smiling at her

"I suppose I should thank you girls too, you also gave me some strength, hearing what the other chosen children did and how they acted made me feel angry inside… but after talking with your group, made me think about what sir Ez8 said… maybe you girls are miracles"

"Miracles…" I thought

Mami smiled.

We continued talking; it was really fun talking to Mami… I wish I had a big sister like her… and I wish Exia would talk more… he was just quiet the whole time, the same went with Virtue… the silence these two were making was… really unnerving…

Nighttime came, I thanked Mami I headed back to our Inn.

"She's a really sweet girl huh Virtue?" Mami said with a smile.

"Yes…"

"Hm? Whats wrong?"

"I don't know… im sensing so much strength from those two… that girl named Kaname Madoka… and that Gundam Exia…"

"What do you mean?

"The power that girl Madoka is emanating… its not the same as her comrades… the same goes for Exia… he seems… much stronger than his comrades as well"

"Maybe this was the miracle Ez8 was talking about?"

"Maybe…"

I went back and everyone was waiting for me

"Kaname" Nanoha said

"Hey guys"

"Good you're back! Lets go have a bite to eat!" Mato said

"O-okay…" I said trying to hide the fact that I was full.

We went down to the mess hall and ordered our food, everyone ate… but I had to eat a little… if they found out I had cake and tea… well I'd rather not imagine what would happen…

We then finished our meal and headed back to our room

"So what did you and that Mami chick talk about?" Haruna asked

I then told everyone what Mami told me… except the part about the cake and tea.

"So she wanted to escape from her troubles huh? What a reason…" Taiga said

"That maybe so… but she's been through so much already… we should at least be nice to her" I said

"Yeah, Kaname's right" Nanoha said backing me up

"Nanoha…"

"When it comes down to it, we'll need all the help we can get, making enemies will just make our problems worse"

"I agree… tomorrow we should talk to Miss Tomoe more" Milhi said

"Guys…" I said

"If what she's saying is true… then we shouldn't give up either… right?" Nanoha said winking at me.

"Y-yeah!"

We then talked and feel soundly asleep… but maybe we shouldn't have done that…

In the darkness shadows were creeping around… setting up explosives around the town… then without warning we heard an explosion, and it woke us up.

"An explosion?" I said.

"No! They must be here!" Nanoha said getting up and changing

We looked outside the window; the entrances of the towns were destroyed, leaving only the main entrance…. But these machines were entering the town, they looked vicious as Ez8 had warned us, and they were raiding houses… we had to move and fast, we dressed up grabbed our G-vices and exited the Inn.

"Nanoha…!" Fate said grabbing her arm.

"Fate… stay close! I wont let the people or you get hurt!" Nanoha said as we engaged the enemy.

They were green one eyed machines… and they looked really scary, they had BuCUE's that acted as attack dogs and DINNS for air attacks

Nagi took out her G-vice:

"Dovenwolf… Champion Level machine, it is a machine that is suited for multi target attacking, it may be skilled in multi targeting but its beam cannon is just as powerful, its special attack is: Doven Rage"

"A new enemy huh? Lets do this guys! X attack!" Nagi commanded.

X lunged for the Dovenwolf… then they let out some wire guided gubarrels that fired at X.

"Just as I thought! Fire your shoulder vulcans at those gunbarrels!"

X fired his shoulder vulcans and it hit the gunbarrels and X lunged in for a saber strike, taking out several in the process.

"As expected from Nagi!" X said

"The battle isn't over yet!" Nagi said as X and her engaged some more.

We then heard screams.

"The townspeople!" Mei said

"We have to save them!" Mato said

In a house a Dovenwolf was closing in for the kill, when Exia stabbed it in the chest, instantly killing it.

"Are you okay?" I said

"Y-yes…!" the GM lady said,

"Come on, you have to get out of here!" I said, as the GM lady picked up her baby and went out of the house, "Okay, I saved her! Now what?" I said to everyone else who had saved some townspeople.

"Leave the evacuation to us!" Ez8 said with an army of GM Soldiers.

"Sir Ez8!"

"Fire Cannons!" Ez8 said

The GM's took aim and fired their cannons, it looked like that they were going to hit us, but it hit the Dovenwolves behind us instead.

"Fire second barrage! Aim for the DINN's!" Ez8 said

The GM's fired their cannon's and took out some DINN's .

We then held the Dovenwolves back along with their BuCUE's to give the GM soldiers enough time to bring the townspeople to a safe place.

"Alright men! Help the rest of the townspeople!" Ez8 said.

The GM soldiers then scattered around the town, and we assisted them, it was tough but we saved everyone without any casualties! The GM Soldiers then lead the townspeople underground, as we stayed and fought off the bandits.

"The townspeople have safely been evacuated!" said a GM soldier

"Good! Now we can use the heavy artiliery! Draw the missile launchers men! You girls might want to fall back!" Ez8 said

We fell back and the GM soldiers then drew their rocket launchers and fired away… but they still kept on coming, then a second wave of GM soldiers fired their cannons at the rest of the incoming bandits, the other GM soldiers were using their machine guns and were taking out the aerial units… these soldiers were really good… its like we weren't needed to help them at the rate they were going at.

Outisde the town though…

"My lord! Our forces inside the city are being decimated! And the enemy forces are just GM's!" a Dovenwolf said.

"They can't hold out forever, keep sending in more men, they'll run out of ammo soon" the Bandit King said.

True enough to the words of the Bandit King… Ez8 and his men did run out of ammo… and at really bad time too… more and more bandits kept on coming…

"Sir! We're out of ammo!"

"Kh…! It looks like we underestimated their numbers!" Ez8 said

"You still have us!" Mami said jumping into battle as Virtue landed infront of her

"Miss Tomoe…!" Ez8 said

"Go defend the underground shelter! Leave the rest to us!" Mami said

"Understood… we're counting on you girls!" Ez8 said retreating with his soldiers.

"Mami…" I said

"Lets do this girls! We still have a town to protect!" Mami said happily as she commanded Virtue to fire his GN Cannons… he did and they were powerful… it took out quite a number… and Virtue had two cannons…

"We're not losing to you!" Taiga said punching a Dovenwolf in the face.

We too engaged the enemy… but they were too many in numbers…

"The moon isn't out… Iooks like we can't use the satellite cannon" Nagi said looking at the sky and still giving commands.

"Y-yeah…! Just when we needed it too!" X said parrying sword strikes.

"Don't be dumb X, even if the moon was out I wouldn't use the Satelite Cannon here… it would destroy the whole town." Nagi said.

"O-ohh I forgot about that" X said fighting back

"T-there are just too many!" Mei said

"Kh…! If this goes on…!" Nanoha said

"Allow me!" Mami said "Virtue! GN Bazooka!"

Virtue fired his GN Bazooka and it took out a lot of them.

"Th-thank you…" Mei said

Mami smiled and ordered Virtue to fire again.

But more and more bandits came, and they surrounded us in a circle.

"This… isn't good…" Haruna said

"No… it isn't good at all!" Mato said

Then our G-Vices began to glow.

"Our G-Vices…!" Milhi said.

"You know what that means girls!" Nanoha said

Lights then emanated from our G-Vices and engulfed our Gundam, Taiga still had to do her DNA Charge to Gundamize… and that's what our Gundam did and they Gundamized to their Champion levels.

"They… changed form…" Mami said amazed

"That's called Gundamization" I said.

Mami looked at the Gundam's… she was amazed that Gundams can do that and she said: "Gundamization..."

"Who wants to die first?" Nanoha said

"Come on! Bring it you punks!" Taiga yelled.

"Come on boys! There's enough for everyone!" Haruna said.

Our Gundam engaged the enemies, even though they were a lot in numbers we were winning in strength.

But that seemed like a bad idea… because outside of the town…

"My Lord…! Do you see this?" Dovenwolf said

"Yes.. I do… this was the same light as before…!" The Bandit King said as he picked up his Axe.

"My Lord… are you going to… fight them?" Dovenwolf said.

"Yes, my axe thirsts for blood" the Bandit King said walking towards the town with his axe on his shoulder.

"Shall I assist you my lord?" Dovenwolf said

"Yes, do so" the Bandit King said.

Even though we had champion level Gundam… they still kept on coming… and it looked like our partners were getting tired.

"Are you okay Wing?" Mei said

"Yes… I just can't use my Buster Rifle or it will destroy the houses!" Wing said parrying shots and firing vulcans at the enemy.

"Z-II! You're running low on energy!" Mato said

"Yes I am…! But we have to keep fighting!" Z-II said firing his beam rifle.

X Divider and Nagi, Crossbone Gundam X3 and Haruna were still fighting… but they looked like they were having fun.

"Go! Use the Harmonica Cannon vertically!" Nagi commanded.

X fired his Harmonica Cannon, it hit multiple Dovenwolves and missed the nearby building, and instead hit more dovenwolves.

"Good shooting X!" Nagi said

"Multiple targets… ready to sling your gun X3? Haruna asked.

"Locked on and ready!" X3 said drawing his mega machine guns and firing at his opponents… quite a record, he took out 15 in one go, but more were coming.

"Muramasa Blaster! Go!" Haruna said

X3 drew his Muramasa Blaster and fired away destroying some in the process, but some still broke through.

"Use your Muramasa and cut through them!" Haruna commanded.

X3 slashed the incoming enemies and disposed of them each.

"Nice… you make me use the Muramasa Blaster then when the enemy gets near I melee them" X3 said impressed

"Yes, that way you don't have to switch weapon anymore" Haruna said engaging more enemies.

Meanwhile… Nanoha and Milhi were fighting the aerial units, while Taiga was assisting them by fighting off the ground units near them.

"Aim your double beam gun into a spread shot!" Nanoha commanded

Perfect Gundam aimed his double beam gun, and instead of two beams it fired as a scattering beam shot.

"Alright V2! Follow up with your Beam Rifle!" Milhi commanded

V2 took aim and fired away and took out quite number of DINN's

"Nice one princess" Nanoha said impressed.

"I've got your back here Miss Takamachi" Milhi said

"Alright, then lets do this!" Nanoha even more pumped up

"Take that!" Taiga said punching Dovenwolves in the face

Gundam Spiegel was using his blades and was cutting through them like butter.

"You okay Spiegel?" Taiga asked

"Yes I am! These battles are what I live for!" Spiegel said throwing Kunai at the enemy then detonating them.

"Nice" Taiga said kicking a Dovenwolf in the face.

And still they kept coming, I was separated from everyone else but I was with Mami, and I have to say we really made quite a team!

"You're good Miss Kaname!" Mami said commanding Virtue to fire his GN Bazooka.

"Same to you! And I can't believe that you're new to this!" I said commanding Exia to slice through them.

We giggled and continued fighting… I gotta say though… fighting felt great… especially if your teammate is cheerful like Mami.

Suddenly all the Dovenwolves stopped attacking…

"Hey! What's the matter?" Taiga said

"They stopped…!" Mei said.

Then the ground shook… the Bandit King showed himself…

"Is that…?" Haruna said

"…The Bandit King" Fate said.

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"Gelgoog G-Custom, and Ultimate Level machine… it attacks using a giant axe and has a shield, though it looks slow, It attacks with precision and timing, its special attack is Berserker Axe"

"Gundam… its been such a long time, since I've seen that light… it is the light that destroyed the Bandit's Guild… I shall avenge my comrades!" The Bandit King said drawing his axe and dashing toward X Divider and Crossbone X3.

For his size… Gelgoog was fast… it struck X and X3 with its axe causing them to wither in pain.

"X…!" Nagi yelled

"X3!" Haruna yelled

"Don't come… near us…!" X Divider said trying to get up

"Yes… don't…! This guy is dangerous!" Crossbone X3 said holding the scar that was given to him.

"Hmph, I guess I was wrong! That light did nothing for you! You are weak!" it said as it dashed on again.

"Why... didn't he finish us...?" X3 thought

X Divider and X3 got back up on their feet.. and the Dovenwolves and BuCUEs were still around.

"Can you go on…?" Nagi said

"Yes… We have to keep… fighting!" X said

"Come on X3 lets do this!" Haruna said encouraging X3

"I will… not give up!" X3 said drawing his heat dagger.

"I sense 7 more Gundam…!" Gelgoog said, as he located Wing and Z-II, "IVE GOT YOU!" Gelgoog said in anger as he struck Wing and Z-II causing them to fall on the ground.

"Wing…!" Mei yelled

"Z-II!" Mato yelled

"Hmph! Weak!" Gelgoog said as he dashed away while Mei and Mato went to assist their partners… but the Dovenwolves and BuCUES were still around them as well…

"Step back…!" Wing said getting back up drawing his beam saber

"We can still fight…!" Z-II said drawing his beam rifle

Gelgoog located Nanoha, Milhi and Taiga… and without any warning he lunged for Gundam Spiegel slashing him with his axe, as Spiegel was in pain he grabbed him and threw him at V2 Gundam, they collided and plummeted, then Gelgoog jumped grabbed the two of them and smashed them against Perfect Gundam... then Gelgoog threw them each against a wall and dashed off.

"Wh…what…" Milhi said shocked

"D-did you see what…" Taiga said stuttering.

"Gundam…!" Nanoha said running to her partner who was smashed against the wall

"Nanoha!' Fate said running after her

"Mistress… I… guhah…!" Perfect Gundam said coughing

Nanoha bent her head down in shame and looked like she was going to cry…

"Mistress…." Perfect Gundam said trying to hold Nanoha…. But then he saw the Dovenwolves coming, Perfect Gundam then picked Nanoha and Fate up, flew up and landed alongside V2 and Spiegel who were holding their partners as well, they put their partners down drew their weapons and got ready to fight.

"V2… you're in no shape to fight!" Milhi yelled

"Spiegel stop this now! I'll fight them!" Taiga yelled,

Nanoha was kneeling down in shock.

"Nanoha… " fate said holding her friend.

"I know im in no condition to fight…but I have to…!" V2 said

"Stay back Taiga! I don't want you getting hurt! Protect your friends instead!" Spiegel said drawing his two blades

Perfect Gundam put his face armor or headgear on and said: "Take care of my Mistress for me Miss Testarossa" as he locked on to his targets with his double beam gun as the Dovenwolves attacked them.

Gelgoog found Madoka and Mami and lunged at them with a tackle, but Mami saw the attack was ready:

"GN Field! Go!"

Virtue blocked the hit with his GN Field, as Gelgoog was knocked by his own force.

"What? You blocked it?" Gelgoog said in rage.

"What if we did?" Mami said

"Then you…will… DIE!" Gelgoog said as he lunged for Mami with this axe.

Virtue engaged the hit again, and Gelgoog's axe bounced off then Virtue tackled him, knocking Gelgoog back.

"Kh…!"

"Mami! That's amazing!" I said amazed

"I was still on the defensive! Time to go for some offense Virtue! Begin charging now!" Mami said.

"Charging an attack? Very well then! Give me your all!" Gelgoog said taking out his shield then planting in on the ground as he braced himself then taking a defensive stance.

Virtue planted his feet on the ground, then the armor on this feet opened up and he placed his GN Bazooka on his chest, it opened and an extended barrel came out, the GN Cannons on his back opened up and began emanating green particles… it was charging up for a powerful attack…

"GN… paticles…" Exia said.

"Charge complete!"

"Virtue! Tiro Finale!" Mami said as Virtue let go of all the energy he was charging into one massive shot, the GN cannons on this back also fired giving it more power than usual as it hit Gelgoog who was blocking.

The explosion was huge, and some houses were scorched… but not destroyed.

"Wow…! That was so cool Mami!" I said

Mami smiled, but then her smile turned into shock as we saw Gelgoog unscathed by the shot.

"N-no…! it… didn't work…!" Mami said

"How is that… possible?" Virtue said

"Hah! Is that all you've got? Im not impressed!" Gelgoog said putting his shield back, he then dashed toward Virtue throwing his giant axe htting virtue square on, but it wasn't over… he then charged at Virtue and pummeled him with powerful punches then smashing him to the side knocking him unconscious.

He then went for Mami and grabbed her by the neck, picked up his axe, threw Mami on the ground, stepped on her drew his axe near her neck and said: "Im not impressed by you! You're weak! And weakling like you deserves a beheading!" he said lifting his giant axe and before it hit Mami, Exia slashed his arm with his GN Blade causing Gelgoog to release his foot on Mami, when I dashed to help Mami get up.

"Mami…!" I said

"Kana…me…" Mami said coughing.

"Stay here Mami… I'll deal with this guy" I said

"N…no…!" Mami said coughing.

"Argh…! You…! You did this…!" Gelgoog said

Exia remained silent.

"You… are a worthy opponent!" Gelgoog said

"Then come at us!" I said

"Very well!" Gelgood said, as he let off a powerful aura, he then yelled: "BERSERKER AXE!" as his eye turned red and he went wild swinging his axe all over the place destroying some houses, Exia wanted to parry… but each blow was devastating, so he dodged them instead… and Exia dodged them all, "Such speed!" Gelgoog said with so much bloodlust in his words as he threw his axe at Exia, Exia was able to block it with his shield… but his shield got cut in the process, Gelgoog then lunged toward Exia and hit him with his fists, each was a mighty blow, as Gelgoog finished his attack by grabbing Exia's leg then slamming him on the ground.

"Exia…!" I yelled out.

Gelgoog then turned his attention to me, he dashed towards and tackled me… it hurt… I felt a sharp pain in my chest… I was then knocked back as I rolled on the ground… but he wasn't finished… I was panting… desperately trying to get up, the he picked me up by my hair looked at me angrily and slammed me on the ground… as he threw me my hair ribbons came off… and I couldn't move… I was in so much pain… then he looked at me menacingly as he lifted his giant foot to finish the job…

Then something picked me up and saved me from that stomp… it was Exia.

"Exia…?" I said coughing.

"Miss Kaname…! You're hurt…!" Exia said angrily.

"Yes, I am hurt… but we can still fi—"

"No! I wont let you get hurt anymore! We have to get you to a doctor!" Exia said in great anger

"Calm down Exia…" I told him weakly.

"I can't… I wont…! I'll never forgive him…!" Exia said drawing his GN Sword.

"Stop" I said

Exia stopped in his tracks

"Why…? Why don't you want me to fight back?"

"You can fight back... but once you calm yourself down…" I said

"But… who can remain calm in a situation like this? Aren't you angry that he hurt you?" Exia said angrily

"I can't say that im angry, I brought this upon myself, I should have done something when he attacked me but I didn't… I was scared and I could do nothing about it…" I said

"Then… why don't the retaliate?" Exia said angrily

"Retalitating while we're angry makes us like him… calm yourself down…take a deep breath" I said inhaling and exhaling too.

Exia took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Now… tell me… do you feel scared?"

"What?" Exia said

"Im asking you… do you feel scared?"

Exia looked at Gelgoog, as he picked his axe up again and was heading for us.

"Yes… yes I am…im very scared… scared that I will lose you…" Exia said

"That's good… if you were angry you would have rushed in and fought… but now that you realize that your scared you can think clearly now" I said

"How can I think clearly if im scared...?" Exia said

"When your scared you become more aware of whats infront of you… rather then when you become angry you aren't aware of anything and you let your emotions get the best of you… and that will lead you to your doom" I said

"Miss Kaname…"

"We may be scared… but this feeling of being scared can turn into courage"

"Courage…?"

"Yes… now that we are aware of what is infront of us because we were scared, we can now confront it better with courage since we are calm… and with courage we can stand up to anything." I said

"I understand now… thank you" Exia said

"Lets do this" I said

"Yes" Exia said facing Gelgoog who was charging at us

Then my G-Vice started to shine…

"This light…!"I said

"No! That light!" Gelgood said as he covered his eye

A bright light then engulfed Exia as he said….

"Exia! Gundamize to…!"

The bright light then wore off as he emerged from it…

"00 Qan(T)!"*

*Pronounced: Quanta

"Quan…ta?" I said

Quanta looked like Exia… but his armor was different, he was a massive blade on his left shoulder and his V fin was doubled, his armor also changed… he looked cooler … and stronger and he was emanating green particles as he floated in the air.

I looked at my G-Vice and the screen showed the words: FULL SABER?

I said yes, when I did a giant blade materialized on Quanta's right arm he then drew it and said: "Full Saber mode!" it then formed a gigantic blade that he held with only one hand… and he held it with no effort at all.

I took out my G-Vice and analyzed this Gundam….

"00 Qan(T)… Champion Level Gundam… it uses its GN Sword V on its left arm as various weapons and can change it at will, it is skilled in both ranged and close combat, and has a special defensive system called the sword bits that form either a shield or can be used for attacks, its special attack is: Quantum Burst."

I looked up at Quanta

"Miss Kaname…" Quanta said

"Yes… you've finally Gundamized" I said smiling

"Hah! Changing form won't help you!" Gelgoog said as he lunged for Quanta with his giant axe, then these sword- like things came out from Quanta's shield and formed a shield and blocked the massive axe, "What?" Gelgoog said.

Then Quanta slashed Gelgoog with his GN Buster Sword causing Gelgoog to scream in pain.

I looked at Quanta's attacks… and he had a lot:

GN Sword V(5)

GN Buster Rifle

GN Buster Sword

GN Gunblades

-Blade Mode

-Gun Mode

-Twin Edge

GN Sword IV Saber Mode- Wide Cutter

GN Sword IV Rifle Mode- High Output & Rapid Fire

GN Full Saber

GN Launcher Mode

Defensive System: Sword Bits

and Quantum Burst

"Quite a well armed Gundam... Ready for some payback? Quanta?" I said

"Yes" Quanta said nodding.

"Gh...! You…!" Gelgoog said as the picked up his axe and threw it at Quanta.

"Slice it in half with your GN Buster Sword!"

In an instant the axe was split in two with barely any effort at all, Gelgoog then lunged for Quanta but the sword bits intercepted him and impaled him from all angles causing him to hit the ground hard.

"Guh…! What power…!" Gelgoog said

"Give up." Quanta said

"Never!" Gelgoog yelled

"No, you should give up!" A Dovenwolf said as he was holding Mami by her hair and had a beam axe near her neck.

"Dovenwolf…!" Gelgood said

"Im here to save you boss!" Dovenwolf said

"Kan…ame…" Mami said weakly

"Shut up human!" Dovenwolf said to Mami while pulling on her hair

Quanta and I glared at the Dovenwolf... and it got intimidated.

What Dovenwolf didn't know was there the sword bits behind him, and it impaled him killing him instantly, he let go of Mami as Quanta caught her and set her beside Madoka.

"Dovenwolf…!" Gelgoog yelled as his friend's body fell down lifeless.

"Mami… are you okay?" I said trying to hold Mami up despite my pain.

"I-im sorry… he found me and… used me as a human shield…" she said crying

"Shhh… its okay now… we're both okay…" I said calming Mami down

"Miss Kaname… you're hurt too…" Mami said looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Im fine…" I smiled

"You'll pay for this!" Gelgoog yelled, he then got up and put off another powerful aura and yelled: "BERSERKER AXE!" as another giant axe materialized in his hands as he lunged for Quanta swinging his gigantic axe around while his eye turned red with bloodlust.

He did that, but it didn't reach Quanta… the sword bits impaled him though his hands causing him to drop his axe, it also impaled his feet and it impaled him in his sides causing him to yell in pain, as the sword bits held him up.

"Finish it with your GN Sword IV Saber Mode" I said

Quanta then drew his other GN Blade and combined it into a bigger GN Buster Sword, then he lunged forward and cut Gelgoog in half…. The Bandit King was no more…

I bowed my head down in a moment of silence…

"Kaname…" Mami said

I smiled at Mami and said: "the Bandit King may have been an enemy, but he was still a living thing… He needs someone to remember him… as well as his friend" I said

"Kaname… "Mami said with tears in her eyes again.

"Don't look now, but the others need our help" Quanta said

"How? We got separated… how can we reach them in time?" Mami said

"Have faith…" I then put Mami down gently

"Miss Kaname…?" Mami said sitting down

I smiled at her and looked at Quanta

Quanta then flew into the air, we then shouted in unison: "QUANTUM BURST!, as he did some of his armor came off and the sword bits were underneath him and formed a circle... it seemed to be spreading the Quantum Burst… green particles that scattered all over the town… for some reason I felt stronger…like my injuries had healed completely…and it did... it came in contact with my friends and they had regained their strength, as well as their Gundam, they defeated the Dovenwolves and BuCUE's and the DINNs in the air had fallen down, and stopped moving, the remaining bandit reinforcements had stopped moving and just fell down.

"We won…" Nanoha said.

"Yeah… somehow…" Taiga said

"What was that green light…? I felt like… Miss Kaname was with us… giving us strength…"

"And fighting alongside us…" Nanoha said.

"Exia…" Gundam said reverting back to his Gundam form

"It was like… he was with us…" Shining said

"Yes… it was like he was fighting with us… giving us strength…" Victory said

"Kaname…" Mato thought

"Miss Kaname…" Mei thought.

"Kaname…" Nagi and Haruna thought.

We had won… somehow we had won this battle…

Quanta was done releasing his Quantum Particles… but he didn't revert back into Exia yet, but instead he made a slow landing beside Mami and myself.

I looked at Mami and she looked great.

"Im… okay…" Mami said "My injuries are gone…" She said in disbelief.

"So are mine…Maybe it was the Quantum Burst's doing…?" I said

"Yes… I wonder what that was... Quantum Burst?"

"It was Miss Kaname's hope… she wanted to help her friends but couldn't since they were separated… so she used the Quantum Burst to spread her hope around and give everyone strength…" Quanta explained

"Hope…" Mami said

"Quanta…" I said looking at him.

"Lets go, everyone's waiting." Quanta said

We met up in the middle of town, and thank goodness everyone was alright, Gundam Virtue also came back to Mami.

"Kaname…!" Nanoha said giving me a hug.

"Guys… you're alright…!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Yes we are…thanks to that green light…" Fate said

"That green light… you were there" Milhi said

"Huh?" I said

"When that green light touched me… it felt as if you were with me… fighting alongside me… giving me strength…" Milhi said

"The same goes for us…" Mato said.

"Hey, who's the cool-looking Gundam?" Nagi said

"Oh that's Exia… he Gundamized" I said

"He looks so cool!" Mato said as Quanta reverted back to normal

"Yeah! I agree!" Nagi said

"Miss Kaname… what happened to your hair ribbons?" Mei asked.

"Oh… this guy attacked us and it caught both my ribbons and took it right off… it hurt a lot…and he tore off some of my hair" I said fibbing.

"Oh…" Mei said

"Ah its okay…those ribbons were getting boring anyway… I still prefer these goggles!" I said

Mei suddenly hugged me.

"M-mei..!"

"You look so cute with your hair down…!" Mei said nuzzling me.

"Mei…!" I said

Everyone then noticed my hair ribbons were gone and started looking at me funny.

"H-hey, whats with that looks guys?" I said

"You know… you look better without those hair ribbons" Taiga said.

I was shocked… Taiga said that?

"I must agree… you look so much cuter…" Milhi said

"Yes…" Fate said

"I have to say too Kaname... I never realized who you were without your ribbons" Nanoha joked

"Guys…! Enough!" I said

We then shared a laugh

The GM Soldiers then exited the underground shelter with the civilians, Ez8 then approached us and said: "I… no… we are forever in your debt…" they said all bowing down… we had saved them… we had saved to town and the people…

"And to show our appreciation we will hold a great banquet in your honor!" one of the chief GM's said

"But… your town has some damages… shouldn't you be fixing the damages first?" Milhi said.

"Damage to the town can be fixed anytime! But having a celebration for the ones who saved us comes only every now and then! Please let us show our appreciation for what you have done for us!" a GM chief said followed by the townspeople saying that we should too.

"What should we do…?" Mei said

"Accept it. You girls deserve it anyway" Ez8 said

"Sir Ez8…" Milhi said.

"I think we should…" I said

"Kaname…?" Nanoha said

"If that's what the people want then lets accept" I said with a smile.

"Thank you so much…" A chief GM said "Please rest up, we all had a rough night."

An rest up is what we did, the townsfolk including us chosen children, all retired early as the streets had to be cleaned up for the celebration, and when daybreak came we were brought to the center of town and then we were treated to a feast! We ate and made merry the whole morning, and it was great! The celebration ended in the afternoon, we went back to the Inn to get ready to move on again, we took all our things and got ready to leave.

"We will never forget what you have done for us" The town chief said

"We wish you luck on your travels" Another chief said.

Ez8 then approached us and handed us a bag of money.

"Wh-whats this?" Mei said

"500 G-coins… it isn't much but at least you girls have money with you right? " Ez8 said.

"Yes. Thank you very much" I said.

We then left town… but where to next?

Then the G-Communicator Turn A gave us rang.

"YOU HAVE MAIL" it said.

Nagi took it out and it was from Elder Turn A and it said:

"I've heard you girls saved a town… and defeated the Bandit King! I have to say... it does my old bones good to know that you girls can be counted on! That's one down, but there are still many more places to go to… and that's why I mailed you girls, news has been going around that… someone called the: "Gundam Emperor" has been going around controlling the citizens of the Gundam World with some… Dark power… and they say that it is a human...but we have yet to find out the truth… but only chosen children get to go here… so it could be possible that the "Gundam Emperor" could be chosen child… please stop this person at all costs, I wish you the best of luck… Journey well, be safe- Turn A Gundam"

"Gundam Emperor…?" I said

"A person controlling Gundam…?" Nanoha said

"Using dark power…" Fate said

"Lets find this Gundam Emperor and give him a beating" Taiga said.

"But we don't have any leads… where should we go?" Mei said

"I think we should gather some information about this Gundam Emperor first… its wise to know our enemy" Nagi said

"Then I suggest we go over to the next town" Fate said

"Whoa, and get lost another 3 days?" Nu-uh sister" Taiga said

"Miss Aisaka, it's the only thing we can do, we can't be choosy now… and besides didn't you just say: "Lets find this Gundam Emperor and give him a beating"?" I said.

"Erm… yeah…"

"Then its settled, lead us to the next town please Miss Testarossa" I said to Fate.

Then Mami was following us.

"Mami..." I said

"Wont you travel with us? You're more than welcome" Milhi said

"Thank you... but I realized that I need to learn much more.. I got beaten badly in that last battle... and we need to get stronger..." Mami said

"I see... well then you be careful when you travel okay?" I said

"Yes, the same with you" Mami said as Virtue and her walked away

"Kaname! Why didn't you let her come with us?" Nanoha asked

"She needs to get stronger... believe it or not she almost lost her life twice in last night's battle..." I said

"Then... why doesn't she come with us instead? She'll be much safer!" Mato argued

"Maybe... Mami just needs to do some soul searching..." I said seeing Mami walk away in the distance. "Lets go girls, and find just who this Gundam Emperor is."

Fate then lead us on as we walked along the road going to the next town… Gundam Emperor… just who are you…?


	18. The Gundam Emperor

Chapter 18- The Gundam Emperor

We walked along the dusty path, and we needed clues as to who this Gundam Emperor is… enslaving Gundam? What is this person thinking? Then again… what if this person is a chosen child…? So many questions but no answers…

We then reached a stream, and decided to take a break…. A lunch break.

Mato splashed in the water to cool off with Zeta, X and Victory, Shining and F91 were busy catching fish, while Gundam and Wing were picking mushrooms and searching for eggs, and Exia was hunting for Deer.

Taiga was sleeping under a tree, while Haruna was choosing from the spices that were given to her by the townspeople so that se could prepare our lunch, Mei was sitting beside me, so was Milhi and Nagi…. But Nagi was looking at her G-Vice and fiddling with the Communication Terminal, finding out how it works Nanoha and Fate were sitting beside the riverbank slightly father away from us

I felt for my hair… but I just felt the strap of my goggles… that's right… I lost my ribbons in that battle with Gelgoog… strange enough, my goggles weren't hurt but my ribbons were torn off… maybe they were protecting me?

"Wow… you really look so cute with your hair down Miss Kaname" Milhi said smiling

"O-oh… I suppose this is the only time you've seen me with my hair down huh?" I said embarrassed.

"Yes… you looks very pretty, and cool since you have your goggles on" Milhi smiled

"Th-thanks…" I said embarrassed.

"I agree with Milhi! You look very cute!" Mei said hugging me

I laughed as Mei hugged me.

"I have a question Miss Misaki… why do you like to hug so much?" Milhi asked.

"Oh do you want a hug too Princess?" Mei said hugging Milhi as the both fell down and giggled, "Oh the reason why I like to hug so much… well I have dolls at home… and I hug them a lot… you guys kind of remind me of them" Mei said smiling.

"A doll of me huh?" Milhi thought.

"That would be cute" I said

We giggled, then Milhi went behind me and ran her hand though my hair.

"Milhi?" I said

"O-oh… sorry Miss Kaname…force of habit…" Milhi said embarrassed and letting go of my hair.

"N-no please go on! I was just a little shocked when you got my hair" I said

"Th-thanks!" Mlhi said tying mg hair in different ways… ponytail… hair-up… hairband… buns… and braids… honestly though I kinda found the braids cute… it kinda reminded me of Homura...

Mei was just watching, and she seemed to enjoy it… not that im complaining… but Milhi was really good at doing hairstyles… If my hair does get longer… I'd like to ask Milhi if she'd like to by my hairstylist…

The Gundam then returned with what they were looking for, then they all helped Haruna make lunch… Mushroom Fish and Meat with Egg Salad… it was great, and Haruna really outdid herself this time!

"Not bad eh? Granny Guntank really knows her stuff" Haruna said while eating

"Whoa, so you're telling me that Granny Guntank taught this to you?" Nagi said amazed

"Yeah, she let me take a peek at her cookbooks… and they were full of recipes that were simple yet… looked good!" Haruna said happily

"You should really thank Granny Guntank by visiting her after we're done was chosen children" Fate said

"Hahaha yeah! I will!" Haruna said

The Gundam on the other hand…

"Exia… why were you fighting alongside us during the bandit invasion…?" Wing asked

"Yes… these green particles and green light… they gave us strength…" F91 said

"And when we fought… it was like you were with us… guiding us…?" Shining said

"To be honest… I don't know either…" Exia said

"Don't know? How can that be?" X said

"How do I put this… I Gundamized into my Champion Level… then for some reason… I could hear all of you in pain… you were all tired and couldn't go on… you needed help… then something inside of me released power…"

"That green light… was the power wasn't it?" Victory said

"It seems like it… the strange thing is… I was in sync with Miss Kaname there…"

"In sync? What do you mean?" Zeta said

"It felt like… we were one… our minds thought the same, our heart was beating as one … save everyone… give them strength… fight alongside them…we both thought…" Exia said

"This is… certainly strange…maybe we should ask Turn A about it?" Gundam said

"Do you think he has the answer?" Exia said

"Well he is a hero after all… he's experienced so many things, maybe he knows what happened to you." Gundam said

Exia said nothing

"Thinking as one… huh? I wonder… what if I could do that… what would Nagi be thinking?" X said

"She would probably be thinking how annoying her partner is" Shining said

"Gah! There you go again! Why do you keep doing that?" X said

"Because you're annoying" Shining said.

"Why you…!" X said charging at Shining Gundam, but Shining Gundam flipped X with one arm as he fell flat on his back.

"Pick your opponents more wisely next time" Shining said finishing his meal.

"Owww…" X said

The Gundam then laughed

"H-hey! This isn't funny! That hurt you know!" X said rubbing his back

"Say guys… what do you think this Gundam Emperor is like?" I asked

"Nn? What with you all of a sudden leader?" Mato said

"Well… seeing the bandits, made me think… what if they were the doing of this Gundam Emperor?" I said

"That's a good point…" Nanoha said.

"Hmm… they did steal quite a lot of things…but they also wanted to kill us… Milhi said

"Speaking of killing… I wonder why their leader didn't want to kill us?" Taiga asked

"That's true… he could have killed us on the spot, but he just hurt our Gundam…" Mei said

"I think I know why…" I said

Everyone turned their attention to me.

"When Exia Gundamized… I could feel Gelgoog's feelings.. he was angry toward Gundamization, and the Gundam…" I said

"Hahaha, quit joking around leader! There's no way you can feel that thing's feelings!" Mato said

"But its true…! Quanta was releasing those green particles… then whenever Gelgoog went near him… I felt his feelings… they were full of anger… and sadness…" I said

"Are you sure your goggles weren't too tight then leader?" Taiga said.

"Y-yes im sure!"

They all laughed.

"Guys…!" I said turning red

"Let her finish" Nanoha said

"Th-thanks… Nanoha"

Nanoha nodded.

"The feelings Gelgoog had… he was angry at the light of Gundamization… because it killed his friends… and Gundam were to blame."

"Gundam were to blame? Light of Gundamization?" Nagi asked

"I think this was the doing of the recent chosen children…" I said

"Wh-what?" Mato said

"Didn't Elder Turn A say that the chosen children before us were rough and… had different ways of doing things?" I said

"Yeah… so what?" Taiga said

"Well… they way Gelgoog was feeling… I'd say they abused the power of Gundamization…" I said

"Abused…?"

"Yeah… "

"Power does change people…" Nanoha said

"It seems that way… I said hiding the fact that Gelgoog hurt Mami and me… I just couldn't tell them that... "Im guessing that they were the ones who killed Gelgoogs friends…" I said

"I see… if what you felt was true… then we should be careful not to let Gundamization get the better of us." Nanoha said

"Get the better of us huh? I sure hope not… I mean… we've been using our power to help people so far…" Taiga said

"That's true… but I think its best not to get carried away with our power…" Mei said

"Yeah, we already have a good reputation here and I don't want to ruin it!" Mato said

"Yes, we should be the best chosen children there is!" Milhi said

We all giggled and cleaned up, because we still had ways to go.

"This next town… do you think that they know anything about the Gundam Emperor?" I asked Fate.

"I can't say… this is the first time I've ever heard of a Gundam Emperor here…" Fate said

We all stayed silent and just continued to walk.

We walked along the road and made it to the town… here I would have thought it would have taken us days to get here…. But it really was nearby…

The town itself was small compared to the other town we were in… but it looked peaceful.

We then entered the town and the townspeople were friendly as they greeted us.

"Thank goodness nothing happened here…" Milhi said

"Yeah… I was thinking that something happened to this place…" Nagi said

"Lets start gathering information guys" I said

"Alright, lets meet up here after" Nanoha said

We went around town and asked about the Gundam Emperor… the people talked about him… but they were afraid… saying that he has ears everywhere, nonthless we got some information and we met up in the entrance of town.

"So what did you guys find out?" Nagi said

"Quite a lot…" Mei said

"Well lets hear it" Milhi said

"Ill go first" Taiga said "This Gundam Emperor… he's obviously a guy… but he wears a mask…and he has long red hair."

"…And he controls Gundam and machines using some dark rings…and makes them do evil things… like killing townspeople for fun…" Mei said

I said nothing

"They say he has a partner Gundam… but they never really seen it… all they know is that Gundam is absolutely ruthless and cold… just like his master" Nagi said.

"One of the townspeople said that he has a whip… and he beats townspeople for fun… while laughing like a maniac…" Haruna said

"That's horrible…" I said

"Yeah… the townspeople looked really disturbed when we brought up the topic… so we didn't want to bother them anymore with it and stopped when they wanted to stop." Nanoha said

"Too bad we didn't get any leads on where this Gundam Emperor lives…" Mato said

"I doubt that the townspeople know that…" Fate said

"Y-yeah… you're right…" Mato said

"Still we did get some good information… we just need to know why he's doing this" I said.

"I agree… if he is a chosen child… why would he be doing this?" Milhi said

"Yeah… why? I thought chosen children were summoned to save this world… Nagi said.

"…maybe he was called for a different reason?" Mei said

"I wonder what reason that would be…" I said

"Anyway… why don't we get some rest guys? Im sure all of us are pretty beat" Haruna said

"Yeah, good idea, lets find an Inn" I said.

We looked for an Inn… and we paid 10 G-coins for all of us, then headed upstairs to our room and rested.

We woke up the next morning… late morning…

"H-hey… it was afternoon when we slept…" Taiga said

"Y-yeah… we must be more tired than we thought" Mato said

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

We went down to have brunch, good thing it was included in what we paid… guess we got our money's worth

We then went back upstairs and got ready to leave, we paid our bills and, thanked the Innkeeper and went out.

"We got some info… but it isn't enough… we need more leads" Nanoha said

"Yeah… the question is where do we head to next?" Nagi said

"How bout this city?" Fate said pointing out on the map.

"Looks like a big place… maybe we can get better info there?" Milhi said

"What say you leader?" Mato said

"If it will give us more info then lets do it." I said.

We exited the village, and walked along the path… then we saw these fighter jets fly past us then they transformed into Gundam and started to attack the village.

"The village!" Mei exclaimed.

"We have to help them!" Milhi said as we ran back.

It was horrible… they had killed some of the villagers… and some houses were on fire.

Nagi took out her G-Vice and analyzed the machines

"Murasame… Champion level, these Gundam-type machines have a transformable frame that allow the machine to switch between high speed combat and normal combat, these Gundam are usually found in packs and attack in packs, its special attack is the: Murasame Raid."

"Aerial combat huh? Lets go Zeta!" Mato said

"Wing, you're up too!" Mei said

Then their Gundam changed form from Gundam to flying machines, and intercepted the Murasame's.

"What? Your Gundam can transform?" Taiga said shocked

"Yeah… we just found out that they had transformable frames" Mato said

Mei nodded

"Well then how about we give some assistance? F91 intercept!" Haruna said as F91 extended his thrusters on his shoulders, flew up and intercepted the Murasames.

"Okay, that leaves us to save the people here!" Nanoha said

"Not so fast!" a voice said

We looked up, and there was a masked man… he had a cape and was standing on a Murasame looking down on us smirking.

"You must be…!" Mato said

"Yes I am the Gundam Emperor!" He exclaimed

"What do you want with this village? They didn't do anything to you! Stop this now!" I shouted

"My my, such a mouth! Learn to pay your respects to your new king!" he said

"New king?" Nanoha said

"Yes… this Gundam World… they need a ruler to lead them… and what better person to rule than me?" the Gundam Emperor said.

"You rule? No freaking way!" Taiga said angrily.

"What kind of ruling is by force? That's called tyranny!" Milhi said.

"Hmhmhmhm… these people live their lives too happily…they say happiness doesn't last forever… so why not break the ice?" he said

"Break the ice? I'll break your face!" Taiga said climbing on Shining Gundam as he jumped up and they lunged for the Gundam Emperor… Taiga was about to punch him when he caught her fist, and and claw came out of nowhere as it hit Shining Gundam knocking him down. "Wh-what?" Taiga said shocked.

"Quite rough aren't we?" He said twisting Taiga's arm then kicking her off, Shining Gundam rose to his feet and caught Taiga.

"Kh…! You're gonna pay for that you!" Shining Gundam said jumping up and was bout to hit the Gundam Emperor when that same claw came and struck him.

"Don't even think about laying a finger on my master" A Gundam said coming out.

It was a gray Gundam…it had a beam glaive on its back, a small shield on its left arm and a massive claw on its right arm.

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"Shenlong Gundam: Rookie Level, it is a vicious Gundam armed with the weapon the Dragon Fang. It excels in close quarter combat but it can use its Dragon Fang to hit his enemies from afar, it is also armed with a flamethrower on its Dragon Fang, its special attack is the Dragon Fang Crush."

"Analyzing my Gundam huh? It makes no difference!" the Gundam Emperor said summoning more Murasames.

"More of them?" I said

"Wait that's not all!" He said as he took out several dark rings and threw in the air, it then it went for the townspeople, attached to them… and they started to mutate… from normal GM's they turned into monsters…. "Muhahahahaha! Beautiful these dark rings are yes? They turn such innocent things into bloodthirsty creatures!" He said with great joy.

"N-no way…!" Milhi said

"The Regenaration Program…!" Nanoha said

The once villagers were now monsters… and we had to fight them…

Then our G-Vices began to shine.

"Should we…?" Mei said sadly.

"We have no choice…!" Nagi said

Taiga punched a Murasame to gain some G-Soul and angrily said"Lets do this…!

Then a bright light engulfed our Gundam, as they all Gundamized into their Champion levels.

"Oho… the fabled Gundamization… lets see what its capable of" the Gundam Emperor said

We fought against the mutated villagers… and it was hard… not only on us but on our Gundam as well…

We defeated them all…. And it wasn't a pretty sight.

The Gundam Emperor then laughed as he said"Beautiful! You killed all these villagers! Doesn't it feel good? Killing these mindless beasts?

"You're the only mindless thing here you creep!" Milhi said commanding Victory to fire his beam rifle at him, but if was blocked by his partner Shenlong Gundam

"Oh my, didn't your mother tell you never to get angry?" he said

"Kh…!" Milhi said

"Watch your tongue you! Fire Harmoica Cannon!" Nagi said

X Fired his Harmonica cannon, but Shenlong blocked it again.

"Its useless to try to hit me!" He said.

Then we commanded our Gundam to attack him, but these Murasame intercepted the attacks and they exploded instead

"The Murasame intercepted our attacks!" Mato said

"Impressive… but you'll need more brute force to hurt me! Alas im done playing with you girls… burn this village down Shenlong!" he said

Shenlong aimed his Dragon Fang down and a powerful flame came out setting the whole village on fire.

"Muahahahahahaha! Enjoy the flames girls!" he said as he retreated.

"You're not getting away!" Taiga yelled

"Leave him! We have to put the flames out!" I said

"But how?" Mato asked

"There! A well!" Milhi said

We looked at the well, and it was full of water…

"We don't have a bucket! How are we supposed to put these flames out?" Nagi said

"Leave that to me…" Taiga said "Spiegel! use Sturm und Drang on the well!

Gundam Spiegel jumped up spun rapidly and descended like a drill, the impact then caused the water to splash up into the air putting all the flames out.

But it was useless… the whole village was no more… the houses were no more… and the villagers were gone… it was a ghost town… and we couldn't do anything to stop it…

"NO!" Taiga yelled as she punched the ground

"This is horrible…" Milhi said as she covered her mouth looking at the once village… now burned down…

"Using the Regeneration Program for his own greedy needs…! That Gundam Emperor will pay!" Taiga yelled out.

We then took a moment to calm ourselves down… then we dug up some graves beside the village and made some wooden crosses… we said a small prayer and left with sadness in out hearts…

"Its just like the time with Raven Gundam…!" Taiga said still infuriated.

"Yes it is… we have to warn the remaining towns about the Gundam Emperor!" Fate said

We checked the map… and the big city was where we were going to head to next… a tragedy like this cannot happen again…

Meanwhile with the Gundam Emperor…

"So that is Gundamization…" he said

"What do you plan on doing master?" Shenlong asked.

"They are a threat being able to change form like that…I need to find a way to stop that from happening" he said looking up on a monitor seeing a giant machine that was slowly taking form… as it was given the dead bodies of some GMs… it absorbed them and was slowly repairing itself…

"Soon you will be awakened… and when that times comes you will be under my conrol and this whole world will be mine!" He said laughing.


	19. Framed

Chapter 19- Framed

We were walking along the road as usual… but we were all silent… maybe its because someone was using the Regeneration Program for his own greedy needs… and we were affected… especially Taiga.

"H-hey… Fate… how far is the next town from here?" I asked

"O-oh… i-its… not far… I think we're almost there…" Fate said timidly

Fate didn't have a Gundam Partner… but she too was affected…We all felt helpless… helpless that we couldn't do anything to stop that Gundam Emperor…

We finally made it to the town… but something was wrong… the people were eyeing us strangely.

"Hey... whats with the looking?" Haruna whispered

"I don't know… maybe they've seen us somewhere?" Nagi whispered back.

Then a villager yelled: "Its them! They're the murderers!"

"Murderers?" I said

"You filthy scum! You come here claiming that you are the chosen children to save this world?" one villager said

"You're despicable! Killing all those innocent people!"

"Maybe the Gundam Emperor was right! We need to obey him than listen to murderers!"

"Murderers? What did we do?" Nanoha yelled

"How could you not know what you did? Maybe this will refresh your memory!" a villager angrily said while turning on a monitor.

And on the monitor… it was us and our Gundam Partners… we were fighting the villagers that were being controlled by the Regeneration Program…. And we looked different… its like we were bloodthirsty… then the Gundam Emperor came and tried to save the villagers and at the same time try to stop us… but he couldn't stop us… and what we saw on the monitor… we set the village on fire as the Gundam Emperor looked helplessly as he had to retreat…

"What? That's not us! why would we do that!" Haruna yelled

"Silence you murdering heathen! The Gundam Emperor said that if your group ever came to a village we would have to kill you!" A villager said drawing a beam saber.

"You would believe the words of a person that is trying to enslave you rather than people who are trying to save you?" Milhi said

"Better to be enslaved than being saved by the hands of murderers!" a villager said, then all of the villagers surrounded us…

"Gundams… why would you side with these murdering heathen?" another villager said

"Hey hey! What reason do we have to kill?" X said

"Yeah what reason? We wouldn't hurt a fly!" Victory said

"Silence! Siding with these murderers will result in death!" another villager said as the surrounded us.

"What now leader?" Mato said

"We make a break for it" I said

"Good idea… getting into unnecessary fights will make things worse…" Mei said

"What do you have in mind?" Nanoha said

"Command your Gundam the shoot the ground near the villagers but don't hit them… once they're dumbfounded we get on our Gundam Partners and we get out of here"

"Im with you on that" Nagi said

We commanded our Gundam to shoot the ground, then we got on their shoulders and we made a break for it.

"N-no! They're getting away!" A villager said

"Quickly! After them!"

The villagers tried to go after us but we were too fast for them. We successfully escaped from the village, and the villagers that tried to pursue us were nowhere to be found.

"Thanks guys" Mato said patting Zeta Gundam

"Yes… thank you" Mei said patting Wing Gundam on the back.

"How did you know that would work? Shooting the ground?" Milhi asked me.

"If you looked at their hands they were shaking… they wouldn't have attacked us" I said

"Yes, they were nervous, they couldn't have made the first move" Nanoha said.

"I-is that so?" Milhi said

"Yes, If they would have attacked us, and if we fought back, we would have won, they knew they couldn't win so surrounding us was the best thing that they could do." Nanoha said

"Anyway, we made it out and we didn't hurt anyone… lets be more careful okay guys?" I said.

"Alright…. but what…was that footage…?" Milhi said

"I don't know…but that Gundam Emperor really did it!" Nagi said ticked off

"He tried to make himself look like a hero but actually he's the villain here…! Kh…!" Taiga said angrily.

"It seems that way…" Gundam said

"The question is… how did he record that footage…? He didn't have a camera with him…" Fate said

"Either way… I think he's trying to destroy our reputation as chosen children…" Nanoha said

"Wh-what?" Mei said

"Yet another Art of War… attack your enemy when and where they least expect it" Nanoha said

"And he's done quite a job of it too…" Nagi said

"Now what…? If people don't like us… how are we supposed to help them?" Mei said

"I really wish I knew…" Nanoha said

"In that case we have to stop this. If this keeps spreading like this we might become more than just murderers…" Milhi said

"I agree… but… how?" I said

We all sat down and thought about it first.

"Why don't we… ask Knight Gundam?" F91 said

"Are you kidding? That brat is all royalty, he wont listen to commoners like us!" Victory said

"Knight Gundam?" Mato asked

"Oh, he's a ruler of his own city and has lots of power… though normally here in the Gundam World we don't believe in people ruling over us but rather to guide us… kind of like Elder Turn A" F91 explained.

"I see… if you don't have rulers… then why does he have his own city?" Milhi asked

"He's a spoiled brat" Victory said

"Victory!"

"Sorry…"

"Hahaha Victory is right princess… he is a spoiled brat… but a kind one at that, he may throw tantrums and pout a lot, but he's a pretty good ruler and that he's open to suggestions… that's why his people love him" F91 said

"I see…" Milhi said doubting F91's words

"Is something wrong princess?" F91 asked

"No… its nothing… " Milhi said

"Well then, shall we pay this Knight Gundam guy a visit?" Mato said

"If he'll listen then that's fine but…" Nanoha said

"If he does have his own city, then its like walking into a trap." Nagi said

"Yes that's right… the Gundam Emperor did frame us… how are we supposed to get in without being noticed?" Nanoha said

"We can probably buy disguises… But…" X said

"…There isn't enough money for all of us" Shinng said.

We remained silent for a bit.

"We'll find a way, im sure of it!" Mato said

"How can you be so confident?" Taiga said negatively

"How can you be so negative? Come on guys! If there's a will then there's a way right?" Mato said trying to cheer us all up

"Yeah, you're right Mato. We can and have to find a way! Anyone know how far it'll be to get there?" I asked the Gundam

"A few days maybe… but maybe we should ask for directions on where to go…" Exia said.

"Remember though, we can't just show our faces to people…" Shining said

"That's true…" Exia said in reply.

"Man… I wish we had those hooded cloak things that Mami chick had… we'd get into town no problem!" Mato said.

"Haah… That's true…" Haruna said sighing.

"In that case, we should get moving already" Milhi said

"Yeah but… we have no idea where to go… what if we get lost?" Nagi said

"I have to agree with the princess, if we stay put anyone could attack us, and believe me I wont hold back against those villagers if they try to hurt anyone of you." Nanoha said

"Miss Takamachi, we do not have any reason to hurt them! Please refrain from talking like that!" Milhi said scolding Nanoha

"Ahahaha… sorry… it's just that… if worst things come to worst… then we'll have to put them down" Nanoha said

"That's true… let's just hope we don't have to do that ever again" Milhi said.

We continued walking… across this field of long grass, good thing there was a path, walking on long grass would have been a pain if we had to walk across it…. plus it was muddy.

The day seemed so short, before we knew it night was upon us.

"Night…" Exia said

"I think we should set up camp here girls, traveling by night would be a bad idea" Gundam said

"Agreed. Where should we camp then?" Nanoha asked.

"Not in an open field, how about behind some trees? With the trees we wont be too obvious" Nagi said.

"Sounds good…. How bout there then?" Haruna said pointing to some trees.

We checked it out: there were some bushes and shrubs but enough space for a camping site.

We settled down and gathered what we needed. Haruna was in charge of the cooking again. We ate our fill which was this duck like creature… the Gundam said it was edible… plus they ate it… it tasted really good especially with Haruna's "Cooking Touch". We fixed up and cleaned what we ate as not to attract BuCUEs and whatnots looking for food.

The Gundam volunteered to stay up… X and Shining Gundam to be exact…

But Taiga was up… and she was in the nearby stream sitting down looking at the moon, while throwing rocks into the water.

"Miss Aisaka?" I said approaching her.

"Kaname…?" Taiga said

"Why are you still up? Aren't you tired?"

"Im fine"

"You don't look fine… do you want to talk about anything?" I asked.

"I said im okay" Taiga said turning her head in the other direction.

"Aw, come on don't be like that" I said sitting beside her.

"H-hey! I didn't say that you could sit beside me!" Taiga said angrily yet in an embarrassed tone.

"You know… we're here for too you know… talk to us, and let us know how you're feeling." I said.

"Gah… Why do you have to be so kind Kaname? After all the things I did to you back in our world? Aren't you angry with me? A little at least?" Taiga said looking at me straight in the eye.

"After my meeting with you Miss Aisaka… everyone else thought you were mean and scary… but instead of thinking that… I want to believe in you, I want to be your friend." I said.

"Wh-what…? B-be my friend…?"

"Yes… you look… sad somehow… If that's the case then I want to be your friend"

"Kaname…"

"Well?" I said extending my hand.

"But… I've been so mean to you… I have to ask you again: are you not angry at me?"

"Angry? Why should I be?"

Taiga looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why be surprised? I don't hold things against people… No matter how mean they are to me."

"But… why?"

"Mom always told me… never to hold things against people… it will only fuel your own hatred… That's why I vowed to never hate anyone or have any grudges"

"Kaname…" Taiga said

I smiled at her.

"Thank you Kaname… or should I say… Leader"

"And thank you for being more honest Miss Aisaka"

I don't know what happened…. But Taiga smiled at me…. It wasn't a big smile… but a small smile… maybe she just needed to talk to someone….

"You know Miss Kaname… When we had to fight those villagers… It tore my heart in two… seeing that wretched Gundam Emperor use the Regeneration Program on them…. Made me want to tear his limbs off one by one as he would plead for mercy…."

"Miss Aisaka…"

"Im sorry Miss Kaname but… I hate that Gundam Emperor so much… Considering what…"

"…happened to the Raven Raiders?" I said in reply.

Taiga looked shocked.

"So that's what was bothering you…"

"Well you got me… Raven Gundam was so cool… you may have thought that he was bad or something but… when I looked in his eyes… it was all joy and kindness… no evil or anything… he reminded me of what is was like to be what you are even though people think badly of you… to be free and to have a group that travels with you like that? To share the same ideals and not have to worry about being alone? What I'd give to live a life like that here… or even in back in our world… but…"

"But…?"

"That cursed Regeneration Program… It took over his friend… and thanks to him… it killed them all… and none of us could do anything to stop them…"

I said nothing.

"That's why im so angry… I want to avenge Raven Gundam and his friends… and now that cursed Gundam Emperor is using the Regeneration Program for his own needs? I wont let that happen!" Taiga said

"Miss Aisaka…"

"Believe me Leader… I wont let the fate of Raven Gundam and his friends happen to anyone else… im willing to die than let that happen to other people…" Taiga said seriously.

"Then I will support you there Miss Aisaka! As chosen children we cannot let this happen to other people!"

"Kaname…"

"I promise you! We will stop this Gundam Emperor, find the source of the Regeneration Program and destroy it!" I said standing up all fired up.

"Kaname I…"

I smiled at Taiga.

"Thank you…" Taiga said.

We spent some time talking, and I got to know Taiga a little better… she was pretty cool too, she knew all sorts of Martial Arts and sword styles! Maybe that's why Shining Gundam chose her?

We finally grew tired of talking, and decided to sleep… the night was still young… but talking really drained us, we walked back to the tent and we both lied down, told each other "good night" and slept...

Morning came… and we woke up still intact… Shining Gundam and X were sleeping with their backs against a tree, we decided to give them some time to sleep, so we prepared breakfast, refreshed ourselves by washing ourselves up in the nearby stream, ate breakfast, woke Shining and X up and were on the road again….

"Lets do our best today girls!" Taiga said smiling and energetic

"Looks like someone woke up on the right side of the sleeping mat this time?" Nanoha said

"Haha maybe so!" Taiga said happily.

"What the…?" Nanoha said

"Lets go guys! That Gundam Emperor is going down!" Taiga said.

"Miss Aisaka…" Mei said

"Whats up?" Taiga asked.

"Ummm… are you okay?" Mei said

"Wha? Of course im okay! Come on lets go!" Taiga said

"Hey don't spoil her fun Mei… its rare to see her this happy… lets just…. Enjoy the moment" Haruna said.

"O-okay…"

"Yeah! Taiga's happy too so I'll be happy too!" Mato said joining her.

Mato put her arm around Taiga and Taiga did the same thing… maybe talking to her really did the trick… either way im glad it happened.

"My my… I wonder what happened to Miss Aisaka?" Milhi said

"Yeah… this is just… weird…" Nagi said sighing.

"Ahaha…. I wonder…." I said smiling.

As we were walking, these two Zaku's stopped us.

"So you're the chosen children! Zaku!" A Zaku said

"If we kill you now, we'll be heroes! Zaku!" the other Zaku said

"Zaku's eh?" Nagi said.

"I've got this guys!" Taiga said.

"Taiga!" Shining Gundam said.

"Hey leave this to me! Come at me you two!" Taiga said grinning with her hands folded.

"Oh? Fighting us head on huh? Well its your funeral Zaku!" a Zaku said lunging at Taiga with his Heat Tomahawk.

Taiga cartwheeled to the side and kicked the Zaku's back causing him to fall over, the other Zaku then lunged at Taiga but Taiga jumped up and landed on the Zaku's shoulders, then she put her foot behind the Zaku's head and put her weight on it causing the Zaku to faceplant on the ground… with a big thud.

"H-hey! What are you doing Zaku?" one Zaku said angrily

"Gah we have to get them Zaku!" the other Zaku said angrily too.

"Hey that looks fun! I want in!" Mato said joining Taiga.

"T-two of you huh? Okay then! Get ready Zaku!" one Zaku said boosting toward Mato.

Mato then jumped up high causing the Zaku to miss and then kicked the Zaku down, sending him skidding on the ground.

The other Zaku then lunged for Mato again, but Mato was ready, Mato ducked as the Heat Tomahawk missed, Taiga then jumped up and stepped on the Zaku's head and put her weight on it, causing the Zaku to…. Well… eat dirt… quite literally… again.

"Gaaaah! Zaku!" The other Zaku said lunging for them again angrily, Taiga and Mato cartwheeled aside then that same Zaku fell on his friend.

The Zaku who had his face planted on the ground came out and was yelling at his friend to stop running into him his friend couldn't help but yell back… and kept on yelling at each other…

"Looks like they had enough eh?" Taiga said with a grin.

"Yep! Looks like it!" Mato said

"So shall we go?" Taiga said

"But… what about them?" Nagi said pointing at them.

"They'll be there the whole day" Taiga said

"Yeah! High Five!" Mato said as Taiga gave her a high five.

We walked away and the two Zaku's were shouting and were throwing mud at each other… totally forgetting about us.

"Wow… Miss Aisaka…I never knew you moved so… well…" Shining Gundam said.

"Well that's what years in gymnastics will do for ya!" Taiga said grinning.

"G-gymnastics…?" Shining Gundam said shocked.

"Gymnastics huh? Didn't know it could do that to ya…" Nanoha said

"Yeah! Gymnastics rules!" Mato said happily

"Great moves there Mato!" Zeta Gundam said happily too.

"Wh-what? You took up Gymnastics too?" Haruna said.

"Yep! For fun! V!" Mato said happily.

Haruna sighed.

"Well lets keep going guys! We still have a long way to go!" Taiga said leading the way

"Yeah! Lets move!" Mato said following after Taiga.

We went off happy, but at the same time… wondering where we should be headed next… we needed a plan… and fast.


	20. Those who still believe

Chapter 20- Those who still believe

We walked along the road… and boy were we hungry… we had absolutely no luck in hunting… there weren't anything that looked edible… a crocodile? Sand crocodile? No thanks… bullfrog? Ack…. Sad to say they really weren't edible… the Gundam said so too… their hides were used to make jackets and hats… man… if we could only eat those…

"Hey no more energy guys? Come on keep up!" A spunky Taiga said to us

"So…. Hungry…" Mei said

"Hey come on! Keep up! We gotta get to that next town!" Taiga said

"Now now Taiga! Everyone's hungry… aren't you hungry too?" Mato said

"Yeah I am! But im feeling so alive right now! Hey, don't tell me you're giving in too Mato?" Taiga said

"Hahaha, you got me! Im about to give in too" Mato said wobbling a bit.

"Aww come on! Show more spunk!" Taiga said.

"But when im hungry… I lose all my spunk…" Mato said sadly.

"Hey that's no fun! Come on Mato keep up!" Taiga said

"Argh… a spunky Taiga… plus noise… plus hunger… hnnngh…" Nanoha complained

"Hey whats wrong? You hungry too? Hahaha! Beat hunger with guts!" Taiga said

"Argh… if I wasn't hungry I'd splatter your guts all over this here road…" Nanoha said hungrily.

"Now now Nanoha…." Fate said calming Nanoha down.

"H-hey guys… is it just me? Or do I see a trailer van there?" Nanoha said pointing at what seemed to be a trailer van.

"Whoa…. You're right! It is a trailer van!" Haruna said.

"Lets go take a closer look…." Nanoha said.

We approached the trailer van… and it wasn't what it seemed to be… it was a restaurant!

"A restaurant…?" Nanoha said

"Welcome!" said two Gundams. one looked like a schoolgirl…. And the other looked like Shining Gundam…

Nagi took her G-Vice out:

"Nobel Gundam… Champion Level Gundam… don't let its looks fool you, the schoolgirl look is to drop the opponents guard while hammering them with graceful yet powerful attacks, it attacks using its Nobel Ribbon, and its Special Attack is: The Berserker System"

Nagi pointed her G-Vice out to the other Gundam

"Rising Gundam… Champion Level Gundam… it is the sister machine of the Shining Gundam… it uses a beam naginata in battle and has a shield. But it also attacks from far-range with a bow and arrow… its Special Attack is: Rising Arrow Burst"

Milhi sighed.

These Gundam… they were wearing maid outfits… and a lace headdress… I gotta say… it was cute…

"Would you like a seat masters?" Nobel Gundam said

"Would we?" Gundam said excited to see a female Gundam.

We were then taken to a table, and we were seated.

"So! What would you guys like?" Rising Gundam asked handing us some menu's

"Ummm… what would you recommend?" Mato asked

"Hmm… try the chef's special! Its our best seller!" Rising Gundam said

"What else?" Nanoha said browsing through the menu hungrily.

"Ooh! Try the Cactus Stew!" Nobel Gundam said

"C-cactus Stew?" Fate said

"Oh its just a name! its full of meat and veggies… In a cactus!" Nobel Gundam said.

"O-okay then… one of that then…" I said

"Great choice! Its good for at least 8 people! Would you like two orders? Some for your Gundam friends here?" Nobel said.

"Sure, if that's what you recommend" Nanoha said

"Okay! Two Cactus Stews" Nobel Gundam said writing it down in her order sheet.

"Hmm… looks like most of these meals are meant for a lot of people… how bout we get those instead?" I said

"Sounds good… plus there's a lot of us too…" Mei said

"Oh! Try the Salad! The dressing and the veggies are great this time around!" Rising Gundam said

"Salad huh… been awhile since we had veggies huh girls?" I said

"Yeah order it!" Taiga said

"Okay… we'll have that too."

"How about the Desert Chicken? Its really spicy!" Rising Gundam said

"Spicy huh…? What do you girls say to that?" I said

Everyone nodded.

"Okay we'll have two orders of that too!"

"Good choice masters!" Rising Gundam said

"Will that be all Masters?"Nobel Gundam said

"Yes, that will be all thank you" I said

With that Rising Gundam and Nobel Gundam went off to bring the order to the kitchen.

"Haha… those two remind me of Miss Kusheida" Milhi said

"Don't they? Man… those two should work in a café!" Haruna said

"Yeah… and their maid outfits really suit them" I said.

"Hehe, maybe I should teach those two how to do the "Maid!" Taiga said.

"Hey that's right! You were a waitress before right Taiga?" I said

"Yeah! I'll teach them how to later! They need more spunk!"

"Yeah… like how much more spunk you needed back in our world…" Nanoha muttered

"Hey… are you okay F91?" Haruna asked him.

"Y-yes…! Sorry!" F91 said looking at Rising and Nobel Gundam... come to think about it all the Gundam were looking at those two… and its not only out Gundam… all the customers were looking at them! Well maybe except for Shining Gundam… his arms were folded and he was silent.

"So you like her eh?" Haruna teased F91

"Y-yeah… those two are really cute"

"Would I kill for a girlfriend like her!" Gundam said

"Oh yeah! You said it!" X said

"Now now guys… calm down" Milhi said

"Milhi's right, don't get too carried away now" Nagi said.

"S-sorry… its just… its been so long since we've laid eyes on such beauty!" Victory said

"No love in the village huh?" Mato said

"Sadly yeah… we need more girl Gundam's in the village… and hoo boy these two take the cake!" Zeta said

"Hey why aren't you joining in their hooting Exia?" I asked him.

"Hooting… isn't my thing"

"Oh? Or maybe you just don't wanna show your true feelings?" I teased him.

"Erm… no… I…" Exia said turning away.

"Ohohoho someone's got a crush!" I teased Exia

"Miss Kaname…!" Exia said embarassed

"What about you Wing?" Mei said

"I have no response…" Wing said

"Do you have a crush on them too?" Mei asked

"I have no response…" Wing said again.

"But you just responded…" Mei said

Wing turned away in embarrassment amd we all laughed.

"Hey now Shining! Why so serious?" Taiga said taunting her partner.

Shining stayed silent.

"Hey why the silent treatment?" Taiga said

Still no response from Shining.

Taiga nudged him… he was asleep.

"Asleep huh? Guess you must have been tired after today" Taiga said patting Shining on his head.

After a while… more and more customers came… and the restaurant was getting crowded... but It didn't matter since our orders came at last! Rising Gundam and Nobel Gundam brought our food to us… and boy did it look good!

"Enjoy your meals masters!" Nobel Gundam said

"Yes! Enjoy! We won't take "No" for an answer!" Rising Gundam said

"Hey hey! You guys are missing something!" Taiga said

"Oh? Are we?" Rising said

"Yeah! If you want more appeal you should say… "Please enjoy your food masters!" then do this!"

Taiga then closed her hands posed like a cat and swayed left to right saying: "Moe Moe…Kyun!"

When Taiga said "Kyun" she made a heart shape with her hands ending with a wink and smile.

"Now you girls try it!"

Rising Gundam and Nobel Gundam did it… it was cute and the customers went wild.

"Yeah! That's the way!" Taiga cheered.

"Oh thank you master for teaching us that!" Rising Gundam said

"Yes! Now we can be even cuter!" Nobel Gundam said.

"Think nothing of it!" Taiga said proudly while taking her seat.

"Heh, you should have shown that much potential in that job of yours back home" Nanoha said

"Yeah, when I get back im changing!" Taiga said

Nanoha sighed.

"Miss Aisaka is really cheerful now huh?" Milhi said while sipping some soup

"Yep! And now that I have food in my tummy im going to join Taiga!" Mato said

"Oy…" Nanoha said facepalming.

We finished our meal and we paid our bill… 150 G-Coins? Quite a lot… but I suppose the food was worth it.

We were about to exit when…

"Hey toots! How's about you do that thing that human did for you eh?" a Dom said

"Im sorry sir but, you need to order some food first!" Nobel Gundam said

"I'll order when you do it!" the Dom demanded.

"im sorry sir, but you have to order" Rising Gundam said.

"I said do it!" the Dom said reahing out for Nobel's arm when, Shining Gundam caught his hand.

"The lady said she didn't want to do it" Shining said gripping the Dom's arm tightly.

"H-hey let go you!"

Shining then let go of the Dom's arm

"Hey! How dare you hurt our boss like that!" The other Doms said

"Don't you guys know that its bad to force ladies into doing what you want?" Shining Gundam said.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" The Doms said

"Says ME" Shining Gundam said

"Why you…!" The Dom said drawing his bazooka.

"Lets take this outside" Shining said calmly.

"What?"

"I don't want this place to be destroyed for our stupidity, we fight outside"

"Keh, fine!"

"Shining… what did you…" Taiga said looking at all the Doms… there were at least 30 of them…

"Leave this to me Taiga" Shining said.

The Doms came at Shining Gundam with their beam sabers, but Shining Gundam grabbed one of them and threw him at the incoming Doms… it was like line of dominoes' falling in a straight line as when the Dom was thrown at his friends they all fell down and or tripped against one another…

"What?" The Doms said trying to recover.

"Charging all at once? That wont work even against a GM" Shining taunted.

The Doms looked angry and stood up again, they drew their bazooka's and started to shoot at Shining Gundam, Shining dodged them all then grabbed a Dom by his arms and threw him at the incoming enemies… again… they either fell over one another or ended up shooting their teammates with bazooka rounds.

"Whoa! Nice one!" Taiga cheered.

"It's not over yet!" the other Doms said.

"Hmph more huh?"

"And this is where we step in!" Gundam said

"Gundam!"

"Sorry mistress but… its our turn to shine! Lets go guys!"

With that our Gundams engaged in battle with the Doms… without our consent… plus they didn't need us to command them on what to do…. But they beat all the Doms up… the customers cheered for the Gundam as the Doms retreated.

"Wh-whoa… what was that guys…?" Mato said shocked.

"Y-yeah… that was… amazing…" Mei said.

"When it comes to love even we Gundam fight for it!" X said striking a pose

"When love is threatened we will be there to stop those who fight against it!" F91 said posing

"And when love is there we will fight for it!" Zeta said posing as well

"Thank you for saving us!" both Nobel and Rising said to Shining Gundam

X, F91 and Zeta fell on the floor.

"Its nothing. Those creeps really needed to show more respect… and I cant stand it when anyone disrespects women" Shining said

"Oh my! What a gentleman!" Rising said grabbing on to Shining Gundam's arms.

"Yes! So strong and brave too!" Nobel said grabbing on to Shining's other arm.

All the other Gundam were saddened.

"Now now… there are more fish in the sea…" Mei said patting Wing on the back

"Yeah… and more Gundam in the Gundam World…" Haruna said patting F91 on the back too.

"Oh! Thank you for saving my restaurant!" A Black Gundam said

Nagi took her G-Vice out:

"Gundam MK-II (Mark 2 Titans Color), Champion Level, this Gundam has been suited for air and ground combat… it has a special device which it can use to communicate with its allies in battle, it is skilled in ranged combat, its Special Attack is: Full Burst MK2."

Milhi sighed.

"And you are?" Mato asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Gundam MK-II! I own this restaurant!"

"Boss! This Gundam saved us and the resto!" Nobel said hugging Shining's arm

"Yes! He was so brave!" Rising said also hugging Shining's arm

"wh-what about us…?" the other Gundam said while on all fours and in despair on the ground.

"Please let us talk in my office!" MK-II said.

We went back in the restaurant and there was cheering all around, we then went into MK-II's office

"Firstly… let me make this clear… I know who you are… you girls are the murderous… "chosen children" am I right?" MK-II said

"Y-yeah… we're chosen children… but we're far from murderous!" Nagi said

"And I believe you" MK-II said

"What?" We all reacted.

"Yes I believe that you didn't kill those innocent villagers" MK-II said

"Then… tell us… why do you believe in us and not the Gundam Emperor?" I asked.

"Well… its because… chosen children are always good, and I see no malice or evil in any of your eyes." MK-II said

"Easy for you to say… you don't have any proof that we're good" Nanoha said

"On the contrary… I do" MK-II said taking out a tape and playing It in a player… there it showed what Shining Gundam and what our Gundam did… with good quality too.

"Wow… so you recorded our feat?" Milhi said

"Yes, and it was pretty heroic too" MK-II said

"We know right?" both Nobel and Rising said tightening their grip on Shining's arms.

"If you want something, out with it" Nanoha said bluntly.

"I don't want anything from you girls! All I want to do is to help you!" MK-II said

"Really now?" Nanoha said with a doubting tone.

"Nanoha…!" I said scolding her

"Do you not believe me?"

"Prove it to us… prove to us that you're not under that Gundam Emperor" Nanoha said

"Well..." MK-II said taking out a picture of Nobel, Rising and him along with some chosen children and their Gundam.

"W-wow…" Mei said

"Yes… these chosen children were the recent ones… they were… really rough… but good kids nonetheless… and they too saved my restaurant from thugs like those Doms."

"Is this all your proof?" Nanoha said

"Yes it is. Please believe me, I have grown fond of chosen children helping my restaurant from thugs… this is the least I could do for you since you saved my restaurant." MK-II said.

"Its your choice leader" Nanoha said

"Well… -II does seem to be telling the truth…" I said

"Yes, and I sense no evil intentions… " Exia followed up.

"Does that mean?"

"Yes, we believe you."

"Thank you so much chosen children!" MK-II said happily.

"There is one thing we would like to ask from you though…" Milhi said

"Yes? Anything!" MK-II said happily

"Do you know where the city of Knight Gundam is?" Milhi asked.

"Why yes! in fact we're gong there in a few days to celebrate the yearly festival of his highness!" MK-II said happily.

"Festival? Oy… that brat needs to learn to tone it down…" Victory said.

"And what is it that you do in this festival?" Milhi asked

"Well… our Cactus Stew is very well known there… plus people from all over the Gundam World gather there to taste it!" MK-II said

Milhi stayed quiet.

"D-did I say something wrong?" MK-II said

"No… its just that… can you get us into that city and get us an audience with Knight Gundam?" Milhi asked sternly

"Well I can get you in but… an audience with his highness? I don't think I can go that far" MK-II said.

"Please… can you try it for us?" Milhi begged.

"Huh? Why so desperate to meet his highness?"

"Well you see…. After the Gundam Emperor started spreading that video he took of us killing innocent villagers… its made some people want to hunt us down and want to kill us… we just came here to save the Gundam World… not to have some bounty on our heads" Milhi said

"That's true… we came to save, not be hunted" I said

"And you have the video that shows our innocence! If you can show that infront of his majesty he's bound to spread it around and show that we're innocent!" Milhi said

MK-II stayed quiet and in thought… until finally…

"Why not? After all the chosen children have already made my restaurant famous… I'll do it" MK-II said

"Thank you" Milhi said with a grateful smile.

MK-II slowly nodded.

"This is great! If -II can show that video then we're saved!" Mato said

"Yeah, and that'll show the Gundam Emperor who's boss!" Taiga said

We exited MK-II's office. And Nobel and Rising went back to serving customers.

"Looks like you're a little short-handed" Taiga said

"Yes we are… "MK-II said sadly.

"Then why don't we lend you a hand?" Taiga suggested

"Eeeeeeeeeehhh?" We all responded.

"Sure why not? Us girls can be waitresses and the Gundam can clean up, or serve food!" Taiga said

"Whoa whoa, im not putting on some frilly outfit and serving some strange machines!" Nanoha said

"Hey look at it this way… this can also be payment for Mr. MK-II's trouble for getting an audience with Knight Gundam" Taiga said

"Hate to tell you this Takamachi but she's right" Nagi said

"Yeah, and it'll be fun! Being a waitress for a day or two wouldn't hurt right?" Mato said

"Nanoha…" Fate said

"No way" Nanoha sad sternly.

Taiga then went behind Nanoha and tickled her

"A-aisaka…!" Nanoha said trying to fight back

"Join us or I'll keep doing this!" Taiga said

"N-never!" Nanoha said trying to be strong but laughing

"Okay, your choice" Taiga said

The tickling continued for quite a bit… till finally….

"O-okay…! You win…I'll wear that frilly outfit…!" Nanoha said panting.

"Glad to hear it!" Taiga said with a big grin

"Really, thank you so much chosen children" MK-II said.

"Yippee! So you're joining us!" Rising said

"Over here! We got some uniforms for you!" Nobel said leading us girls to a dressing room.

And boy it was some dressing room! It was full of waitress outfits! And some maid outfits too!

"W-wow…" Mei said

"Man… so much to choose from…" Haruna said

"Cant pick? Then let us pick for you!" Rising said

"Yeah! Leave this to us!" Nobel said

They then picked really cute outfits for us… miniskirted sleeveless maid uniforms with cuffs, we had to wear either black or white tights with our costumes, plus we had these really cute heeled shoes which were colored black, with ribbons on them, we were also given these adorable lace headbands!

"We are so cute right now" Mato said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Y-yes…" Mei said looking at the mirror blushing

"Man… if Maria saw me like this… I'd be ruined" Nagi said sighing but followed up with a smile.

"My my…" Milhi said looking at herself

"Princess… dressing like a maid…?" Nagi said

"More of waitress, but I don't mind! This outfit is very cute!" Milhi said twirling around a her skirt billowed… and she did it so elegantly too.

"This outfit is great! Gotta say it reminds me of my Maso Shojo get up!" Haruna said

"N-nanoha…" Fate said as Nanoha stepped out.

"Geez man… this thing is so breezy… how bout one that's not too short?" Nanoha said pulling her skirt down.

"Oh. I'm sorry master but… all we have are miniskirted ones…" Nobel said sadly.

"S-seriously…? How do you work in these things?" Nanoha said still pulling her skirt down.

"Hmmm…. Not used to short skirts huh?" Rising said

"Y-yeah… its embarrassing…" Nanoha said

"Sorry we didn't have any longer ones masters…" Nobel said bowing

"I-its okay…! Please don't bow…! I'll do my best to work like…this…" Nanoha said blushing

"You look great Nanoha" Fate said smiling

"Th-thanks Fate…" Nanoha said

"Now you know how I feel when I work Takamachi! Try not to bend over too much… they might see your under" Taiga said smugly.

Nanoha blushed even more.

"Wow, that outfit suits you Taiga" Mato said

"Hahaha its not like the one I used back home… its more breezy and light!" Taiga said twirling.

"Even I gotta say girls this outfit is so girly! But its so cute!" I said stepping out of the dressing room

"Kyaaah! So cute!" Rising said

"Ahahaha me cute? No way. But this outfit sure is!" I said twirling, then losing balance and falling down.

"You okay leader?" Nagi said

"Y-yeah…" I said

"Kyaaah! Klutzy moe maid! Cute!" Nobel Gundam said squeeing in delight

"K-klutzy? M-moe?" I said

"Yes!" Nobel Gundam said happily

We then all shared a laugh.

I also have to say… we all looked adorable! Mihi's top was pink, Nagi's was yellow, Taiga's was red, Haruna's was pink and yellow, Mei's was black, Mato's was blue, Nanoha's was white with a little black, Fate's was yellow, and mine was pink! Too bad I had to take my goggles off while wearing this… because I have to say even with this on my goggles looked great!

We exited the dressing room and all eyes were on us… it was embarrassing but we got over it and helped Nobel and Rising Gundam take orders… and Moe Moe Kyun… our Gundam were helping in the kitchen with Mr. M1 Astray and his 3 daughters, we took orders and Moe Moe Kyuned… the day was long and many customers came…. and were we a hit…. The day ended and we all sat down in exhaustion.

"Thank you again girls" MK-II said

"Its no problem!" Taiga said still energetic

"Oh, if its not much to ask… why don't we take a picture to commemorate this day?" MK-II said

"Sure why not? Get up girls! Its time to take some pics!" Taiga yelled.

Slowly we got up and posed for a picture… even though we were tired we looked pretty good!

We slept with Nobel and Rising in the girls quarter while our Gundam slept in the male quarters.

We did this for a few days… and it really strengthened our bond with one another… we learned how to be waitresses from Taiga and how to "Moe Moe Kyun" better, plus we looked really good when we were working! And since we did work we were fed for our hard work… Cactus Soup! And I gotta say we didn't tired of eating it!

Until finally the day came that we were going to Knight Gundam's kingdom….

The Trailer Restaurant we were in? Was really a real trailer! Well… more of a coach! Because these GM Horses pulled us… there were 4 of them that pulled us and boy were they strong, considering how big the trailer was.

And with that we were on our way to Knight Gundam's kingdom… and to meet with Knight Gundam… we just hope that he's in a listening mood.


	21. On the Road

Chapter 21- On the Road

I gotta say, riding on the horse drawn carriage really beats walking, though it wasn't too fast, we got to see some forests and some GM's working as log cutters, cutting trees for firewood… and this was the first day…

"Are you girls okay?" Gundam MK-II said while holding the reins of the horses.

"Yes we are sir! We're just enjoy the sights that pass by!" Mato said

"Hahaha that's good, sorry I can't stay there with you girls and talk! But someone needs to drive this carriage right?"

"Ahh true that!" Mato said

"Hey Mato stop bothering -II!" Haruna said

"S-sorry! I forgot that you were driving!" Mato said

"Hahaha, its fine! All I need to do is hold on to these reins and these horses won't go anywhere I don't want them to!" MK-II said with a laugh.

"O-oh…" Mato said

"Just relax Mato, since we have time to spare we should just rest" I said

"Y-yeah! You're right! Sorry for the bother Mr. MK-II!" Mato said apologizing

MK-II gave out a laugh and continued to drive.

I guess when you're on the road… there's not much you can do… but lie down and sleep… or look at the road while the trailer's moving… kinda boring but again it beats walking… Least our Gundam got the idea… they looked really worn out and just slept on cushions.

"I've been meaning to ask…" Mei said

"Yes? Any suggestions are welcome!" Rising said

"Well… you do move… but how often?" Mei asked.

"Oh, well the truth is we're like gypsies! Whenever we find a good spot we just anchor there for as long as we can hold out!" Rising said

"Wh-what about your supplies?"

"Well… Cactuses are what we mainly need! As you already know Cactus Stew uses a Cactus a serving bowl! So we usually anchor up in places where there are many cactuses! If you're wondering about the meat and veggies… well… we have them all in here!"

"R-really?"

"Yes! We raise some livestock and poultry too! And they're all here in this here trailer!" Rising said

Mei could react… livestock and poultry… here? No way!

"Nn? Hard to believe? Boss! Can I show one of the chosen children the livestock and poultry?" Rising asked

"Sure go ahead!" MK-II said.

Rising then lead Mei to a trap door, and there was a stables where the animals were kept… there were cows and wild boars…. and there was also a small henhouse and a poultry farm!

"W-wow…!" Mei said

"Hahaha cool huh? Boss found a way to raise our own livestock so that we don't have to spend so much! And sometimes we have buyers! So it's a win-win situation!" Rising said happily

Mei and Rising Gundam returned up.

"What did you see Mei?" Haruna asked.

"Animals… for meat…" Mei said

"Raising their own huh? Good move" Haruna said

"Yeah… it must be nice to live a life like this" Mei said

"Hahaha you said it! A life on the road cooking and making money? definetly sounds better than being a maso shojo!" Haruna laughed.

"Master? Whats bothering you?" Nobel asked Milhi.

"O-oh… "

"We can talk about it if you'd like! We're friends right? And that's what friends do! We help each other!" Nobel said

"W-well… its that Knight Gundam… the way he rules his land? It just… needs some straightening out…" Milhi said.

"Oh? How so?" Nobel said

"Being loved by all is good… but maybe he should learn how to manage his resources better… it seems like… he's bribing his people than being genuinely loved…" Milhi said

"Wow… you seem to know a lot about royalty…! That's so cool!" Nobel said

"W-well… I am a princess after all… its my job to take care of my country…"

"Wow! You're a princess?" Nobel said astonished.

"Y-yes… I am…"

"Wow! How about a meal your majesty!" Nobel said

"P-please don't treat me like one! Im in your world now, were equals here" Milhi said smiling.

"But…!"

"No "Buts" please. I wish to be treated like any other here."

"Oh okay…" Nobel said sadly.

"Believe me though, being a princess is tougher than it sounds… im not the kind who sits down and has life easy…"

"R-really?" Nobel asked.

"Yes… I have to do paperwork… make speeches, sign treaties, ruler over my people… on top of that I have to go to school… keep my grades up… ahhh such is the life of a princess…" Milhi said sighing

"W-wow… so its not all happiness and riches huh?" Nobel said

"Yes… its more of work and politics…" Milhi said sadly.

"Hmmm… I know what will cheer you up!" Nobel said getting up then running upstairs to her room, she then returned with a small hairbrush and gave it to Milhi.

"Huh? A hairbrush?" Milhi said

"Its not just a hairbrush! Press the button on the handle!"

Milhi pressed it and a small mirror came out.

"Wow…!" Milhi said

"That's not all! Press the other button on the lower handle!"

Milhi pressed it and a light came out.

"A flashlight! Wow!" Milhi said

"Yep! Pretty cool huh?" Nobel said

"Yes it is!"

"That's why I want you to have it!" Nobel said

"Eh? Why?"

"Being a princess sounds really hard…. So I want you to have my favorite swiss-army hairbrush!" Nobel said

"But… this is your favorite… I cant accept this!" Milhi said

"Aww please? Think of it as… a token of our friendship!" Nobel said

Milhi remained silent.

"Please?" Nobel begged again.

"Okay then… I accept… thank you" Milhi smiled

"Yaay! I made the princess smile!" Nobel said

MIlhi couldn't help but laugh.

Our road trip continued on… and before we knew it night was upon us.

"Nighttime… Nobel! Rising! Time to set up camp!" MK-II said as we camped near some mountains and we exited the trailer and stretched… it felt good to be on solid ground again!

-II released the GM horses form their rein's he got some horse food and gave them water, since they've been running the whole day.

"Can we do anything to help?" I asked.

"We're fine! Leave this to us!" Nobel said as she easily started a campfire and Rising Gundam then brought out a table…a big table… and she quickly set up plates, spoons, forks and glasses for us all.

"W-wow…" Mei said

"Yeah… wow…" Nagi said amazed.

"What about the cooking?" Haruna asked.

"Hmm we have leave that to Mr. Astray!" Rising said.

"Mr. Astray?" Haruna asked

"Yep! He's the cook! All we have to do is wait!" Rising said

"Shouldn't we help?" Haruna asked

"Its fine! Mr. Astray likes to cook alone… though I am surprised he allowed your partners to help him in the kitchen…" Rising said

"Mr. Astray should be done already! I think you girls should wake your partners up!" Nobel said.

We went inside and woke our Gundam up… it took a bit but they eventually got up… they must be really tired.

We then exited then took out seats, once we did take our seats, a Gundam came out from the trailer wearing an apron and he was followed by 3 more smaller Gundam carrying pots with food in it as they set it up on the table.

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"M1 Astray… Champion Level Gundam… it is a balanced fighter and uses both ranged and melee attacks skillfully, it is also capable of aerial combat, its special attack is: Astray Formation."

Milhi stayed silent.

"Here's your dinner guys enjoy!" said putting the giant pot on the table, his daughters did the same thing, oh yeah his daughters were smaller versions of himself… but in different colors… purple, bright red and pink.

"Why don't you join us Astray? You keep on eating in the kitchen… your daughters must be tired of it too" MK-II said.

"Yeah yeah!"

"Please dad?"

Yeah its so hot there!"

"Oh okay… if you say so girls" Astray agreed.

"Yaay! Thanks daddy!" The three girls said in unison hugging their father.

"Hahaha… glad of you to join us then Astray! Oh yes… we have guests!" MK-II then pointed to us sand said: "Meet the chosen children"

"The chosen children? But… they're all human girls…"

"They may be girls but they have great power in them" MK-II said.

"Hello there chosen children… its nice to meet you" Mr. Astray said.

"Hello sir! Your cooking is the best!" Haruna said

"Yes… we enjoy it very very much" Mei said smiling.

"O-oh…! Hahaha… thank you" Mr. Astray said

"You should know girls… if it weren't for Mr. Astray… we wouldn't have this business" MK-II said

"Yeah! If Astray didn't cook for us then we wouldn't be here!" Nobel said

"We owe our jobs to Mr. Astray!" Rising said

"Now now girls… I just love to cook… "

"Yes but your cooking brought us together!" Nobel said.

"She's right, you know" MK-II said sipping some soup.

Mr. Astray was too embarrassed to talk but then he turned to his daughters and said: "Girls? Don't you want to meet the chosen children?"

"Chosen children?"

"Where?"

"Yippee! Lets meet them!"

The 3 Astray girls went up to us.

"Wow! They're all girls this time!"

"And they're all so pretty!"

"H-hello…" Mei said

"Hi! Im Asagi!" said the bright red one

"Im Mayura!" said the purple one

"And im Juri!" said the pink one.

"These are your daughters sir?" Milhi asked.

"Yes, they are"

"Hello girls! Its so nice to meet you!"

"Hi! You're so pretty sis! Whats your name?" Asagi asked

"Im Milhi... MIlhi Biscotti… nice to meet you!"Milhi said with a smile.

"Yaay! Milhi! Milhi!" Juri said.

"Introduce yourselves girls" Milhi said to us.

We introduced ourselves and the 3 Astray daughters were in delight, they ate dinner with us and we played after. It was fun, kinda like being a kid again! And we played for quite a awhile! Too bad our Gundam partners were too tired to play with us and just passed out tired after sleeping.

"Its getting late… come on girls we have to go to bed, we're leaving early tomorrow" said.

"Aww! But we're having so much fun dad!" Mayura said

"No "buts" girls, I bet the chosen children are tired too"

"Are you guys tired already?" Juri asked.

"Hahaha yes we are" Milhi faked.

"So you girls go listen to your dad okay?" Nanoha said

"Awww!" Asagi pouted

"We'll play again tomorrow!" Mei said

"Ohh…" Juri said sadly

"Besides we can play in the trailer while were still on the move!" Taiga said

"Promise?" Mayura asked.

"Promise!" Mato said.

"Okay! Goodnight chosen children!" the three Astray girls said while going to their dad and going back into the trailer.

"Wow… those three never opened up to anybody" Nobel said

"Yeah…those three were always quiet and would never talk to chosen children." Rising said.

"Hahaha it's a good thing that you girls came here then! Those 3 never talked to me not to Rising and Nobel!"

"I wonder…" Mei said.

"Say -II… is there any nearby place where we can take a bath?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah… we worked up quite a sweat there" Haruna said.

"Hmm... I think there was a nearby stream...why don't you go with them girls?"

"Sure! We need a bath too!" Rising said

"Be careful out there girls" MK-II said.

"What about our Gundam?" Nanoha said looking at them lying down on the table tired and sleeping.

"I'll bring them in, don't worry about it"

"Thank you" Nanoha said as we went off to this nearby stream… there we took off our maid costumes and dipped into the cool water… sure it was nighttime and all… but the cold water felt so great after a long day of traveling! Not to mention that the moon was out too! And it was beautiful.

"Those kids were really fun to play with huh?" Taiga said washing her hair

"Yeah...They really knew how to run" Mato said diving underwater

"And chasing after them was something else" Mei said splashing water on her face

"Lets just have some more fun tomorrow!" I said

Everyone then nodded in agreement, then Milhi went behind me and started washing my back.

"Milhi?" I said a little shocked.

"We've… really changed when we got here huh?"

"Yeah… I guess it was for the best huh?"

"Yes…we have to protect this world even if they'd hate us for it"

"They don't hate us Milhi... we've been framed and we have to fight for our right" I said.

"You're right… we have to stand up and fight"

"We do have to be careful of how we fight though" Nanoha said to me

"Yes thats true... if we fight at a wrong moment... our reputation will get worse" I said in reply

Nanoha then smiled and washed Fate's back.

Milhi turned her back and I washed her back too. We enjoyed our night bath and headed back to the trailer where we changed into our pajamas and fell soundly aseep.

The next morning we were already on the move, along this mountain road, we changed and headed downstairs where our Gundam were still passed out tired, and the Astray girls were there waiting for us to play with them, which we did, we ran around the trailer as Nobel and Rising watched us while giggling.

MK-II was on the reins or the GM horses when… he saw a checkpoint.

"This is bad, if they find the chosen children it'll be over!" MK-II thought, he then stopped the trailer went inside and told us: "Listen up girls… there's a checkpoint ahead, the people in charge must be under the command of the Gundam Emperor.. so I want you girls to hide in your sleeping quarters, and don't come out till I say so, stay quiet and make no noise. Nobel and Rising go down and act innocent'" MK-II said sternly.

"Understood" Nobel said

"Sorry we have to do this girls." Rising said

I was about to ask about our Gundam Partners… but MK-II was a step ahead… he locked the door from the outside.

"What if they wake up?" Mato asked.

"I just hope they don't…not until these guys leave" MK-II said.

We were then lead back upstairs as we locked the door from the inside… but it was okay the Astray girls were with us… I just hope we could keep them safe.

Nobel and Rising put on their waitress outfits and got ready as Mr MK-II got back on the drivers seat and rode into the checkpoint.

"Hold it, we need to do an inspection under the decree of the Gundam Emperor!" A Zaku said.

"Yes, of course!" MK-II said as he got off and lead the guards into the resto.

The guards looked around but found nothing,they went up and checked the rooms... its a good thing they missed the rooms with us in it and our partners... though they did eye Nobel and Rising Gundam…

"Okay, you're good to go" the Zaku said as they exited.

"Thank you" MK-II said as he got back up on the driver's seat when…

"Did you find anything?" The Gundam Emperor said as he approached the trailer with Shenlong Gundam.

"No sir! Just a restaurant!" the two Zaku's saluted.

"Restaurant huh? Im pretty famished from working the whole day, make us something to eat" the Gundam Emperor demanded.

"O-oh…! Of course!" MK-II said getting down and leading the Gundam Emperor inside where he was greeted by Nobel and Rising Gundam.

The Gundam Emperor then sat down along with Shenlong Gundam as Rising Gundam handed him a menu, he browsed through it and decided to order the Cactus Stew, Rising Gundam then took his order to the kitchen to be prepared, while Nobel Gundam sat with his, Rising Gundam then followed as she too sat with the Gundam Emperor.

"Female Gundam huh?" He said looking at the two.

"Yes we are!" Nobel said cheerfully.

"And you're wearing… waitress uniforms?"

"Yes, these are our work attire!" Rising said.

"Now I've seen everything… Gundams dressing like humans…" he said shaking his head.

Shenlong stayed silent.

So did Nobel and Rising.

"We'll you two are waitresses right? Entertain us" he said

"O-okay… ummm how about a dance?" Rising Gundam said

"Do it"

Nobel Gundam went to the jukebox and played a song, the Rising Gundam and her started dancing to the beat… and the Gundam Emperor looked pleased as he enjoyed it Shenlong looked pleased too.

After quite a bit, his food came, Mr. Astray served it and the Gundam Emperor ate it…

"This food is amazing!" He said eating it,.

Shenlong Gundam said nothing and enjoyed his meal as well, and in a flash the food was all gone.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Nobel asked.

"Yes we did!"

"We're very glad to hear that sir!" Rising said.

"Where may I ask are you headed to?" He asked Nobel Gundam.

"We're headed to the kingdom of Knight Gundam! for his yearly festival!"

"I see, well then I should pay that place a visit too! Make yourselves visible! Im going to eat here again!" he said getting up and leaving without paying the bill.

"P-please come again!" Rising Gundam said.

"Let them pass" the Gundam Emperor said as the horses began to move again.

"Thank you for your patronage sir" MK-II said.

The Gundam Emperor smirked at MK-II as they left.

Nobel and Rising Gundam went back up to let us out of our room.

"What happened?" Nanoha asked.

'The Gundam Emperor that's what" Nobel said sounding irritated.

"He ate here without paying for his bill!" Rising said.

"What a jerk" Taiga said

"Jerk!" Asagi mimicked

"Yeah! Big fat jerk!" Mayura said

"Meanie jerk!" Juri said.

"Hahaha I really admire your fighting spirit girls… but don't say those kind of things!" Taiga said scolding them.

"Oh… sorry" Mayura said.

"One of these days, once you three are older you can fight the Gundam Emperor with your own human partners!" Taiga said.

"Ohh... but I wanted one of you to be my partner!" Juri said

"Yeah! Me too!" Mayura said

"Hey! Me too!" Asagi said

"Hahahaha sorry girls but I already have a partner! Who knows? Maybe your partner will be stronger than us?"

"Stronger?"

"Yeah! You girls might even surpass the heroes that saved this world!" Taiga said.

"Wow… even stronger than the heroes?"

"Im gonna be a hero!"

"Nu-uh! Im gonna be hero before you three!"

Then they chased each other as we watched them giggling.

"I never knew you liked kids Miss Aisaka?" I asked.

"Nah, its just they're so cute, and they look up to us, we have to be good role models"

"That's true" I said looking at them running around.

Our trip continued as we went down and sat near the windows, Taiga, Mei and Mato played with the Astray kids, and our Gundam… were still asleep… maybe it was all the walking that made them so tired and they just kept it all in?

Our trip lasted for a few days… then it was in sight… the kingdom of Knight Gundam was in view! These huge walls of stone surrounded it but we were able to see the castle towers and the flag of the kingdom!

"This was it… lets hope Knight Gundam is in a talking mood" I thought as we approached the castle gates... and we were let in.


	22. The Rule of the King

Chapter 22- The rule of the "King"

We got inside the city… and it was big… like one of those towns we used to read about in English class… the towns of the Knights during medieval times… and this place looked exactly like it!

"Wow… so this is Knight Gundam's town huh?" I said looking outside the window.

"Yes it is! Quite a big place huh?" -II said

"Yeah… its like one of the places we used to read about!" Nanoha said.

When we looked outside the window, there were food stalls everywhere, and the GM people were dressed like the people of the medieval age… men wore these loose fitting shirts that were held together with strings with a cap, loose pants but they help up quite well, and no shoes, the ladies wore long dresses and these headdresses that looked like what the milkmaids wore back in out world.

Some other people seemed to be nobles… the wore capes and had a regal air to them, and their wives were dressed up really flashy with these really nice looking dresses… and they were snobby.

But what's a fair without the guards right? There were these GM Guards… but they looked like they were wearing suits of armor… and they were holding lances… really pointy lances… I sure hope we don't have to fight these guys…

Nagi was about to take her G-Vice out when Milhi interrupted.

"Okay we're in… now how do we talk to Knight Gundam?" Milhi asked.

"First we have to set up our restaurant here, as not to arouse suspicion… I will have to ask you girls to do some work… going inside the palace isn't going to be easy…" MK-II said.

"Alright then, we'll work, just as long as we get to talk to Knight Gundam and clear our names!" Milhi said

"Okay, that's a promise!" MK-II said stopping then setting up the restaurant in a vacant area.

"I do have one question… if you do get Knight Gundam's attention…. How are we supposed to go in the palace? I mean…. We are wanted here!" Mato said.

"Hmmm… that's a good question… " MK-II said thinking.

"I have a suggestion! Why don't you girls change your hairstlyes?" Nobel said

"What?" Haruna said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, its worth a shot right?" Nobel said

"Miss Nobel might be on to something here" Nagi said

"What? Don't tell me you agree with this too?" Haruna said

"Think about it… did you ever change your hair back in our world and someone mistook you for somebody else?" Nagi said

"W-well yeah but…" Haruna said embarrased

"That's what Miss Nobel here wants us to do, the pictures that the Gundam Emperor took were pictures of us with our regular hairstyles and our faces… but if we probably changed our hairstyles we probably won't be suspected of being the chosen children" Nagi said

"Right on!" Nobel said

"Changing our hairstyles… seriously?" Haruna said facepalming

"Is something wrong with that Miss Haruna?" Mei asked

"Not really… its just that… will that actually work here?" Haruna said

"We wont know till we try" Nanoha said

"I agree… if we can't help people here and we're always on the run… then what was the point of being chosen children?" I said

"Fine, im in" Haruna said sighing.

"What about us?" Exia said

"We can put you guys in our G-Vices" Nagi said

"You… can?" X said shocked.

"Yeah, just like the G-Terminals we can actually keep you in our G-Vices for easier traveling" Nagi said

"Man… that's funky! I never knew we could do that!" X said

"How did you know about that feature Nagi?" Milhi asked.

"The Communication Terminal that Turn A gave us? It actually tells us what G-Vices do! Kind of like a computerized manual" Nagi said.

"W-wow… instructions on how to use these huh?" Mato said looking at her G-vice

"Then how do we bring the Gundam in the G-Vices?" Nanoha asked

"We point our G-vices at them and say: "Gundam digitize"

"Nice" Nanoha said.

"It's a good thing Nagi reads… if she didn't we would have serious problems regarding our partners" I said.

"That's true… thank you Nagi" Mei said

"Its nothing, just doing my part for the team" Nagi said.

"Us Gundam going into G-vices? I never knew about that…" Gundam said.

"Neither did I… but if you look at it it's a good thing, that way you girls wont be attracting needless attention compared to if we were following you." Shining said

"Then… how do we get out?" F91 said

"You can get out on your own free will, but we have to put you inside and only your partners can do that" Nagi said

"Very good. We shall stay hidden till we have the chance to get out" Wing said

"Yeah… just be careful okay girls?" Zeta said.

We nodded and got ready… strange enough changing hairstyles… was easier than we thought… Nagi let her hair down and wore a ribbon, Nanoha clipped her hair up, same with Fate, Taiga tied her hair into twintails with ribbons, Mei also tied her hair into twintails, Mato and Haruna tied their hair into buns, while I wore my hair back and put my goggles on.

"Hey leader… those goggles are cool and all… but I think they know that you wear those" Nanoha said

"Yeah, if you wear those, we're bound to get caught" Nagi said

"Ahhh you're right guys… sorry" I said taking off my goggles and changing it to a long ribboned lace headband.

We dressed up in out waitress uniforms and got out of the dressing room, then the Astray daughters were waiting for us outside.

"Wow!" Asagi said

"Cute!" Mayura said

"Whoa…" Juri said

"Sorry girls but… we're going to have to work first" Taiga said

"Ohhh you didn't tell us you guys worked here!" Asagi said

"We'll make it up to you girls later!" Mato said posing with a V.

"Yep, first we have to help -II with his business!" Nanoha said

"Okay… but hurry up so we can play okay?" Juri pouted

We nodded and got ready to go out.

"Ready girls?" Nobel Gundam said

But before we stepped out we put our Gundams in our G-vices.

When we stepped out Mr. Astray and MK-II had already set up the tables for the customers use… and there were already people waiting to be served, so we got to work and started to serve our customers.

Instead of not attracting attention… we attracted attention… more and more people looked at us and ogled at us from a distance… good thing was we got more customers… bad thing was they kept on looking at us admirably… like a school crush.

And to make things worse… since we had to act like maids in a maid café and talk to our customers, they started to say really weird things… especially about us… like how beautiful the sky is but how much more we were beautiful? You know… creepy pick up lines.

Well that was for the guys, the girls… should I say "Ladies" were snobbish at first because their men would ogle at us as if they wanted us more than their wives… but eventually their wives talked to us and well… they enjoyed it! These noble ladies weren't as bad as we thought…. We just needed to know them better.

Oh, these were the nobles by the way.

The normal people… well… were friendly… well some of them were… some other guys would say creepy pick up lines… but the normal guys would just talk and we'd listen to them… seems that even they have their own problems here…. The ladies were nice but very talkative, they would talk about their husbands being drunk and not getting enough money for them… but they were still happy since Knight Gundam ruled over them and made them happy, some ladies even had children and they would just comment on how pretty we were and how cute our costumes are…. And they had really good manners.

But the best part? They left us huge tips! Some left 500 G-coins, but the most we got was 2000 G-coins! Mr. MK-II said that we could keep it as our payment for working here... guess working hard really does pay off!

Speaking of -II he kept on going in and out of the Trailer brining some food with him, trying to convince a palace guard to let us in… but to no avail.

So we spent the whole day serving customers and getting big tips… and at the end of the day we collapsed on our beds tired.

"Thank you for your hardwork girls" MK-II said

"No… problem…" Mato said tiredly lifting up a hand for a thumbs-up

"Rest well girls you deserve it" Mr. MK-II said turning off the lights and closing our door as we all fell asleep.

"They worked really hard today sir" Rising said

"Yeah, we made so much money!" Nobel said

"Hahaha… chosen children are really a blessing huh? That's why we have to get Knight Gundam's attention so they can talk to him" MK-II said.

Then the 3 Astray girls came up and asked:

"Hey… where are the chosen children?"

"They had a rough day… let them sleep" Mr. MK-II said

"But… they said that they were going to play with us!" Juri said

"Girls?" Mr. Astray called out.

"Daddy? We were going to play with the chosen children!" Mayura said

"Not now girls… did you see how hard they worked today? They need their rest" Mr. Astray told his daughters

"But they promised!" Asagi said pouting

"Now now don't be like that. They did promise that they'd play with you but that doesn't mean that you can't let them rest"

"Aww…" Mayura said teary

"Don't worry, im sure that they'll play with you girls too" Mr Astray said

"I hope so…" Asagi said

"Now you girls better go to bed too, its late already"

"Okay daddy…." The 3 girls said as they went to their room

"Hahaha… your daughters really took a liking to the chosen children huh?" MK-II said

"Yes they have… and they really look up to them" Astray said.

"Well lets turn in too… we had a rough day today too" MK-II said as Nobel and Rising went into their room, as did Mr. Astray as MK-II turned off the lights.

The next morning we didn't want to wake up… but we had to… it was like P.E class… but with P.E again the next day…

We got up but groggily, we ate our breakfast… barely… then we got refreshed for the day and put out game faces on… for yet another day of hard work.

This festival… was longer than it sounded… I think we were doing this for 4 days straight… and Mr. MK-II had no luck contacting Knight Gundam…

But that all changed… since we were gaining popularity… we were invited to serve in the castle! His majesty Knight Gundam must have heard about us! I just hope he's in a talking mood….

We then got some Cactus Stew and some other food and went into the castle gates via drawbridge as the messenger was leading us and it's a good thing Mr. MK-II, Nobel and Rising were with us, it made us feel more assured of our safetly…

I have to say... the castle was amazing! Just like the castles we read about… there were castle servants… the knights that guarded the castle… squires… you name it. As for the interior itself… the ground was all covered in carpet, and there was a red carpet leading to the throne room, plus there were so many rooms and it was big! So big that if we got lost here we'd take days to get out! The walls were adorned with banners and paintings, plus the view from the windows were breathtaking.

We finally made it to the throne room… the whole royal court must have been here… there were so many important looking GM's here… then we were ordered to wait. We then heard the sound of trumpets as a GM said: "All rise for his majesty the king!"

Those who were sitting down stood up.

Then a small Gundam came out from the side curtains and sat on the throne.

"So these are the human waitresses that I've been hearing so much about huh? Nice…" he said lecherously.

We were dumbfounded… this was the Knight Gundam that everyone looked up to? He seemed… to small to be a ruler… way too small…

"Hey whats with the silence! Lets eat! Serve me my food you girls!" he said brattily

We had no choice but to serve him, we each took some food and put in a bowl… and that Gundam said…

"Now feed me, each one of you will feed me the different kinds of food!" He said

And we did so… We fed the bratty Gundam his food and he kept looking at us in a lecherous way… and it really creeped us out… we finally finished feeding him as the other people on the room began to eat as well.

This king then told us to stand infront of him so that he could get a better look at us… again it was really creepy.

"Human girls eh? I didn't know that you humans were so fine!" he said

We didn't react.

"Hey whats with the silence? As king I order you to say something!"

We were too embarrassed to speak…. Then Mr. MK-II rose up and said:

"Your majesty… may we have a word with you?" MK-II said kneeling.

"Eh, what do you want? Im trying to enjoy my view here!" He said

"My friends would like to have a word with you" MK-II said referring to us.

"Oh? You girls want something? Sure im all ears" he said

Milhi then stepped up and said: "Your majesty Knight Gundam… we are the chosen children and we wish to clear our name for being murderers!"

Everyone in the room was shocked, the guards then drew their weapons and tried to seize us when Knight Gundam said: "Stop! I want to hear them out! Go on." he said.

"Thank you… this video will explain it all" Milhi said handing the tape over.

Knight Gundam took the tape and played it in a player… then everyone in the whole room saw how we helped Mr. MK-II.

"Do you see that your majesty? We are not murderers! We help people!" Milhi said

"Interesting… so you girls really are the chosen children huh?" Knight Gundam said.

"Yes we are…"

"Good, because you're all going to die here!" a voice said

Out of the curtains… came out the Gundam Emperor

"You…!" Taiga said

"Hmhmhmhm… you girls thought that you could prove your innocence huh?" He said cockily.

"What are YOU doing here?" Nanoha yelled

"Such manners… Im just here to talk to my friend… isn't that right your Majesty?" The Gundam Emperor said kneeling down.

"Yes! The Gundam Emperor is my friend! He gave me some new toys to rule with!" Knight Gundam said.

"New toys? What are you some kind of kid?" Haruna yelled.

"I am a kid! So what?" Knight Gundam said

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"Prince Gundam… an in-training level Gundam… it has a brattish attitude and refuses to fight, if it has to it makes others fight for him and it never fights fair, its special attack is: Baby Slash"

"So… you're not the king?" Milhi said.

"What? Of course not! Im the son of the king! My dad went out to the neighboring country for a peace talk! And since he's gone im in charge!" Prince Gundam said proudly.

"Then… we came here at a wrong time?" Nanoha said bitterly.

"Im afraid you did" the Gundam Emperor said with a laugh "Well your majesty, shall we get rid of these pests?"

"Yes, we shall! Guards! Kill them!" Prince Gundam commanded his guards.

They came at us, but our Gundam came out from our G-Vices and knocked them all back.

"What? They have Gundam?" Prince Gundam said cowering

"You coward! Fight us!" Taiga yelled in rage as she and Shining Gundam lunged at the Gundam Emperor in anger, then these two machines knocked them both back.

"Guh…! What the?"

"Ah you two! Good timing!" Prince Gundam said talking to the two guards standing infront of him.

Nagi pointed her G-Vice and analyzed them

"Tallgeese… an Champion level machine… it is fiercely loyal to his master and will defend his master with everything it has… it is skilled in close range combat and is armed with a Dober Gun, its special attack is: Tallgeese Raid"

Nagi pointed her G-Vice at the other machine

"Tallgeese II, an Ultimate level machine, it is the stronger form of Tallgeese and is much more skilled in handling a sword, it is also armed with a Dober Gun but it prefers to fight close ranged instead, its special attack is: Tallgeese Sword"

"We are the Tallgeese… the elite guards of the King" Tallgeese said

"If you wish to harm the prince or the Gundam Emperor, you best be prepared to lose your life in the process" Tallgeese II said.

Tallgeese was white… had a booster pack on his back and his head looked like the helmet of a roman warrior, his shield had the emblem of his country and he was armed with a beam saber.

Tallgeese II was blue and white… and looked just like Tallgeese… but he had the face… of a Gundam…

"Nyah nyah nyah! You can't hurt me! Tallgeese are the guards of my dad and they guard me too! And since the Gundam Emperor is my friend they protect him too!" Prince Gundam teased.

"My my… trying to kill the prince… what were you thinking?" the Gundam Emperor said with an evil chuckle.

"Give up now and your death will be painless!" Prince Gundam said

"Wait your majesty… how about… we make them play with your new toys?" the Gundam Emperor suggested.

"Good idea! Tallgeeses! Seize them immediately!" Prince Gundam commanded.

In an instant, The two Tallgeese knocked our Gundam Partners aside with their shields, then they threw them against each other as they pointed their Dober Guns at them and said: "surrender our your Gundam die"

We had no choice… we surrendered…

"Good! Now its time to get ready for the public execution! Tallgeeses! Throw them in the castle jail!"

"Yes, your majesty!" the Tallgeeses said as we were cuffed and brought to the dark cellar while the Gundam Emperor laughed mockingly at us.

"Girls!" MK-II said

"Thanks for the effort -II" Mei said

"Hmhmhm, im in a forgiving mood... i'll let you go... hey i'll even reward you for brining these criminals to me!" Prince Gundam said.

"Kh...!" Mr. MK-II said as he saw us being taken away.

They threw us into the cell along with our partners… we were so humiliated… and now we were going to be executed… in public?

"No! No! No! this can't be happening! Why isn't the real ruler here when we need him?" Milhi yelled.

"Milhi… calm down…" Nagi said.

"How can I remain calm? We tried to clear our innocence but instead we got thrown in jail and now were going to be executed!" Milhi said panicked.

"Milhi… please…" Nagi said.

Milhi then calmed down and apologized to us.

"We got to think this over… why would the real king not be here?" I said

"Maybe that accursed Gundam Emperor had something to do with this!" Taiga said grinding her teeth.

"No I don't think he had anything to do with this.…" Milhi said

"What? Why?" Mato said

"If I were in his majesty's place… then I too would be busy doing peace treaties" Milhi said.

"So we really came here at a wrong time" Nanoha said.

"Argh! Now what?" Taiga said.

"Calm down Miss Aisaka"

"How can I be calm? That cursed Gundam Emperor was one move ahead of us!" Taiga said angrily

"That's true… looks like he pulled of another Art of War on us… when your enemy expects something you give them something they don't expect."

"Tch…!" Taiga said

This young Gundam was looking at us… then he spoke to us

"You know… I believe you chosen children" he said

"Huh?" Mato said

Nagi took her G-Vice out:

"Gundam GP01, Rookie level Gundam, it fights using a machine gun and a beam rifle and fires them in bursts or together, it also fights close range using a beam saber but is not adpet at using them yet, its special attack is: Mini Burst."

"And… Who are you exactly?" Haruna asked.

"Im Gundam Unit 1! I work in this palace since… I have nowhere else to go… b-but I've always admired the chosen children! And I'd like to help you" he said

"Help us? How?" Mei said

"Well… that execution you guys are going to? Its not really one… its more of a gladiator thing"

"Gladiator thing?" Nagi asked

"Yes, instead of dying like murderers… you're going to have to fight to the death… against some really tough opponents too"

"I see, what if we win then?" I asked.

"Win? The convicted barely win… they usually end up dying in the second round"

"Then we'll just have to fight till we win!" Milhi said

"Best of luck to that… the opponents you'll be facing will be coming at you in swarms… Prince Gundam really likes to see people suffer"

"Heh, swarms huh? Bring it on!"

"Wow… I've never seen anyone so excited to fight…"

"Heh" Taiga said

"Well I suggest you girls be ready… the Prince will release these Gelgoog… bloodthirsty killers they are… they fight only close ranged though."

"Gelgoog huh? What else can we expect?" Nagi asked

"From what I've seen in the past days… there are BuCUE Keroberoses… GINN's… Acguy's… and Hygog's…"

"No problem! We'll beat them all!" Taiga said

"Goodluck then. I just wish that I could join you girls in battle" Gundam Unit 1 said

"Don't sweat it kid" Gundam said

"Huh?"

"You may have a hard yet simple life but if I were you enjoy it"

"But…"

"Trust us kid having a partner and fighting to save this world is… harder than it seems" Gundam said

"O-oh…"

"Who knows though? Maybe you'll get a human partner and have your own journey?" Gundam said

"That's true…"

"So enjoy your life now kid" Shining said

"Th-thanks…"

"No thank you, the information you gave us was valuable" Milhi said.

"No problem! Just… don't die out there… please"

"We have no intention of dying" Nanoha said

Then we heard voices, it was the Tallgeeses.

"Slave! Take the prisoners to the coliseum!" Tallgeeses ordered.

"Y-yes sir! Come on girls… lets go"

Gundam Unit 1 then released us from our cages and chained us up as we were lead outside… it was a massive coliseum… and there were so many people watching

Then Prince Gundam came up and said a speech:

"To all those who are watching right now! These are the so-called chosen children who murdered an entire village! Now we will see them die before our eyes! And its all thanks the Gundam Emperor for warning me about it! Now! Without further ado let the massacre of criminals begin!"

The crowd cheered on the Gundam Emperor's name, as Gelgoog were released, they looked more vicious than your normal Gelgoog… they looked even more vicious than the Bandit King, and they were swinging flails around… there were at least 30 of them…

"Ready girls?" I said

"Lets do this" Taiga said

We then commanded our Gundam to attack, and the Gelgoog lunged at them as well, they clashed but our partners seemed to be having trouble parrying steel flails that they were swinging around…

"Flails eh? Command your partners to dodge!" Nagi said

"What?" Mei said

"Just do it!" Nagi said

We did as we were told, our Gundam's dodged the iron flails and the Gelgoogs ended up taking themselves out in the process…

We won round 1 and the crowd cheered us on.

"Impossible! They won?" Prince Gundam said

"Hmm… they're better than I thought" the Gundam Emperor said

"Gah! Send in the next wave!" Prince Gundam commanded as the arena gates were opened

"Heads up, round 2's about to start" Nanoha said

"Bring it!" Mato said

Then out of the Gates these Acguy's and Hygog's came out… and like the Gelgoogs… they looked really vicious… I think there were about 50 or more of them…

"Kill them all!" Prince Gundam commanded.

They dashed at us with amazing speed, and clashed with our Gundam… even though they were just armed with claws our Gundam's were struggling to parry the blows.

The Hygogs were flailing their arms around in rage but they were hitting the other Acguys and Hygogs as well but the ones that got hit just got back up again more infuriated than ever,

"Looks like if they hit each other it has no effect…" Mei said

"Yeah… and when they get hit it makes them madder..." I said

A Hygog extended his arm trying to hit F91 but instead its claw pierced through a fellow Acguy and Hygog killing them in an instant.

"That's it! Everyone! Force them to use their claws!" Nanoha said

"What? But they're already using their claws!" Mato said

"Then make them use their claws against each other!" Nanoha said

We did as we were told, the enraged Acguy's and Hygog's ended up killing their own while we finished off the ones that survived.

We had won Round 2 and the crowd was cheering us on

"They won again? Your gifts are useless Gundam Emperor!" Prince Gundam said angrily.

"Tch, raging beasts are useless then" the Gundam Emperor said angrily.

"Is that all you got?" Taiga taunted.

"Don't get cocky! Send in the next wave!" Prince Gundam said.

Then out of the gates came out GINN's holding BuCUE Keroberoses on leashes… and again these guys looked really vicious… though I think they were the same number as the Acguy's and Hygog's… I think they just looked manier because they had Keroberoses with them.

"Round 3 then huh?" I said

"Round 3 it is…" Mei said

"KILL THEM ALL!" Prince Gundam yelled in anger

The GINN's let the Keroberoses go as they lunged for us with their beam fangs, Our Gundam easily disposed of them with their own beam sabers with a well aimed strike to the chest or to the head.

The GINN's then drew their swords and clashed with us… they were many but unlike the Gelgoog and Hygog's they were thinking straight and weren't just swinging their weapons around, but they were actually aiming.

"Looks like we can't use the same tactic!" Haruna said

"Nope, guess its time to rely on our own commanding skills!" Nanoha said

The GINN's were tough though, each swing of their swords made a loud clashing sound… even if our Gundams used beam sabers, it was a tough fight, but we had won.

Round 3 goes to us and the crowd goes wild again.

Good thing too… our partners looked worn out

"We won! Now let us go!" Taiga yelled.

"Guh…! Why you…!"

"Don't despair yet your majesty… we still have one card up our sleeve" the Gundam Emperor said with and evil grin.

"Ahh yes! Release the beast!" Prince Gundam yelled.

The ground underneath us shook violently… as a giant cage came out… then we heard a loud frightening roar and the cage bursted open… and out came a gigantic Gundam… it was black and it was armed with giant cannons on its back.

Nagi took her G-Vice out:

"Destroy Gundam… an Ultimate Level Gundam, it moves slowly but when it fires its beam cannons it is certain to destroy everything in its path, it can also transform into a mobile armor allowing it to move faster. Its special attack is Destroy Burst"

"What… the heck is this thing?" I said

"I don't know, but whatever it is it looks angry!" Mato said

"Destroy! Kill these murderers!" Prince Gundam said

Destroy then let out a roar and fired his beam cannons everywhere… our Gundam then picked us up and we somehow avoided it…

"This isn't good…! Its too powerful!" Nagi said

"We have to keep on fighting!" Mato said

Then our G-Vices began to glow

"Showtime girls!" Nanoha said

"Lets do this!" I said

"Hey hold on!" Taiga said as she punched Destroy causing him to stagger and gaining some Gundam Soul in her hand, "Now lets do this!"

Bright lights came out from our G-Vices engulfing our Gundam as they Gundamized into their champion levels.

"Wh-what? The holy light? But only chosen children can do that!" Prince Gundam said dumfounded.

"Do not believe what you see! They are not chosen children! They are murderers!" the Gundam Emperor said

"Destroy! Kill them! Make sure there's nothing left!" Prince Gundam yelled

Instead of attacking Destroy went wild firing his beams everywhere… even at the spectators… but our Gundam had blocked the beams.

"Wh-what?" a GM said looking at Quanta and me

"I told you, we're not murderers… we're chosen children!" I said smiling

"We don't kill or hurt!" Nagi said

"We're here to save your world!" Mato said

"Th-thank you!" the GM's said as they made for the exit.

We then helped the crowd escape as I told Quanta to distract Destroy, as he easily dodged his attacks and blocked the beam shots.

"They helped the people escape… but… why? They're murderers!" Prince Gundam said trying to get up.

"Your majesty! We have to get out of here!" Tallgeese II said

"Im so confused…" Prince Gundam said clutching his head.

"Your majesty! Those murderers have to die! Do you want your father to be disappointed of you when he finds out that you failed to execute murderers?" "

"Y-youre right…! D-destroy! Kill them!"

Destroy let out another roar and fired beams everywhere again… it's a good thing that the people were evacuated… because the arena seats were no more.

"Okay! Civilians evacuated!" Mato said

"You're mine Gundam Emperor!" Taiga yelled as Spiegel and her lunged toward him, but Shenlong Gundam intercepted the blow.

"You again" Taiga said

"You will not succeed in hurting my master" Shenlong said drawing his beam glaive

"If I can hurt him then I'll hurt YOU!" Taiga said angrily as she commanded Spiegel to clash with Shenlong then she jumped on Spiegel's shoulders and kicked Shenlong in the face sending him skidding.

"Vicious partner huh?" Taiga taunted.

"Kh…!" the Gundam Emperor said as he was dodging Taiga's blows, then his back hit a wall as Taiga landed a powerful blow to his stomach.

"This is for Raven Gundam!" Taiga yelled in anger as she kicked the Gundam Emperor in the face knocking his mask off.

"My mask…!" he said scampering away

"Master...!" Shenlong said using his flamethrower to stop Taiga in her path

"Gundam Emperor!" Prince Gundam said seeing his friend flee.

"I'll get you again someday!" Taiga said as she jumped down and joined the fight.

We fought, but it was too strong, it seemed like the more we hit it became wilder

"Even though our Gundam are at their Champion level… its still too strong!" Mei said

"And its going wild! We have to stop it!" Milhi said

Suddenly I felt a feeling in my chest… a bursting feeling… then Quanta and I yelled in unison: "QUANTUM BURST!"

When we did Quanta began to purge some of his armor parts… releasing the same green particles before, it spread not only in the arena but through the whole town.

Destroy then calmed down… he sat down and looked at us with kind eyes.

I then went up to him touched him and said: "You were pain the whole time… no more do you have to suffer, go be free"

Destroy then nodded at me then got up transformed into his mobile armor form and flew away.

The green particles stopped emmiting from Quanta as our partners reverted back to their normal forms.

"Kaname… what did you do?" Milhi said

Before I could answer Prince Gundam called out: "Hahahahaha…. You made me lose my toy! How are you going to compensate me for this?" he yelled in anger

"Compensate? We're not compensating for anything!" Haruna yelled.

"You made my friend run away… you saved the people that you were supposed to kill… you made me lose my new toy… and you still lie? You are the best murderers… no… criminals that I have ever met!"

"Criminals? Shut your trap you brat!" Taiga yelled.

"And you even had the guts to use the holy light for your own greedy needs? You people make me sick!" Prince Gundam yelled out again.

"Listen to us you spoiled brat! We are not murderers or criminals! We are chosen children! Stop with this nonsense! NOW!" Milhi yelled

"Kehehehe… so you threaten me even now huh? For that I will give you a fate worse than death!" Prince Gundam said taking his scepter, then he remover the top of the scepter which revealed a key, and he inserted it in a keyhole near the throne as he said: "By order of the Royal Family! I Prince Gundam banish you criminals to the Desert Prison!"

Once he said this the whole coliseum was engulfed in a bright light, then we had this feeling of being sucked in as we were blinded by a bright light.

"Hahahaha… I always win!" Prince Gundam said while laughing as we disappeared from the coliseum.


	23. The Desert Prison

Chapter 23- The Desert Prison

I opened my eyes… to the sight of… a stone ceiling… I then got up… and saw everyone else still unconscious… including our Gundam… the question was… where were we? And why were we wearing our regular clothes? What happened to our waitress uniforms?

I looked around… and it looked like we were in a jail cell… but the cell we were in seemed to be a cave… with bars…

"Guys… wake up!" I said desperately trying to wake everyone up.

"Nhh…. Let me sleep a little more mom…" Mato said

"M-mom?" I said shocked

I then tried to wake up Nanoha and Milhi… and they woke up

"Oww… my head… " Nanoha said grabbing her head in pain

"Ouch… did anyone get the number of that bus…?" Milhi said holding her head

They looked like they had headaches… I looked around for my bag… and it was here… along with all our stuff… but I know we didn't bring it with us when we went into the castle… nonthless I looked through my bag for headache medicine… and I found it… I let Nanoha and Milhi take it, and then I let them rest for a few minutes, after they had rested they looked better.

"H-hey… where are we?" Nanoha asked

"Yes… why are we… in a cave… with bars?" Milhi said

"I really wish I knew guys… but for all I know after that light got us… we ended up here."

"I see… and everyone else?" Milhi asked

"Over there unconscious" I pointed to them

"Oh no… Fate!" Nanoha said running to her friend who was lying down unconscious.

Fate slowly opened her eyes and said: "Nanoha…?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Nanoha said

"Y-yes… thank you…" Fate said slowly getting up, "W-where are we?"

"I don't know… but stay by my side… I wont let anything happen to you" Nanoha said

"Thank you but… what about the others?" Fate said

"They'll be fine… Kaname is here" Nanoha said.

"But…" Fate said

"Trust me… leader can handle them" Nanoha assured Fate.

We then sat down and waited for everyone to wake up… and they did, they kept on asking where we were… but we still had no idea… Mato then looked outside the bars… from her view it looked like we were in a prison… then this GINN who was colored tan.

"Awake already huh?" the GINN said.

"H-hey can you tell us where we are?" Mato said

"Get out" He said opening the cell "And don't try anything funny"

We then went out of the cell and were lead outside… we saw different machines… but they were tan in color… and some of them had regular coloring… but something was wrong… they looked like they wanted to kill us… just their stare was enough to scare you… we were then lead outside… and the sun was blazing hot… we were sweating so much it wasn't even funny… then we were lead up a staircase and we entered and office…

We went in and we saw this GINN sitting down at his desk… in his desk it read: "Warden GINN Insurgent".

"The newcomers have finally woken up warden" the tan colored GINN said

"Very good… wait outside" the warden said as he stood up from his chair and eyed his with… his eye and said: "So… you're the new meat that Knight Gundam sent here eh?"

We couldn't say anything.

"Not saying a word eh? Though I probably know whats on your mind" he said hitting the target dead on, "You want to know where you are?"

We nodded silently

"Well you're in the western part of the Gundam World… now… and this lovely place is called the Desert Prison… this is where all the convicted criminals and murderers are locked up for their misdeeds" The Warden said.

Our eyes widened when we heard this… we were in a prison? In the desert? Because we were criminals? We didn't say anything though… we were too shocked to speak… and the warden was really intimidating…

"Let me guess whats on your mind again… "We're innocent! We shouldn't be here!" Right?" He said hitting the nail on the head again "Then let me ask you… why were you brought here? Only those who have done grave things against the Royal Family are sent here, and it looks like you gals slipped up"

We still couldn't say anything.

"Am I still hot? Good, because you should know that once the Royal Family sends you here you should abandon all hope of escaping… because originally the criminals who were sent here died of heat exhaustion and dehydration… lucky you though the Royal Family changed the rules and decided to make this place a place for criminals to suffer for what they've done… and believe me its not a pretty thing to see"

We were scared and we didn't know what to say…

"Am I making sense now? Come on say something… nod if im at least getting it right!" the Warden said

We nodded

"Good, well from now on you say goodbye to your happy lives… because from now on, you'll be living here… in hell" the Warden said giving us an intimidating look and tone

We shrunk while standing up… and I think our Gundam shrunk too… this guy meant business…

"Though I have to say… you're humans…. and all girls at that… with these Gundam? Don't tell me you're playing chosen children now?"

We stayed silent.

"Eh I could care less… chosen children or not you're going to be living here from now on… and don't even try to escape… we'll kill you on the spot and hang your body in the yard for everyone to see… you wouldn't want that would you?"

We nodded nervously.

"Chosen children being sent to the Desert Prison just to die there… hehe… I like the sound of that…. Or would you rather be sent into the blazing desert with no food and especially… no water? Oh no, you'll shrivel up in minutes… hey you wont even reach a kilometer and you're already dried up and dead! Hahahahaha!"

We shrunk back even more.

"Well I think I've wasted enough saliva on you wenches… GINN, get in here!" the Warden cried out.

"Sir?"

"Get these wenches working immediately, I want to see them sweat and collapse under the heat!"

"Yes sir! Come on you heard him! MOVE!" the GINN said shoving us.

We were then lead out into the yard… we were then given pickaxes to crush rocks with… and boy were they heavy… just lifting it was hard enough… not even Taiga or Mato could lift it… our Gundam partners could work but… they kept looking at us worried… the heat wasn't helping either… we were sweating so much it wasn't even funny… but were still able to break the rocks… barely… we then heard a whistle… and we made it back under the shade…

I looked at everybody… they weren't doing so well… Mei looked like she was going to faint… and she was breathing hard… while Wing Gundam was fanning her, Milhi's face was all red… she was not meant for this kind of work… Haruna was sweating and her face was all red too… the same could be said for Nagi, Mato, and Nanoha and Fate… weren't doing so good either… Fate looked like she was going to collapse… but Nanoha held her up… fanning her friend trying to revive her… as for me... im glad I lost my hair ribbons… if I wore them in this heat… I would have probably lost my mind… the heat was just too much to bear.

We were then lead to the mess hall… it was blazing hot in here too… there was no escape from the heat… we got some trays and went to get our food… if that's what you can call it… it was disgusting… it was a yellow liquid… I can't even begin to describe it… we all sat down in a table… and everyone was eyeing us with murderous eyes…

We tried this liquid… but it was like we ate motor oil or something…. Solid motor oil… I'd rather not decribe the taste… im just leaving it as "it was horrible". So we ended up not eating…

Lunchtime ended… and we were lead out to the yard again… that blazing hot yard… and we had to break more rocks… it was aggravating… and the heat seemed to be getting to us… our vision became blurry… but we kept on working… and the day was slower than usual… when afternoon came… it was less hotter… but we were exhausted… and we collapsed on the ground…. Which was a bad idea…

"Hey get up! You're not allowed to lie down on the ground!" A guard said

We tried to get up… but our arms were heavy…

"Get up or we'll make you get up!" the guard warned us one more time.

We got up again, then our Gundam caught us just about as we were about to fall.

"Feh, Gundam" the guard said spitting on the ground and leaving.

"Come on… we have to go inside…" Wing told Mei

"Y-yes…" Mei said weakly.

"Mei… are you okay?" Haruna asked

"So thirsty…" Mei said

"This place… really is hell…" Nanoha said

"Come on… let's go inside… we need to eat guys…" I said

We then went inside the mess hall for our food again… this time… it was a purple liquid… again I can't describe what this is… nor how it tastes… again we didn't eat, and since it was night time… we were lead back into our cell… and there we collapsed… from heat exhaustion…

I checked our cell again… our things were still there… it was a good thing too… because we had some water… we drank up but not too much… and we didn't let the guards see us drinking… it's a good thing we had some biscuits too, so we ate some to regain our strength.

"Mei… are you okay now?" I asked

"Yes… thank you for the water Miss Kaname…" Mei said gratefully.

"Man… that warden wasn't kidding… this place is hell" Taiga said

"So all these people have done things against the Royal Family huh?" Nanoha said

"So many people… why would his majesty Knight Gundam be doing this?" Haruna asked.

"So many questions… I wish we had the answers… " I said

"No point pondering about that now… like it or not we're stuck here" Nanoha said.

"That's true… " Mei said

"Mei hang in there alright?" Haruna said

"Th-thank you…"

Our Gundam could say nothing… and they looked sad

We talked to them… but all they could say was that they were sorry that they couldn't do anything for us… and how useless they were… they weren't… they supported us when we were weak… and we thanked them for being such good partners… we then hid our bags behind some rocks so that the guards wouldn't find them… plus it turns out our Gundam were carrying our bags with them in the G-Vices… cool.

The next day came… we were awakened by a GINN loudspeaker... we woke up and already this early we were forced to break rocks again…

This continued on for 2 days… until one day we were separated from each other and we were in different cells… with the inmates… at first we were intimidated… but then the opened up to each of us… saying that they were innocent… and that they shouldn't be here… and they were telling the truth… their eyes said it all… they also explained to us that it wasn't Knight Gundam who brought them here… but Prince Gundam… because he was under the influence of the Gundam Emperor… and they were nice too, they offered us real food and water… probably because they knew that we were the chosen children and that they had faith that we would save them.

The next days we told ourselves what we had learned… and we all plotted… the downfall of this horrible place…

We carefully observed the area… it was lacking in defense… and most areas are poorly lit… maybe because this place didn't have much electricity… the guards were many though and they had some pretty good weapons… Mega Beam Launchers and Shock Rods… we had to be careful…

Our plan was set as soon as we saw the weakpoints of this place…

Then one night we faked sleeping early… the guard got bored and slept on a chair… that was our chance, the inmates broke open the bars with great strength but silently, then we took out the guards. That were guarding our cells, they were about 8.

Next, we took out the guards in the mess hall… they were caught off guard so easily, it made this look easy… about the cooks? We took them out too! Turns out they were wasting ingredients on their weak cooking….

And came the hardest part… taking out the guards that were outside… we did it in small numbers… 4 of us in a small group… we gagged the guard and took him out… it was no easy task… but we did it…. we took all the guards out!

All that was left was the Warden….

Since all the guards were taken out… we just barged in his office.

"Hey whats this? You get back in your cells now or else—"

The Warden's speech was interrupted when a GM punched him in the face.

"Thank you girls, but if its alright with you we'd like to deal with this guy personally… he needs to shown what hell is" an inmate told us.

"Yeah…make him experience hell the way we did!" and inmate said while cracking his knuckles.

"Best you don't see what we're going to do to him" an inmate said in a happy tone.

We then agreed as we stepped out, and drank some water that in inmate gave us… good thing we didn't see what happened, all we heard was agonizing screaming, then after awhile it was silenced, as one of the inmates rose up and yelled: "Freedom!" as he raised his fist in the air as all the inmates and us cheered as well.

"Thank you girls… now we can go home to our families again…" an inmate said

"Yes… we owe our lives to you" another inmate said

"You owe us nothing" Milhi said

"Yes, helping us break free from here is good enough for us."

"Then how about we make a great meal for everyone?" an inmate said

"Good idea! I'll help in the cooking!" Haruna said

Some inmates and Haruna got to work on cooking, they cooked up a great feast and we all ate and made merry about our victory here.

Then we stocked up, on things we needed to cross this desert, sure it was nighttime but we had to be prepared, we gave most of the supplies to the inmates because they needed it more, they thanked us and gave us more water… they got used to the arid environment and thought that we needed it more.

After cleaning out the whole prison… it was time… to blow this place to kingdom come.

The inmates found some explosives in the Warden's room and they set it up all over the place… so that nothing of this wretched place will be remembered and that no one will have to suffer here ever again.

Once the charges have been set and we were all at a safe distance, an inmate pressed a button and the fireworks started… explosions everywhere… and once the smoke had cleared the Desert Prison was no more…

The inmates thanked us again and gave us a map and some directions on how to get to the city, we parted ways as we waved goodbye to the inmates.

"Man, who'd have thought those guys were cool?" Taiga said

"Yeah… did you see how well they took those guards out? Hahaha too cool!" Mato said

"And to top it all off… they were innocent… their eyes said no lies…" Milhi said

"Yeah… that Gundam Emperor will pay for this" Nanoha said

We traversed through the desert at night… and it was cold… good thing we had some cloaks to keep us warm, we traveled some more till we reached an oasis and decided to set up camp and rest here for the night…

We slept soundly in out tent… the Gundam did too since they had their own tent as well.

And when day came, we washed up all the sweat we had accumulated and washed our clothes as well… it felt great, and our clothes dried up pretty easily in the hot sun, we put them on again along with out cloaks as we packed the tents up and continued onward to the desert town.


	24. The Desert Raiders

Chapter 24- The Desert Raiders

You know… that warden did speak the truth… walking in this heat could really kill a person… in this case us… we did have water… but trying to cross this desert was a really bad idea…

"So… hot…" Nanoha said

"Y-yeah… even these cloaks can't provide us protection from this blistering heat…" Milhi said.

"How far is this place exactly…?" Mei asked.

We checked the map… and judging from the directions we were given we just needed to head straight… or in this case head east… but all we see are nothing but sand hills… yet we still kept on going…

I don't know far we got… but the sun just got hotter and hotter… its a good thing we found an oasis… we washed ourselves to relieve ourselves from the heat…

"Ah… that felt great!" Mato said splashing water on her face.

Fate and Nanoha were splashing water on each other while giggling.

Milhi was washing her face and Nagi was doing the same, the same could be said for Taiga and Haruna and Mei.

Our Gundam submerged themselves in the water… and steam came out of the water when they went in… they must have been overheating… but then they looked relieved as they relaxed in the water… good thing the water didn't become hot when they went in.

I have to say though… we felt like we were being watched…

Nonthless we decided to rest in this oasis… the desert breeze actually feels great when you're not sweating… and while you're in the shade at that, because of this we fell asleep.

"Gundam… and humans… we have to report this to master" a machine said while looking at us as they made off into the desert riding their GM horses.

We woke up and the sun was still shining… I guess we didn't sleep too long, we then stretched and packed our things and got ready to move… when we heard a "Tuturuu!" then were ambushed by these machines… they looked like bandits wearing cloaks and they were pointing guns at us.

"Wh-what the heck?" Mato said

"Bandits?" Nanoha said

"I thought we got rid of them!" Haruna said

"Well if it's a fight they want then lets give them what they want!" Nagi said

"We don't want to fight, we just want your valuables." The machine that looked like their leader said

"Huh?" I said

"Did I stutter? I said we don't want to fight and that we only want your valuables!" the machine demanded

"You only live to take valuables, but never to hurt or kill" Taiga said

"You… know our code?"

"Yes, it is the code of the Raiders" Taiga said

"Then that must mean…!" Milhi said

"Yes, these guys aren't bandits they're Raiders" Taiga said throwing her bag at them "Well you guys show them your bags too, we don't have anything valuable anyway" Taiga said hiding the fact that we had our G-Vices, Crest Tags and Communication Terminal.

The Raiders checked our bags, and to their dismay they found nothing that interested them.

"Boss… they don't have anything that's valuable!" a raider said.

"I see … lower your weapons then."

The machines lowered their weapons and their leader stepped up and said: "We have been observing you since you invaded our oasis…"

"Your oasis…?" Milhi asked

"They must mean this oasis…" Mei said

"Yes, you see this oasis is a resting point for us Desert Raiders… and we were shocked to find out from our scouts that there were Gundam and humans resting in our oasis."

"But… we didn't know… did you have a sign or something here claiming that this is yours?" I asked

"Was there not a sign here?" The leader asked.

"None at all sir" I answered.

"Check around the area! That last sandstorm must have buried in again!" the leader said as his men scrambled around the oasis, true enough they found the sign… and it was buried under the sand.

"Here it is sir" one of the raiders said handing it to their leader, and the sign said: "Property of the Desert Raiders".

"Oh, sorry we trespassed then!" Mato said

"Well I am in no place to say if you are forgiven"

"Huh? Aren't you the leader?" Haruna asked.

"Leader? Of course not. I am merely the fourth in command."

"Then… where is your leader?" Mei asked

We then heard a "Tutturuu!" in the distance as we saw this huge number of machines that were being lead by someone in a cloak, they then approached us as the one who was in a cloak stepped down from the GM horse he was riding.

"Master…! Why are you here?" the machine said.

"I heard that were humans here… and they were right!" the hooded person said

"Master I ask you again: why are you here?"

"Oh! Well I wanted to see the humans for myself! Its been a long time since I saw any other humans here!" the hooded person said taking off the hood… and under that hood it revealed a girl with black hair and blue eyes as she looked at us and said: "Hi! Welcome to the desert of the Gundam World!"

We didn't know what to say.

"Oh? Is the heat too much? Well then lets go back to base! We can talk better there!" the girl said.

"But master… inviting total strangers to our base camp?" the leader machine said.

"Its okay! They're humans just like me! I can trust them!" the girls said

"As you say master…" the machine said

"I asuume you girls don't know how to ride GM horses?" she asked.

We nodded.

"That's okay! We'll transport you there!" She said as she clapped her hands and two more machines pushed a wagon with a roof, and then they attached the some ropes to the saddle of the horse, "And I will be the one to personally transport you there! Come on now! All aboard!" she said gleefully.

We got on the wagon, and it was big enough for all of us… including our Gundams.

Once we had all gotten in the girl said: "Tutturuu!" as we made our way along the desert, it didn't take us too long to make it to their base… or should I say fortress.

It had these giant stonewalls protecting it, it was shaped rectangularly and on each corner there were watchtowers armed with ballistas, not to mention that there were archers as well.

We went inside and everybody welcomed their leader back… the girl that is.

We got out of the wagon and looked around… this fortress looked like the towns of the people living in deserts back in our world… then again from the outside it looked like a fortress… but in the inside it was a town! It was old fashioned too, they used cloth or leather to cover their roofs and some even had straw… and the people wore clothes suited for the desert climate

This cheerful girl then got down form her horse as everyone greeted her… we could tell that they really admired and liked her a lot, she then turned her attention to us as she told us to follow her, we did and she lead us to her room… and it was a simple room… though it had cushions a couch… A bed…and this girl even had a desk with some bookshelves behind it!

"And this is my room!" She said as she took off her cloak revealing that she was wearing a blue short dress while wearing leggings under as she happily grabbed a stuffed toy and hugged it… and I have to say… she looked really cute when she did.

"Ummm" I said

"Oh! Right! Introductions! Sorry! My name is Mayuri Shiina! Leader of the Desert Raiders!You can call me Mayushii for short! Nice to meet you guys!" she said smiling.

We then introduced ourselves, and what we were doing here.

"Eh…. Chosen children! Cool! I have a partner too! Come on in Sandrock!" Mayuri said.

Then from the main door, a Gundam came in, he had a black chest and his shoulder armors looked like the armor padding of an ancient warrior, his head armor looked like an ancient helmet as well, as he said: "Did you call Mayuri?"

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"Gundam Sandrock… Champion Level Gundam… it is a Gundam suited for battle on the blazing desert sands, it is unmatched when it comes to combat in the desert and it chops up its enemies with its Heat Shotels, its special attack is: Shotel Crusher"

Milhi sighed.

"Guys! This is my partner Gundam Sandrock! He's pretty cool huh?" Mayuri said jumping on Sandrock's shoulders.

"Now now… we have guests" Sandrock said swaying as Mayuri was rocking him back and fourth.

"Oh! Sorry! Hahaha!" Mayuri said as Sandrock gently put her down.

"Say Miss Shiina… how did you become a chosen child?" Milhi asked.

"Oh! Well… one day I was studying for my prep class…. When suddenly I heard this voice call out for help, I looked around my room but I saw nothing, then the voice kept getting louder and louder as this strange machine appeared out of nowhere… I looked at it and it was the one calling out for help! So I touched it and ended up here!"

"Umm… did this machine look gray and was rectangular in shape? Plus it had a screen and some buttons?" Nagi asked

"Yep!" Mayuri said

"Yeah, that's a G-Terminal alright…" Nagi said.

"Then… how did you meet your partner?" Milhi asked.

"Oh! I met Sandrock… when I landed on him!" Mayuri said with a smile and Sandrock facepalmed.

"Landed… on him?" Nanoha said

"Yep! When I touched that machine the next thing I knew was spinning out of control when I landed on Sandrock here! I have to say… it really hurt! You were so hard back then Sandrock!" Mayuri said teasing him.

"Master…" Sandrock said embarrassed.

"Peace!" Mayuri said as she continued on with her story "Well the looked at me like they were going to hurt me, but they didn't! instead they asked for my valuables, but I didn't have any! So they let me go! but Sandrock was kind enough to bring me with him, because I was a human lost in the Gundam World! When we were going back here… we were attacked by a giant sandworm! Most of Sandrock's men got eaten… me included, but Sandrock sliced that worm open and saved us all! Then I got this!" Mayuri said showing us a G-Vice.

"A G-Vice…" Gundam said.

"Yep! And from that day on Sandrock and I were partners!" Mayuri said.

"Okay… then how did you become the leader of the Desert Raiders?" Taiga asked.

"Oh, it was pretty weird really! Sandrock and his men were making a plan to raid this greedy merchant's camp, but they failed! They looked so down I told myself that I'd make myself useful! So I made up a plan, showed it to them and when they did it they succeeded in raiding the merchant! After that day they asked me to come up with some more plans… and I did, not tot mention I was the one who was keeping this town in order whenever Sandrock and his men go out for a raid! Then one day the townspeople and the raiders decided to appoint me as the leader here! And now… I come with Sandrock on his missions!" Mayuri said.

"W-wow…" Milhi said

"Ehehehe…" Mayuri said while rubbing her head.

"Man… you really live the life girl…" Taiga said jealously

"Yep! Gotta say I do! We raid to help people! That greedy merchant Sandrock was trying to raid before? He's a real jerk and extorts people for money! That's why I made something new in the Raider Code… Raid to help people and to put the proud down!" Mayuri said

"W-wow…" We said astonished.

"Ehehehe—" Mayuri said as she hit the wall, it's a good thing Sandrock caught her.

"Are you okay Mayuri?" Mato said

"Ahaha! Super duper!" Mayuri said while laughing.

"Sorry, you had to see that girls… Mayuri is very clumsy… and airheaded sometimes" Sandrock said

We stayed silent.

"Say Mayuri… who was that guy who was leading your raiders? The 4rth in command if im not mistaken" Nagi asked.

"Oh! That's Rashid! He's a nice guy! Even though he talks tough he's a softy!"

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"Maganac… Champion Level machine… these machines are the servants of the Gundam Sandrock and excel in combat just as well as their master in sandy areas, they attack in numbers and are skilled in ranged and close combat, their special attack is: the Magnarock Firing Squad"

"Cool! I didn't know G-Vices could do that!" Mayuri said

"Well… now you know" Nagi smiled.

"Yaay!" Mayuri smiled.

Then her door opened and this orange BuCUE came in

"Excuse me Master Mayuri—oh, we have guests" it said

"LaGOWE!" Mayuri said hugging him, "Look look! These are the chosen children!" Mayuri said as he pointed to us and we waved hi.

"Umm… hello" LaGOWE said

Nagi pointed her G-Vice at it.

"LaGOWE, and Ultimate Level machine… its is also known as the Desert Tiger and is widely feared for being the ultimate predator in the desert, it usually commands packs of BuCUES, and excels in close range combat using its beam sabers on the sides of its mouth, its special attack is: Desert Storm"

"Oh im sorry! Did you want something?" Mayuri said letting go of LaGOWE.

"Well… we found some information about the merchant Hambrabi… he put up a base camp here… we need a plan… our scouts say that he has Marasai's and Barzam's for guards… and they are tough" LaGOWE said

"Tutturuu! Leave it to me!" Mayuri said.

"O-okay then… please excuse me chosen children" LaGOWE said as he exited the room shaking his head.

"So you're going to make a plan?" Nanoha asked

"Yep!"

"Can we observe how you make plan?" Mei asked

"Of course! Or better yet… why don't you girls help me! It'll be fun! Come on!"

We nodded and thought what the hey, its Mayuri after all!

While we were formulating a plan Sandrock was talking to our Gundam.

"So you came with these humans as well yes?" Sandrock asked.

"Yes we did… " Shining answered.

"Im surprised though… judging on how you Gundam look you're not meant for desert uses… yet you still look okay" Sandrock said

"Whats that supposed to mean?" X said

"Well most Gundam's like you guys don't work so well with the desert… it usually puts sand in your joints huh?" Sandrock said

Exia then lifted his foot up and shook it as sand poured out of it.

"Yeah… like that…clean that up after please. This is Mayuri's room after all"

"Sorry" Exia said blowing the sand out.

"Either way… how did you survive here?" Sandrock asked.

"We were fine, its our partners that we're worried about"

"Ahh yes… humans tend to dry up so fast in this kind of heat"

"Do you know that Desert Prison?" Wing said

"What about it?"

"Its no more" Wing said

"You mean… you guys came from there?" Sandrock said shocked

"Yes, we did… is something wrong?" F91 asked.

"Well… we were planning to destroy that infernal place… so many things happen to innocent people there…" Sandrock said

"You don't need to worry anymore, that place is history" Shining said

"I suppose I should thank you… if it weren't for the fact that the Gundam Emperor was the one who built that place."

"What?"

"Yes… for some reason he coaxed his majesty into building a place like that… but why would his majesty do such a thing?" Sandrock asked

"Oh I don't know about that…" Victory said

"What do you mean?" Sandrock asked

The Gundam then explained that it wasn't Knight Gundam… but his son Prince Gundam who was working with the Gundam Emperor.

"So it's the son of the king who's been doing this… unforgivable" Sandrock said

"Unforgivable indeed…" Exia said

"Why did they make such a place…?" Sandrock asked

"From what the warden of that place there told us that the Desert Prison was a place for criminals and murderers to die in." Wing said.

"That's true… before there was a warden… we would see the dead bodies here… and when we followed their footsteps they always started from the desert prison… then when a warden came… we could hear screams or agony and torture…" Sandrock said

The Gundam didn't say anything.

"But now that place is gone… that's a good thing" Sandrock said "I hope the souls of those who died there will rest in peace".

The Gundams nodded in agreement.

We finally finished our battle plan… and Mayuri looked really impressed, especially with Nagi, Nanoha and Milhi.

"Yeah! This plan will be flawless! Oh but you know what will be better? If you girls came with us!"" Mayuri said

"What?"

"Yeah! You guys helped with the plan, so its only normal that you guys join the plan! Plus you guys and experience what its like to be a Raider!" Mayuri said

"Im in" Taiga said happily.

"Yeah! That's the spirit! What about you guys?" Mayuri asked

"I think we should join in." Milhi said

"Yeah, you guys might need some support" Nanoha said

"Yippee! So we're all in this guys?" Mayuri said

"Yes, we are" Milhi answered.

Mayuri jumped around happily then she stopped and said: "Oh! Right! Lets get you girls some attire! Follow me!"

We followed Mayuri out of her room and into the marketplace, there she talked to one of the Magnarock dealers, the Magnarock then took our measurements and went inside, we waited as he came back with the same cloaks that Mayuri was wearing, we tried them on and it fit us perfectly! Our Gundam were also given cloaks! They looked good too!

"Cool! You guys look like Raiders now!" Mayuri said

"Hehehe… I love it!" Taiga said

"Yeah! We look so cool!" Mato said

"Say… what are these made of?" Mei asked

"Oh, these are made of Sand Croc hide! Though they're light an sturdy huh?" Mayuri said as he picked up some sand and threw it at Taiga

Taiga covered herself, and the sand just slid off.

"Whoa…" Taiga said.

"Cool huh?" Mayuri said as she pulled Taiga's sleeve with great force… the cloak didn't tear.

"Man… this is great!" Taiga said

"Now we're ready for tonight's raid! Till then… lets enjoy ourselves!" Mayuri said

"How?"

"By having a bath! You girls must be all sweaty!"

"Come to think about it…" Mato said

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Mayuri said leading us.

We went to a bathhouse and went into the girls area, we took of our clothes, put on our towel went out and looked at the bath… it was huge! There were these huge pillars holding up the roof… and it was really spacy. There were only GM ladies here, and we were the only humans here… but that didn't stop us from enjoying! We went in slowly, but Mayuri and Mato jumped in and splashed, and we all laughed.

After our bath Mayuri treated us to some food… Desert Chicken and Desert Veggies!

They tasted different from the food we ate before... it had… more flavor and it tasted absolutely great!

We finished eating, then Mayuri lead us back to her house, where she told us to rest up for tonight's Raid… and that we did, we slept… and as night fell Mayuri woke us up as we assembled in the center square… there were so many Raiders, and they were all Magnarocks', Mayuri then called the attention of everybody as she said:

"Hi everyone! Tonight we will be raiding the camp of Hambrabi! Lets take all he has and help those who are poor in the Gundam World! But that's not all! The chosen children will be joining is!" Mayuri said extending her hand to us in the crowd.

The crowd murmured.

"Aww don't be like that guys! The chosen children are going to back us up! So lets have a round of applause for the chosen children! Yaay!" Mayuri said clapping her hands as everyone else did the same.

We felt embarrassed, but then again it felt good.

"Okay! Lets go guys! Goodluck to you all!" Mayuri said as the Raiders let out a "Hooah!" and put their fists in the air.

They then scrambled for their horses, Mayuri got on her horse too, so did Sandrock, we were got inside a wagon… but it was fine, we didn't know how to ride horses.

The gates of the fortress opened up as we were on our way, with our wagon near Mayuri as Sandrock , Rashid and LaGOWE were riding alongside her.

We traversed the cold desert… until we saw a campfire in the distance… it was Hambrabi's camp… and it was well guarded.

"So that's his camp huh? Your info was dead on LaGOWE!" Mayuri said.

"So whats the plan?" LaGOWE asked.

Mayuri took out a scroll and laid it on a table, she then explained how the plan would work to everyone.

"Okay everyone got it?" Mayuri asked

"Man… why do I have to be the bait again?" X complained

"Don't worry, we're with you" Zeta said.

"Yes, we'll be supporting you" Wing said.

"Alright then! Mission start! Goodluck everyone!" Mayuri said as the Raiders spread out.

Gundam X, Zeta and Wing, approached the campsite… pretending to be wandering travellers.

"Halt, what business do you have here?" a Marasai said

"W-we need a place to stay tonight…" Wing Gundam said while coughing.

"Y-yes… we've been traveling all day…" Zeta said

"Please…" X said

"Huh…. Wait here…" the Marasai said going into a big tent, he then came back out and said: "No our leader said we cannon accommodate anyone anymore, leave now or we'll be forced to make you leave".

"A-alright then…" Wing said

"Just one thing before we go…" Zeta said

"ALL YOUR MOMMA'S ARE SO UGLY BEAM WEAPONS AVOID HER!" X said as him, Wing and Zeta threw feces at the Marasai guards taunting them then running away.

"Kaak! What? Come back here you!" the Marasai guard said as all the Marasai's ran after the 3 Gundam in rage.

As the Marasai's got further and further some Maganac's slipped in the camp and took some guards out, then they gave a signal to their snipers to take aim as they caused a riot waking everybody in the camp up, as the exited their tents the Maganac snipers shot them but instead of killing them it knocked them out, and the one that got shot fell down and the rest who were heading out as well tripped on each other as smoke bombs were fired blinding them as the Magnarocks stormed the camp and knocked them out then we came in and got the supplies and the valuables as we handed them to other Maganac's as they brought it to the Raider camp.

The Marasai's saw the smoke and tried to run back, but some Magnarocks including Wing, Zeta and X knocked them all out.

"Okay! BuCUE! Rashid! Sandrock with me!" Mayuri said as they stormed Hambrabi's tent… they took the guards out and cornered Hambrabi.

"So you're that human Raider huh?" Hambrabi said eyeing the four that were inside his tent.

"Give up Hambrabi, you've got nowhere left to run" Rashid said

"Oh?" Hambrabi said as he drew this top like weapon and fired it at Rashid, BuCUE and Sandrock electrocuting them and paralyzing them.

"Gaaah…!" Rashid and LaGOWE said as they cried out in pain.

"Hehehehe like my shocking weapon? Its called the Sea Serpent" Hambrabi said, he then turned his attention to Mayuri as he picked her up then flew up and made a break for it.

"Let me go! Help!" Mayuri yelled.

"Mayuri!" Sandrock said as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Mayuri!" Taiga yelled but was intercepted by several Barzam's

Mato and Mei saw Hambrabi taking Mayuri away as they called over Wing and Zeta as they made them transform and went after Hambrabi.

"Mato! Mei!" Mayuri yelled

"Don't worry Mayuri! We're gonna save you!" Mato yelled.

"Faster Wing…!" Mei said.

"So you had some back up from Gundam huh? Very well I shall take your friends out as well!"

Hambrabi then stopped, then his eye began to glow… then two more Hambrabi came to help him.

"What? Two more of him?" Zeta said transforming back into a Gundam and letting Mato down.

Mato took her G-Vice out:

"Hambrabi… Ultimate Level machine… it has a transformable frame that allows it to have more mobility, it is ruthless and merciless when it comes to battles, its speciall attack is: Hambrabi Thunder Web"

"The more the merrier!" Hambrabi said laughing wickedly.

"Stay back girls! We've got this!" Wing said transforming back into a Gundam and putting Mei down.

"Mayuri!" Sandrock cried out as he was riding towards them on a horse as he joined Wing and Zeta.

"Oh… the leader of the Desert Raiders… come to save your precious human?" Hambrabi taunted.

"Let her go!" Sandrock yelled.

"Hahaha… make me!" Hambrabi said as he fired some beam shots followed by support fire from the other Hambrabi.

The Gundam dodged it, then Mei commanded Wing to fire his machine cannons at the Hambrabi, but they easily dodged it.

Mato commanded Zeta to fire his grenades at them but they shot the grenades down.

"We can't hit them at this rate!" Mato said

"We need more…!" Mei said

When she said so their G-Vices began to glow.

"Lets do this Miss Kuroi!"

"You got it!"

The bright light engulfed Wing and Zeta as they said:

"Wing Gundam Gundamize to…!"

"Zeta Gundam Gundamize to…!"

"This light… what is it?" Sandrock said amazed.

The bright light faded as they came out in their champion forms.

"Wing Gundam Katoki!"

"Z-II Gundam!"

And they flew after the three Hambrabi engaging them in aerial combat.

They fired away, but the Hambrabi's were too fast, they still avoided their shots, the two Gundam could keep up with their speed when it came to pursuits… but when it came to aiming they couldn't hit them… they were still too fast, and that they tried to get a good shot at the leader Hambrabi so that he would let go of Mayuri and that they would catch her… but they couldn't since the other two kept getting in the way.

"Heh, changing form eh? It wont help!" Hambrabi said as the fired beam shots at the two Gundam they dodged it but the Hambrabi's fired so many beam shots the two got hit and plummeted down, "Lets do this! Hambrabi Thunder Web!" the three Hambrabi then flung their Sea Serpents around forming a Web, as they caught the two Gundam and shocked them with full power… the two Gundam cried out in pain.

"The Gundam… no…! "Mayuri said looking helplessly at the two Gundam being electrocuted.

"Wing!" Mei yelled

"Z-II!" Mato yelled.

Then their G-Vices began to glow again… and so did their crest tags…

"What… is this?" Mato yelled.

"Our crest tags and G-Vices…. !" Mei said

Then a bright light shot forth from out G-Vices as the light shone on our crest tags revealing shapes inside the tag…

Mei's looked like a sun with a cape.

And Mato's looked like an even cross but with triangles on each side.

Then another bright light engulfed our Gundam as our Gundam said:

"Wing Gundam Katoki Ultimate Gundamize to…!"

"Z-II Gundam Ultimate Gundamize to…!"

The bright light then faded as they said:

"Wing Gundam Zero!"

"ZZ* Gundam!"

*Pronounced: "Double Zeta"

We scanned the two Gundam

"Wing Gundam Zero Custom… Ultimate Level Gundam… it has a new transformable mode called: Neo Bird Mode, transforming into this mode allows it to fly and fight at high speeds, its wings while in Gundam more are four rather than two allowing it to dodge better move faster, its special attack is the Twin Buster Rifle".

"ZZ Gundam… Ultimate Level Gundam, it has a transformable mode called G-Fortress mode… a heavily armed mobile armor mode, it now armed with twice the weaponry and is more armored but has lost its ability to fly, its special attack is the: Hi Mega Cannon."

"Ultimate Level…" Mei said

"Awesome!" Mato said

"Whoa…! Cool!" Mayuri said in awe.

"What? You changed form again?" Hambrabi said as the two Gundam easily broke free from the Sea Serpent Web.

"Wing Zero! Use your beam saber!"

"ZZ! Use your hyper beam saber!"

The two Gundam drew their sabers and lunged for the Hambrabi who was holding Mayuri but the two other Hambrabi engaged them, but they easily knocked them away as they stuck the Hambrabi leader in the chest making him let go of Mayuri as Sandrock caught her.

"Sandrock...!" Mayuri said

"Mayuri…!" Sandrock said embracing Mayuri.

"Alright! Let's get em!" Mato said

"Now its our turn to fight back!" Mei said

Mei and Mato commanded Wing Zero and ZZ to attack the other Hambrabi with their beam sabers, they did and they fell down in pain.

Sandrock then let Mayuri and said: "Its time I made this guy pay!"

"Go for it!" Mayuri said getting up.

"Girls! How's about a triple whammy on their leader?" Sandrock said

"You got it! ZZ support Sandrock!"

"Wing Zero, you too!" Mei said

Sandrock jumped up then Wing Zero and ZZ gave Sandrock a boost my pushing his feet up as Sandrock drew his Heat Shotels and slashed the Hambrabi leader with it… but he wasn't done yet, he took out his shield and attached his Heat Shotels on it forming the Cross Crusher as it sliced the Hambrabi Leader in two causing his torso and legs to fall on the other two Hambrabi.

"Can we finish this?" Mato said

"Go for it" Mayuri said

"ZZ! Hi Mega Cannon!" Mato yelled

"Wing Zero! Twin Buster Rilfe!" Mei yelled.

ZZ began charging his energy…. All into his head, because his head was a cannon!

Then Wing Zero drew not one but two Buster Rifles put them together and took aim.

"Target… locked on!" Wing Zero said as he fired his Twin Buster Rifle

"Hi Mega Cannon! Fire!" ZZ said as he unleashed a powerful beam.

The two shots combined and destroyed the Hambrabis… it was over, they had won.

Wing Zero and ZZ returned back into their normal forms and were panting.

"Wing! Are you okay?" Mei said

"Yes… Gundamizing into our Ultimate Level really takes a lot out of you…"

"Zeta! You were so cool!" Mato said

"Y-yeah… just don't yell in my ear… im really tired!" Zeta said

"Guys…. Thank you" Mayuri said

Mato and Mei looked at Mayuri who was very happy and grateful.

"Hey we're chosen children! Its normal to save each other!" Mato said while V-ing.

"Yes… we're also friends" Mei smiled

Mayuri then gave the two a big hug. Followed by laughter.

They then returned to what was once Hambrabi's camp, his guards were all taken out and they had gotten all the valuables.

"Good work guys! Mission complete!" Mayuri said as we returned to the Raider Fortress, there Mayuri told the cooks to prepare a big feast for a successful Raid.

We then ate and made merry, but during the celebration Mei and Mato showed us their crest tags…

"Crests…." Nagi said as she consulted the Communication Terminal as she sent a mail to Elder Turn A regarding this.

"Wow… these crests are so cool!" I said

"Yeah… I want one too!" Milhi said

"These crests are more then they look… the allowed our Champion Level Gundam to advance to their Ultimate Level" Mei said.

"Ultimate Level? So our Partners can Gundamize into the Ultimate Level too?" I said shocked

"Yep!" Mato said

"Still… I wonder what these crests mean?" Nanoha said examining it.

"Yeah… and why don't we have nay crests?" Haruna said.

"We'll find out as soon as the Elder replies" Nagi said

"Meanwhile we should celebrate! To a successful Raid!" Taiga said raising her glass up.

"To a successful Raid!" We all said cheering on.

We had a great night as we slept with Mayuri in her room, we had separate beds mind you, as for our partners, they slept in the guest room in Mayuri's house.

We woke up the next morning with Mayuri jumping up and down like an excited kid.

"Guys guys! Guess what? We found the Tomb of the Pharaoh!"

"Tomb… of the Pharaoh?" I asked


	25. The Tomb of the Pharaoh

Chapter 25- The Tomb of the Pharaoh

"Tomb… of the Pharaoh?" I asked

"Yep! I can't believe our scouts found the place!" Mayuri said happily

"Umm what is this Tomb of the Pharaoh?" Nanoha asked

"Oh sorry! Well… this Tomb of the Pharaoh is an ancient burial ground of the rulers of the desert region!" Mayuri said

"Okay… now uh why do you want us to go to some graveyard?" Nanoha said

"Well, in this particular burial ground… there are legendary treasures that are waiting to be discovered!" Mayuri said excitedly.

"Ummm… Mayuri? Isn't that a job for treasure hunters?" Mihi said

"Yep it is! But as Raiders it also boosts our experience!" Mayuri said

"Tomb… Raiders?" I said

"Yeah! Once we find the legendary treasures we can cash it in and we can renovate part of the village!" Mayuri said.

"Umm isn't raiding good enough?" Nanoha said.

"Well we do make money… but we give it to the less fortunate! We don't really keep much… so this is a good time for us to make some money for us! Oh we'll give you a share too don't worry! So what do you say guys?" Mayuri said grinning.

"What say you leader?" Nanoha said.

"Well Mayuri did take us in… I say lets do it."

"Tutturu! Yaay!" Mayuri said hugging me.

"When do we leave?" Mato asked.

"Hmm… 2 hours!" Mayuri said

"What? Why so soon?" Nagi asked

"Well its too dangerous to be camping there the sandstorms are vicious especially at night! I've even heard that the best adventurers met their end there!" Mayuri said with a smile

"H-how the heck can you smile at that?" Taiga said

"Nn? Why?"

"Nevermind…"

"And its too early! We leave in 2 hours okay?" Mayuri said as she ran outside… but she hit the door before she could get out… then she opened the door and went out…

We slept for a bit longer… then Mayuri was there waking us up… and she was already dressed for adventure.

"Wakey wakey chosen children! Its time to go!" Mayuri said happily.

We got up and changed, we then grabbed our bags as well as our G-Vices, Crest tags, and our Communication Terminal was with Nagi.

When we went outside a wagon was waiting for us, and Rashid was our driver.

"We're all set to go Rashid!" Mayuri said

We then climbed in the wagon… but it was bigger than the last one... it had more space and it fit us all… but why so big?

"Say Mayuri… are we the only ones going? What about the other Raiders?" I asked

"Oh, the only ones who are going are Rashid, LaGOWE, Sandrock and myself!" Mayuri said

"Wh-what? What about the others?" I said

"Oh its fine! We can count on Rashid to lead us inside that place! And LaGOWE is great at fighting! Plus we have Sandrock and you guys!" Mayuri said

"Will we be enough?" Nagi asked

"Yep! More than enough!"

Before we left Mayuri stepped out and said this:

"Well guys I'll be off to find some treasure so that we can renovate our village! Wish us luck! We'll be back once the sun sets! Till then take care of the village for us!", once Mayuri had said this the village broke into tears as they all went to Mayuri and gave her all sorts of goodluck charms… the children and adults were crying…. They didn't want to lose Mayuri, but she assured them that she'll return.

With that all said and done, the giant gates were opened as we headed off into the desert.

It was quite a journey… and it seemed like forever… then it was in sight… a giant golden pyramid!

As we approached it… it was actually a valley… with the statues of Gundam Pharaohs… 4 of them to be exact… and the statues were made of pure gold as they glistened in the sun. and in the middle of the 4 Pharaohs… there was a giant stone gate that was open… as we entered we were surrounded by these giant walls… you could see the sky but… barely… we then moved onward till we saw these golden gates… guarded by what seemd to be… statues of Gundam with eagles as their heads… Rashid then stopped the wagon was we all got down… this place was breathtaking but eerie…

"Say Mayuri… what are those things?" Mato said pointing to the eagle-headed Gundam.

"Oh those are the guardians of the underworld! The Eagle Gundam! They were an ancient species of Gundam that used to be under the 4 Pharaohs!"

"Wh-whoa…" Mato said.

"Okay, be careful in here everyone… our scouts say some people went in… but they never got out." Rashid warned us

"And don't get separated, if you get lost in here I don't think we'll be able to find you" LaGOWE said sternly.

"Ready?" Rashid said as he put his arms on the stone door and pushed it open, then Rashid lit a torch and handed one to each of us, we then entered… but the only thing that was lit was the path we were on… everything else was pitch black… we walked across the lit path, to soild brick ground, then Rashid looked at the hieroglyphics and deciphered them:

"If we go left.. we will end up in the armory… if he head straight we will end up in the library… if we head right we will end up in the preparation room… where would you like to head to?" Rashid asked

"Hmmm… lets go to the preparation room!" Mayuri said

We then headed right… and into a pitch black corridor… there were hieroglyphics on the wall… I wonder what they meant though? We made it to the preparation room… and it was a horrible sight.

There were bandages everywhere… and what looked like blood on the walls and on the stone tables… looked like the remains of machines… but we couldn't tell… all we could say was that they looked like they were in pain… and they looked like they were suffering… this looked pretty recent though… and there were objects for cutting and piercing everywhere…

"Wh-what is this place…?" Mei said covering her mouth.

Rashid read the hieroglyphics on the wall:

"When one has to get ready for a journey to the next life… one has to be prepared… to meet with the white being… you will be separated from your worldliness now… but in the afterlife the white being will put you back together…"

"What the heck does that mean?" Taiga said shivering

"I think it means that… they cut off your body parts here to make it easier for you to travel to the next world… and in the next world… the creator will put you back together…" Nagi said

"H-how the heck did you figure that out?" Taiga said

"It's a simple deciphering… anyone and understand that" Nagi said

"Well since were here lets look for treasure!" Mayuri said as she went around the area… with Sandrock following her…we didn't really want to move since this place… was really creepy…. And it had a heavy atmosphere to it… but I guess it was okay since Rashid and LaGOWE were with us.

Mayuri went around wit her torch… as she found some treasure… bloody treasure… she didn't touch it since it might have belonged to someone before they were chopped up.

"Okay nothing here guys! Just corpses!" Mayuri said smiling.

We then exited and headed back to where we came from.

"Where to next?" Rashid asked.

"Armory!" Mayuri said without consulting us.

We then followed Rashid into yet another dark corridor… and when we exited… we saw the remains of machines… but they didn't look like they were killed… they looked like they were guarding this place.

"An armory huh?" Mato said

"Seems like it… but why are there dead bodies here?" Mei said

Rashid read the Hieroglyphics on the wall:

"In the afterlife… you too will be experiencing battles… we will arm you so that no minion of evil shall taint your soul… you will join the white being as a pure soul…"

"Care to translate?" Nanoha said

"I guess what its trying to say is that in the afterlife… you will need weapons and armor to protect you from the evils you will encounter… and once you find the white being you will join him as a pure soul" Nagi said

"Impressive" LaGOWE said

"Yes… a child of your age could really be a great historian" Rashid said.

"Nah. I just love solving puzzles" Nagi said

"Treasure hunting time!" Mayuri said as she looked around… but to her dismay all the weapons and armor were all rusty and or broken Mayuri then regrouped with us "No luck guys.."

"Shall we return?" Rashid said as we headed back the way we came from.

We then headed straight for the library…. But it wasn't dark this time… we were in a valley… with waterfalls and only a stone walkway leading us… we looked down… and there was nothing but black there… pure black… Rashid lead us, and we were following closely behind him… we didn't want to fall and the winds were strong…. Luckily though we made it… and we entered a great hall… and in the hall was a dusty and musty library… it was full of shelves filled with books all written in hieroglyphics…

Rashid read the hieroglyphics on the wall:

"One has learned much in his previous life… but one must learn again in the next life… knowledge will bring you closer to the white being… "

"Translaton please?" Taiga said

"Its saying that… we knew a lot when we lived… but we need to learn again in the next life to get closer to their god" Nagi said

Mayuri looked around for treasure… but everything here was all dusty books and shelves… but then Mayuri found an exit and called us.

We went through the exit and ended up in what seemed to be a coliseum…. It was huge… but it had an eerie feel to it… as if something was here… watching us.

We made our way down, and we saw the arena… there were dead bodies sprawled on the ground… some were impaled through the head or even through the chest… there were even remains of a huge beast like creature… and in its ribs we saw the remains of machines… it ate them… but what kind of creature was this thing?

Rashid then read the Hieroglyphics on the wall:

"Entertainment is something we all need… those who have fought and lost their lives for entertainment shall not have died in vain but they will be joining those who have passé away as their personal entertainers in the afterlife…. There they will fight for your entertainment till you soul is content…"

"You know what to do" Taiga said

"I think its trying to say that…. We need to be entertained… and that we need entertainment… and entertainers… people were forced to fight here for the sake of entertainment… and once they had died they would be entertaining the dead for all eternity." Nagi said.

"Scary…" Fate said.

"Okay! Back to treasure hunting!" Mayuri said she looked around… and still found nothing.

So we continued on, this time though we entered a corridor that was white… and what was next was an all white place… but it was full of blood and jars that contained mechanical organs…

Rashid read yet some more hieroglyphics on the wall:

"If you do not wish to be complete or are not complete... then so be it… we shall take what you have and give it to those who are more deserving of it… you who have refused the blessing of the white being shall never be whole in the afterlife!"

Before Taiga could speak Nagi already beat her to the point as she said:

"People who have lost their limbs or do not want their limbs in this life… they will be denied that in the afterlife and that it will be given to people who are more deserving of it… since they refused the blessing of their god they will not be complete even in death"

Mayuri looked curiously in a room… and we followed…. But it was no ordinary room… it was a nursery…

Rashid read the hieroglyphics on the wall:

"Hush infants… you have been denied your life here… but the white being will assure you that in the afterlife… you shall live in eternal happiness alongside him and you will never have to feel the sorrow of death again."

"Its saying that… children have died here as well… but in the next life their god will make them happy forever for these children will not have to experience the pain they suffered when they died" Nagi said.

We all stayed silent… it was sad knowing that even children had been brought here… we exited the room and we found another passageway…

And this time… it was a theatre… and we were backstage… it was full of costumes and props… and on the stage there were dead bodies… they must have been actors, and looking at the seats… they were all empty…

Rashid read the hieroglyphics:

"We all had emotion… we laugh, we cry, we feel anger… that is why you must leave your emotions behind… you will not need anything else except for the happiness that the white being will give to you"

"Its saying that you don't need emotion in the next life… and that you have to leave it all here… because you will be feeling happiness for all eternity" Nagi said.

Mayuri didn't look interested here… it was all dusty costumes and props…

We then continued on… and this time… we ended up... in an inn… and to our dismay there were dead bodies on the beds… as if they were resting.

Rashid read the hieroglyphics on the wall:

"After all that has happened… you need your rest… your journey in your recent life has been long… but now its time to put that all aside and just rest… push yourself no futher… for in the next life the white being will never let you grow tired or weary"

"in your previous life… if you needed to rest you rest…but now its all come to an end… rest for all eternity… for their god will never let you grow tired when you meet him."

Mayuri definetly didn't touch anything here… it was all too creepy even for her.

We continued on…and this seemed like the last place… it was a golden room… and the sun seemed to be shining on it… and before us were giant golden gates…

"What… is this place?" Milhi asked.

Rashid read the hieroglyphics and exclaimed, "This must be the entrance to the room of the Kings!"

"Room of the Kings?" Mato asked

"Yes! The room of the kings are where the Kings have been buried! There's bound to be treasure there!" Mayuri said as she ran to open the door… but before she could a giant creature had dropped down almost crushing Mayuri, it had the body of a lion… the wings of an eagle and the face of a Gundam…

"If you wish to pass human… you must answer my questions…" it snarled at us.

Mayuri went back to us was shivering in fear.

"What is that thing?" Nanoha asked

"That… is the Sphinx Gundam… the guardian of the room… but I heard that something else guards this room… why the Sphinx Gundam?" Rashid asked

Nagi took her G-Vice out:

"Sphinx Gundam: Ultimate Level Gundam… it is an ancient Gundam that guards tombs, it speaks in riddles, but once someone solves its riddles it becomes tame, however if one fails to answer its riddles it becomes a raging beast, it fights with Gundamimum Claws and Gundamium Fangs, its Special Attack is Sphinx Blaster"

"Who among you is brave enough to answer my riddles?" the Gundam asked again

"I will" Nagi said stepping up.

"Nagi!" Milhi said

"Have faith in me Princess… I'll solve these riddles" Nagi said confidently

"So you wish to answer my riddles human?" it asked

"Yes."

"Very well… I shall ask 3 questions… if you get one wrong I shall devour you… if you get all right I shall grant you and your companions a safe passage through"

"Bring it"

"Riddle one… we have it… but we often don't use it… we know we have it but we mistake it for something else… what is it?"

"Knowledge" Nagi said without hesitation

"Correct"

"We have knowledge but we don't use it, but we know we have it and think we are smart because we are knowledgeable… but in fact we are just showing off" Nagi said

"Impressive" the Sphinx Gundam said. "Next question: we see it all around us but we often take for granted its existence… and once we lose it… we start to panic and lose ourselves… but in truth we have it inside of us as well… what is it?"

"Light" Nagi said

"Correct"

"Light is all around us… but when we are in the dark we start to lose what sanity we have because we cannot see without light"

"I am truly impressed human…"

"Next question" Nagi demanded.

"What walk on 4 legs in the morning, 2 in the afternoon and 3 in the evening?"

"Easy… Man"

"Correct"

"Man walks on 4 legs in the morning because it symbolizes them as infants, while 2 in the afternoon symbolizes them as teenagers or in middle life, and 3 in the evening… because one leg is a cane" Nagi said

"You have answered all my riddles… you as promised you may proceed" it said stepping to the side and sitting down like a tame cat.

"You are awesome Nagi!" Haruna said

"Hehe… thanks" Nagi said as she pushed to stone door open… when she did there was this giant room… it was beautiful and it had beautiful tapestries and it was adorned with banners… truly it was fit for a king! It was also full of sparkling riches! From diamonds to gold to precious stones and chalices embedded with precious stones!

Mayuri was drooling as she took as much as she can.

"Hey don't get too much Mayuri!" Sandrock said.

"Tutturu!" Mayuri said as she grabbed more

Sandrock sighed.

"So this is the Room of the Kings huh?" Rashid said admiring the beauty of the room

"Indeed it is… am I glad I got to see this even once in my life" LaGOWE said, then he saw us not getting any riches "Why are you girls not getting any?" he asked

"Why should we? This doesn't belong to us" Milhi said

"Yes, and Mayuri was the one who needed it not us" Mei said

"We'd rather earn our riches than by taking them!" Mato said

"Hahaha… you children are amazing… so pure of heart… maybe that's why your partners chose you?" LaGOWE said.

Mayuri then filled up 5 whole sacks full of riches and Sandrock and her carried them.

"Okay! We're good to go!" Mayuri said

"Let us help" Taiga said lifting a heavy sack of gold.

"Done so soon?" a familiar voice said.

We looked behind us… and it was the Gundam Emperor.

"You…!" Taiga said

"I should thank you children for saving me the trouble of solving the riddles of the Sphinx Gundam… I am a genius but I refuse to lose my life over some riddles" he said cockily.

"Genius! You're not even near that level!" Nagi yelled

"My such insolence… for that you will pay… but I wont be fighting you… THEY WILL!" the Gundam Emperor said as he pointed a black G-Vice at the dead body on the throne as a black light emitted from it and hit the dead body... it came to life as a dark light engulfed it… it then came out of the dark light… as a Gundam… it then let out a loud menacing roar and the roof was destroyed and a huge Scorpion came bursting through.. it looked like a scorpion… but it had the torso and head of a Gundam…

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"Pharaoh Gundam… Ultimate Level Gundam… it is the body of a pharaoh that has passed away and now has come back by means of Gundamizing… it attacks using its bandages that can cut steel beams to ribbons, its special attack is: The Curse of the Pharaoh"

"Scorpion Gundam… Ultimate Level Gundam… it is the right hand man of the Pharaoh and is fiercely obedient to him, it attacks from all angles using the ceiling and walls to its advantage, its special attack is: Scorpion Stinger"

"I am the Pharaoh… Dahal… you have awakened me from my slumber… and now I will conquer this world!" Dahal said roaring.

As he roared we were transported to a giant arena…but it wasn't the same arena in the tomb… Pharaoh Gundam was chanted ominously as these Gundam started to burst out from the ground…

Nagi analyzed them:

"Mummy Gundam… Ultimate Level Gundam… they are the servants of the Pharaoh and vowed to serve him even in death, they attack in swarms and feel no emotion, their special attack is: Mummy Rage."

The Mummy Gundam then started to surround us

"What now?" Milhi said

"We fight them!" I said

"That's what im talking about leader!" Taiga said as she landed a blow on a Mummy Gundam's face, gaining some Gundam Soul in her hand.

Milhi commanded Victory to shoot his beam rifle, but it had no effect, the same could be said for the rest of us… our weapons had no effect… the only ones who were able to fight back were LaGOWE, Rashid and Mayuri since Gundam Sandrock had heat shotels that cut through then like a hot knife through butter.

We were struggling… then our G-Vices began to shine.

"Lets do this!" Mei said as the bright light engulfed our partners as they Gundamized into their Champion forms, and Taiga used her G-Soul to Gundamize Shining into his Champion form as well and we were able to fight back.

Then Dahal used his Bandages and wrapped Nagi, X Divider, Haruna and Crossbone X3 as they brought them toward him.

"Hey what gives?" Nagi said

"You who have answered the riddles of the Sphinx Gundam… I shall spill your blood first!" Dahal said as he made his bandages lunge for Nagi… but X Divider shot a Harmonica shot and sliced the bandages up.

"Hey don't forget about me hotshot!" Divider said

"Persistent fool!" Dahal said as he kept on attacking Divider

Haruna was busy with Scorpion Gundam… she told Crossbone X3 to dual-wield so that he could parry the powerful blows from Scorpion Gundam's tail… but not only was his tail powerful… his claws here powerful as well,

In our side we were holding off quite well… Mei went trigger happy with her Buster Rifle and Nanoha picked her shots well with Perfect Gundam, Milhi and V2 were cutting some mummies up and so were Taiga and Spiegel and so were Quanta and I and Mato was blowing holes in them with Z-II.

They fought bravely… but even X Divider was no match for Dahal… as he wrapped Nagi and X Divider up and was attempting to devour them

Scorpion Gundam then was gripping Crossbone Gundam X3 with his claws whie he was holding Haruna with his real hands attempting to cut Crossbone X3 in two and he was trying to devour Haruna as well.

Then their G-Vices began to shine… and so did their crest tags, the bright light blinded both Dahal and Scorpion Gundam as they let them go.

Their G-Vices emitted a light that went through the crest tags revealing their crests.

Nagi's was shaped like a big circle and a small circle that was connected.

Haruna's was shaped like a flower.

Then their G-Vices emitted a bright light that engulfed their Gundam as they said:

"Crossbone Gundam X3 Ultimate Gundamize to…!"

"X Divider Ultimate Gundamize to…!"

The light faded as the Gundam said:

"Crossbone Gundam X1!"

"Gundam DX*!"

*Pronounced: Double X

"What is this?" Dahal said

"No…! They Gundamized again!" The Gundam Emperor said

"They Gundamized…." Haruna said

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"Crossbone Gundam X1, Ultimate Level Gundam… it is the Gundamized form of Crossbone X3, it moves faster using the vernier on its back and can block beam shots with is I-Field, it uses the same weapons as X3 but is much more stronger, it excels in both close ranged and ranged combat, its special attack is: Zanbuster Strike"

"Gundam DX, Ultimate Level Gundam… unlike X Gundam and Divider it is much more armored and more mobile, it uses ranged weapons but prefers to fight with its sword, when the moon is full its speed, and power go up tenfold, its special attack is the Twin Satellite Cannon"

"The power of the holy light…. This was the reason that I had died!" Dahal said throwing bandages at the two Gundam in rage.

"Crossbone X1! Use your beam rapier!" Haruna said

"DX! Use your Hyper Beam Saber!" Nagi commanded.

The before the bandages could reach them the two Gundam had cut the bandages up, and Dahal was in shock.

Scorpion Gundam saw his master in shock and lunged at them with his claws.

"Use your Muramasa Blaster X1!"

"Fire your Buster Rifle DX!"

The two fired at Scorpion Gundam, it threw him off balance and he fell and they kept on shooting at him while Scorpion Gundam was trying to back off.

Dahal looked furious, he let out another roar and lunged for X1 and DX, swining his arms around wildly.

"Persistent this guy is!" Nagi said

"Yeah, lets chop him up!" Haruna said commanding X1 to use his beam rapier as he struck Dahal in the chest, then DX followed up with a stab to the chest with his Hyper Beam Saber, it caused to Dahal to falter… but something was wrong… the wound he had… was regenerating… there were these gray cells… it fixed all the damage that had been done.

"Yes…. This is what I have been looking for!" the Gundam Emperor thought as he watched the battle.

"No way…!" Haruna said

"The… Regeneration Program?" Nagi said

Dahal let out another roar as he lunged for the two Gundam again, Haruna and Nagi commanded their Gundam to parry… but for some reason Dahal got stronger.

"This guy is too strong! We have to finish him off in one blow!" Haruna said

Nagi looked around… then she looked up and told DX to fire at the ceiling, DX did as he was told the ceiling broke and there in the sky was the moon.

"The moon?" Haruna said

"Yep, I figured it was night time already, so shall we end this?" Nagi said with a smirk.

"Gladly! X1 knock that sack of bandages back!" Haruna commanded

X1 stabbed Dahal then forcefully slammed him against Scorpion Gundam with full force while boosting with his thrusters as X1 returned to Haruna's side.

"Here we go! Begin charging the Twin Satelite Cannon!" Nagi commanded

DX's back pack opened up as these two fins opened up and two cannons formed on DX's shoulders and the sides of his leg armor opened up as his chest was glowing.

Dahal wasn't going to take this sitting down, he lunged at them again, but Haruna was prepared.

"Use your Zanbuster!" she commanded.

X1 took out his Buster Gun and Beam Zamber and combined them…. but instead of becoming the Zanbustet it became Haruna's chainsaw Mystletainn as it let out a loud roar, then X1 struck Dahal with it, giving him a big wound, but his wound didn't regenerate… these was this white light that was preventing him from regenerating as Dahal cried out in pain.

"His wound didn't heal…?" Nagi said

"That's the power of Mystletainn! It's a hold weapon that fights off demons and unholy creatures alike!" Haruna said

"Cool" Nagi said

"Charge Complete!" DX said as his fins and leg armor let off a yellow glow signaling that the charge was complete.

"Twin Satelite Cannon…" Nagi said

"FIRE!" DX said as he fired away it instantly destroyed Dahal and Scorpion Gundam in one shot… to be honest I think nothing could have survived that…

It was over Dahal and Scorpoin Gundam were defeated, as we returned back to the Room of the Kings.

"We won…?" Mei said

"Tutturu! We did!" Mayuri said happily.

Everyone then looked DX and X1 as DX's cannons were still smoking after the shot, as it folded back behind him.

"Your Gundam…" Nanoha said

"Yeah…. They Gundamized" Nagi said looking at her crest tag.

Then all our Gundam reverted back to their original forms as X and F91 were panting.

"I-I was really cool huh?" X said

"You sure were" Nagi said

"Hah… tiring being an Ultimate Level…" F91

"It may have been tiring… but you did it" Haruna said smiling at him.

"Hey… whats that guys?" Mato said pointing at a blackheart that was being consumed by gray cells.

"A heart…?" I said

Then the Gundam Emperor commanded tow Murasames to pick the black heart up as he said: "Mwahahahaha! Thank you for defeating Dahal chosen children! With his blackened heart at my disposal my experiment will now be complete!" he said mockingly as he flew off on one of the Murasame.

We all looked as he flew away… what was he going to do with that blackened heart…? And what experiment was he talking about?

Then on Dahal's throne… there was a giant ruby that sat there.

"Wow!" Mayuri said as she curiously looked at it… then these hieroglyphics appeared… as Rashid read them:

"I thank you for helping us move on… Scorpion Gundam and myself have been a prisoner here even since we died… and no one came to save us… you may have killed us but that is not a good thing… we can finally move on now… I thank you truly… now Scorpion Gundam and I can rest alongside the white being… take that treasure you see infront of you… it is called the "Ruby of Dahal", many treasure hunters have sought after it but none of them were worthy of it… take it as thanks for putting us to rest… may the great Pharaohs watch over you"- Dahal

"This ruby… is for us?" I said

"I guess its our reward…" Nanoha said

"Well I don't want it" Nagi said

"Huh?"

"We have no use for that, and im sure we don't want to be lugging such a huge thing around, so I propose we give it Mayuri" Nagi said

"Im in agreement, we don't need this treasure but Mayuri needs it more" Milhi said

We then all nodded

Mayuri was tearing up, she then gave all of us a great big hug and nuzzled us.

"We weren't after treasure Mayuri, its all yours, help your village and help those in need" Nagi said

"I will!" Mayuri said overjoyed as she wipe the tears off her eyes.

Rashid and Sandrock carried the Ruby of Dahal… it was lighter than it looked.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Mato said

Sphinx Gundam then approached us and said: "If you wish to leave, hold on to me"

We held onto Sphinx Gundam was we were teleported outside the tomb, and the wagon and GM horses were still there… and it was nighttime.

"We're… outside" Mei said

"What about you Sphinx Gundam? What are you going to do?" Sandrock asked him

"I cannot leave this tomb, I have to stay here and guard this tomb from thieves"

"Oh! Mr. Sphinx! If it means anything to you I'll ask some of the Raiders to set up some traps here! That way the tomb will always be guarded and it'll alert you to theives! What do you say?"

"Very well, I accept, thank you."

"Yay!" Mayuri said while giving Sphinx Gundam a big hug

"I wish you the best on your travels knowledgeable ones" Sphinx Gundam said as he walked back into the tomb and the stone doors closed behind him.

We then put the "Ruby of Dahal" and the treasures Mayuri had found as we were left the tomb of the kings.

"Huh that's weird" Mayuri said

"Whats up Mayuri?" Mato asked

"Rashid didn't you say that there were powerful sandstorms here at night?"

"Yes I did but there are none now…" Rashid said

"Maybe it was Dahal guarding the tomb even in death" Nagi said

"Maybe so… and it looks like he's in peace" Mayuri said looking at how breathtaking the sight of the tomb was when there's no sandstorm.

We made it back to the Raider Fortress with no problems whatsoever, and we were greeted by loud cheers, but the people gasped when they saw the "Ruby of Dahal" and all the treasures Mayuri had gathered, they cried on Mayuri thanking her so much, but Mayuri told the townspeople to thank us too, because without our help Mayuri wouldn't have made it out alive.

The townspeople thanked us but they weren't satisfied with just a thanks with Mayuri's permission they prepared a banquet for us, and this time is was more exquisite… its was like a festival… there was music and dancing and more food than usual.

Mayuri then approached us and asked us who that masked man was.

We explained that he was the Gundam Emperor, a person hell-bent on taking over the Gundam World.

Mayuri looked furious and she vowed that that this Gundam Emperor will never lay a hand of the people of the desert.

We took Mayuri's word for is as we continued to make merry, we then went to bed satisfied that we had done some right, for the living and for those that weren't living anymore.

We then woke up the next morning, then Mayuri came in and saw us awake she then told us: "My scouts report that they saw this masked man crossing the ocean to the next continent on Gundam, and they say he was headed for the wastelands"

"Wastelands? Whats so special about that place?" I asked

"Hmm… if I heard right… those wastelands used to be full of technology… and some of those were ancient technology too, maybe he's trying to scrounge something up there?" Mayuri said

"I see."

"You guys are going after him aren't you?" Mayuri said

"Im sorry Mayuri but we have to" I said

"I understand, will you be leaving right away?"

"If its possible then yes" Milhi said

"Alright, I'll make arrangements for your transportation." Mayuri said as she went out of her room… and looked quite sad.

We then went to the bathhouse and took a bath, to get ready for our pursuit. We then headed back to Mayuri's house to pack our things, as Mayuri was waiting for us in a wagon.

We then bade the villagers, and Raiders farewell as Mayuri accompanied us, along with LaGOWE, Rashid and Sandrock.

Mayuri said that we can get a ship headed for the wastlands in a port from here, so we traversed the deserts until we reached a port town… and it was lively, plus the ocean was so beautiful.

Mayuri lead us to a ship, she had already paid for us and made sure that we had the best… boy Mayuri… you're really taking this too far.

She then hugged us goodbye with tears in her eyes, saying that she'll never forget us, and if we meet back in the human world that we should hangout together.

We too were in tears as we boarded the ship leaving Mayuri, Sandrock, Rashid and LaGOWE behind.

"Have a safe trip! Tutturu!" Mayuri said waving at us with tears in her eyes.

"Tutturu" Nagi said while looking at her crest trying her best to hide her tears.


	26. The Wasteland Gym

Chapter 26- The Wasteland Gym

From the scorching desert to the vast ocean… and now to a wasteland… what could this Gundam Emperor be planning?

We all had fixed gazes at the ocean… it was beautiful… the water was so blue; it made us feel like going swimming… but we couldn't, we needed to track down this Gundam Emperor and stop him before he could do anymore damage.

The trip was pretty long, so we decided to rest in our cabin… and we did… the beds were soft and there was enough room for everyone… thanks for this Mayuri… but you kinda overdid it with this.

We rested well, then we heard knocking in our cabins as the crew said: "Port!"

We then got all our things and made sure didn't leave anything. When we got down, the port looked like a place for ruffians… the buildings were run down… but people were still living in them.

Before we left off a sailor told us to be careful, this place was full of ruffians and theives. He told us to keep a very close eye on our things.

We thanked him and went on. We put our cloaks on to avoid suspicion and we even put our hoods on… and boy did we looks suspicious, but I guess it was okay since this place looked like a place for suspicious people.

We wanted to ask for directions… but the people looked really scary, unlike the inmates of the Desert Prison these guys really had "kill" written all over their eyes… and face… and body.

We looked around town for an exit… but before we could reach it, these ruffians surrounded us.

"Hehehe, you people looked like you're about to leave" one of them said

"You don't leave till we take what you have" another one of them said drawing his beam axe.

"What now?" Milhi said

"We can't fight these guys, we'll give away who we are!" I said

"Nanoha…!" Fate said

"Stay close Fate!" Nanoha said.

They were about to attack us when we heard a voice call out to them:

"Hey, you guys should know better than to pick on tourists!" a Gundam said

"Hey you! Do you want to take their place?" a ruffian said

"Sure why not?" he said putting down his groceries while making a boxing stance.

Instead of us all the ruffians turned their attention to the Gundam… and charged at him, but then the Gundam was ready, the punched in flurries knocking each one of them back with great force… he made it look so easy.

"T-too strong…" a ruffian said

"Heh, that ought to teach you not to mess with tourists!" the Gundam said, he then turned his attention to us: "Are you folks okay?"

We looked at the Gundam he was wearing headgear for mixed martial's arts… and he had thick red armor covering his chest and shoulders, and he didn't have much armor on his legs.

Nagi took her G-Vice out:

"Gundam Maxter: Ultimate Level Gundam… it is skilled in boxing and can throw 100 punches in seconds, it mixes light footwork with powerful punches making him a powerful opponent for anyone, its special attack is: Burning Punch"

"Yes, we are... thank you." I said

"I don't know what you folks were thinking traveling to a place like this… I mean… who would want to visit this place? Its full of theives and ruffians"

"Then… what are you doing here?" Mei asked

"Oh uh…. Well… I was in town shopping for groceries…" he said

We stayed silent.

"H-hey! Whats with the awkward silence? Tell you what lets talk somewhere else? I don't think we should be standing here" he said

"Well?" Nagi asked us

"He did save us" I said "Okay we'll go with you"

"Super! Come on my ride is this way!"

"Ride…?" Nanoha thought.

We followed Gundam Maxter and his "rider" was a hovercraft! It was red, blue and white and it had a spoiler! It looked really cool

"Pretty sweet huh?" Maxter said

"Wow…" X said

"Sweet" Victory said

We were in awe… I have to say it again… it looked really cool.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Hop in!" Maxter said getting in the drivers seat.

We got in, but our partners had to stay on the roof

"Whoa, your friends sure are heavy!" Maxter said

"Ahehehe" I said

Maxter then started the hovercraft up and we drove away.

"First time to see a hovercraft?" Maxter said while chuckling.

"Y-yeah… first time to ride on one too" Mato said

"Hahaha well there's a first time for everything right?"

"Y-yeah…" Mei said

"Huh… your voices are pretty high for men… are you guys feeling well?" Maxter asked.

"Men?" We said removing our hoods.

Maxter looked at us and lost control of his hovercraft as we spun out of control for a bit… then he made the hovercraft stop.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You're girls?" Gundam Maxter said falling out of the drivers seat and into the ground

"Yeah… is there…something wrong?" Nanoha asked

"Wrong? Yeah there's something wrong! You're girls! You're not supposed to be traveling this far! And to places like this nonetheless!" Maxter said all flustered.

"Umm… don't get us wrong sir but we could have fought those ruffians off" Mei said

"What? With your make- up and lipstick?" Maxted said still flustered.

"Ummm no… with them" Mei said as our Gundam removed their hoods

"Gundam?" Maxter said even more confused.

"Umm well you see…" Mei said explaining to Gundam Maxter what we were.

"Huh… so you girls are chosen children?" Gundam Maxter said

"Yep" Mato said

"Wow… the news said that you girls are murderers… but you definetly don't look like murderers" Maxter said

"That's because we're not" Nanoha said explaining what the Gundam Emperor did to frame us.

"I see. So this Gundam Emperor framed you girls… and he's trying to take over the Gundam World?" Maxter said

"That's right"

"Man… if I ever get to meet this guy im gonna…!" Maxter said punching a straight punch as some energy came out of his hand and smashed a rock to pieces "Whoa! Hahaha sorry bout that!"

"W-wow…" X said

"He's… really something else…" Gundam said

"Im Gundam Maxter by the way! Boxing champion of the wastelands!" he said

Shining Gundam then sensed an attack and blocked it.

"Whoa what the?" Maxter said

"This attack…! I know this power!" Shining said as he heard a voice laughing at him.

"Still sharp as ever huh Shining Gundam?" a voice said

We looked up and on a rock there was this Gundam with heavy shoulder pads and armor that covered his waist down and his hands were folded as he looked at us.

"Master!" Shining Gundam yelled

The Gundam then jumped up and said: "The school of the undefeated of the east!"

Shining Gundam then reacted as he said: "the winds of the king!"

Then they threw flurries of punches at each other saying:

"Zenshin!"

"Keiretsu!"

"Tempakyora!"

They said as they hit their fists against each other.

And they both said:

"Look! The east is burning red!"

The Gundam then looked at Shining with happy eyes.

Shining Gundam then held his masters hand with both his hands and began to weep

"Whats wrong Shining Gundam? You shouldn't be crying" the Gundam said

"Master… I've been longing to see you for so long!" Shining Gundam said with tears in his eyes

"Shining Gundam…" Taiga said.

We then took a minute to calm Shining Gundam down as he said: "Everyone… this is my master… Kowloon Gundam!"

"Hello it is nice to meet you all" Kowloon Gundam said

Nagi took her G-Vice out:

"Kowloon Gundam, an Ultimate Level Gundam, it is a Gundam that excels in close range combat, his fighting style which he has learned from: "The school of the undefeated of the east" is unmatched as this Gundam has never been defeated, its special move is the Kowloon Breaker".

"Kowloon Gundam? THE Kowloon Gundam?" all of out partners said

"Hahaha… yes I am him… is there something wrong?"

"What! Yes theres something wrong! You were one of the heroes who saved the Gundam World!" Gundam said

"Why would you be traveling?" F91 said

"Why wouldn't I be? I need to keep honing my skills, or else I will be dull"

"Whoa… awesome! You're really cool Old man Kowloon! No wonder Old man Turn A speaks so well of you!" X said as Shining Gundam hit him on the head knocking him down.

"Don't speak I'll of master like that!" Shining said

"Hahaha, its alright Shining, I am getting old"

"But master…!"

"Its alright young one… " Kowloon said helping X up.

"Th-thanks gramps!" X said as Shining leered at him evilly

"Speaking of Turn A… how is he?"

"He's doing pretty good these days!" Victory said

"Is that so? I ought to pay him a visit sometime"

"Im sure he would like that" Wing said.

"Man this is great! The hero Kowloon Gundam showing up and knowing these guys? This is too cool!" Maxter said

"Hahaha, you look happy my friend" Kowloon said

"You bet I am! Tell you what… why don't we have a meal at my place? It'll be fun what do you say?" Maxter said

"If you are offering then why not?" Kowloon Gundam said

"Master…! You're going with us?" Shining said

"Yes, your friend offered something, it would be wrong to refuse" Kowloon Gundam said

"Master…!" Shining Gundam said overjoyed.

"Yeah! Come on guys! All aboard!" Maxter said as he happily got in the drivers seat.

We got in, as our Gundam stayed on top of the hovercraft, it was fast but… we made it to Gundam Maxter's place… and it was a Gym…

"And we're home!" Gundam Maxter said as he got down brought his groceries with him and unlocked the back door, we went inside and there was a kitchen! It looked really clean for someone like Maxter… then he told us to make ourselves at home, we sat down in his living room… his house was obviously a bachelor pad.

Kowloon Gundam sat down and Shining sat beside him as he asked who we were, we then introduced ourselves and our partners to mr. Kowloon.

"Chosen children… hahaha listening to you girls again makes me feel young" Kowloon said chuckling.

"Oh yes master! This is my partner Taiga Aisaka!"

"Hello sir" Taiga said shaking Kowloon Gundam's hand

Kowloon Gundam looked shocked as he touched Taiga's hand

"Whats wrong master?"

"Child… you posses the power of the Gundam Soul?" Kowloon said

"H-how did you know?" Taiga said

Kowloon lifted his hand and some Gundam Soul showed as he said: "Because I have it too"

"A-awesome…!" Taiga said

"If you want… I could teach you how to strengthen that Gundam Soul of yours" Kowloon said

"R-really?"

"Yes, you are partners with my student, and I believe that you should be just as strong as he is" Kowloon said

"Thank you" Taiga said bowing down formally

Kowloon did the same thing.

"Okay! Im going to whip up something good! How does some boar burgers sound?" Maxter said

"Yeah that sounds great!" Mato said

"Oh can I help?" Haruna asked

"Sure, why not?" Maxter said as Haruna went into the kitchen with him,

We all talked as Maxter and Haruna prepared food… and they finished at faster than we thought, we ate these boar burgers… and they tasted great! Maxter also offered us some Lemonade to go with the burger, and it too was great! We thanked Maxter and Haruna for the meal.

"Hey you're pretty good! You really knew how to mix the pork and the spices well" Gundam Maxter said

"Hehehe I've been learning!" Haruna said as Maxter and her shared a laugh

"Gundam Maxter seems like quite an opponent… why don't you challenge him?" Kowloon Gundam suggested

"I was thinking the same thing master!" Shining said

"Then lets ask Maxter for a bout with him tomorrow"

"That sounds great!" Shining said

Night fell as we were still talking, then we soundly fell asleep in the living room of Gundam Maxter, then Kowloon Gundam, Shining Gundam and Gundam Maxter covered us in blankets as we slept so soundly then the three Gundam went outside on the terrace.

"Hahaha… chosen children… I'd never expect that I'd meet them" Gundam Maxter said

"Neither have I, so please let me thank you for taking us in Gundam Maxter" as Kowloon Gundam bowed

"Master…"

"H-hey its cool! I was tired of being alone anyway!" Maxter said

"You live alone?" Shining said

"Yeah, I run a Gym here though, you've seen it right?" Maxter said

"Yes I have"

"That's how I make a living I let ruffians use my gym gear… but they pay me well, so it works too"

"Quite a simple life you have" Kowloon said

"Hahaha simple yet happy!" Maxter said

The three Gundam shared a laugh as they talked the night away, then they rested for another day.

We woke up and Gundam Maxter was nowhere to be found, we then went downstairs and he was in his Gym, watching over the people using his gym, we then headed back up as not to disturb him.

But then he went up to check on us and said: "Oh, awake already? Haha sorry I wasn't' there when you girls woke up! Tell you what… why don't you guys raid my fridge? I bought a lot yesterday and I think I over did it."

"Is it really okay?" Exia asked

"Yeah, im going to be busy the whole day watching over my Gym anyway, its the least I could do for you guys" Maxter said

"Thank you very much" Milhi said

"Hehe well I'll be seeing you guys later!" Maxter said as he headed down.

"He's a really nice guy" Nagi said

"He sure is" I said

We looked in Maxters fridge… and there was so much food! Pancakes…. Vegetables… fruit… meats… so much to choose from! So we just chose what we really wanted and ate.

Afternoon came and there weren't any customers, so we decided to head down and check on what was going on.

"Heya guys im just about done!" Maxter said locking up.

"Closing this early?" Taiga said

"Yeah, I have to, don't want anybody coming in and stealing my stuff now huh?" Maxted said.

"Well since there are no people here, I would like to ask you for a fight" Shining said.

"Whoa you're challenging me?" Maxter said

"Yes, I want to see how powerful I've truly become" Shining said

"Sweet, I've been meaning to get some exercise! I'll lock up and we can have a fight outside! Can't let this gym get wrecked because of us!" Maxter said as he locked up, we then waited outside

"Sorry for the wait guys! Now lets get his show started!" Maxter said as he pushed a button and a giant wrestling ring came out of the ground.

"Whoa" we all thought

"Pretty sweet huh? I built this wrestling ring here so that I could practice when no one's around!" Maxter said as he jumped into the ring with Shining Gundam as we stood up watching them.

"Shall we?" Maxter said

"Go for it" Shining said

"Gundam fight ready…!"

"Go-"

Then we heard an "Eeek!"

Maxter and Shining both slipped they get got up to see who "Eeeked"

Then they saw this noble Gundam flirting with the girls

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Maxter said pointing at the Gundam

"Oh, excuse moi, these girls are just so beautiful that I could not help but notice them" the Gundam said

"Back off you" Exia said drawing his GN Sword at the Gundam, our partners didn't look happy at all, the drew their weapons at the Gundam

"Now now, do you have to such ruffians?" the Gundam said

"What do you want Rose Gundam?" Maxter said

"Im supposed to come here for some training… but I find these beautiful girls instead" the Rose Gundam said "Oh where are my manners? I am Rose Gundam, an elegant Gundam fighter… and a knight as well"

Nagi took her G-Vice out:

"Rose Gundam… and Ultimate Level Gundam, it is a Gundam that values elegance over strength, but that does not mean that he cannot fight, it attacks using a beam rapier and remote weapons named Rose Bits, its special attack is: Rose Bit Hurricane"

"Look im closed for the day alright? And as you can see im fighting right now!" Maxter said

"Well quite a fight you have, you got distracted so easily" Rose Gundam said

"Sh-shut your trap! We'll talk later!"

"As you wish" Rose Gundam said still eyeing us, our Gundam then took us away from this… pompous Gundam, then he approached Taiga and said: "Oh mademoiselle, you are small yet your beauty is big" he said

"Not interested" Taiga put bluntly as Rose Gundam fell to his knees in despair

"Hahaha, now that's how a martial artist should act!" Kowloon said

"Okay… sorry for the interruption… lets get back to out match?" Maxter said

"Very well"

"Gundam Fight ready…!"

"Go-"

They were interrupted again by Rose Gundam as Shining and Maxter fell down barely missing each other.

"Gah! What do you want now?" Maxter said

"How about we make it a 2 on 2 battle?" Rose said

"What? Why?" Maxter complained

"That's not a bad idea" Kowloon said

"What? Even you sir?" Maxter said

"Yes, its to see how well two fighters do in the ring, it will also strengthen the bond of both fighters"

"Okay… then who's with who?" Maxter said

"I shall join you Maxter" Rose said

"What? Why me?" Maxter complained again.

"Because if I win against the Gundam of these girls… I will have to honor to kiss them" Rose said

We all went "Yuck" as to thinking how sick this guy was.

"Then who will fight with us?" Shining asked

"We will" Milhi said as Victory joined the battle

"Milhi" Taiga said

"This cretin knows nothing about being elegant! I will punish you in the name of the Biscotti Empire!" Milhi said with an angry look on her face.

"Mademoiselle… you should not be angry… it will stain your beauty" Rose Gundam said

"Milhi… calm down" Taiga said

"She is right young one, calm down and do not let your emotions get the best of you" Kowloon said

"I-im sorry sir" Milhi said calming down.

"That's the way" Kowloon said

"Here I come kiss! Gundam fight ready!"

"GO!" They said as they engaged each other in combat.

"Here we go!" Maxter said as his chest armor came off and his shoulder pads became boxing gloves

Gundam Rose then drew his beam rapier and clashed with Victory Gundam

Shining Gundam was locked in a fistfight with Gundam Maxter as they were even in strength.

"Heh, do you think you can beat m with such weak attacks?" Gundam Rose said as he easily parried Victory's sword, Milhi then commanded Victory to do a low kick, which knocked Rose Gundam down and Victory stomped on him.

Shining Gundam and Gundam Maxter seemed to be evenly matched in punches… but then Gundam Maxter decided to get serious when he started punching rapidly knocking Shining Gundam down, before Maxter could land another hit Victory kicked his arm as Gundam Maxter lost balance and tripped.

"Are you okay?" Victory said

"Yeah, thanks for the assist" Shining said

"How dare you stomp on me like that!" Rose said angrily

"And how dare you stop my finishing blow?" Maxter said

"Stand down Maxter, I will handle this! Rose Bits!" rose Gundam said as these small funnel- like weapons came out of his cape and fired at Victory and Shining making them shout in pain.

"No!" Milhi said

"Shining!" Taiga yelled.

Then our G-Vices began to glow.

"MIlhi!"

"Yes!"

We pointed our G-Vices at our Gundam and they were absorbed by the light as they said:

"Victory Gundam Gundamize to…!"

"Shining Gundam Gundamize to…!"

The light faded as they said

"V2 Gundam!"

"Gundam Spiegel!"

"What? You changed?" Maxter said

"No way…! The holy light…!"

"V2 attack!" Milhi said

"Spiegel attack as well!"

V2 Gundam flew up then lunged for Rose Gundam with his beam saber and slashed him but Rose Gundam blocked the hits, V2 Gundam was a bit faster than Rose Gundam because he darted away after the parrying blow then slashed Rose Gundam from all angles.

Gundam Spiegel then dashed towards Gundam Maxter but before Gundam Maxter could launch a punch Spiegel disappeared then reappeared behind him kicking him in the back, then he disappeared and reappeared again and kicked Gundam Maxter in the chest sending him flying across the ring he then hit the elastic ringsides as he bounced back then Spiegel kicked him rapidly in succession.

Gundam Maxter fell on the floor the same could be said for Rose Gundam as he fell down but they weren't beaten yet.

"Haha… I never thought that I could enjoy such a fight!" Gundam Maxter said getting up again

"Yes… neither could I! Come let us get serious!" Rose Gundam said standing up as well.

"Strong these two are" V2 said

"Yes… lets keep our guard up" Spiegel said

Before the Gundam could engage we heard a mocking voice:

"Gundams fighting against Gundam huh?" the voice said

We turned to look…. And there he was the Gundam Emperor standing on top of a giant machine

"Gundam Emperor!" Milhi said

"That's right, looks like my coming here was a big waste of time… but look what I find instead! You chosen children watching some Gundam fight!" He said mockingly

"What do you want?" Kowloon Gundam asked

"What do I want? I want you three to be under my command!" he said releasing there dark rings Kowloon Gundam was able to destroy the ring before it could touch him, but then it coiled around Gundam Maxter and Gundam Rose's neck as their eyes lit up red and they jumped alongside the Gundam Emperor, "Hmph, that other Gundam broke it… you're quite impressive, but these two are now under my command!" he said

"Maxter! Rose!" Spiegel shouted

"Now how about we play? I need to take my frustration out something" he said while summoning Murasame's to attack us, we fought back and Kowloon Gundam was joined us, but Milhi and Taiga separated from us and were trying to save Gundam Maxter and Rose

"Let them go NOW!" Taiga yelled.

"Hmhmhmhm. make me" He said mockingly as he snapped his fingers as Gundam Maxter and Rose attacked us but Spiegel and V2 blocked the hits… barely, they seemed stronger… and wilder

'Whats gotten into the both of you?" Spiegel shouted

"Its no use, you're wasting your breath on these two! They only listen to what I say! And I say that you destroy these two Gundam!" The Gundam Emperor said

Rose Gundam unleashed his Rose Bits… but it was his special move… the Rose Bit Hurricane as it engulfed V2 and Spiegel in a whirling hurricane of beam shots, then Gundam Maxter punched straight as his punch unleashed a hurricane hitting V2 and Spiegel causing them to fall down in sheer pain.

Milhi and Taiga ran to their partners as they could barely get up, the Gundam Emperor laughed mockingly at the pain they were feeling.

V2 tried to get up, but he was in pain…

"No! Don't get up V2! Please!" Milhi said tearing up

"I wont… give up yet…!" V2 said as Milhi tried to make him stay down

"Guh… I wont... stay down…!" Spiegel said

"No! I order you to STAY DOWN!" Taiga yelled

Spiegel refused and tried to get back up.

Taiga was so furious that she rapidly dashed and fought with Gundam Maxter and Rose… barehanded… she gained some Gundam Soul… but she didn't care she fought against the two Gundam in pure rage… and it looked like she was winning until the Gundam Emperor ordered Maxter to knock her back which he almost did till Kowloon Gundam saved her.

"Let me go! I'm going to give them the same pain they made Spiegel feel!" Taiga struggled and shouted while in Kowloon Gundam's arms.

Kowloon Gundam put her down then slapped her on the face as Taiga fell down in shock.

"Calm yourself! Being angry will not do anything!" Kowloon said scolding Taiga

"Guh…!" Taiga said feeling pain from the slap.

"As a martial artist you should not let your emotions get the best of you!"

"I-I understand" Taiga said getting up again "If you wish to fight Spiegel stand up… and we will fight together"

"Taiga…" Spiegel said standing up

"We should do the same Milhi…" V2 said getting up "We should keep on fighting… if we lose now we're going to lose Gundam Maxter and Gundam Rose!"

Milhi got up, and wiped the tears from her face as she said: "You are right… not fighting is the same as giving up!"

"My how touching… now are you going to win when you can fight anymore?" the Gundam Emperor taunted.

We he said this their G-Vices began to glow… and a light came out of their G-Vices and revealed their crests in their crest tags…

Taiga's was shaped like a water droplet with a circle inside it

Milhis was shaped like a heart.

Taiga's hand then was full of Gundam Soul as she said: Gundam Soul! Charge! Full Drive!" she said while touching her G-Vice as a bright light came out.

Then the bright lights engulfed the two Gundam as they said:

"Gundam Spiegel Gundamize to…!"

"V2 Gundam Gundamize to…!"

The bright light then faded as the Gundam came out and said:

"Shining Gundam Super Mode!'

"V2 Gundam Buster Mode!"

Milhi and Taiga were in awe… their partners had Gundamized, even Kowloon Gundam was in awe.

Milhi and Taiga pointed their G-Vices at the two Gundam

"Shining Gundam Super Mode… the Ultimate Level of Shining Gundam… this is the Super Mode of Shining Gundam where in he absorbs the emotion of his partner and turns it into energy, its armor parts are also opened to show Shining Gundam's true form, its special attack is Shining Finger Sword"

"V2 Gundam Buster Mode, and Ultimate Level Gundam… V2 Gundam has now Gundamized with a flight pack allowing it to fly faster, it as also armed with a Spread Beam Pod and a Mega Beam Cannon, its special attack is: Victory Buster Full Burst"

"No! Another Gundamization?" the Gundam Emperor said infuriated "Kill them now!"

Gundam Maxter and Gundam Rose lunged for V2 Buster and Shining Gundam Super mode but they were faster, they darted behind them as V2 Buster shot its Mega Beam Cannon at Rose and Shining Gundam smashed Gundam Maxter down on the ground.

"Get back up you two!" the Gundam Emperor yelled.

The two Gundam tried to get up as Kowloon Gundam appeared infront of them and broke the dark rings that were controlling them, as the two Gundam fell unconscious as Kowloon Gundam carried them so safety.

"No! My slaves!" The Gundam Emperor yelled.

"How dare you make our friends attack us! V2 Buster use your Victory Buster Full Burst!"

V2 Buster then charged up then unleashed a powerful beam shots that hit the giant machine the Gundam Emperor was standing on and it took out some Murasame in the air as well.

"Thank you Milhi… and now… we're going to finish this!" Taiga focused as Super Shining Gundam emitted these golden particles turning him Golden destroying the ground near him as they both said in sync: "This hand of our glows and ROARS! Its burning grips tell us to defeat you! Take this! Our love! Our anger and all of our sorrow! SHINING FINGER! SWORD!" as they chanted that Shining Gundam Gripped his beam saber as the beam quadrupled in size as he hit the giant machine that the Gundam Emperor was on as we was barely able to escape the blow.

The giant machine was easily sliced in half as it exploded; the Gundam Emperor was unharmed as he called the remaining Murasame's to retreat.

We had won again… and the rest of us didn't need to Gundamize to fight those Murasame off.

Taiga was panting as Kowloon Gundam approached her and said: "You did well you used your emotions and turned them into power"

"Th-thank you sir" Taiga said exhausted.

Kowloon Gundam turned his attention to Super Shining Gundam and said:

"You have done very well my student, you were in perfect sync with your partner awhile ago, I am very impressed"

"Thank you Master" as Super Shining Reverted back to Shining Gundam, and he was exhausted.

"Victory!" Milhi said as her Gundam reverted back to his original form

"Man… X wasn't kidding… being in the Ultimate Level really take a lot out of you" Victory said

"You may be tired but at least you're safe" Milhi said hugging him

Victory hugged back.

Kowloon Gundam was lifting Shining Gundam and Victory Gundam while Taiga and Milhi were riding on his shoulders as he went back for us.

"Guys!" Mato said

"We saw the light…! Was it…!" Mei said

"Yes it was" Taiga said showing them her crest tag, so did Milhi.

Kowloon Gundam put Shining and Victory down

"Aww sweet! You Gundamized Victory?" X said

"Yeah I did… and you were right… it was really exhausting"

"Haha I told you!" X said nudging Victory

"So you became your Ultimate Level huh?" Gundam said

"Yes, it was… somewhat different from Champion…. I could feel Miss Aisaka's emotions… and they pure inside me as I channeled them all into my sword… instead of rage it became power…" Shining said

"Emotion becoming power…" Exia said

"Amazing" F91 said

We then looked over the Unconscious Gundam Maxter and Rose Gundam

"Man they passed out" X said

"Those dark rings… they must have absorbed their energy" Kowloon Gundam said explaining what had happened when he broke them.

"But before… those dark rings had turned some villagers into monsters…" I said sadly.

Kowloon Gundam said nothing.

"Should we wait for Maxter to wake up?" Wing said

"Yes, we should, it is his home after all and we shouldn't overdo our welcome" Kowloon said.

We all then kicked Rose Gundam as Kowloon Gundam laughed at this.

We then sat outside looking at the night sky and how beautiful it was, then Gundam Maxter got up and said: "Come on come on… huh?"

"Awake already huh?" Shining said handing him some water

"What happened…?" Maxter said

We then explained to Gundam Maxter what happened

"No way… I was controlled by... the Gundam Emperor?"

"But these children saved you" Kowloon Gundam said

"I should be ashamed of myself… I couldn't defend myself when it came to the Gundam Emperor but I defended you guys from hooligans…" Maxter said sadly.

"Maybe it's a sign that you need to become stronger" Kowloon Gundam said

"Maybe so…" Gundam Maxter said looking at his fist

Then Rose Gundam was mumbling while he was unconscious… and it really killed the moment.

"Umm we never asked… who is this guy?" Nagi asked

"Him? He's just another one of my customers who wants to build up his body or the ladies… and he's a womanizer." Maxter said.

We all then stepped away from him, picked up rocks and threw it at Rose Gundam

Our Gundam partners had laughed including Kowloon and Maxter.

We then headed inside as Gundam Maxter and Haruna were whipping up something good for us! We are our fill as we rested.

Meanwhile with the Gundam Emperor…

"They Gundamized again… but it doesn't matter… after we got the heart of Dahal… his resurrection is near… so for now sleep… you will awaken soon under my power" the Gundam Emperor said laughing. "And now for plan two…" He said grabbing a pen and a paper…

We woke up the next morning and there was a letter… to us from the Gundam Emperor…

And we read it:

"Hello you chosen brats, im tired of you bunch always getting in my way, so how about this? I've included a map where my base is, don't worry those are the exact locations, trust me.

Im giving you a few days to get here, so we can finally settle this, I wish to rule this world without pests, head north from your friend's house and pass the wasteland mountain… once you get out of there you'll be able to see my palace…

I anxiously wait for your arrival.

Sincerely yours the Gundam Emperor"

"What the heck is he thinking by sending us this letter?" Nanoha said insulted.

"I think we should accept it" I said

"What? Why leader?"

"He did say that he was tired of us getting in his way right? To be honest im tired trying to stop him when all he does is run away! He never fights us, and this will be our chance to finally end this"

"Now you're speaking my language" Taiga said

"Im in" Mato said

"If this is a trap, then lets walk into it and escape! If he really wants to end this then lets end this here!" I said

"Yeah!" We all said

We then prepared our things, as we got ready to leave

"Be careful out there guys, the wasteland mountain is place you don't want to be lost in!" Gundam Maxter said.

"We will. Thanks" I said

"Yes, and thank you for accommodating us" Milhi said

"What about you Master Kowloon?" Gundam Maxter asked

"Im going with them" Kowloon said

"Whoa!" Mato said

"For real?" Zeta said

"Master…!" Shining said

"Yes, you girls will need help, and I have found it fun "hanging out" with you girls, please let me go with you" Kowloon said

"Well Kaname?" Nanoha said

"The more the merrier! Welcome aboard!" I said while smiling

"Thank you" Kowloon said

We made our way with our new companion Kowloon Gundam as we waved goodbye to Gundam Maxter as we approached the wastlend mountains….

"Huh? Where are the mademoiselles?" Gundam Rose said waking up.

"You just missed them" Maxter said pointing the opposite direction we went.

"Mademoiselles! Wait for me!" Gundam Rose said as he ran in the opposite direction

Maxter couldn't help but facepalm.


	27. The Wasteland Mountain

Chapter 27- The Wasteland Mountain

We approached the mountain… and it was very ominous… although it looked like a normal mountain… my whole body screamed: "Turn back!", but I had to lead us through this… place.

"Ready guys?" I asked, but when I look back everyone was shivering… including our Gundams… well maybe except for Kowloon Gundam, he was staring at the mountain intensely.

"Guys…?" I asked again.

"K-kaname… d-do we really have to pass through this p-place?" Nanoha stuttered as she held on to Fate.

"Not if we don't want to stop the Gundam Emperor" I said

"I-I have to agree with Miss Takamachi on t-this… just being near it gives me the c-creeps…" Milhi said with her ears down.

"Come on Milhi… even you?"

But then I still looked at the others and they too were shivering.

"Come on guys! We have to go!" I said

"Your leader is right" Kowloon Gundam said "If we do not pass this you girls cannot defeat the Gundam Emperor".

"Mr. Kowloon is right, if we don't pass this place then that Gundam Emperor will be free to do as he wants!" I said

"A-alright… lets do this" Taiga said regaining her confidence and courage.

"That's the spirit" Kowloon Gundam said

Slowly everyone's courage returned.

"Ready now guys?" I asked

"Yeah!" They all said

We then walked up the mountain path… and it got creepier… its like these mountains had eyes… and that they were watching us, but we still walked along the mountainous path.

"Master Kowloon" I said

"Yes young one?" Kowloon answered

"Thank you for awhile ago, you gave us all courage to move on"

"Hahaha, do not thank me, you girls must have more courage in order to move on through these overwhelming things… if you do not then you will never be able to move forward"

"Th-thank you…"

"No need for thanks. Though I have to say… you are quite the leader"

"H-huh?"

"Tell me, have you lead your friends this whole time?"

"Um… the last few times we had other people leading us… but when important decisions needed to be made they would always ask me."

"Making decisions… also a very important thing in being a leader"

"E-eh?"

"Yes, when people cannot decide they will ask you for your help, and it is your decision that will decide their fate"

"Decide their fate…"

"Yes… once you are leader and you make the wrong decisions… you will regret it for the rest of you life" Kowloon said a bit sadly.

I stayed silent.

"But I see so much potential in you young one, keep up the good work" Kowloon said

"Th-thank you" I said blushing.

We walked more along this dangerous path… the sky became dark… and the wind became strong.

"Th-the wind…!" Nagi said

"It's become strong…!" Mato said

"Hold on to your partners!" I said

We all held on to our partners, as we continued on walking… the wind grew stronger and stronger, but we were safe as soon as we entered a cave, and it was a good thing too, the wind began to howl as soon as we went in, the it started to rain… hard.

"Rain… just great…" Taiga said

"I guess we're stuck here, lets set up camp" I said

"Good idea" Mato said as we started a fire, to keep us warm.

We huddled around the fire because this cave was cold, then I noticed Kowloon Gundam looking at the storm so I approached him…

"Master Kowloon? Its cold here… don't you want to warm up?" I asked.

"Ah yes… give me a bit… im just assessing this rain... "

"Huh? Why? Whats wrong?

"Its raining too hard… something is amiss here…"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the rain… and the wind… its howling as if there's a typhoon… but there's none… "

I looked outside, and it looked like a typhoon to me… but at the same time… It all felt wrong…

"Do you see it too?"

"I think I do…"

"Something must be causing this… we have to be careful"

"Yes sir…"

I let Master Kowloon have my place, and he looked glad, besides I was fine …I was warm enough already.

This rain continued on for a while…. And we waited… and waited… it didn't seem like it was going to die down anytime soon, so we lied down on our sleeping bags and listened to the howling of the rain.

We waited for what seemed like an eternity… till this rain finally died down, we immediately fixed our things and went out… the suns wasn't shining though and the clouds were still dark…. We then continued down the mountain path then we felt a slight tremor, but we still continued on… then the tremor got stronger… we looked behind us… and there was a giant boulder rolling downhill!

We then broke off into a sprint; we dashed downhill, as that boulder was getting closer and closer, we then ducked into a cave to avoid the boulder… and it worked…

"What… the heck… was that?" Taiga said trying to catch her breath.

"A big… boulder… that's what!" Nanoha said trying to catch her breath too.

We were all trying to catch our breath at the same time we were trying to figure out what the heck was going on… why did a boulder suddenly drop?

Nonetheless I looked out of the cave and it seemed clear of danger, we then continued downhill,

We were looking around restlessly… we didn't want another boulder to crush us or more heavy rain…

For a bit it seemed okay… then the ground under us started to crumble.

We ran as fast as we could… everyone else made it… but Nanoha was lagging behind she was running with Fate, when the ground under her began to collapse, Nanoha pushed Fate to the sturdy ground as she fell in… but then I caught her hand before she fell in.

"Let go of me Kaname! Or we'll both die!" Nanoha yelled.

"No! im not letting you go!" I yelled

I tried to pull Nanoha up… but I lost my balance and fell down with her

"Kaname!" Exia yelled while diving down for me

"Mistress!" Gundam yelled as he too dove down for Nanoha.

"No!" Milhi yelled as the Gundam dove in after us

"Am I dead…?" I thought to myself "So being dead feels light huh…?" then I slowly opened my eyes… and I saw Exia was holding on to me while his other arm had a GN beam saber stuck to the cavern wall

"E-exia...?" I said shocked

"Kaname… what were you thinking…?" Exia said with an angry tone in his voice.

"I couldn't just let Nanoha fall…! Oh…. Nanoha!" I said looking around

"Im over here" Nanoha said holding on to Gundam as Gundam too had a beam saber stuck in the cavern wall while he was holding Nanoha.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" I said

"Y-yeah…" Nanoha said avoiding my gaze.

"Hey save they chit-chat we can't hold on forever you know" Exia said

'S-sorry I said"

"Got any plans?" Gundam asked.

"Yeah… we use two beam sabers and we go down"

"Go down? Bu we don't know whats down there!" I said

"Well we can't go up, you two fell quite a long way, and going up would be pointless now" Exia said

"So down it is?" Gundam said

"Down we go. Hold on to my neck and don't let go" Exia told me.

"You better to the same Mistress" Gundam said

Nanoha and I hung onto our partner's necks as they drew another beam saber and stuck it to the cavern wall.

"Ready?" Exia said

"Ready"

Exia then took his feet off the wall and we began to go down, we were going down pretty fast, but Exia and Gundam held on to their beam sabers as hard as they could,when finally we reached the bottom Nanoha and I got off… and we saw the scars that the beam sabers had left as we went down… and we sure went down a long way…

"Are you okay?" Exia asked me

"Yes… thank you"

"Good, now answer me… why did you do that? Jumping after Miss Takamachi like that? You would have been dead if Gundam and I weren't there to save you!" Exia said scolding me.

"But… Nanoha… I couldn't just have abandoned her…"

"And perish along with her?" Exia said angrily

"Exia…" Gundam said

"I wont take this! Why did you have to do something so stupid?" Exia yelled

"Because… because…"

"Because what?" Exia yelled

"Because I am the leader! I didn't want to lose anyone!"

"And you throw your own life away to ensure that that does not happen?" Exia yelled

"Yes! I would gladly give my life to save the group!" I said

"Then what good is a group without a leader? Did you even think about that? Did you even think about those who would mourn if you were gone?" Exia said even more angrily than before.

"I… never thought about that…" I said

"Exia that's enough…" Gundam said

"No! I… I… don't know what I would do if I lost you Kaname!" Exia said as he slashed at the wall with his GN Blade in great anger.

I looked down… I felt like crying…

"Kaname" Nanoha said as she called my attention, I looked up and she slapped me on the face and said: "That's for being an idiot", then she pulled me near and hugged me then said: "This is for saving my life… thank you"

"Nanoha…" I said embracing her back.

"I have to say though… Exia is right… you shouldn't have risked your own life to save me" Nanoha said

"That's true… but I would never abandon a friend… even if I have to die for them" I said

I didn't see it… but Nanoha's eyes teared up, as she hugged me even tighter.

Exia was panting as Gundam approached him.

"Are you okay now?" Gundam said

"Y-yes… I am now…" Exia said withdrawing his GN Sword.

I then let go of Nanoha and approached Exia as I said: "Exia, you were right, I shouldn't have done such a stupid thing… I should have thought about my actions more… and who else would have been affected… im sorry"

"Do you mean that…?" Exia said

"With all my heart" I said smiling

Exia then got up and said: "I'm glad you understand now, now lets find a way out of here"

"Yes…together" I said looking at Nanoha and Gundam as well.

Gundam then took out his beam rifle and he turned it on like a flashlight! We looked at the cavern… and it was full of holes… like something was living here…

We continued on as we stumbled into what seemed to be the nest of a creature… then we heard a growling we took cover then we saw this giant white machine, it had one eye and it floated on air! It looked around with its one eye… as if it could sense us… then it went in the center of its nest and slept.

"What is that thing…?" Gundam asked

"I don't know… but I really don't want to be here when in wakes up" Exia said.

Quietly we tried to sneak around the machine… and we actually made it…

We then continued on trying to figure out how to meet up with the others… then I remembered that Nagi said that we could locate each other with out G-Vices!

I took mine out and pressed a button, then on the small screen, I saw these blue dots… quite a lot of them too, and they were moving! It had to be the others!

"Nanoha! It's the others!" I said showing her my G-Vice

"Could that really be them?" Nanoha said

We looked at the G-Vice… the dots were moving away

"What if that is them?" Nanoha said

"Then lets get going!" I said

We then went straight following the signal of the dots… I sure hope this was everyone else…

As we followed the blue dots, we couldn't help but notice the things that were inside this wasteland mountain….

There was a junk pile here… but why? There was also an underground spring… but the water was green… and truthfully it didn't seem clean enough to drink… even our Gundam didn't want to go near it. There was also these strange… bird-like things fluttering around… but their wings didn't have feathers, instead it looked like they were flying on bones… the birds faces looked disfigured too… something must have happened here… but what?

We were getting closer to the blue dots… and my G-Vice was beeping like crazy… they must be near us!

"Its beeping like crazy! They must be here!" Nanoha said

"Alright… Exia blow a hole in this wall!" I said

Exia took aim and fired at the wall, creating a hole, then we looked out… and true enough everyone was there… but they were sobbing… I think they thought that we were dead.

"It's everyone! Hey! Guys!" I yelled

They didn't seem to hear me.

"I think we should go down and meet them in person" Nanoha said

"Y-yeah… but how?"

"The same way we went down here" Nanoha said as Gundam took out his Beam Sabers and stabbed them into the wall as Nanoha held on the Gundam's neck.

"Alright! Lets go Exia!" I told Exia as he did the same thing as we descended downwards… but our descent was too much and we missed them, on the better side

we were out of that underground place, but now we had to find a way to join up with them, I looked at my G-Vice and were descended quite farther than we expected… but they were still within range, so we decided to get nearer.

We continued on trying to find a path that would lead us to the others… but then we had a feeling of being watched… we then shrugged it off and continued looking for a way. We were headed the right way, when we heard…crawling?

We looked behind us, and there were these giant spiders coming out of the holes in the walls! And they looked hungry!

"S-spiders?" Exia said

"What are spiders doing here…?" Gundam said

"Come on lets get- huh?" Exia said

Exia then saw Nanoha and I hugging each other…. Freaked out by the giant bugs.

"H-hey, what's wrong you two?" Gundam said

"S-s-s-s-s-SPIDERS!" We yelled as we sprinted away in fear

"H-hey!" Exia said running after us.

The two Gundam ran after us… and so did these spiders… they were really creepy and they crawled and jumped all over the canyon that we were in… but we didn't care we kept on running not even bothering to look back.

We then ran across this bridge made out of earth, we safely got tot the other side… then those spiders just stopped chasing us and retreated

We tried to catch our breath, as Exia and Gundam caught up to us.

"F-finally…! Why did you g-girls… run away?" Gundam said

"W-why sh-shouldn't we? D-did you see h-how creepy those things were?" Nanoha said panting.

"Y-yeah…! A-and I th-think they wanted t-to e-eat us!" I said panting

Exia looked at them one more time… there was something wrong with them… they certainly were spiders… but they had metal growing out of them… and their eyes mere multicolored… something must have happened to them.

We finally caught our breath as we apologized to Exia and Gundam for dashing off like that. I checked my G-Vice again we ran quite far… but the blue dots were nearing us! We looked around and we saw the others! They were right under us! We tried yelling but they still didn't hear us.

"They still can't hear us!" I said

"Well, lets make our grand appearance then! Gundam its time to descend!" Nanoha said as Gundam drew his beam sabers again and plunged them into the wall and Nanoha hung on the Gundam again.

Exia and I did the same, and we rapidly descended down as we ran to them… but it was the strangest thing… we touched them… but they didn't even feel us! we tried to get their attention but it was like we weren't there… like we were invisible or something…

"H-hey what gives?" Nanoha said

"Y-yeah! Why can't they see us?" I said

Then that giant white machine we saw earlier came bursting out of the mountain walls, it looked angry as it glared at us.

"Its that thing again!" I said

"Yeah… and it looks angry…!"

"Step back!" Exia said

"We'll handle this!" Gundam said.

Then a voice spoke: "well well… the two "dead" chosen children" it said

Then a black machine appeared before us, it looked like the machine that Shining Gundam had sliced in two before… but this one was small.

Nanoha took out her G-Vice:

"Virgo II, Ultimate Level machine… this machine is cowardly and blocks attacks using its Terra Defenser, it then uses other to do its bidding as it is the one who finshes off weakened opponents, its special attack is Beam Plasma Shot"

"Well well, it looks like you're still alive… well its time to end this! Kill them!"

The white machine then roared and lunged for us while holding two beam sabers, but Exia and Gundam blocked its beam sabers and pushed it back.

It looked angry as it let out these small missile-like things that looked similar to what Rose Gundam used on us… I think they were called Bits? That creature then used the Bits as it shot at Exia and Gundam from all directions… they tried to dodge it… but there were just too many…!

Then our G-Vices began to glow

"Showtime Kaname!" Nanoha said with her G-Vice in her hand

"Lets do this!" I said

"What? The holy light?" Virgo II said.

Bright lights came out from our G-Vices and engulfed Exia and Gundam as they said:

"Gundam Exia Gundamize to…!"

"Gundam Gundamize to…!"

The bright light faded as they said:

"00 Qan(T)!"

"Perfect Gundam!"

"Alright! Quanta! Full Saber! Here we go!" I said giving Quanta his Full Saber.

"Rip and tear perfect Gundam! Use your double beam gun!" Nanoha said as Perfect Gundam shot at the white machine, and as Quanta lunged at him and struck him with his Full Saber.

The white machine roared in pain, then it let out an even bigger and much more intimidating roar as the mutated birds and spiders gathered around him and attacked our Gundam… at first we thought it would have no effect but… these creatures were armed with beam weaponry… even Perfect Gundam's armor was not match for so many beam shots… and Quanta couldn't block them all…

The animals then held their fire as Perfect Gundam and Quanta were sprawled on the floor… unable to move much less unable to stand up…

"Perfect Gundam!" Nanoha yelled

"Quanta!" I yelled

"S-stay back…!" Perfect Gundam said

"Do not get close…!" Quanta said

"Well this looks like the end! Finish it!" Virgo said

We felt helpless… the white machine was then getting nearer as he was about to deal the finishing blow… when I felt a sensation in my chest… a bursting sensation… then Quanta and I yelled in unison: "QUANTUM BURST!" Quanta's eyes lit up as the slowly levitated up, then he purged his armor and the green particles came out once again… then we heard the thoughts of the white machine… as well as the creatures… they were scared… of us.

"What… is this?" the white machine said

"This is the Quantum Burst…" Quanta said

"Quantum… Burst…?" the white machine said

I then approached him and said: "What seems to be troubling you?"

Nanoha then approached him and said: "Yes… you seem troubled…"

"Why… why are you so kind…?"

"What?"

"This masked man… he said that you and your group were here to destroy the place we live in… that you were going to make our place a bigger hell than before" it said scared.

"The Gundam Emperor…" I said

"But… it seems that we was wrong… he said that you made malice in your hearts and that you lived to destroy… but… I can feel your heartbeat… it is not the heartbeat of killers or of those who want to destroy… but the heartbeat… of saviours…"

"So you were the one who was responsible for making that boulder fall on us?" I asked

"And the same goes for the falling ground?" Nanoha said

"No it wasn't … it was this machine with me… Virgo he made me do all these…and the rain as well… the rain was to stop you in your tracks… but then one of your friends noticed my trick… and I couldn't have let it continued… so I stopped it"

"That's why the ground wasn't wet after" I said

"What?"

"Yes… the ground wasn't wet after it rained… that's what Master Kowloon meant by there was something wrong"

"Please… forgive me… this place… used to be a beautiful area… there used to be nature here and pure springs and even forests… but then the ruffians of the nearby city came and dumped their garbage here… they did that for 20 years… and look what has happened to a place that was once paradise… it is now known as the Wasteland Mountain… I then vowed never to let anyone enter this place again… so I cast curses and illusions to make people avoid this place… and if I had to… I would kill those were brave enough to enter"

"I see… so you were just guarding this place after all… then what about the masked man? Why did you talk to him?" I said

"He came up to me… he said that he was a prophet of the white being and that your group had strange powers and that you wanted to destroy this place… that's why I did this"

"He must have said the power of the crests…" Nanoha said

"So please… kill me now"

"What?"

"That masked man offered to give me more power… so he gave me this black ring… but it was a mistake to put it on… it corrupted my mind… and I couldn't think right… and Virgo is also controlling me... kill me please"

"No"

"What…?"

"There's no need for unnecessary bloodshed" Nanoha said

"We will free you from that black ring" I said as the Quantum Burst faded.

The white machine roared as he clutched his head, then we saw the black ring on his neck.

"You fool! Kill them!" Virgo yelled at him.

"There it is!" Nanoha said

"Yeah… but… can you still fight Quanta?"

Quanta got up but weakly and said: "Yeah, im good to go"

"What about you Perfect Gundam?" Nanoha said

"Im… always ready!" he said

Then our G-Vices began to shine, it the emitted a light that hit our crest tags… revealing our crests…

Nanoha's looked like a circle with sharp ends and what seemed like a lightning bolt in the middle

Mine looked like a sun

Then Our G-Vices shined a light on our two Gundam

As they said:

"Gundam Quanta Ultimate Gundamize to…!"

"Perfect Gundam Ultimate Gundamize to…!"

The light faded as they came out and said:

"00 Gundam Seven Sword!"

"Nu Gundam!"

We looked at them in awe… our had Gundam Gundamized too!

We pointed our G-Vices at them

"00 Gundam Seven Sword, Ultimate Level Gundam, unlike Quanta who uses both ranged and close quarters Seven Sword prefers to go in close quarters, while he still can use ranged attacks it is not as strong as before, Seven Sword can utilize his Seven Blades to adapt to the situation, its special attack is: Strike of the Seven Swords"

"Nu Gundam, Ultimate Level Gundam, it had discarded its armor as Perfect Gundam and now moves faster, although he discarded his old armor its new body is stronger than the discarded armor, Nu Gundam fights with speed, precision, and power as it uses a wide arrange of ranged weapons, it has a defensive program called the I-field which allows the Nu Gundam to block if not one then all attacks, it special attack is: Fin Funnel"

Virgo looked intimidated as he commanded the white machine to make the creatures attack us.

"Alright, lets break that dark ring off! Go Seven Sword!" I said

"We're not losing out! Nu Gundam follow up!" Nanoha said

"But do not hurt any of these creatures!" we both yelled

The two Gundam dodged the incoming attacks with ease as they passed through the crowds of spiders and mutated birds. The creatures then turned their attention to us as we were unguarded, then Nu Gundam released his Fin Funnels as it formed a barrier to protect us.

The two then engaged in battle with the white machine, and they were winning… however they were holding back as well, they didn't want to hurt him. The two Gundam tried to hold him down but he just kept on moving.

Nanoha looked through Nu Gundam's weaponry… and saw something that could work…

"Nu Gundam! Use your birdlime pellets!"

Nu Gundam along with Seven Sword slammed the white machine on the wall as he fired birdlime at his arms pinning him to the wall.

Nu Gundam then held on to the white machine's head as Seven Sword used his GN Katar to cut the black ring off.

The white machine then stopped struggling as he came to his senses… his eye color became green than red, the creatures also stopped attacking as the white machine went back to normal.

"No! This can't be happening!" Virgo said as he tired to run away

"Oh no you wont! Nu Gundam! Fin Funnel!" Nanoha commanded.

The shield that was surrounding us faded as these weapons known's as Funnels went straight for Virgo shooting his joints causing him to fall over unable to move.

"Finish it…use the Strike of the Seven Swords!" I said

Seven Sword and approached the fallen Virgo as the tossed him up into the air and used all his weapons to slice him up, the remains exploded as Seven Sword landed gracefully on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Seven Sword asked

"Yes…. Thank you…" it said

Nu Gundam then melted the birdlime off with his beam rifle and let the white machine free, he then approached and said "Thank you… we all owe you our lives" he said as he bowed down infront of us as he did the creatures bowed down as well.

"Please don't bow" I said

"But we must… if you didn't stop us… we would have killed you"

"We only did what chosen children would have did, and that was to save you"

"Chosen… children?"

We then explained about our group, why we were here, and who the Gundam Emperor really was.

"I see… so in the end I was the one who was foolish.. I let myself be taken in my a false prophet… and I let him control me…" the white machine said

"Hey its over now! Cheer up! What's important is that none of your creatures got hurt and that we're all still alive!" I said

"Y-yes…"

"Though I would like to ask… what happened to them?" Nanoha said looking at the creatures.

"Ah yes… it's a tragic tale… ever since those ruffians began throwing things here the water became polluted… everything that these poor creatures needed were gone… their prey… the clean waters… everything was gone… they had to resort to what was here… and in the end… they ended up looking like monsters…" the white machine said petting a spider

"How awful…." I said

"Yes it is… sometimes the pollution causes these creatures to kill other living things… including themselves… that's why I vowed to protect these creatures as my own children"

"It's a good thing we held back awhile ago" Nu Gundam said

"Yes, if we didn't hold back… who knows what would have happened" Seven Sword said

"I truly thank you… we are forever in your debt"

"Well that debt is about to be paid off… an you tell us why we couldn't be seen by our friends?" Nanoha said

"Ah yes… I erm… cast a spell on you four"

"S-spell?" Nanoha said

"Yes... I am a druid, one whom nature has granted powers to. I cast this invisibility spell… because you four were the only ones who were affected… the others could not be affected… they had some… sort of power guarding them…"

"The crests" I said looking at mine.

"Please… let me turn you back to normal"

"Yes, we'd appreciate that" Nanoha said

The Druid then chanted something… but nothing happened

"What? Why isn't anything happening?" he said

"No way…. Does that mean we're going to remain invisible forever?" Nanoha said

Then our crests began to shine… we then felt this warm sensation engulf us… it was warm… kind of like the feeling of being hugged lovingly…

Then the bright light faded

"What… was that?" I said

The druid then looked at us and said: "My spell… it's gone…! That light dispersed it!"

"What? Really?" I said not feeling any different.

"Yes, it seems that the same power guarding your friends is now with you!"

"Maybe its because… we gained our crests?" Nanoha said

"Maybe so" I said in reply.

Then we looked around "Oh no! What about the others? We have to find them!" Nanoha said

"Fear not I know where they are… and I shall escort you there as well." the Druid said picking us up and flying, we them saw our friends as we waved at them, they looked relieved as they too waved back at us.

The Druid put us down as everyone embraced us, all teary eyed and worried.

Then the Gundam looked at Seven Sword and Nu

"You guys… Gundamized too!" X said

"Yes we have" Seven Sword said

"Amazing… all of can now Gundamize into our Ultimate Levels" Wing said

"Now that Gundam Emperor won't stand a chance against us!" Victory said as Seven Sword and Nu reverted back to normal.

Kowloon Gundam approached the druid and said: "So you're the cause of all this"

"Yes I am… but your friends have saved me… and my children" said the Druid.

Nanoha and I then introduced the druid to everyone, and told him what we saw underground and what the Gundam Emperor did.

"I see, we're sorry for having trespassed as well" Milhi said

"But you should have really put up a sign instead of spells… that way people will know not to enter your territory" Nagi said as she took out her G-Vice:

"Bertigo an Ultimate Level machine, its overwhelming size and strength allow it to crush is opponents with ease, despite its size it can easily dodge attacks, it either uses its beam sabers or its beam guns in battle, but its main weapon is its Bits, its special attack is: Blizzard Bit Fury"

"I see… thank you for the suggestions" the druid said

We then thanked him as he lead us to the exit of the mountain, then we continued walking.

"Hey your Gundam's Gundamized didn't they?" Mato said

"Yeah… how did you know?" I said

"Look! Your crest tags have crests on them!" Mato said pointing at our crest tags

"Come to think about it… all of us have crests…" I said

"It must mean something…" Nagi said

"Would you know anything about the crests Master Kowloon?" Taiga asked

"I cant say I do… it's the first time I've actually seen these crests" Kowloon said

"Maybe Turn A will know?" Mei said

"I sure hope so" Haruna said

"Yeah, he didn't even reply to my mail yet" Nagi said

We then laughed and went on, as we were walking it was in sight… the castle of the Gundam Emperor… this was it… he was waiting for us there, we approached the castle wondering what dangers await us inside… it was time to settle this… once and for all.


	28. Chosen Children VS The Gundam Emperor

Chapter 28- Clash! Chosen Children Vs. Gundam Emperor!

We made it to the front gates of the Castle of the Gundam Emperor… and true enough to his word he was waiting for us.

"Mwahahaha, so you made it at last!" He said laughing at us mockingly as he stepped on a ledge and looked down on us from above.

"We're here to finally end this!" Nanoha said

"Today we defeat you Gundam Emperor!" Mato said

"That is what I admire in you chosen children! Your powerful sense of justice! Now lets see if that justice is strong enough to defeat me! The one who will rule over this world as their new ruler!" He said with an evil laugh

"Ruler huh? Then when we get to you in going to crown you good your majesty!" Taiga said pointing her fist at him.

"Well if you want to crown me so bad reach the top of my castle! I will be waiting for you there!" He said as he went back in "Oh, and don't keep me waiting" he said mockingly.

"That guy…!" Taiga said.

Then the front gates of the castle began to open... we were being let it in.

"This is it guys" I said

"Yeah… for peace in the Gundam World" Milhi said

"We swear that we will not let anything happen to you!" Exia said

"Yes, as your partners we will fight till the very end!" Gundam said

We then walked in, as the castle doors closed on us.

We looked around the castle… but from the inside it didn't look like a castle… it looked like some hi-tech base… with a medieval touch. We then looked infront of us and we saw two flights of stairs gong up, and another passageway right in front of us.

Then we heard a voice on loudspeaker:

"So which path will you choose? Do you wish to go up the staircase? Or do you wish to follow the path in front of you? Choose wisely now" The Gundam Emperor said mockingly.

"Which path should we take?" Mei asked

"Which path indeed…" Haruna said

"Well leader? Its your choice" Nanoha said

"I think we should go with the lower path" I said

"Lower huh? Why?" Mato asked

"If the Gundam Emperor wants us to go up we go down… it might be a trap" I said

"Go the less traveled road huh?" Nagi said

"Exactly" I said

We then walked to the path that was infront of us, as the door behind us closed, and there were lights that lit up a path ahead, we kept moving forward and into the next room… it was a ballroom… and inside the ballroom these two machines were waiting for us…

Nagi took her G-Vice out:

"GINN (Miguel Aiman Custom), Ultimate Level machine, it is a GINN that uses heavy weaponry such as missiles and mega beam guns, but also has a heavy bladed sword for close range, its special attack is: Mega Missile Blast".

"Gouf Ignited (Heine Westenfluss Custom) an Ultimate Level machine, it is a powered up Gouf that has a flight pack enabling it to fight on air or in land, is uses a heat sword as well as a shock whip against its foes, it special attack is: Slayer Whip".

"I know these two… they're mercenaries!" Gundam said.

"Indeed we are, the Gundam Emperor paid us well to fight you Gundam to the death" Gouf said stepping down.

"Yeah, and the money we received ensures that we make short work of you guys" GINN said stepping down as well.

"So…who's gonna fight us then?" GINN said drawing his sword.

"We will" Milhi said.

"Then im joining Milhi" Nagi said.

"Well step up to bat then girls… and lets get this show on the road" Gouf said taking his sword out

"I ask one thing of you two" Milhi said.

"Nnh? What is it? Toots?" Gouf said

"That if we win you two stop being mercenaries" Milhi said sadly.

"Stop being mercenaries? Why?" Gouf asked

"You live such hard lives… and all for money… please stop risking you lives like this" Milhi pleaded.

"Sorry toots but it's a dog eat dog world out there for people like us… we have no more place in society and this is the only way for us to live" GINN said

"Yeah, so we cant quit being mercenaries, sorry" Gouf said.

"I see…" Milhi said

"Milhi…" Nagi said

"Then we shall defeat you and force you to stop fighting!" Milhi said

"Just try us" Gouf said wickedly.

Milhi commanded Victory to attack using his beam rifle, Victory fired it at GINN and he countered with his machine gun as he fired back, Nagi then commanded X to engage Gouf Ignited, as X fired away with his beam rifle, Gouf easily dodged it and threw his shock whip at X as Nagi commanded him to dodge it, X then stepped back as it missed him and he fired some beam shots at Gouf but he still dodged it.

Milhi and GINN here deadlocked in a gunfight, Victory was firing away with his beam rifle… but it wasn't enough GINN was a better marksman as his machine gun shots hit Victory even though he was blocking with his shield, then Milhi commanded Victory to get near and shoulder tackle GINN, victory missed and GINN countered with his sword, but then Milhi also commanded Victory to counter with his sword, as he blocked the blow, but GINN was a stronger swordsman as he easily pushed Victory aside.

Nagi and X were struggling with Gouf... not only did he have the advantage in speed but he could fly as well and X definetly at a disadvantage, but Nagi observed Goufs patterns carefully… she then noticed when he would zip to the side he would have to stop for a moment to change direction, Nagi commanded X to fire his shoulder machine guns, Gouf dodged the blow and as he was going to zip to the side, Nagi commanded X to throw one of his grenades ahead of Gouf, X did so and Gouf collided with the grenade as he was caught in the explosion, then Nagi commanded X to fire all his vulcans at Gouf, he tried to dodged it but he was still reeling in pain from the explosion as each shot hit him square on, the Nagi commanded X to fire his beam rifle, each one of X's shots hit the target square on as Gouf fell on the floor defeated.

GINN saw his comrade fall on the floor and was enraged, he swung his sword around in anger as Victory could barely parry them GINN then knocked Victory on the floor and attempted to stab him with his sword but Milhi commanded Victory to roll to the side as GINN's sword missed, he tried to pull his sword out but it was stuck in too deep, Milhi then commanded Victory to ram into GINN with his beam shield, Victory did so and it electrocuted GINN, Milhi told Victory to ram him several more times, GINN could take no more as he collapsed on the ground defeated.

"Heh… looks like we lost" Gouf said.

"Yeah… at the hands of these girls nonthless…."

"You have lost" Milhi said

"Yeah, but we're still not gonna quit being mercenaries"

Milhi then approached the two who were lying down on the floor as she kneeled down and put her hand or their heads and said: "Live life normally… being a mercenary is too much... instead of fighting for money to kill… why don't you two just fight to save people?" Milhi said.

"I told you society doesn't accept us anymore… that wont work… not for us." GINN said

"I believe… that society will change if you change your own views of life… maybe you two haven't been looking at society in a bright enough perspective?" Milhi said

"Bright… enough… perspective?" Gouf said.

"Yes… I will not end your lives…as your code says instead you two will live on… live on and discover that there is more to life than being a mercenary" Milhi said as she pat them one last time we continued up the stairs and she smiled at them as we continued on.

"What you did was admirable young lady" Kowloon said.

"They had so much to live for… and being a mercenary is not the way to live life… I believe that those two will change" Milhi said

"Milhi…" I said

Milhi smiled at me and slowly nodded.

We then continued to the next room… and this time it was a rodeo arena…

Then these two machines came out

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"Matador Gundam, Ultimate Level Gundam, it uses its red cloth to force its opponents into charging it as it stabs its enemy full of holes, it only fights close ranged with swords such as small stabbing swords and its main weapon a beam rapier, its ultimate attack is: Matador Strike"

Gyan, an Ultimate level machine… it uses a beam sword for close range combat but it prefers to stab, it has missiles in its shield but uses them only when needed, its special attack is: Gyan Rapid Stabs"

"Ole! So you are our opponents?" Matador Gundam said.

"Children? Im going to say this now: I will not go easy on any of you!" Gyan said whipping his sword out.

"This looks like fun… we're up Shining" Taiga said as Shining Gundam stepped beside her.

"Well im in too! Lets go Zeta!" Mato said as Zeta stepped up beside her.

"Seniorita's… do not take this personally, but we were ordered to kill you by senior Emperor" Matador Gundam said

"Yes, we were ordered to stop you or kill you using any means necessary" Gyan said

"Heh, we're fine with that" Taiga said as Shining Gundam stepped up

"Lets get a victory Zeta!" Mato said as Zeta Gundam stepped up.

"Shall we begin?" Gyan said

"Bring it" Taiga said.

Gyan then moved from side to side in a rapid motion as he attempted to stab Shining Gundam, but Shining Gundma easily saw through his moves and dodged it, and struck back with an elbow strike but Gyan blocked it with his shield

Matador Gundam yelled: "Ole!" As he took out a red cloth gesturing Zeta to attack him, Mato commanded Zeta to be careful and fire grenades at Matador, when he did Matador covered the incoming grenades with his red matador cloth as he threw is back at Zeta Gundam, in a split second Mato commanded Zeta to use his head vulcans to blow up the incoming grenades.

Taiga commanded Shining Gundam to use his own beam saber to parry Gyan's blows, but shining could barely, Gyan was more on thrusting than slashing it gave Shining Gundam a hard time trying to parry and instead Shining resorted to dodging, Gyan then butt Shining with his shield knocking him back as he drew his saber back and thrusted forward, Taiga commanded Shining to duck and low kick Gyan, Shining did so as Gyan tripped, then Taiga commanded Shining to grab Gyans legs and throw him, Shining then got hold of Gyan's legs then began to spin in a very fast momentum, when he had gained enough momentum Shining let go and threw Gyan across the arena.

Mato decided to go close range as she told Zeta to draw his beam saber and lunge at Matador Gundam, Matador Gundam then used his red cloth, and as if mesmerized Zeta focused his attention on the cloth as Matador Gundam struck him with his beam saber.

"Hey! Whats wrong Zeta?" Mato said.

"I-it's the cloth…. I cant take my eyes off it it…!" Zeta said.

"Something to draw Zeta's attention huh?" Mato thought

She then commanded Zeta to slash the cloth with his saber, but Matador Gundam was dangling it in front of Zeta as he struggled to slash it but was still mesmerized by it as Matador Gundam landed more hits with small swords, after seeing this… Mato decided to try another approach… She commanded Zeta to lunge for the cloth again, when Zeta was near the cloth Mato ordered him to fire his vulcans at the cloth, tattering it, as Matador Gundam let go of it, then Matador Gundam drew his sword and made a fighting stance, Mato commanded Zeta Gundam to fire his beam rifle at Matador Gundam but he deflected them and sent them right back at Zeta as he blocked his own beam shots with his shield.

"A counter stance huh?" Mato thought, "Lets see him counter this!" Mato said as she made Zeta use his Beam Confuse, Zeta threw his beam saber as he fired rifle rounds at it causing the rifle rounds to bounce off the spinning beam saber as Matador Gundam attempted to deflect it, he did deflect it but it missed Zeta as he lunged at him with his beam rifle's beam bayonet and struck Matador Gundam on the chest, then Mato followed up with vulcan shots each hitting Matador Gundam as he couldn't counter it as he staggered more, then Mato commanded Zeta to do a low sweep with his beam bayonet causing Matador Gundam to fall over as Zeta pinned him down with his foot and aimed at his head with his beam rifle… Matador Gundam then surrendered.

Taiga and Shining Gundam were having trouble with Gyan, he kept using these explosive shots that scattered as Shining Gundam couldn't get near enough to land a punch, and whenever Shining Gundam would shoot them down with his vulcans it would scatter into shrapnel and hit Shining Gundam. Gyan looked like he wasn't running out of shots yet, and he just kept on firing and firing… it looked like there was no end to it, then when Gyan was about to fire again Taiga commanded Shining Gundam to use his Shining Shot, Shining Gundam fired energy shots from his hand hitting the other rounds that haven't left the shield yet causing the shield to explode as Gyan let it go, Taiga commanded to charge in and draw his beam saber Shining Gundam did so then Taiga commanded Shining to knock Gyan up, he did so as Taiga commanded Shining to grab hold of him and slam him on the ground, Shining did so he put his arms around Gyan and let himself fall slamming Gyan on the floor…headfirst. Gyan tried to get up… but he was staggering as he did so, then Taiga focused as Shining Gundam's hand began to glow as they chanted: "This hand of ours glows and ROARS! Its burning grip tells us to grasp victory! SHINING FINGER!" Shining Gundam then grasped Gyan's arm as he crushed it, causing it to explode, as Gyan fell down defeated but not dead.

"Ayaiyaiyai… we have lost… senior Emperor will not be pleased…" Matador Gundam said.

"Don't worry about it!" Mato said, "I bet you're a hired hand too? Once we defeat the Gundam Emperor you'll have nothing to worry about!" Mato said V-ing Matador Gundam.

'Bless you seniorita…" Matador Gundam said as we had moved on to the next room.

This time it was a temple…. An ancient eastern temple…

And when we got in these two machines were there waiting for us…

Nagi scanned them with her G-Vice:

Leo (Zechs Mequise Custom), Champion Level machine… unlike other Leo's it is armed with the powerful weapon the Dober Gun, and a custom round shield, even though it is at the Champion level its should not be underestimated, for it is just as fast and just as tough Ultimate Level machines, its special attack is: Dober Gun blast"

"*GN-X-III, Champion level machine, it is a gray version of the original GN-X's and is much more powerful and much more faster, it is armed with a GN lance: an anti Gundam weapon, it is also armed with beam shots and missile pods all in its lance, its special attack is "Lancer Strike"

*Pronounced (Jinx)

"You shall not pass" GN-X said

"By order of the Gundam Emperor we will destroy you" Leo said

"Its our turn to fight…." Mei said as she stepped up with Wing Gundam.

"Im with you on that!" Haruna said stepping up with F91

"Make your move" Leo said

"Glady" Haruna said as she commanded F91 to attack with his chainsaw blades, F91 lunged forward for GN-X but he stepped to the side and thrusted his Lance at F91 as he able to stop it with his chainsaw blades… but barely… the Lance was pointing straight at his face as F91 was somehow able to push GN-X away. F91 could feel the power from the GN Lance… it was meant to destroy Gundam like himself.

Mei commanded Wing Gundam to fire his Buster Rifle at Leo… but he easily dodged it and countered with Dober Gun shots, hitting Wing Gundam square on… but Wing didn't move or flinch, instead he kept his arm steady as he kept firing with his Buster Rifle… but still to no avail, Leo was too fast as he fired missiles at Wing Gundam, Mei commanded Wing to dodge the attack, Wing did so but then Leo followed up by lunging at him with his Beam Saber, Mei saw the attack coming and commanded Wing to block with his shield, he did so but Leo followed up his attack by smashing Wing's shield with his own shield causing Wing to lower his shield as he smashed his shield against Wing again, knocking him back while staggering as he struck Wing with his saber as he kicked him back.

Leo was tough… and Mei had to do something… quick.

Haruna was still trying to get in close range with GN-X but he parried F91's blades easily as he countered with missile shots. F91 was able to dodge the missiles but he still couldn't near enough, then Haruna decided to change her approach, he made F91 use his beam rifle, GN-X easily dodged the shots and fired some beam shots back, F91 dodged it, as Haruna commanded him to get near F91 did get near but instead of telling F91 to use his saber… Haruna commanded F91 to fire his V.S.S.R…. at point blank range. F91 did so but GN X endured the hit with his lance as he was knocked back, Haruna commanded F91 to fire again and again as she had GN-X pinned down, GN-X was struggling now, he shouldn't have endured that hit and he should have dodged it instead, but he was still blocking every V.S.S.R shot, then Haruna commanded F91 to attack using his Chainsaw Blades, F91 did so as he cut the GN Lance in a cross chop motion, GN-X was shocked when his weapon was cut in two… but his Lance all hat was cut… his arms were cut off as well as he fell to the ground and F91 pointed his beam saber near his face, as GN-X surrendered.

Mei was still struggling with Leo as he was fast and powerful he attacked with a balanced mix of ranged and close ranged attacks, Mei had a hard time thinking of a counterattack as Leo pummeled Wing with relentless attacks… Leo then jumped up drew his beam saber and attempted to stab Wing… then Mei saw an opening, as Leo drew near she commanded Wing to sidestep as Leo stabbed the ground instead of Wing Gundam, then Mei commanded Wing to use his beam saber and strike Leo with it… but Leo was prepared, instead of pulling his beam saber out he let go of his beam saber instead and fired his Dober Gun at Wing Gundam as he moved back, Mei's plan didn't exactly go as planned… but Leo had lost his beam saber and only fired with his Dober Gun, Mei then commanded Wing to fire his head vulcans and machine cannons at the same time, Leo saw it coming and barely dodged it, as Mei commanded Wing to lunge forward with his beam saber, Leo easily dodged it but Mei was prepared, she commanded Wing to fire his head vulcans and machine cannons at point blank. This move caught Leo off guard as he was hit by the Vulcan rounds causing him to stagger, as Mei told Wing to follow up with a beam saber strike, Wing did so but Leo blocked it with his shield, Mei commanded Wing to keep on slashing, Wing did what he was told he kept on slashing until Leo's shield gave in… but it wasn't only his shield that gave in, his arm was cut off as well, Leo was about to draw his Dober Gun at Wing but he knocked his arm aside and pointed his beam saber at Leo who was on the ground, as Leo surrendered.

"Good job there Misaki" Haruna said

Mei nodded.

"Aren't you going to finish us off?" GN-X said

"No" Mei said

"Why not…? We lost! Do us in!" GN-X said

"We have no right to do so… we didn't come here to kill… we came here to stop the Gundam Emperor" Mei said as we continued onwards.

"What? Finish us now you cowards!" GN-X said yelling at us.

"Still your tongue. Be glad that they were merciful and they let us live." Leo said

"But…"

"Yes we have bean defeated… but it is rare to see mercy in chosen children" Leo said

We proceeded to the next room, and it didn't look like any other arena… this arena looked like a ruined desert town as two more machines were waiting for us…

Nagi scanned them:

"Ahead ( Custom), Ultimate Level machine, this machine prefers close combat to any other style of fighting, it fights using a heat blade, but it also has some ranged weaponry such as a beam gun and beam rifle… but it rarely uses them, its special attack is: Samurai Cut"

"Zeong… Ultimate Level machine, it is a machine that has no legs but instead it mover giving it better mobility than running, it fights by using ranged attacks, it launches its arms at it opponents and fires at them with its finger lasers it also has a beam cannon in its mouth, its special attack is: Zeong Beam"

"I commend you for have gotten this far! And have defeated the others nonetheless! But unlike them we are not that easy to defeat!" Ahead said drawing his beam saber.

"We are the last opponents you will face before you head up to face the Gundam Emperor… but don't think that this will be easy" Zeong said.

"Oh yeah? Then bring it on" Nanoha said stepping up as Gundam stood alongside her

"We've come this far… we can't lose now" I said stepping up with Exia

"Then show us the strength you used to defeat the others!" Ahead shouted.

"Yes, come at us with all you have got!" Zeong said

"Your wish is my command" Nanoha said as she commanded Gundam to fire his beam rifle at Zeong, it missed as Zeong easily dodged it, and fired finger beam shots back at Gundam as he too easily dodged it, Nanoha then commanded Gundam to get in close, Gundam dashed near as he drew his beam saber and tried to cut Zeong's arm off… but as the saber was about to touch Zeong's arm it detached as it flew to the side and fired more beam shots at Gundam, but he was able to dodge it… barely,

Ahead lunged at Exia with his beam saber and was slashing away, Exia tried to parry the blows but Ahead was stronger as his blows were devastating, Exia could barely lift his sword to parry these continuous blows, and Ahead was slashing away as if it were nothing, I then commanded Exia to gain some space and move back, Ahead then said: "Whats wrong Gundam? Don't tell me that's all you've got!" while pointing his saber at Exia, "Get some room Exia… this guy attacks too viciously for you to be parrying his blows like that" I said, "I agree… my hands are somewhat numb from parrying" Exia said gripping his right arm. I then commanded Exia to use two of his GN beam sabers and attack, Ahead looked pleased as he engaged Exia… but to no avail, even with two weapons Exia was still struggling, Ahead was just too strong to fight head on… and close ranged at that.

Nanoha wasn't doing so hot either, Zeong and Gundam were locked in a heated gunfight, Gundam fired away using his beam rifle but Zeong was far more mobile than him and easily dodged it as he fired at Gundam as Gundam blocked the shots with his shield, Nanoha commanded Gundam to fire his Hyper Bazooka, Gundam drew it and fired but Zeong blew the shell up as soon as it was launched damaging Gundam in the process, "Okay… so bazooka rounds wont work… he intercepts them as soon as they're launched… and he's too fast… I have to find a way to slow him down...!" Nanoha thought. Zeong the launched his arms forward as it hit Gundam knocking him back, then Zeongs arms closed their fists and hammered Gundam from all angles, he was using his launchable arms to punch Gundam from all angles, Nanoha commanded Gundam to dodged but those arms just kept on hammering him.

Exia still couldn't fight back, Ahead was just too powerful, Then I heard my G-Vice beeping, I looked at it and it flashed on the screen: SEVEN SWORD? I said yes as Ahead knocked Exia back, with good timing too, these weapons then began to materialize in Exia's sides… two daggers and two more beam sabers on his back skirt armor, "This is... the Seven Sword system…" Exia said "It must have activated when you Gundamized into 00 Seven Sword" I said, Exia didn't reply instead he looked happy, "Hmph more weapons? The show me how well you wield those!" Ahead said pointing his sword at Exia, then Exia said "I am the Seven Sword… Exia!" as he drew this daggers in his side that were actually GN daggers, Ahead lunged at Exia as well and aimed for a strike, but Exia dodged it, then Exia landed blows on Ahead using his GN daggers as Ahead was knocked back, he put the daggers back back as he threw two beam sabers at Ahead stabbing him, Exia then spun sideways and the struck Ahead with GN Sword and he finished off his combo by slashing Ahead in a cross slash using the beam sabers behind his shoulders causing Ahead to kneel down "That is what I am talking about!" he said as he removed the beam sabers that were stuck in him as he had an even wilder look in his eyes as he lunged for Exia again, but this time.. he seemed slower… maybe its because of the stab wounds he suffered, he slashed away then I told Exia to knock him down, Exia knocked him down he tried to get back up again I told Exia to step on him to stop him from moving, Exia did so as Ahead surrendered

Nanoha and Gundam were still struggling as Zeong kept punching away with his arms, Nanoha observed the arms carefully is seemed to attack in the shape of infinity, Nanoha then commanded Gundam to draw his beam saber and slash upward, Gundam did so and it slashed one arm of Zeong causing it to explode, Then Nanoha commanded Gundam to grab the other arm of Zeong, Gundam did so as he grabbed the arm, Then Nanoha commanded Gundam to throw the arm of Zeong at him, Gundam threw the arm at full force as it literally knocked Zeong's head off his body… but he wasn't dead, Zeongs' head could really detach from his body as his head flew around firing beams at Gundam… and it was fast, Gundam dodged the beams as Nanoha commanded Gundam to pick up the same arm he used the hit Zeong's head with, Gundam dashed for the arm while dodging beam shots, Gundam then got the arm as he aimed carefully as he threw the arm at Zeongs head sending it spinning out of control as it landed on the ground, it tried to fly again but Gundam pinned it down with its foot as Zeong admitted defeat.

'We lost…" Zeong said

"Yes... we shame the Gundam Emperor…" Ahead said.

I told Exia to put his sword down as I gave Ahead some of the medicine that Granny Guntank gave us and applied it to his wounds

"Why are you helping me?" Ahead said

"Because all you wanted was to fight, you really serve the Gundam Emperor do you?" I said

"How did you…?"

"I could tell by the way you were fighting, your eyes said it all: you were happy to do battle, and not to serve"

Ahead said nothing as I finished applying the medicine then wrapped it up with a bandage.

"Don't move too much, your wound will heal in no time if you just stay still" I said.

"I am grateful human, but do not expect me to thank you" Ahead said

I smiled at him as a door in the background opened up, Gundam released his foot from Zeong's head as we entered, and in front of us was an elevator we then got in as it started to move upward.

We then reached the top as there was this giant door infront of us, we entered it and there sitting on his throne was the Gundam Emperor and his Gundam Shenlong standing beside him.

"What took you so long?" He said giggling

"This is it, you've got nowhere else to run now!" Taiga said

"Who says im running?" he said while snapping his fingers, then the wall behind him started to open revealing a giant glass container, "Allow me to show you the fruits of my labor! Rise! Devil Gundam!" the Gundam Emperor said as the glass container began to shatter and this monstrous Gundam came out roaring, it had a red torso and giant shoulder pads it also had and long lower body that connected to a Gundam head that was actually the lower part of its body and it head several legs to support its massive weight.

"What… what its that thing?" Mato said

Nagi took out her G-Vice:

"Devil Gundam, an Ultimate Level Gundam, this Gundam is an ancient Gundam that wreaked havoc on the Gundam World in ancient times, whenever it is damaged it repairs itself using its own regeneration called the: "DG Cells", it attacks using brute force and massive beam weaponry, its Special Attack is: Armageddon"

"This thing is the ultimate Gundam! The Devil Gundam!" The Gundam Emperor said while laughing like a maniac.

"No… it can't be! We defeated that monstrosity a long time ago!" Kowloon Gundam said.

"Ahh the great hero Kowloon Gundam… I see you still remember the Devil Gundam. Well I've revived it now and it will obey everything I say! " The Gundam Emperor said wickedly

" You fool! You cannot control a thousand years of evil just like that!" Kowloon Gundam said

"Oh but too bad for you I can now! With this black G-Vice the Devil Gundam is my puppet!" the Gundam Emperor said showing the G-Vice to us.

"Black G-vice…?" Mei said

"Ancient Evil or not! We're taking you down along with your puppet!" Nanoha yelled.

"Then… bring it on!" the Gundam Emperor said as the Devil Gundam began to fire these powerful beam shots at us, our Gundam Partners grabbed us as we dodged it, Kowloon Gundam then lunged for the Devil Gundam and struck it with full force using one fist, it blew a hole in the Devil Gundam but it regenerated… using these gray cells.

"No! Could this be…?" Kowloon said in shock.

"Im afraid it is old man! This regeneration is only unique to the Devil Gundam! Behold the power of the DG-Cells!" the Gundam Emperor said

"You monster! Do you know what kind of evil you have unleashed?" Kowloon Gundam said

"Evil? This is not "Evil" old man! This is power! And with this power I will rule over this world!" the Gundam Emperor said laughing maniacally again

Then our G-Vices began to shine:

"Our G-Vices…!" Milhi said

"Lets do this!" Taiga said as she punched the Devil Gundam in the chest causing him to stagger as Taiga gained some Gundam Soul.

Then our G-Vices shined on our Gundam as they Gundamized into their Champion levels, Taiga used her Gundam Soul as she made Shining Gundam Gundamize as well.

The light faded as out partners had Gundamized into their Champion levels as they were engaging the Devil Gundam.

Kowloon Gundam was going to join us when the Gundam Emperor said: "You are too powerful old man, play with my toys instead" the Gundam Emperor said as he dropped a beam cage on Kowloon Gundam then he inside the cage, he let in hoards of Murasame's and BuCUES as Kowloon Gundam fought them all off.

"Master Kowloon!"

"Do not worry about me! Focus on defeating the Gundam Emperor!" He said

The Devil Gundam let out a roar as he fired beams everywhere destroying part of the castle, our Gundam attacked him with their strongest attacks but it didn't seem to work.

"Their attacks aren't working!" Haruna said

Our G-Vices began to glow again

"Then we'll just have to Gundamize again!" Nanoha said

"Just what I've been waiting for!" the Gundam Emperor thought.

Our G-Vices and crest tags emitted a bright light the Gundam Emperor then pointed his Black G-Vice as it too emitted a dark beam, instead of a bright light this dark light hit our Gundam as they failed to Gundamize and were yelling out in pain while this dark aura was engulfing them.

"What…? They didn't Gundamize? What did you do?" Taiga yelled

"What did I do? I simply stopped you Gundam from Gundamizing using my black G-Vice… lovely isn't it?" the Gundam Emperor said

We looked at our partners and they were yelling out in pain as the Devil Gundam smashed them with his giant hand, we felt so helpless, seeing our partners getting pummeled.

"Does it feel good?" The Gundam Emperor said as he laughed like a maniac again.

"Stop it!" Milhi shouted

"Its that Black G-Vice…!" Taiga said as she dashed for the Gundam Emperor and threw punches at him.

"You again!" The Gundam emperor said as he was dodging Taigas furious blow.

"Give me that G-Vice!" Taiga yelled

"Never! Shenlong! Dispose of these pests!" The Gundam Emperor said as Shenlong Gundam attacked Taiga, but Taiga was prepared she punched Shelong in his chest causing him to stagger as the Gundam Emperor said: "You worthless pile of junk! Im telling you to kill that girl and you get beaten by her?"

"I am truly sorry!" Shenlong said as he got up again and attacked Tagia with his beam glaive, Taiga easily dodged it as she laid another blow on Shenlong Gundam, each blow that Taiga had dealt to Shenlong Gundam seemed to get stronger and stronger.

Mato then assisted Taiga as she was trying to take the G-vice from the Emperor's hands.

Then the Gundam Emperor commanded the Devil Gundam to attack our downed partners as it picked them up and threw them all against the wall with full force.

"Your partners can't take anymore damage! Give up already!" The Gundam Emperor said while dodging Mato's hands

"I think the one who should give up here is YOU!" a familiar voice said

We then looked up… and it was Sayaka! And she had a Gundam with her! She then jumped down as she landed on the Gundam Emperor as he let go of the black G-Vice, Taiga saw this then gave Shenlong a low kick tripping him over then dashing for he G-Vice the Gundam Emperor tried to get up but Sayaka was sitting on him, Taiga got the G-Vice and with one mighty blow she destroyed it as it shattered into a million pieces.

"No!" The Gundam Emperor said shouting

The Devil Gundam began to hold its head as it was howling in pain. As it backed off from our partners, at the same time the dark aura that had engulfed our partners dissapeared

'Heh looks like your plan has been foiled your highness!" Sayaka said.

"Shenlong! Get this girl off of me!" the Gundam Emperor shouted

Shenlong drew his beam glaive as he tried to strike Sayaka but her partner Gundam blocked it with his saber.

"Youre…!" Mato said

"Gundam Unit 1! At your service chosen children!"

"Master are you alright?" Shenlong said helping the Gundam Emperor up.

"No I'm not!" the Gundam Emperor said whipping Shenlong.

'Hey! That's no way to treat your partner!" Sayaka shouted.

"Butt out of this you filthy girl! The Gundam Emperor shouted

"Some people! Lets teach him some manners Unit 1!" Sayaka said

"Yeah!"

Then Sayaka's G-Vice Began to glow as a bright light engulfed Unit 1 as he said:

"Gundam Unit 1 Gundamize to…!"

The bright light faded as the Gundam came out and said:

"Gundam Zephyrantes!"

"What? You can Gundamize too?" The Gundam Emperor said

"Yeah I can! Why cant I? And now for some manners! Go use your beam saber!" Sayaka commanded as Zephyrantes clashed with Shenlong.

Our G-Vices and crests began to glow as the same bright light engulfed our partners, once more allowing then to Gundamize into their Ultimate Levels, Taiga had used her Gundam Soul full charge to Gundamize Spiegel into Shining Gundam Super Mode.

"Whoa that's cool!" Sayaka said as she saw the Ultimate Level Gundam's

"Lets put his thing back in the dirt!" I said

We then commanded our Gundam to use their strongest attacks on the Devil Gundam it hit him square on as the Devil Gundam was roaring in pain, its regeneration was halted! So we commanded our Gundam to use their most powerful attacks again… but Taiga landed the final blow with her Shining Finger Sword slicing the Devil Gundam in two as he fell out of the hole he had made and exploded in the air.

We did it… we had defeated an ancient evil.

We then heard at the Gundam Emperor… he was crying out in pain, then his cape… is gloves, his whole outfit began to disappear… revealing a young girl in shorts and a green jacket… with her hair tied back with a black ribbon.

The Gundam Emperor… was a girl.


	29. Backstory

Chapter 29- Backstory

We were shocked to see before us… the true form of the Gundam Emperor… a girl…

We all looked puzzled… why would a girl be the Gundam Emperor?

Taiga didn't stay quiet for long she grabbed the girl by the collar and said: "You… you're the Gundam Emperor?"

The red haired girl did not say anything but only had a shocked look on her face

"Say something!" Taiga shouted

The girl looked too shocked to speak.

Taiga was about to throw a punch when Sayaka caught her fist, Taiga looked at Sayaka shocked.

"Hey now… you can't just punch someone you've met" Sayaka said lowering Taiga's fist

"Don't interfere!" yelled Taiga as she tried to punch the red-haired girl again but Sayaka caught her fist once more.

"Stoppit, the girl is already in shock and you're making her even more scared" Sayaka said

Taiga glared at Sayaka as she let go of the collar of the red-haired girl throwing her down but Sayaka caught her.

"Hey are you okay?" Sayaka asked the girl

The girl slowly nodded as Sayaka smiled at her.

"Sayaka? What are you doing here?" I told her.

"I should be asking you that! You didn't tell me that you were going to this wonderful place!" Sayaka said

"Well… it's a long story…" I said

"Oh?" Sayaka said as she grabbed me and hugged me tickling me in the process, it made everyone laugh.

"Madoka…" a familiar voice said

"Homura…" I said

'Yep! I even brought Homura with me! How cool is that?" Sayaka said

'Madoka I…" Homura said

"If you're going to say that your sorry then I should be the one who says that! I didn't tell Sayaka and you where I was going…"

Homura stayed quiet and hugged me, as I giggled.

Just then the palace began to crumble.

"The palace…!" Mei said.

"It's falling apart!" Nagi yelled

"We have to get out of here!" Haruna said

"How?" Mato said

"Ride on your partners, it's the only way!" Kowloon Gundam said as he broke out of the cage.

'What about you Master?" Shining Gundam Super Mode said?"

"I'll be fine! Now go quick!" Kowloon Gundam said as he picked up both the red haired girl and Shenlong Gundam, we then got on our partners and we jumped out through the hole in the wall, we then watched as the castle of the Gundam Emperor crumbled down into nothing.

We then landed on the ground as we looked at the once castle… now a smoking pile of debris, as our partners reverted back to their original forms.

"And the reign of the Gundam Emperor is over" Milhi said.

"What about her majesty here?" Taiga said bitterly while pointing to the red-haired girl

'Yeah... what about her?" Haruna said

Just then the Communication Terminal was ringing… it was Elder Turn A!

"Elder! We all greeted him"

"Chosen children! How have all of you been doing so far?" Elder Turn A said

"We're doing fine! In fact we're doing so fine that we defeated the Gundam Emperor!" Mato said with a V

"You didn't? You defeated him?" the Elder said astounded.

"Yeah we did!" Mato said as she faced the Communication Terminal to the once castle, "See that? That was once the Gundam Emperor's castle!"

"I see, then… what about the Emperor?" Turn A said.

We then showed the red haired girl to the Elder along with her partner Gundam.

"That is the Gundam Emperor? But… she's a girl? I thought the Emperor was a man?" Elder said

"We thought so too… but it looks like it was a disguise" Milhi said

"Let me talk to her" Turn A said as Nagi handed the Communication Terminal to the girl, "Speak young one" Turn A said

But the red haired girl said nothing.

"I say it again, speak." Turn A said

"Kyo…ko" the girl spoke

"Hn?"

"Kyoko… Sakura…" she said again

"Your name is… Kyoko Sakura?" Turn A asked

"Yes…"

"I see, tell me then… why did you become the Gundam Emperor? Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused the Gundam World?"

"I…" She said.

"Go on" Turn A said.

Kyoko then talked about how she became the Gundam Emperor…

"I was still in the human world then… living a normal life like any girl should… until one day a G-Terminal appeared inside the room of my sister and I… then we heard this voice asking us… pleading for help… my sister and I touched the G-Terminal as we were transported here, we were in a beautiful forest when we first got here… seeing all the wildlife and flowers made us think that we were in a better place… better that where we were in the human world… but we were wrong, we were defenseless as we were attacked by Gouf's and Dom's, they then sold us to the black market, to these humans who also had Gundam with them… they did so many horrible things to us… they called us horrible names, they beat us, they didn't even feed us and that the locked us up in a closet… we wished that we were home we wished that we never went here… so we made a plan to escape from these vile people, once they had locked us in… we waited for them to fall asleep… once they did we quietly went out the back door… but to our dismay one of them was watching us… we ran for it as that person commanded his Gundam to fire at us… they missed me… but one shot hit my sister… she was down… I tired to lift her but she told me to drop her, I kept forcing her to go with me then she pushed me I fell down, and that vile person commanded his Gundam to shoot her again… my sister fell on the floor dead, and that person… made me watch in horror as he made his Gundam slice my sister's body up with his beam saber… my sister's body was mutilated infront of me and I ran like the coward… into the dark forest, but that person was running after me with his Gundam… and he had a murderous look in his eye… he finally cornered me and he would have finished me off too if Shenlong hadn't appeared… when Shenlong saved me I received a G-vice as we became partners… then we were transported back to the Human World… I fell asleep and thought it was a dream… but the next morning my parents were frantic going around looking for my sister… they called the police and called all her friends… but to no avail… my parents couldn't sleep and neither could I… then one day dad found my G-Vice and he accidentally released Shenlong… and dad went hysterical… he grabbed a knife and attacked Shenlong, but he didn't budge, I told dad to stop this then he turned his attention me chasing me with a knife, my mom tried to stop him but she was killed… then dad looked me stabbed the knife in the wall near my neck and hung himself infront of me… my whole family was dead… and it was all because of people and Gundams…I had nobody left.. nobody I could go home to… no relatives… no nothing… I became angry at the whole world, I looked at everyone as if they were my enemies… then one day… as if fate was calling me I felt this portal to the Gundam World… and without thinking or regret I entered it… the first thing I did was to look for those people who had killed my sister….I did too… as I told Shenlong to slaughter them all including their Gundam's… it felt so good… I then returned to the place where my sister was killed… I then made a small cross and tore a part of my shirt off as I prayed for her… I told myself then that I would rule the Gundam World… to make sure nothing like this ever happens again… then this white light shone infront of me… it spoke that if I desired power… I would have to kill… I said yes, and this white light touched my G-Vice as it turned black… then I felt this sensation wrap around me… it was painful… but then it made me stronger… I looked my reflection… I looked different… No more would I be the weak Kyoko Sakura… the cowardly Kyoko who couldn't protect her sister… but instead… the ruler of this world…"

We were shocked at Kyoko's story… we didn't know she had it that rough… but Taiga didn't look like she believed a word out of it.

"Even so… how did you get the resources to build your castle?" Turn A asked

"I sold the weapons of defeated Gundams…I took from the powerful… never again did I want to live in poverty… I wanted a castle… a castle that symbolizes my strength and power…"

"So you sold things that didn't belong to you and you stole form others…" Turn A said.

"Yes… yes I did…"

"You do realize that your actions made you just as desipicable as those who sold you?" Turn A said

"Yes…"

"And you still did it anyway"

'I did it because all I felt I my heart was pain… I felt so bitter that everything I did I told myself was right… and that I was never wrong"

We stayed silent… we didn't know what to say.

"Tell me then… how did you resurrect the Devil Gundam?" Turn A asked bluntly.

"Elder…! How did you…?"

"Know that the Devil Gundam was back? Because we who had defeated it then can feel its presence when it awakens…. Its our curse as well for… getting so close to the DG Cells…"

We didn't know what to say.

"Well… how did you resurrect the Devil Gundam…? And more importantly… where did you find it?"

"That white light came to me in one of my dreams… it told me to go south near this jungle… when I did so I saw the remains of the Devil Gundam, I salvaged it and put it into a aquatic chamber… then that same white light told me to feed it bodies… dead bodies… I did as I was told… I threw dead bodies of other machines into its chamber… then it absorbed them… I kept it up for a few weeks… and he was whole already… I then needed a heart… then I followed you chosen children into the tomb of the pharaoh and took the heart of Dahal… I gave it to Devil Gundam… and was complete… I then used the power of my black G-Vice to control Devil Gundam… and to destroy you chosen children…"

We still didn't know what to say…

"Well then… you have committed so many crimes against the people of the Gundam World… and you must be punished" Turn A said

Kyoko said nothing.

"Wh-what are you planning to do to Kyoko?" Mei asked.

"She will be sent back to the human world… but we will have to erase her memories… and she will never remember what a Gundam is and what the Gundam World is" Turn A said

We all agreed what Kyoko did as Gundam Emperor was cruel… but even if Kyoko forgot about the Gundam World… she had nowhere to go to… nobody to turn to.

"Tis a sad fate… but it has to be done" Turn A said "The crimes she had committed were grave…and this is the best punishment I could think of…"

We stayed silent

"Hey! Don't be like that sir!" Sayaka said ruining the moment

"Sayaka!" I said

"Listen up! Kyoko did do all those horrible things… but what if she paid for her crimes?" Sayaka said

'Pay for her crimes? How?" Turn A asked.

"By joining us chosen children in saving the Gundam World!" Sayaka said

"Ridiculous" Turn A said.

"I don't think that's such a bad idea" Milhi said

'Yes, I agree" Nanoha said

"What are you girls saying? That we should give her a second chance?" Turn A said

"Yes… if you do send Miss Kyoko back… she'll die out there… don't people who commit crimes usually have to pay for their crimes in prison?" Milhi said

"Yes... go on…" Turn A said.

"Well it would seem better if… Miss Kyoko could remain in the Gundam World until she has cleared her name and till she has paid for her crimes" Milhi said

"Milhi…!" Sayaka said

"Hmmm… that doesn't sound so bad..." Turn A said

"Please elder, we'll even let her travel with us" I said

"Madoka…" Sayaka said

"Very well then… the former Gundam Emperor Sakura Kyoko is sentenced to heroic duties here in the Gundam World until she can clear her name" Turn A said.

"Elder...!" We said, as we cheered.

"Thank you… everyone…" Kyoko said.

We all smiled at Kyoko and welcomed her to the team.

"Ah yes… we were meaning to ask sir… what are these?" Nagi said as she showed her crest tags

'The crests? They've shown themselves to you…!" Turn A said in shock.

"Wh-what?" Nagi said puzzled

"Show me your crests!" Turn A said

We took out our crest tags and showed it to Turn A, he took a good look at them and said: "Unbelievable… it was only the original chosen children whom the crests had shown themselves to… maybe you girls are the same as them?" Turn A muttered.

We stayed silent… what did the Elder mean by that?

"Okay… then what do these symbols mean?" Nagi asked.'

'Each one of those crests represent a trait in each one of you… for you Miss Kaname- Courage- it is shaped like the sun and it represents the great courage inside of you, for you Miss Takamachi- Friendship- it is has a lightning bolt in the middle to show how fast you want to help your friends, for you Miss Biscotti- Love- it is shaped like a heart to represent how much you care for others, for you Miss Sanzenin- Knowledge- it is shaped like two spheres that are connected to each other representing your curiousity to learn new things , for you Miss Aisaka- Sincerity- shaped like a teardrop because your sincerity is like a teardrop... innocent and pure, an for you Miss Kuroi- Reliability- it is shaped like a cross and represents how people can depend on you on all angles"

"Wh-what about us?" Haruna asked.

"You Miss Haruna and Miss Misaki have two very special crests… for you Miss Haruna the crest of light shaped like a flower but it represents the purity that you have inside… and for you Miss Misaki the Crest of Hope, it is shaped like a sun and a cape so represent your power and the way you want to protect people. Those two crests are very powerful and they grant the bearer unbelievable power… in times of dire need" Turn A said

"Like that time when Mystletainn stopped Dahal from regenerating…" Haruna said

"And that time when we needed to save Mayuri…" Mei said

"Those must have been times when you needed power… and the crest granted it to you didn't they?" Turn A said

"Yes… yes they did…" Mei said

"Take good care of your crests chosen children… if they were to fall into the hands of evil… there's not telling what could happen." Turn A said grimly.

"Yes sir, we'll take care of our crests" Haruna said assuringly.

"Very good, im holding you to your word" Turn A said

"I have another question sir… what about Gundamization?"

"Gundamization… don't tell me…!" Turn said shocked again.

"Yes… our Gundam… Gundamized… " Nagi said

"Yet something the original chosen children did… only their Gundam could Gundamize… " Turn A said.

"Umm sir?" Nagi said

"Ah pardon me… Gundamization…. Were you in any sort of trouble or danger when your partners Gundamized?" Turn A asked.

"Yes, we were… why?" Nagi asked.

"Gundamization occurs only when a chosen child is in danger… or when others need help" Turn A said "As you've seen Gundamization changes the appearance of Gundam plus it makes them stronger… do tell me… how many times did your partners Gundamize?" Turn A said

"Twice so far" Nanoha said

"Twice? All the way to the Ultimate Level?" Turn A said shocked

"Yes sir" Nanoha said

"That means… the crests accepted you as their bearers!" Turn A said

"What?" Nagi asked

"Tell me did you G-Vices emit a light through your crest tags when your Gundam's Gundamized to their Ultimate Levels?"

"Yeah… they did" Haruna said

"Crests only showing themselves is one story…. But crests allowing themselves to be used for Gundamization? This is too much!" Turn A said

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked

"Crests only show themselves to who they think are worthy… but they allowed you to use their power for Gundamization… they must really like you" Turn A said.

"L-like us? You mean these things are alive?" Mato said

"Not alive… more of they find chosen children whom they can trust… and when they trust you… they like you… and hence they share their power with you" Turn A said

"Wow…. Hi crest of Reliability! Im Mato Kuroi! Its so nice to meet you!" Mato said talking to her crest.

"Hey… don't do that Mato…" I said

"Aww but why?" Mato said

"You might scare your crest that's why!" Sayaka joked.

"Crests choose their owners very carefully… and it looks like that all of them are happy having chosen you girls" Turn A said

We looked at our crests and smiled.

"That reminds me…! Kowloon Gundam sir? Would you like to talk to Turn A?" Nagi said

"May I?" Kowloon said as Nagi handed the communication terminal over to Kowloon Gundam

"Turn A"

'Kowloon"

"Its been so long you old bat! Hows life going for ya?" Turn A said

"Hahaha, life is great, especially traveling with these chosen children and my student Shining Gundam"

"What? you're traveling with them?" Turn A said

"Yes… is something wrong?"

"Haha so even the legendary hero Kowloon Gundam wants to get acquainted with the chosen children?" Turn A laughed

"Maybe, being with these kids has been great, they reminded me of us when we were heroes and when we were still traveling around!" Kowloon said.

The two old men talked, as we talked with Kyoko, we introduced ourselves and gave her a warm greeting, our Gundam also talked with Shenlong making him feel like he was part of the team…. But I just wished Taiga would talk to Kyoko… I approached her and said:

"Taiga? Don't you want to speak to Kyoko?"

"No thanks" Taiga said shrugging me off

"Aww come on? Please?"

"I said NO"

"Don't tell me you're still bitter?"

"Yes I am… till that person can prove to us that she can be trusted… that's when I'll talk to her" Taiga said

"I understand…"

"Really leader… you're too kind…" Taiga smirked.

I just smiled at Taiga.

Kowloon Gundam finished talking with Turn A as Turn A bade us the best of luck on our journey, we hung up, then we forgot to ask… where do we go next? What do we do?

Then Fate spoke: "I know where to go… I know what to do…"

"Fate?" Nanoha asked her friend

"We can release the Dark Masters" Fate said as her eyes looked different… it was glowing yellow she then gave us an evil smile…as we were being absorbed by darkness that was under us… we tried to struggle to get out… but it was no use as our partners and ourselves were pulled under by the darkness.


	30. Enter! The Dark Masters!

Chapter 30- Enter The Dark Masters!

After being pulled in by that darkness… we were floating in this space… and it felt very wrong… we felt so much negative energy here… it made us cringe in fear… but our Gundam went beside us and guarded us from this wicked place.

The we saw Fate… her bangs were covering her eyes as she was just floating there

"Fate!" Nanoha yelled as she tried to approach her friend but Gundam was stopping Nanoha "Gundam! Let go of me! I have to go to Fate!"

"No! Do not go near her!" Gundam said holding Nanoha back

"Why? She's just floating there!" Nanoha said as she struggled

"She's full of dark energy! Stay away from her!" Gundam said while he was holding Nanoha back.

"Your partner is right… you don't want to go near… ME" Fate said as she stared into Nanoha with her glowing yellow eyes.

"Fate…!" Nanoha yelled

"You've done quite a good job Gundam Emperor" a voice said

We looked around but we saw nothing, the beside Fate there were two lights… white and black… and what came out of them shocked us…

From the white light was a girl wearing a long skirted dress and she was wearing to what seemed to be a ceremonial hat… she also had a scarf in her chest and a long muffler covering her arms, she was wearing white boots for her outfit, she also had long tan hair…

From the black light this rough looking girl came out, she was wearing this coat with puffy sleeves, she was also wearing a short skirt and long socks along with some boots to match her outfit as she was wearing an eyepatch…

The girl in white looked at us and said: "So you are the chosen children…?"

The girl in black said: "These chumps? No way! They look really weak!"

"What have you done to Fate?" Nanoha yelled.

"Fate? Oh this girl… I would tell you... but I think it would be better if she told you herself" the girl in white said.

"Fate… what's going on…?" Nanoha said

"Do you want to know what's going on? You people bear the Dark Masters is what's going on!" Fate said wickedly.

"Wh-what…?" Milhi said

"Bear…" Mei said

"The Dark Masters…?" I said

"That's right! Do you rememeber the black light that the Gundam Emperor used when your Gundam attempted to Gundamize? Those were the souls of the Dark Masters and now they reside in your Gundam!" Fate said coldy

"Inside us…?" Wing said

"No way…" F91 said

"That's right! When the Devil Gundam was defeated the dark energy grew stronger in each one of your Gundam hearts! You see… the Devil Gundam never dies! He's like a bad rash that won't go away! And you know what else? Everytime the Devil Gundam is destroyed he attaches fragments of himself to living things! Namely: your Gundam and you!" Fate said as she was laughing evilly

"So does that mean… we have evil in us as well?" Taiga said

"Yes! All that pain you suffered, all that bitterness you felt… the hatred the anger…those negative emotions allowed the Dark Masters to take refuge in your hearts!" Fate said

Taiga felt like this was her fault… she kept feeling so bad and she refused to open to everyone else… she also had so much hatred for the Gundam Emperor… and bitterness for the death of Raven Gundam and his Raiders…

We couldn't say anything… we were too shocked… our hearts… had the Dark Masters inside them…?

"Now I think its time we released them don't you think?" the girl in black said.

"Yes, I think it is time" the girl in white said

"Then can I do the honors?" Fate said

"Go for it!" the girl in black said

Fate then lifted her hand up as there was dark energy forming in her hand, she then crushed it as it scattered and the fragments hit our partners and us…

"Chosen children!" Kowloon Gundam yelled.

"Stay out of this old man!" the girl in black said caging Kowloon Gundam in a cage made of darkness.

"NO!" Kowloon Gundam yelled

"Mister Kowloon!" Sayaka said

"Hey shut up for a minute will ya?" the girl in black said knocking out Sayaka and her partner out including Kyoko using an unknown force

Homura was trembling in a corner as she touched Sayaka and Kyoko

"If you don't want to end up like them I suggest you say nothing" the girl in black told Homura as Homura shrunk back in fear.

We then experienced these horrible thoughts….

Milhi saw her kingdom burning while she was beaten up on the ground as this girl on a floating wheelchair was looking down on her with a mocking smile, then she saw her best friend Princess Leonmitchelli sprawled on the ground… hurt and beaten up too the girl then picked Milhi up by her hair and dragged her out of her kingdom, she then let go of MIlhi as she pressed a button then this missile blew up her entire kingdom as darkness swallowed her up

Nagi saw her Mom and Dad leave her, Nagi tried to run after them but they kept getting farther and farther, Maria and Claus were also walking away, Nagi yelled but none of them listened to her, Nagi then fell down crying while the darkness swallowed her up.

Taiga saw her father, and mother arguing, Taiga was crying in a corner then her father saw her and beat her up, her mother tried to stop her father but he beat her up too, then Taiga's father picked Taiga up by her hair and forcefully threw her into a closet as Taiga could hear the screams of her mother being beaten up, as the darkness swallowed her.

Mei saw her classmates, mocking her and calling her names, saying that she should be dead and then they took out these sharp objects and were approaching Mei with these murderous eyes… as they got closer they held Mei down and stabbed her to death, the last thing Mei saw was the darkness swallowing her up.

Haruna saw herself as a Maso Shojou again, she was fighting these monsters but Mysltetainn melted as she was going to attack them, the monsters then attacked Haruna and beat her up, leaving her for dead, Haruna's vision faded as these monsters continued to attack the town she was defending, killing all the people in sight, as their souls tormented Haruna, the darkness swallowed her up as well.

Mato saw her team losing so badly against another school's team, after the match her whole team disbanded as they had shamed the school, Mato tried to talk to her friends but they told Mato that they never wanted to see her again, and that they didn't want a loser as a captain Mato tried to talk to other people but no one would talk to her they would scowl at her and look at her badly Mato fell down on her knees as the darkness swallowed her up.

Nanoha saw her whole family… being killed… by Fate… Fate then looked at Nanoha with an evil look at she lifted Nanoha and nailed her hands and feet on a table as Fate took out a whip and whipped Nanoha while laughing evilly, then Nanoha all beaten and bloody saw Fate fly in the air as she saw her house burn down, Nanoha then lost consciousness as the darkness swallowed her up.

I don't know what happened but… the darkness had no effect me… I opened my eyes and I saw everyone including their Gundam yelling out in pain as these dark energies were forming above them, Exia didn't seem to be affected by the dark energies either because he was still conscious and trying to break free.

"Stoppit!" I yelled

"Nn? Why aren't you affected?" the girl in black said

"Hm… it seems like… this girl is being protected… but by what?" the girl in white said.

"Oh?" Fate said approaching me "How about I kill her now?"

"Do not, our lord will be angry with us if you do so" the girl in white said

"Naw, that's no fun! You look like you can scream!" Fate said glaring at me with her glowing green eyes.

"Fate why are you doing this?" I asked her

"Why? Because power is good!" Fate said'

"But… what about Nanoha...? She risked her life to come back here and save you!" I yelled

"So what? She never cared for me! If she did she would have went home with me right away instead of saving this world with you people!" Fate said coldly.

"But… Nanoha really cares about you…"

"But I don't care about her!" Fate replied angrily.

"How could you…?" I said angrily

"Blah, blah, blah! Just shut up already! The main even is about to begin!" fate said with an evil smile.

"The dark energies…!" Exia said

"Aaand its… complete! Ladies and Gentle Gundams! I present to you the Dark Masters!" Fate said as the dark energies began to crack and these very powerful machines came out from them….

"From the heart of doggie princess and Victory Gundam I present: Queen Zanneck! Beautiful as ever my lady!" Fate said enthusiastically

I then saw this machine… it looked like a Hambrabi but it had two legs and was holding a very big beam rifle, it also had tow claw like things on this shoulders as it was standing on a flying saucer

"Next up from the heart of this blonde brat and X Gundam I proudly present not one but two Dark Masters! Gundam Virsago Chest Break and his Brother Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab! You two look as handsome as ever!" Fate said happily

Then I saw these two Gundam… one was Red and it had two menacing claws and it had 8 wings, its brother was blue Gundam with two giant claws on its back.

"Next! From the heart of miss ghost girl and Wing Gundam I proudly present Gundam Epyon! You look cool as ever Mr. Epyon!" Fate said while snapping her fingers at him

Then I saw this purple Gundam… it seemed to look like Virsago… but it had two giant wings and it had a heat whip in one hand and two claws in both hands.

"Next up we have the heart of miss cosplay actor and Gundam F91 I give you: Crossbone Gundam X-2! Being in eternity ruin your cape?" Fate asked with one eyebrow raised

Then I saw this dark purpled colored Gundam… it had a skull and crossbones mark on its chest as it wore a tattered cape and it held it a shot lancer in one of its arms.

"Next we have from the heart of miss basketball jock and Zeta Gundam we have our lovely lady Qubeley! Its so nice to see you again my lady!" Fate said bowing

Then this white machine came out… it had huge shoulder armors and its head looked like an alien's as it had two menacing green eyes as it hovered above us.

Kowloon Gundam couldn't take anymore as he focused his power and broke out of the cage and he lunged for Fate but the girl in black blocked him and knocked him back.

"Hey old man, don't go sucker punching people like that!" the girl in black said.

Kowloon Gundam then jumped near me and broke off the dark chains that were biding Exia and me as he said: "Miss Leader, I need your help in defeating these Dark Masters!"

"But... how can we win against them…? Its two against… them…"

"Do not be afraid! If we stand together we will defeat them!"

"I understand!" as my G-Vice began to glow as the light hit my crest tag and Exia as he said: "Gundam Exia! Warp Gundamize to…!"

The bright light faded as he said:

"00 Gundam! Seven Sword!"

"Oh… Gundamization here? Impressive" the girl in white said

"My Dark Masters! Watch as I put the once great hero Kowloon Gundam to shame as I take his head!" Fate said as her hands began to emanate dark energies.

Kowloon Gundam lunged at her with blazing speed as Kowloon tried to lay a punch Fate dodged to the side and punched Kowloon Gundam to the side knocking him away as if he was nothing.

I commanded Seven Sword to attack using his GN Buster Sword III but Fate easily dodged it as she knocked Seven Sword away just as he did to Kowloon Gundam, the two Gundam staggered to get up as Fate beat them both up, she fired dark energies at Kowloon and Seven Swords and pummeled them with powerful punches, she then threw Seven Sword to the side and said: "Instead of taking his head! Why don't make here join us?" Fate said as she took the dark energy that was forming above Taiga and forced it into Kowloon Gundam, she then released Kowloon Gundam as he fell to the ground… I approached him but Mr. Kowloon told me to stay away…. And stay away I did… Mr. Kowloon was not Mr. Kowloon anymore…

"And introducing the newest Dark Master! Kowloon Gundam! Or better yet known by his real name: Master Gundam! Welcome to the team Master!" Fate said smiling

What was once Kowloon Gundam came out a menacing black Gundam, his head armor looked like horns and he had two red wings that protruded from his back as he cracked his neck and stretched his arms saying: "Ahh that feels better".

"No way…" I said in shock

"Kowloon Gundam… became a Dark Master…" Seven Sword said looking at who was once a hero… now a Dark Master stand before his very eyes

But Fate wasn't done introducing yet…

"And last but not least! Coming from my very best friend Nanoha Takamachi and Gundam I proudly present: Sazabi! Who is also my partner!" Fate said as a G-Vice formed in her hand, once Sazabi had appeared everyone had lost consciousness as well as their partners.

"Fates... Partner… is a Dark Master?" I thought as I saw the machine name Sazabi… it was red, and it had three horns on its helmet, it had one eye that glowed green, its skirt armor was big and his feet were big as well, it looked really intimidating as it was holding a shield with an emblem and a powerful looking beam rifle.

"And these are the Dark Masters!" Fate said as they all looked down on Seven Sword and myself like we were puny bugs.

"Welcome back Dark Masters" the girl in white and black said together.

"I sure hope you got a good look! Because the Dark Masters will rule over the Gundam World!" Fate said

Then the girl in white looked at Homura then approached her and said: "You will make a nice guinea pig" she said as she used her powers to bind Homura as she was taking her with them.

"Madoka…!" Homura yelled

"Homura…! Seven Sword quick! Save her!" I commanded Seven Sword,

Seven Sword dashed for Homura and the white girl but the girl in black blocked Seven Sword as he couldn't break through… the girl in black was too powerful as she slammed Seven Sword on the ground

I watched helplessly as they took Homura away Seven Sword sprang back on his feet and tried to break through again but the girl in black knocked him back down as they had disappeared into a portal.

I looked around… there was nothing but darkness here…how could we get out?

My crest then began to shine as it engulfed all of us in light, as we were teleported somewhere.

Meanwhile the Dark Masters had arrived in what seemed to be mansion.

"We're home!" Fate said

"We are back my lord" the girl in white said.

"And we have brought the Dark Master with us" the girl in black said

"You three have done very well" a voice said from the shadows

"You…" Sazabi said recognizing the voice

"So you brought us back?" Qubeley said

"Yes… and together we will take over not only the Gundam World… but the Human World as well" the voice said.

"Human world… interesting" Virsago said

"More subjects… to rule over… I like it" Zanneck said

"I will them show them the true meaning of fear!" Epyon said

"The world will be ours… I cannot wait" Crossbone Gundam X-2 said

"I see we have a newcomer, welcome to the Dark Masters" the voice said

"It is an honor… this power feels so good… I lust for more!" Master Gundam said

"Hey sir! Thanks for making Sazabi my partner! He's really cool!" Fate said hugging Sazabi

"You are welcome, use his power as you see fit" the voice said

"You got it!" Fate said

"Interesting… you work with Humans now?" Sazabi said.

"I do not work with them… they are my tools, isn't that right?" the voice said

"Yes Master" they said together

The voice then let out a wicked laugh.


	31. At a Loss

Chapter 31- At a Loss

I regained consciousness… I sat up and looked around, we were in a hut and we were sleeping on these straw mats and we had blankets covering us, our partners were sleeping beside us too…

Then it hit me… the Dark Masters? Where were they? They took Homura! So many things were going into my head…. I didn't know what to do…

Then this black Gundam came in:

"Oh you're awake already mon?" it spoke with a jamaican accent

I just looked at him.

"Whats wit da face? Are you feelin alright mon?" It said

This Gundam… it was black and yellow… and it was holding a staff-like thing… it also had a shield on its right arm

I said nothing.

"Still at shock from your fall mon? Ah its okay what its important is dat your alive ya?"

"Y-yes… thank you…"

"Well you can talk, so dats good mon. If you want to I got some food here… Jamaican patties! Da best kind in da Gundam World!" it said.

My stomach grumbled and I blushed.

"Oh you see dat? Why don't you come here and eat?" it said

"O-okay… thank you."

I got up and put my shoes on, I took my G-Vice and crest tag as I went outside… and what I saw was the ocean! We were on a tropical island! I followed the Gundam and he looked like he was baking something… they kinda looked like pies as he took one out put in on a plate as he offered it to me, I accepted it as I scanned the Gundam:

"Gundam Deathscythe, Rookie Level, this Gundam is known as the "reaper of the battlefields" as it uses its beam scissors to cut right through his enemies, it also has a Buster Shield that it uses for ranged combat, it can also make itself seem invisible using its Hyper Jammer, its special attack is: Reaper Slash"

"So you have dat too mon? I guess I be right… you are da chosen children" Deathscythe said

"How did you…?" I said

"Ah your G-Vices… dey be the symbol of chosen children mon! And your Gundam, they be your partners ya?" Deathschythe said.

"Y-yes…"

"Hmm… so I wuz right den mon, here try dis its 'ma mommas recipe, she take great delight in it" Deathschythe said handing me a Jamaican patty

I looked at it… and it somewhat looked like a croquet… I bit into it and It tasted great! There was the taste of carrots and beef… and it was spicy too!

"Great huh?"

I nodded in happiness as I ate it all.

"Do you want more mon? I got more where dat came from!" Deathscythe said showing me a whole bunch of patties that were freshly made

"C-can I?" I said

"Sure go ahead mon"

I then took some patties and ate them… it was just… too good!

"Glad someone enjoys me momma's recipes!" Deathscythe said happily.

I ate it happily, as Deathscythe looked on happily he then handed me some juice to drink… orange flavor! It went well with the food!

I finished with my food as Deathscythe cleaned up for me as I thanked him for the meal.

"Da food is good ya?" Deathschythe said while laughing.

"Yes! Thank you!" I said while smiling back at Deatschythe

"Can I ask what you be doing sprawled all over da shore?" Deathscythe asked.

"On… the shore…?" I said

"Ya mon, you and your friends be sprawled all over da shore… like you fell out of da sky or sumtin!" Deathscythe said.

I didn't know what to say…. The last thing I remembered was that my crest was glowing as it teleported us out of that dark space…

"Oh don't worry about it mon! And here I thought dat my momma's recipes would snap you out of it!" Deathscythe said laughing

I blushed as I let out a small laugh, then I asked him:" Umm… and you are?"

"Oh! Sorry about dat mon! My name be Deatscythe! I be a hermit living on dis island!" he said happily.

"Oh…" I said

"Huh why be so shocked mon?"

"I-I thought you were a baker…" I said

"Hahaha dat be true too mon! I be a baker who bakes… jamaican patties!" Deathscythe said laughing as I laughed along with him.

"Umm… if I may…did you save us?" I asked

"Ya mon, you girls were passed out in da shore… then I picked all of you up and brought you to me house… you girls sure be tired too.. you've been out for 4 whole days!"

"4…4 days?" I said shocked.

"Ya, mon… what have you girls been doin?"

I was shocked… we were out for that long? What about the Dark Masters? So many things were going through my head.

"Are you alright mon?" Deathschythe said looking puzzled.

"Th-th-the Gundam World is in danger!" I said dashing back to the hut and desperately trying to make my friends up… but to no avail… they didn't wake up.

"The world is in danger… what do you mean by that mon?" Deathscythe asked

"Ah! Im sorry I…!" I said hysterically

"Now now calm down mon… you can talk to me" Deathscythe said calming me down.

I took a bit to calm down… when I did I talked to Deathscythe and told him about the revival of the Dark Masters.

"I see… come with me mon… I want to show you something" Deathscythe said as he got up and walked, I then followed him to a cave as he lit a torch up.

In the cave I saw these images on the wall… on one side, there were eight beings of light and on the other eight beings of darkness and they were doing battle… but the world around them… was all destroyed… did this mean something?

"What… is this…?" I asked

"Dis was the battle between da first chosen children and da dark masters mon… when dey fought da Gundam World was in ruins… both sides were very powerful and dey ended up destroying da Gundam World…" Deathscythe said grimly

"Wh-what..? Then… why is there still a Gundam World now?" I asked.

"It took a few years mon, but the world had finally healed… and da dark masters were never seen again… but…"

"But…?"

"So were da chosen children… after da great battle they had disappeared along wid da dark masters…but wen dey did da land had flourished even more dan before… we believe dat… dose chosen children had given their lives to seal away da dark masters… and at da same time… dey are the spirits of da land here…"

"They are… spirits of the land?"

"Yes mon… sometimes… you can feel some powerful presences… as if dey be der with you… "

"Wow…" I thought

"Amazing isn't it mon? Da world shud have healed slower… but its probably thanks to dem that our world became much beautiful than it wuz before…"

"Yes… but what does this have to do with me?"

"Da world was destroyed because of da great battle mon… when you fight da dark masters… please try not to destroy our world…one da chosen children of before used so much power it wasn't even funny." Deathscythe said

"Um.. so you're telling me not to use too much power…? Why?"

"Because I can feel great power in you mon… but you have not recognized it nor do you look like you know it…"

"Great power… in me?"

"Yes mon"

I stayed silent… could that really be true? If I did… why can't I help my friends… why couldn't' I save Homura from the dark masters? Why couldn't Seven Sword fight back? I was so confused….

"Are okay mon?"

"Y-yes… its just hard to believe…"

"Believe it or not mon… you have so much power in you… be careful how you use it"

"Y-yes sir…" I said.

We then walked outside that cave, as Deathscythe continued making patties… I went back to the hut and looked at everyone… If I did have power… I thought.

I then lied down in my bed of straw, as I soundly fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the castle of the dark masters….

The girl in black was strapping Homura up on this table… it then rose up, as the girl in black looked evilly at Homura

"Wh-what are you going to do to me…?"

"What im going to do? Im not going to do anything!" she said while grinning.

"I will be the who does things to you" the girl in white said as she went near Homura then she looked straight into Homura's eyes as she touched her head

Then Homura felt very uneasy as these thoughts went into her head…. She saw the chosen children holding onto their injured Gundam Partners as Madoka was the only one left who was fighting this black machine…. It looked menacing as it easily knocked Seven Sword away and it grabbed Madoka as it threw her on the ground pinning her with his foot making Madoka cry out in pain, then the black machine took his sword up as he plunged it into Madoka's heart killing her instantly… Homura saw her friend's arm drop down as she was dead, and Madoka's head fell to the side as Homura saw the life in Madoka's eyes dissapear…

Homura was screaming in terror and in shock screaming and pleading to make it stop ,as the girl in white held her head even tighter playing the same horrible thought again and again.

"Seeing that girl suffer… magnificent!" Crossbone X-2 said.

"Yes her screams are such music to my ears!" Zanneck said

"Man she can really scream huh? Whats she doing to her anyway?" Fate asked Sazabi

"Hmm… I am not sure… but it looks like that girl is… experiencing horrible thoughts" Sazabi said

"Yes… lovely horrible thoughts" Qubeley said

"How do you know?" Fate said

"Because we can sense it" Gundam Virsago said.

"Yes… some of us Dark Masters are psychics… just like my brother and me" Gundam Ashtaron said.

"Cool! Sense my thoughts then!" Fate told Sazabi

Sazabi looked at Fate and the evil thoughts made the Dark Masters cringe in joy.

"Killing your friend Nanoha?" Sazabi said

"Yeah! Miss perfect needs to die!" Fate said

"My my… seeing your partner envies me so much Sazabi" Qubeley said'

"Yes… her lust for killing and all her negative emotions… simply beautiful!" Zanneck said

Sazabi said nothing as he continued to watch Homura scream in pain.

After what seemed like an eternity the girl in white let go of Homura as she was panting and sweating so much, then the girl in black pulled Homura by the hair as she said in her face: "Did it feel good?" she said sadistically as Homura was panting in fear.

"Now what do we do with her?" The girl in black said

"Throw her in a cell, and let her rest, if we overdo it it will destroy her mind" the girl in white said.

The girl in black unstrapped Homura as she fell down on the stone floor.

"Get up you!" the girl said as she kicked Homura in the side, Homura yelped in pain as she fell to her side "Get up I said!" she said kicking Homura again… but Homura still didn't stand as she was crying in pain.

"Pick her up, it looks like she can't stand" the girl in white said.

"Keh fine" the girl in back said as she lifted Homura up y her hair dragging her along the stony floor, as she exited the chamber and was heading to the cell.

"Were you watching?" the girl in white told the Dark Masters

"Yes they were! They were bored so I brought them here to watch!" Fate said.

"Do not do that again, the Dark Masters need to recover" the girl in white said.

"Hey recovering while you're bored is really boring you know! Let them watch too! Look they were enjoying it right guys?" Fate said

"Indeed we were!" Virsago said

The girl in white sighed as she heard the voice:

"Do not be so uptight, let the Dark Masters watch some suffering too" it said.

"Y-yes my lord… forgive me…"

The girl in black then threw Homura into a cell and shut the door a she was leaving she told a Gundam to watch over the prisoner, the Gundam nodded as the girl in black walked away, the Gundam then looked at Homura… Homura was on her side sobbing…

The Gundam then walked away.

This continued on for a few days…

Homura was sitting down in her cell sobbing, as the Gundam came back with a tray of food and with a glass of juice, he opened the cell door as he gave Homura her food.

"I was ordered to give you slop… but after seeing you endure so much pain… I had to get you good food… though I do not know if you will like this food… you do have juice here…" the Gundam said.

Homura didn't respond… she still kept on sobbing, the Gundam then walked out of her cell as he locked her cage door leaving her, as he was walking he heard a voice behind him say: "Its horrible what they do to her isn't it?" a tall black machine said leaning against the wall.

"Yes… she maybe be a prisoner… but she does not deserve to be treated like this" the Gundam said

"I must agree… they should have done this to some other poor creature" the black machine said.

"Tell me though, since when does the strongest warrior in Gundam World care about some human?" the Gundam asked

"Because I care only about fighting powerful foes… hurting humans or torturing then does not amuse me" the black machine said

"Amazing… even you feel pity" the Gundam said

"She is weak… and they are treating her like that… even though they are fellow humans" the black machine said

"Indeed" the Gundam said walking away.

Back on the island… everyone had woken up… but something was wrong… their eyes looked dead as they just sat on their beds… staring blankly into nothing… the same could be said for their Gundams… they just sat up… looking at nothing… the only ones who were okay were Sayaka and Gundam Unit 1 and Kyoko and Shenlong.

"Guys?" I said to them.

But none of them responded…

Exia tried to talk to the other Gundam… but they too weren't responding.

"What do you suppose is wrong?" Kyoko asked

"Yeah… everyone looks so… dead…" Sayaka said

"Guys…? Its me… Madoka… "

"Mado…ka" Milhi said weakly

"Milhi!" I said

"Is futile Miss Kaname… we should give up already" Milhi said in a down voice

"What… are you saying Milhi?" I said

"Yes… we should give up… " Mei said in a down voice as well

"Our journey has come to an end" Nagi said in a down voice too

"We should just accept it…. the Dark Masters have won" Mato said in a down voice

"Yes… we could never have hoped to beat them…" Taiga said weakly

"I guess… the chosen children just weren't strong enough" Haruna said weakly as well

"Guys…! Snap out of it please! We're a team!" I said.

"Team… tch…" Nanoha said nodding her head in melancholy

"Guys!" I yelled

But no response… they just stared at their blankets… Exia tried to talk to the Gundams… but they weren't saying anything either.

"Whats going on here?" Deathscythe said as he came in.

"Sir Deatscythe…" Sayaka said

"Something is wrong with everybody!" I said

"Hmmm…" Deathscythe said he took his staff and chanted something… then his eyes were glowing bright green… then he said in shock: 'Your friends… dey have an incredible amount of dark energy eating away at their souls…" Deathscythe said grimly.

"Wh-what?"

"It looks like they were exposed to a very powerful dark energy…" Deathscythe said grimly

"Ummm you see…" I then told Deathscythe what had happened, that Fate had used some dark energy on everyone excluding Sayaka and Kyoko and their partners…

"I see… " Deathscythe said as he chanted another spell engulfing everyone in a soft white light… they then fell asleep.

"What... did you do?" I asked

"I casted a spell of white magic on dem… it should stop da dark energy from eating away at dey'r souls… but it wont last forever…. I need more dan dis…" Deathscythe said.

"What? What do you need?" I said

"Da Shaman Stone… it is a sacred white rock dat is inside a cave in dis island… with dat stone… I can dispel da dark energy dat is consuming your friends" Deathscythe said.

"Alright… where can I find this Shaman Stone?" I said.

"Are you… going to get it for me?" Deathscythe said.

"Yes… I'll do anything to save my friends" I said

"It looks like you have made up your mind… very well den… head south from dis place… you will see a big waterfall… der is a cave behind it… and somewhere inside dat cave… is da Shaman Stone… but be careful… someting guards da Shaman Stone… something very vicious…"

"I don't care what it is… I will defeat it to get the Shaman Stone!" I said.

"I see… well then…" Deathscythe said as he gave me a map and some weird transparent stones.,. "Here is a map of da cave… I made it not too long ago searching for da stone myself, da map is accurate… you can count on it to lead you"

"Then what about these stones?" I said looking at them.

"Those are glow stones… they are rare stones that glow brightly in da dark… and dey only lose dey'r glow in sunlight… use dese stones to light your way… you can even use da stones to mark where you have been... da cave has special walls, when you scratch da walls wid da glow stones it will leave a mark on da wall… a glowing mark, so you can tell where you have been to and where you have not"

"Thank you" I said

"Be safe" he said

Exia and I went out of the hut and there were Sayaka and Kyoko waiting for me

"We heard what you were talking about Madoka" Sayaka said.

"Please let us come with you" Kyoko said

"Guys… " I said

"This will be dangerous if you're alone… but if you have Kyoko and me… it'll be less dangerous and it'll be fun! You'll have friends to be by your side!"

"But what about sir Deathscythe?" I said

"What about me mon? I can defend myself here believe me" he said chuckling.

"See? He can defend himself!" Sayaka said

"Guys… thank you" I said.

"Hey that's what friends do! This is also a start in redeeming yourself Kyoko!" Sayaka said

'Yes!" Kyoko said.

"Alright! Lets go!" I said

"Yeah!" Sayaka said

We then headed south… and true enough we saw the waterfall… it was beautiful, we then approached headed towards it to retrieve the Shaman Stone.


	32. New Bonds, New Friendship

Chapter 32- New Bonds, New Friendship

We approached the waterfall… and it was huge and the water was descending with a mighty roar.

We then checked the back of the waterfall… true enough there was a cave behind it, we then entered the cave, it was dark, hen I took one of the glow stones and held it, I then gave the other glow stone to Sayaka and Kyoko, at first it didn't glow… then we saw a faint light… then the light grew brighter and brighter until it illuminated the whole cave.

This cave didn't seem like a normal cave… the walls seemed much more rougher, and the stalactites and stalagmites seemed… sharper than usual…

I took the map out, as we looked at it… there were several pathways but Deathscythe marked a specific one in red…. And it lead to what it seemed to be a giant chasm… that must have been where the Shaman Stone was, we then followed a path going downwards

"Hey Madoka" Sayaka said calling my attention

"Yes?"

"You know… I didn't a chance to say this awhile back but… you seem different now…" Sayaka said

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well… for one you're taking on dangerous tasks! The Madoka I knew would never do something so crazy!" Sayaka said

"That's true… but things changed ever since we went here" I said

"Yeah, you seem even braver than before… and you wear your hair down! And you wear goggles now! Ohhh my Madoka has grown up so much!" Sayaka said as she tickled me

'Sayaka…!" I said trying to break free from her grasp

"You may have changed but im still going to make you my wife you goggle-headed cutie you!" Sayaka said while tickling me

Gundam Unit 1, Kyoko, Shenlong and Exia all laughed as Sayaka kept on tickling me

Sayaka finally let go as I was panting… though I have to say I really missed that.

"Do you always do that?" Kyoko asked

"Hm? Yeah we do! Do you want some too?" Sayaka told Kyoko

"Um…! No thanks…!"

"Come here you!" Sayaka said as she tickled Kyoko, and I have to say… seeing Sayaka tickle someone else instead of being the victim… was really refreshing.

And even though she didn't show it… im sure Kyoko enjoyed the tickling Sayaka gave her.

Kyoko was panting as Sayaka was grinning at her.

"If you want more tickles him right here!" Sayaka said

I giggled and Kyoko smirked, we then went on deeper inside the cave…

"Say Sayaka… how did you get Gunda Unit 1 as your partner?" I asked

"Oh right! I never told you did I? Well one day Homura and I were going home from our mall tripping, then Unit 1 appeared before us! He kept saying that he needs help and that some people needed saving, I was shocked at first but then when he showed us a video of you guys, I had to come along!" Sayaka said

"Didn't I say that I would help you guys?" Unit 1 said

"Y-yeah… you sure did… then what?" I asked

"Then he told us all about his kingdom and how you guys were fighting to save their world! He also that a guy named Gundam Emperor was going around telling lies about you guys and that it was ruining your reputation as chosen children! So I accepted Unit 1's story! Homura came along with me since she had nothing better to do… oh yeah said she missed you so much too" Sayaka said

'But… what about your parents?" I asked

"Ah its cool! We just said we were invited to a friends beach house… haha! And now we're here to help you!" Sayaka laughed

"Sayaka…" I said

"Yeah speaking of Homura… what happened to her?" Sayaka asked

I then told Sayaka what happened when they were unconscious.

"Gah! No way! Why Homura?"

"I-I don't know…" I said

"I Just hope Homura's alright…" Sayaka said

I stayed silent and thought the same thing….

We continued on as twe saw this place full of crystals that were coming out of the wall… as if they were growing, they were beautiful and transparent… but we had to leave them alone because we weren't here for crystals.

We went into another cave… and we heard the sound of flowing water. We looked to the side and there was a stream that flowing… and underground stream… where did it flow to I wonder?

Then we walked along the path… as we went into another cave… it suddenly got colder… we looked around to find a reason why it was so cold… but we found nothing.

We continued onward as we were freezing our behinds, as we got to the next cave the cold went away… but this cave was different… there was sunlight coming through the hole above us, and what even stranger is that this was a flowerbed…with these beautiful flowers… they were all vividly colored… but I've never seen these flowers before….

"Flowers growing here?" Sayaka said

"Oh! I know these flowers! They're the King's favorite!" Gundam Unit 1 said.

"Huh? The king? You mean that brat Prince Gundam?" I said

"No not him! The real king Knight Gundam! His majesty loves these flowers!" Unit 1 said

'Huh… what kind of flowers are they?" I asked

"This one is called The White Unicorn…" Gundam Unit 1 said pointing to a flower that had these beautiful white petals and a long petal coming out of the middle like a horn.

"This one is called the Red Comet" Unit one said pointing to a red flower that had these stamen's coming out of its middle.

"This one is called the Lightning Baron" Unit 1 said pointing to a yellow flower with long graceful petals.

"This one is called the Gray Wolf" Unit 1 said pointing at a gray flower with thorns

"And this one is the King's personal favorite… its called Eternal Wind" Unit 1 said pointing at a white and gray flower whose petals were flowing with the wind… but there was no wind.

We all loved the flowers… they were all so beautiful.

"How do you know the names of these flowers? And the favorite of your king?" Exia asked

"Well that's what you get when your majesty is very friendly with his subjects, he opens up. One day I was serving his food to his majesty when I saw him taking care of these 5 flowers… and they were all in his room, I looked at them and the King saw me… but instead of getting mad he laughed and told me what these flowers were."

"Your king must really like flowers huh?" I said

"Yes he does… he says these flowers reminded him of his wife who had passed away" Unit 1 said

"Oh…" Kyoko said

"Ah don't worry about it! The King is still a jolly good soul! One of these days I would like to introduce you to his majesty! You'll like him I assure it!" Unit 1 said

"I sure hope we'll like him more than his son" I said

Gundam Unit 1 laughed.

We then decided to continue on… but then we were careful where we were stepping, we didn't want to damage or hurt the flowers.

We made it out without stepping on any of the flowers as we pushed onward.

Meanwhile, in the base of the Dark Masters….

Homura was subjected to more torture as the girl in white flooded her head with even more disturbing and violent visions… the chosen children and their Gundam were defeated as the Dark Masters looked over their dead boides and turned them into monsters as the Gundam World and the Human World fell into darkness and chaos….

Homura screamed in shock and in fear… and she kept on screaming as the girl in white kept on amplifying the visions.

This went of for hours… until the girl in white stopped then looked at Homura coldly while the girl in black said: "Im surprised that you're still alive! Those visions should have destroyed your mind by now!" she said with an evil grin.

Homura was panting and sobbing to even listen.

"Eh quit your crying you! If you want to die then just say so! I'll be more than glad to put you out of your misery!" she said while holding a claw in her hand

"Hmm… interesting… this girl's mind is still intact… " the girl in white said as she held Homura by her jaw and said: "Why do you keep on going? What keeps you going?" she said looking straight into her eyes with a piercing glance.

Homura wept even more as the girl in white slapped her, knocking Homura's glasses off her head, she was then dragged back to her cell and thrown in as she was panting and sobbing so much.

The Gundam that was watching her felt his heart tearing in two as she saw her pitiful condition…. 'This cant keep on going" He said to himself.

The girl in black ordered the Gundam to clean up the experiment room because they'll be using it again later, the Gundam did so as he found Homura's glasses on the floor… he picked it up put his mop and bucket down as he opened Homura's cell to give her glasses to her.

Homura was sitting down sobbing when the Gundam came in with her glasses.

"These must be yours" the Gundam said handing Homura's glasses to her

"Th-thank you…" Homura said taking her glasses as she sobbed more

The Gundam was shocked… this was probably the first time he had heard this girl talk.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked her

Homura nodded and continued sobbing.

The Gundam then got up, and locked her cell up again as he went to the experiment room to finish cleaning up… he really wanted to help her… but there was nothing he could do….

When he finished cleaning up he had overheard the girl in white, the girl in black, Fate and the voice speaking…

"That girl… she's stronger than she looks" the girl in white said

"Yeah… too strong! The past subjects easily gave in but this girl is a fighter!" the girl in black said.

"I see… then are you planning to push through with "that"?" the voice said

"Yes… since she is strong… she will turn out to be a great host for the Regeneration Program" the girl in white said.

"What her a host? No way!" Fate said

"Yes way, after surviving all of those continued visions… the Regeneration Program will gladly accept her" the girl in white said.

"Okay… so what will happen once the Regeneration Program absorbs her?" Fate said

"She will become our mindless slave… and we can use her to kill her friends, once the Regeneration Program has absorbed her mind and body she will be under our control… just like Aries" the girl in white said

"Are you certain that we will have absolute control over her once the Regeneration Program has absorbed her?" the voice asked

"Yes… just a little more and we will succeed in breaking her mind… once her thought is gone she will be a puppet to us"

"Very good, you may proceed with your plan" the voice said

"Thank you my lord'" the girl in white said bowing.

"So we get to see her turn into a monster?" the girl in black said evilly

"Yes, a monster that will be under our every command… she could even surpass the Devil Gundam" The girl in white said

"Ooh! I like it!" Fate said

The Gundam dropped his bucket and mop and ran to Homura's cell

"Listen to me, we have to get out of here now!" the Gundam said

"Wh-what?" Homura said wiping her tears off.

"Those girls… they're planning to turn you into a monster! And I cannot allow that to happen to a human!" the Gundam said

"Wh-why are you saying this?" Homura asked

"Because I do not want an innocent human to fall victim to the Regeneration Program!" the Gundam said

Homura said nothing and looked down

"Please! Come with me! I refuse to let them hurt you anymore!" the Gundam said

Homura looked the eyes of the Gundam… his eyes told no lies… he wanted to help.

"Please…" He pleaded

"O-okay then…" Homura said trying to get up but she couldn't… she was too weak.

"You can't stand…" The Gundam said

"I-im s-sorry… im too weak…" Homura said

"Up we go then" the Gundam said picking Homura up and exiting her cell.

The Gundam stealthy avoided the Dark Masters roaming the aslte and made his way to the armory, there he was looking for something that could help them escape…

"Try the Force Silhouette" the black machine said

"You…!" The Gundam said looking at the black machine, Homura looked at the black machine too and her eyes were full of fear.

"Go on, use the Force Silhouette and get out of here" the black machine said

"Aren't you going to stop me?" the Gundam said

"No I will not, you are doing the right thing by helping this human escape" the black machine said as he put the Force Silhouette onto the back of the Gundam as he also handed him a beam rifle and shield.

"Thank you" the Gundam said

"Go" the black machine said

"Ready?" he asked Homura

"R-ready" Homura said

The Gundam then jumped out of the window as he activated the Force Silhouette's boosters as they flew off.

It didn't take long for the girl in white and the girl in black to discover that Homura had escaped, they were infuriated as the voice told them to calm down.

"But master…!" the girl in black said'

'Do not fret…. They probably haven't gotten far…and that's where you come in Susanowo" the voice said as the black machine that helped Impulse escape came out of the shadows.

'Did you call my lord?" he said

'Go after that girl and bring her back here… and kill the Gundam that she is with" the voice said

'Gundam?" the girl in white said

'Yes… a Gundam helped her escape, and his punishment for helping her escape I death, now go after them"

"Yes my lord" Susanowo said as he walked off.

Back in the cave… we had reached the end of the cave as we were in this giant chasm that was surrounded with water… then we saw a pathway leading up, we walked along the pathway and we saw a huge white gem sitting on top of an altar made of stone.

'That must be the Shaman Stone" I said

"What are we waiting for? Lets grab it and get out of here!" Sayaka said

"Wait… something's not right…" Exia said looking around.

Then we heard a roar, then this Blue Gundam dropped down from the ceiling and stood infront of us blocking the Shaman Stone…

"So this is the guardian huh?" Unit 1 said

"It seems like it…" Shenlong said

I took my G-Vice out and scanned it:

"Gundam Aquarius, Ultimate Level Gundam… this Gundam dwells in watery places and guards treasures, it drags treasure hunters to watery graves using its dual heat rods, it alsohas the power to control water, its special attack is: Aquarius Shocker"

Gundam Aquarius then let out a roar then these machines started to climb out of the water… I scanned them too

"*ZnO, and Ultimate Level Machine, it is an amphibious machine that fights on both land an in the water, it uses its claws to make short work of its opponents, its special attack is ZnO Claw"

*Pronounced "Zone-Oh"

'So it has some minions eh? Lets do this!" Sayaka said as her G-Vice and my G-Vice began to glow a bright light then engulfed our partners as they Gundamized to their Champion Levels.

"W-wow…" Kyoko said astounded then her G-Vice began to glow as well "What…?" Kyoko said shocked

"I feel strange!" Shenlong said as he jumped up as the bright light engulfed him as he said:

"Shenlong Gundam Gundamize to…!"

The bright light then faded as the Gundam said:

"Altron Gundam!"

Kyoko scanned him:

"Altron Gundam… Champion Level Gundam, now armed with two claws it fights with an even deadlier force, it has now tow flamethrowers on is claws and still retains ins beam glaive, it can now fly thanks to the "Dragon Wing System" it uses on its back, its special attack is: Double Dragon Strike"

"Shenlong you Gundamized… but how…?"

"I do not know… maybe it's this powerful urge to protect you that helped me Gundamize" Altron said.

"Kyoko! Your partner Gundamized too!" I said

"Whoa! Now that's cool!" Sayaka said

Our comments gave Kyoko strength as we fought off the ZnO's, they were powerful but Quanta's sword bits pierced through them like they were nothing. Sayaka wasn't doing so bad either, she used Zephyrantes's beam saber and cut right through them, but I have to say it was Kyoko who was doing the best among all of us! Altron's powerful claws easily tore through the ZnO's armor.

It was a tough battle but we defeated the ZnO's…. all that was left now was Gundam Aquarius as he was standing there glaring at us.

"You're next you!" Sayaka said as she commanded Zephyrantes to lunge for Aquarius

"You too Altron!" Kyoko commanded Altron.

The two Gundam attacked Aquarius but he wrapped them around his heat rods as he threw them into the water, then his eyes lit up as he made the water rise up making a huge wall of water crash down on us, but I commanded Quanta to block the water using the Sword Bits and he did as the wall of water crashed down on us violently, we were still okay, but Gundam Aquarius looked even more furious as he blasted these beams of water on us, as Quanta shielded us with the bits.

Zephyrantes and Altron came out of the water coughing.

"Zephyrantes are you okay?" Sayaka said

"Altron!" Kyoko said

"Kaak… im fine! Just a lil water!" Zephyrantes said coughing

"Im alright… I've been through much worse!" Altron said.

"Okay then! Lets double team this guy Kyoko!" Sayaka said

"You got it! W-wait what?" Kyoko said

"You know… a combined attack!" Sayaka said with a glint in her eye

"Uh… okay then…" Kyoko said

"Alright! Here we go! Zephyrantes! Use your Beam Rifle!" Sayaka said

"Altron follow up with Double Dragon Strike!" Kyoko commanded.

The two Gundam did as they were told but Aquarius just blasted them with a powerful spray of water knocking them back in the water as he fired some more water beams at us.

"Zephyrantes!" Sayaka yelled

"Altron!" Kyoko yelled

"Argh! If I could only Gundamize into my Ultimate Level!" Quanta said

"We need more power to win… but how?" Sayaka said.

'If only we can Gundamize again…!" Kyoko said

Then the G-Vices of both Sayaka and Kyoko began to glow… they then felt each others hearts… and their heartbeats…

"What is this…? I can feel you heart beating…" Sayaka said

"So can I…" Kyoko said

"The Shaman Stone… we have to beat this thing so we can save the others!" Sayaka said

'Yes!" Kyoko said as two light from their G-Vices shone together, as it did their Gundam came out of the water and the light engulfed them as they said:

'Gundam Zephyrantes!"

"Altron Gundam!"

"Fusion Gundamize to…!"

The light faded as a new Gundam came out

"Gundam Unit 4 Gerbera!"

"Fusion…" Sayaka said

"Gundamize…" Kyoko said

I scanned their Gundam:

"Gundam Unit 4 "Gerbera", Ultimate Level Gundam it is a fusion of Zephyrantes and Altron Gundam, It uses a variety of weapons like a Long Beam Rifle and two Mega Machine Guns, it also as two crush claws in its back vernier, its special attack is Gerbera Punisher"

"Hey be honest: how do we look?" Gerbera said using both the voices of Zephyrantes and Altron

"You guys look great!" Sayaka said

"Yeah you guys look awesome!" Kyoko said

Gundam Aquarius glared at Gerbera as at lunged for them using its heat rods, but Gerbera blocked it with his beam saber as he struck Aquarius in the chest, Aquarius then made a pillar of water rise up behind Gerbera as it crashed down on Gerbera… but these two giant claws behind Gerbera blocked the water like it was nothing.

"Nice try! But remember! We are not one but two souls!" Gerbera said as he took out his Long Beam Rifle and fired it at Aquarius scoring direct hits.

Aquarius looked angry as he roared again as this massive wall of water rose up and crashed down on Gerbera but Gerbera did not move as he blocked it with his giant claws.

"Such power!" Kyoko said

"Alright now finish him off!" Sayaka said

Gerbera then lunged toward Gundam Aquarius as he was firing water shots at Gerbera, then he slashed Aquarius with his beam sabers while facing back as Gerbera extended his back claws and crushed Aquarius as they threw him into the water as he limped away swimming.

"Yeah! We won!" Sayaka said

'We won…?" Kyoko said

"Yeah! We! Kyoko! You and I!" Sayaka said smiling

Kyoko smiled back at Sayaka.

"Now get that Shaman's Stone so we can get out of here Gerbera!" Sayaka commanded

Gerbera then picked up the Shaman Stone as Sayaka and Kyoko jumped on Gerbera's back.

"Come on Madoka! Lets get out of here!" Sayaka said

"Y-yeah!" I said climbing aboard Quanta.

We then flew out of the cave with our partners as we gave the Shaman Stone to Deathscythe.

"You really did it mon…. you really brought back da Shaman Stone!" Deathscythe said

"No problem!" Sayaka said

"Alright den its time to dispel dis dark energy!" Deathscythe said as he chanted a spell, as he chanted the Shaman Stone began to glow in a radiant white as it absorbed the dark energies from everyone, as the Shaman Stone turned black.

Then everyone regained consciousness as I went up to them with tears in my eyes.

They were puzzled as to what was going on… I told them the whole story and they burst into tears.

"You risked you life for us leader…" Mato said

"And we didn't do anything..." Taiga said

"We can't thank you enough Miss Kaname" Milhi said

"Don't thank me, thank Sayaka and Kyoko without them we would never have been able to get the Shaman Stone, thank Mister Deathscythe too he took us in when we were unconscious" I said smiling.

"Th-thank you sir" Nagi said

"It alright mon!I did what any other Gundam would do!" Deathscythe said.

"Miss Miki… you helped?" Milhi said

"Yep! And so did Kyoko!" Sayaka said grabbing Kyoko and pulling her nearer.

"Thank you very much Miss Sakura" Milhi said

"I-its nothing…" Kyoko said

Taiga looked like she wanted to say something a she approached Kyoko

"Y-yes?" Kyoko said

Taiga then lifted her hand and made a suggestion of a handshake.

"H-huh?" Kyoko said

"Th-thanks for saving us…" Taiga said

"O-oh... you're very welcome… Miss?" Kyoko said

"Aisaka… Taiga Aisaka… and you are?" Taiga said with a smile

"Sakura. Kyoko Sakura, nice to meet you" Kyoko said holding on to Taiga's hand.

"Looks like they're finally friends" Milhi said smiling

"It looks so" Mei said smiling as well.

I looked at the Shaman Stone… and it was pure black

"Dat is da dark energy dat was inside your friends hearts mon" Deathscythe said.

I stayed silent as I looked at it… it looked evil… too evil… if this had absorbed everyone… I would never have forgiven myself… but it didn't… I was so glad.

"You risked your lives for your friends mon… you are truly a true leader" Deathscythe said.

"I did only what anyone would do to their friends" I said smiling

"Ugh… im hungry…!" Mato said

"C-come to think about it… we've been asleep for quite awhile…" Milhi said

"Den how about you try my momma's Jamaican Patties?" Deathscythe said.

"J-Jamaican patties?" Haruna said

Deathscythe then got some patties as he served them on a plate for each one of us, and we helped him Sayaka. Gundam Unit 1, Kyoko, Shenlong, Exia and myself.

Everyone ate… quite a lot too! Being asleep for a long time must really make you hungry as they ate more than 4 patties each!

We then thanked Deathscythe for the meal as we cleaned up our mess.

Meanwhile with Homura and the Gundam…

The were flying above nothing but sea… without any land in sight.

"Mister Gundam… aren't you tired…?" Homura asked.

"Mister Gundam? I have a name you know its: Force Impulse, and im fine, as long as we can get far away from that place" Impulse said

"H-homura…"

"Huh?"

"M-my name is Akemi Homura…"

"Homura huh? Nice to meet you" Impulse said

Then Impulse saw an island and said: "Land ahoy… lets take a break there, im sure you're tired as well Homura" Impulse said as he flew to the island.


	33. The Crest of Destiny

Chapter 33- The Crest of Destiny

Force Impulse was going in to land, on the shore but he saw a hut instead and decided to land there.

"Hold on" Impulse told Homura as he attempted to make a rough landing.

Deatscythe was walking out his hut when Force Impulse landed infront of him

"Whoa, whoa whats dis mon?" Deathscythe said looking at Force Impulse and Homura while fanning the dust away

"Im sorry for having to land so suddenly… but we need to hide here for a bit" Force Impulse said

"Hide here? From what mon?" Deathscythe said

"Mr. Deathscythe!" We said while running outside when we saw Force Impulse carrying Homura in his arms.

Homura looked at us and we looked at her back.

"Are… these your friends?" Impulse asked

"Yes! Yes they are!" Homura said as she tried to stand up weakly and she walked to us she then fell in my arms as she cried her heart out.

"Hm, no use in talking here, how about you come inside mon? " Deathscythe said to Force Impulse.

"Thank you sir" he said

Nagi took her G-Vice and scanned him:

"Force Impulse Gundam, a rookie level gundam with amazing flight capbilities, I mainly fights with a beam saber and beam rifle but it can Gundamize to change its fighting style, its special attack is: Impulse Excalibur"

"Homura… you're full of bruises and wounds… what happened to you?" I said applying medicine on her wounds

"I…I…" Homura said barely able to speak.

"She looks like she's been through hell and back" Taiga said

"Who could have done such a horrible thing?" Mei said

"Maybe HE would know" Exia said pointing to Force Impulse

"Yeah… what did you do to her?" X said

"I did not do anything! I helped her escape!" Impulse said

"Escape? Escape from where?" X said

"Calm down X… let him speak" Shining said

"Thank you. I helped her escape from the base of the Dark Masters!" Impulse said

"The Dark Masters?" we all said in shock as our Gundam drew all their weapons at Impulse

"You came from their base and now you have the nerve to say you saved this girl?" Gundam said

'Yeah, how do we know you aren't the one who did this?" F91 said

"I swear by the white being its true!" Impulse said

"Lower your weapons!" Milhi yelled.

All the Gundam lowered their weapons.

"His eyes… they speak the truth, he did save Miss Akemi" Milhi said

"Milhi…! How you know that?" Victory said

"Because he has the same look in his eyes as you do now… innocent and pure" Milhi said

Impulse could say nothing… he was shocked at Milhi's kindness and how she knew.

"Please tell us what happened" Milhi said

Impulse then told the chosen children what they had been doing to Homura and what they were planning to do with her and the Regeneration Program.

"I see… then why did you save her?" Haruna asked

"Because I couldn't just take what they were doing to her…! Every night she would cry so much and I would hear it… it tore my heart in two whenever I heard her crying… and when they said they were going to use her as a subject for the Regeneration Program... I couldn't take it anymore… I had to get her out from there… and bring her to a far far place… far away from them…" Impulse said

"Its true… Mr. Impulse was kind enough to give me real food instead of slop… and he returned my glasses to me when they knocked it off my head…" Homura said

"Who did this? Ill make them pay!" Sayaka yelled

"I-it was some girl in white… and a girl in black… and there was a blonde girl with them too" Homura said

"Fate…" Nanoha said

"Yes... I think that is what they called her..." Homura said

"Tch…!" Nanoha said bitterly

"Homura… its okay now… you'll be safe with us" I told her.

Then Homura had a flashback as she looked at me with horrified eyes as she yelled hysterically: "No! You cannot fight! Please do not fight!"

"Homura… please calm down" I said

"Please! Do not fight them! You will die if you do!" Homura yelled hysterically again.

"Wh-what do you mean… we will die if we fight them?" Milhi asked

"Th-that girl in white…! She held my head and these horrible thoughts of you girl dying against the Dark Masters…! Its like you never had a fighting chance against them! You can't win! You will all die! And you will all turn into monsters!" Homura said hysterically

"What? We can't win against them?" Nagi said

"Die?" Mei said

'Turn into monsters?" Haruna said

"Yes! All of those will happen! So please do no fight! We have to run!" Homura said again hysterically

"Homura…" I said trying to calm her down

"Please… we have to run…" Homura said crying

"Could this be true?" Wing said

"Even if it is, we'll shape our own destiny" I said

Then we heard a loud thud outside… as if something had landed… as it yelled: "Come out Gundam! I know you are there!" it yelled

We went outside and we saw this giant menacing black machine standing infront of us... and it looked really powerful, it then pointed is sword at us and said: "Where is Force Impulse?"

"Here I am" Impulse said

"Good, now where is the girl? The Dark Masters want her back" Susanowo said

"She's with me, but I will not hand her over to you" Impulse said as Homura looked at Susanowo and her eyes widened… she wanted to scream but she couldn't…. something was stopping her.

"Who is this guy?" Zeta asked

Nagi took her G-Vice out:

"Susanowo, Mega Level machine, it is known as the greatest warrior in the Gundam World and seeks to fight much more powerful opponents than itself, it fights using its two swords named: Shiranui and Unryu and fights using the sword style: "Bushido" , its special attack is Souten Zankantou"

"Mega… Level?" Nagi said

"Hand her over now or I'll be forced to use my swords!" Susanowo said

"If you want Homura… then you'll have to go through all of us!" I said

"Madoka! Everyone! No!" Homura yelled

"Don't worry Homura! We'll win this fight!" I said "Lets go guys!" as our G-Vices began to glow.

"Oh yeah!" Taiga said lunging toward Susanowo and attempted to punch him but Susanowo easily blocked it with his swords, nonetheless Taiga still gained some Gundam Soul in her hand.

"A Human fighting against me? Impressive!" Susanowo said

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Taiga said as she held her G-Vice as it said "PERFECT EVOLUTION" as she yelled "Gundam Soul! Full Charge!" As a bright light engulfed shining Gundam, then a bright light from our G-Vices hit our G-vices and had engulfed our Gundam as they Gundamize straight to their Ultimate Levels, Sayaka and Kyoko had joined the fight too, they Gundamized into their champion levels as the Fusion Gundamized into their Ultimate Level as well.

"Impressive! Gundam that can utilize the power of the holy light!" Susanowo said as he drew his swords. "Come at me! Fight me with all you have!" he yelled.

'You heard the man guys! Lets give em all we got!" Victory Buster Mode said.

We then commanded our partners to attack, Gundam DX got in close with his hyper beam saber and Crossbone Gundam X-1 used Mystletainn to attack Susanowo but he easily parried their blows and struck them with his swords, the two Gundam reeled in pain as Susanowo kicked them back as Susanowo slashed them rapidly sending them skidding them on the ground.

The Victory Gundam Buster Mode fired away using his Mega Beam Cannon and Wing Zero took aim and fired using his Twin Buster Rifle, all which Susanowo dodged easily as he lunged in closer and he struck both Gundam with his swords then he rapidly slashed them again as they fell on the ground.

"Firearms are for the weak!" He said

"Looks like attacking in pairs isn't good enough! We have to attack him all at once!" Taiga said

"You got it!" Mato said

ZZ, Shining Gundam Super Mode, Nu Gundam and Seven Sword attacked him all at once, Nu Gundam used his Fin Funnels, ZZ Fired his missile pods followed by Beam Rifle Shots, Shining Gundam Super mode blasted away using a power beam that emitted from his hand, and Seven Sword was gripping his GN Buster Sword waiting for a chance to strike so was Gerbera.

Susanowo avoided the Fin Funnels as he sliced them up, he slashed in a rapid movement again destroying the missiles that were launched at him and eflecting the beam rifle shots back at our Gundam and he easily avoided the powerful blast that Shining Gundam did, then Seven Sword lunged in with his Gn Buster Sword as Sussanowo easily avoided it Gerbera lunged at him with his claws but Susanowo easily parried it as he threw Gerbera at Seven Sword and slashed them in a rapid movement making them both fall over.

"Weak! You Gundam are weak!" Susanowo said as he lunged forward with blazing speed as he kicked the Gundam against each other, once they were against each other he slashed at them again in a rapid movement causing them to fall over full of slash marks.

"N-no way…!" Nagi said

"All our Gundam… were beaten...?" Haruna said

"So this is the power of a Mega Level...!" Nanoha said

Then he stares at Force Impulse and us as he says: "I have defeated your friends! Now surrender the girl and none of your friends die!"

'You're forgetting one thing! Im still here! Try to get past me!" Impulse says drawing his saber

"Hahahaha! You make me laugh! You cannot hope to win against the Demon Blade Susanowo now can you?" He says walking closer to Force Impulse

"Mr. Impulse…! No!" Homura said

"If I do not fight him he will bring you back to the case of the Dark Masters! Do you want to suffer again?" Impulse said

"N-no B-but… " Homura said stuttering

"But what?" Impulse said

"You can't hope to win against him! He's too powerful! Just let him take me! Its better off than you dying!" Homura yelled

"How touching, im sorry human its him or you… and its gotta be you" Susanowo said getting closer

Impulse lunged at him with his saber but Susanowo easily smashed him to the side.

"Now come with me Human" Susanowo said extending his arm about to grab Homura when a bright light shone… it blinded Susanowo as Impulse got back on his feet and stood infront of Homura with his saber drawn…. After the bright light had faded… in Homura's hands… was a G-Vice… and a crest tag with her crest already revealed.

"A G-Vice…?" I said looking at it

"A crest tag… with a crest?" Nanoha said also looking at it.

"A G-Vice and a crest…so fate plays a cruel trick as you partner up with this human now? Very well! I shall take the both of you back to the Dark Masters!" Susanowo said lunging at Impulse again… then a bright light shined from Homura's G-Vice engulfing Impulse in it as he says:

"Force Impulse Gundamize to…!" The bright light faded as he said: 'Blast Impulse Gundam!"

Nagi took her G-Vice out and scanned it:

"Blast Impulse Gundam… Champion Level Gundam, it is force Impulse with his Silhouette changed suiting him for ranged combat, it attacks using missile pods and Agni Beam Cannons on his back and lower torso, it also has a Beam Javelin for close ranged combat., its special attack is: Impulse Full Burst"

"Changing form hm? It makes do difference!" Susanowo said as he lunged for Blast Impulse

"Wh-what should I do?" Homura said clueless

"Command me , from this day we fight together!"

"Homura looked at Blast Impulse with hopeful eyes as she said: "Yes! Blast Impulse fire away!"

Blast Impulse fired using his missile pods but Susanowo either dodged them or sliced them up as he said: "I told you firearms are for the weak!" He said as Impulse dodged his powerful blows

"Use your beam cannons!" Homura said

Blast Impulses eyes lit up as it drew its beam cannons and fired away but Susanowo was too powerful as he deflected he beam

"I told you firearms are for the weak!" Susanowo said not impressed.

"He's too strong!" Homura said

"Kh…!" Impulse said as Homura's G-Vice and Crest began to glow, then another bright light engulfed Blast Impulse as he said:

"Blast Impulse! Ultimate Gundamize to…!" The light faded as he came out and said: "Sword Impulse Gundam!:

Nagi scanned Sword Impulse

"Sword Impulse Gundam, an Ultimate Level Gundam, it changed from ranged combat to close ranged combat, it uses its two swords in combat and it can connect them into one big sword named: "Excalibur", it can also throw two boomerangs that are on its shoulders as a ranged attack, its special attack is: Excalibur Strike"

"You Gundamized again…!" Homura said

We were all astonished as Impulse had Gundamized again… and right into the Ultimate Level too… but would it be enough to stop Susanowo?

"Now you have swords! That is what I am talking about! Now! Let us fight like men!" Susanowo said drawing his blades and lunging at Sword Impulse

"Draw your swords and fight back!" Homura commanded

Sword Impulse drew his swords and parried with Susanowo. Even though his blows were extremely powerful Sword Impulse could keep up.

"Yes! Yes! This is the kind of battle I've been wanting!" Susanowo said with battle lust in his eyes as he slashed back

"S-sword Impulse! Use "Excalibur"!" Homura commanded

Sword Impulse then combined his two swords to make an even bigger sword, and he slashed it around at Susanowo as Susanowo dodged each blow and couldn't strike back.

"Impressive!" Susanowo said as he struck back as well, but with ten times the force that Sword Impulse had used.

"Parry back! Don't give up!" Homura said

Sword Impulse's eyes lit up as he struck back crushing Susanowo's guard but as he was about to get hit Susanwo dodged to the side and struck Sword Impulse making him stagger then slashing him with rapid slashes but Sword Impulse did not kneel over but instead he stood his ground while still holding Excalibur.

"Truly I have never enjoyed such a battle!"

"Don't hog all the glory now", the other Gundam said getting up

"Yeah… don't count us out yet!" DX said

"Very well! Come at me with your strongest attacks!" Susanowo said as he clashed his two swords against teach other.

"Lets do this" Taiga said as she focused as Shining Gundam became Golden, the moon was out as Nagi commanded DX to charge his Twin Satellite Cannon, Mato commanded ZZ to focus his Hi-Mega-Cannon in one whole shot, Mei commanded Wing Zero to lock on to Susanowo with his Twin Buster Rifle, Haruna commanded Crossbone X1 to use Mystletainn at full power, Nanoha commanded Nu Gundam to utilize all his weapons and fire them at Sunanowo, Milhi commanded Victory Gundam to use all his weapons in a full burst, and I commanded Seven Sword to use all his swords against him.

The Twin Satellite Cannon had finished charging as we all let our Gundam unleash their most powerful attacks Victory Gundam Buster fired away as so did ZZ, Wing Zero, and DX before each attack could hit Susanowo ha disappeared as he struck DX, ZZ, Wing Zero and Victory Buster with one well aimed slash each, causing the Gundam to fall over and revert to their original forms.

"No!" Milhi said shocked

"Its not over yet!" Nanoha said

Nu Gundam then unleashed his weaponry all as Susanowo as Crossbone X1 came from behind and attempted to hit him with Mystletainn but Susanowo was a move ahead, he had disappeared then reappeared behind X1 pushing him forward as Nu Gundam's weaponry had hit him instead, the Susanowo disappeared and then reappeared behind Nu Gundam as he knocked Nu Gundam towards X1 as he rapidly slashed both making them revert to their original forms

Taiga then began chanting as she said: 'This hand of our glows and ROARS! Its burning grip tells us to defeat you! Take this! Our love! Our anger! And all of our sorrow! SHINING FINGER SWORD!" as she lunged at Susanowo with her quadrupled sized beam saber… but with one slash Susanowo had cut the gigantic energy beam as he struck Shining Gundam Super Mode with one well aimed slash as he fell on the ground and reverted back to his original form

"Not yet!" I said as Seven Sword lunged forward slashing viciously with all his weapons but Susanowo had dodged them all and rapidly slashed him with his two swords and Seven Sword fell on the ground… but he didn't revert back into his original form.

"Hmph! Was that all you had?" Susanowo said as he looked at us. "Now come with me girl!" Susanowo said

Then Seven Sword had lunged for Susanowo with his GN Sword III as Susanowo blocked it.

"You still stand? Impressive" Sunanowo said impressed

"You will not beat us" Seven Sword said

"Oh but I already have" Susanowo said as he launched his GN claw pushing Seven Sword back then slashing him with a well aimed strike causing Seven Sword to fall over and revert back into Exia.

He then looked at Homura and approached her as Sword Impulse stood infront of Homura with his Excalibur at the ready. Then we too had stood infront of Homura and Sword Impulse.

"Move aside girls I do not wish to harm you" Susanowo said

"Too bad, because we are not going to budge!" Milhi said

"If you want to get to Homura you have to get through us" Taiga said

Susanowo looked at them… he knew they weren't going to budge, when he heard a voice say:

"So the mighty Susanowo can't find the courage to hit humans huh?" the girl in black said

Susanowo looked up as he saw the girl in white and the girl in black above them.

"What are you doing here? This is my battle!" Susanowo said\

'Your" battle? Some battle it is, you can even shove those girls away to get the prize!" the girl in black said

"What?"

"If this was a real fight you would have lost already" the girl in white said

"Kh…!"

"If you can't find it in your heart to hurt these girl then I'll gladly do it for you!" the girl in black said teleporting in front of us and knocking us all back with great force.

"No!" Susanowo said as he dashed from all angles to save us, he caught us all and laid us gently down and said to the girl in black: " How dare you! You did not have to hurt these humans!" Susanowo said in great anger

"Well if they're going to get in the way, and you cant even hurt them, they why not let other people do it for you right?" the girl in black said

"Why you…!"

"Come back with us now, we have so much to do!" the girl in white said

"Over my dead body" Sword impulse said drawing Excalibur

"Oh so you're the Gundam who helped her escape… but it appears as if you've Gundamized… given that we know that you can Gundamized we would have experimented on you and not her" the girl in white said with an evil smile and laugh

Sword Impulse said nothing.

"Take her" the girl in white commanded the girl in black as she lunged for Homura, then Susanowo made a fast movement and had blocked Homura from being attacked.

"What are you doing?" the girl in black said

"This is my job! Stay out of this!" Susanowo said as the girl in black had moved back.

"I see you do not wish to work for the Dark Masters any more… very well then you will die here too Mr. Warrior" the girl in white said as she summoned hordes of Destroys.

"Destroy Gundams?" Susanowo said

"Yes, they are clones of the real thing but they are just as powerful" The girl in white said as she commanded the Destroys to attack Susanowo, but thye were no match as Susanowo had cut most of them in two with his swords with barely any effort at all.

"Tch.. fine then if we can't have her back then we'll need a new subject!" The white girl said looking at me, she then commanded a Destroy Gundam to grab me,

The Destroy then picked me up, I struggled as they were going to take me away I heard Homura shout :"No!" as her crest lit up, once it did, something had swooped over and saved me from the Destroy Gundam cutting it in two in the process.

I opened my eyes…and what I saw amazed me… I was riding on a jet! A jet had saved me!

The jet then landed near Exia as it let me down.

"Th-thank you" I said

It woofed at me.

"Wh-wha?" I said

"O Raiser!" Exia said

"O Raiser…?" I said

O Raiser then happily woofed around me as Exia pet him.

"Yes 0 Raiser is my faithful dog!" Exia answered

"A jet… a dog?" I said

"He may be a jet but he's the most loyal one out there!" Exia said

"Argh whats with the happiness? Die!" The girl in white said she fired beams at us. But O Raiser shot back his own beams an it negated the attack. 'What?" the girl in white said astonished.

"Good boy 0 Raiser!" Exia said

"Tch…!" the girl in white said

"I wish I could still fight but im spent…" Exia said

"And I wish I could fight alongside you without having to get in the way… there has to be a way" I said

"Maybe you just need to wish really hard?" Exia said

'Wish really hard huh?" I said

"Wish really hard? Then I wish you were dead!" the girl in black said as she threw a very powerful force of dark energy at us… but then Homura's crest lit up and so did mine as a bright light engulfed Exia, 0 Raiser and myself in it.


	34. Two Souls as one! Biomerge!

Chapter 34- Two souls as one! Biomerge!

The bright light absorbed Exia, 0 Raiser and myself in it as I heard Exia say:

"Gundam Exia! Biomerge to…!"

The bright light faded as a Gundam came out and said:

"00 Raiser!"

Nagi immediately took her G-Vice out as she scanned the Gundam

"00 Raiser, Mega Level Gundam, it is the Gundamization of both Gundam Exia and 0 Raiser, it is armed with the mighty weapon the GN Sword II, because it uses the parts of 0 Raiser as part of its armor its power is amplified and is always at full power, it also possesses unlimited power because of its "Twin Drive System" it has a special defensive system called: "Quantumization" or "Quantize" which allows it to disappear and the reappear infront of its opponents, its special attack is the: Raiser Sword"

"Mega Level… 00 Raiser" Nanoha said while looking at the Gundam.

"Madoka… where did Madoka go?" Homura said while looking around

It hovered in the air is it released green particles from the two drives on its shoulders, it looked like 00 Gundam… but without the Seven Swords… it had the wings of 0 Raiser in its shoulders and 0 Raiser itself who was attached in 00's back as the name 00 RAISER lit up on the red mark on his forehead.

"What? A Mega Level?" the girl in black said

"You people have hurt the ones we care about and work for the darkness… you will be punished!" 00 Raiser said as he intercepted the girl in black.

"Punish us? Who do you think you are?" the girl in black shouted as she attacked 00 Raiser.

She attacked 00 Raiser but 00 Raiser was too fast as he dodged her and smashed her with the hand guard of his GN Sword II as the girl in black hit the ground with incredible force.

"W-what power…" Milhi said

The girl in black weakly got up… it was clear that 00 Raiser's simple attack had hurt her.

Then the girl in white let out shout as she fired these powerful beams at 00 Raiser but 00 Raiser easily dodged it and he appeared in front of the girl in white as he too struck the girl in white with the hand guard of his GN Sword II causing her to plummet and hit the ground with so much force.

"H-hey! Are you alright?" the girl in black called out to her friend

"The girl in white was coughing as she said: "We are no match for this Gundam! Retreat now!" she said

"Kh…!" The girl in black said as she teleported away with her friend.

Though it wasn't over yet.

Susanowo drew his sword and said: "Gundam! I challenge you here and now! If you win I leave without your friend but if I win I take your head and your friend!"

00 Raiser glared at Susanowo as it intimidated the great warrior, as he drew his GN Sword II and pointed it in Susanowo's direction as it said: "I accept".

"Good answer!" Susanowo said dashing at 00 Raiser with incredible speed as they clashed swords with each other causing a sonic boom that knocked everyone down.

While Susanowo was using two swords in two hands while 00 Raiser only had his GN Sword II drawn and wasn't even moving an inch.

"Such power…! I will defeat you! He said combining his two swords into one saying: Two blades as one… I call forth thee Souten!" Susanowo said as he fastened his hands around the handle and lunged for 00 Raiser.

00 Raiser the intercepted Susanowo as they clashed swords, as their swords clashed against one another it made loud sounds, they seemed evenly matched but it was clear that in Susanowo's eyes that he was struggling as 00 Raiser showed no emotion and continued to clash with Susanowo

The two then knocked each other back as Susanowo's eyes were filled with joy from this battle as he said: "Why don't we end this Gundam?" he said with a bloodthirsty tone.

"Very well then" 00 Raiser said

Susanowo then gripped his sword tightly as concentrating as this tremendous amount of energy was in his sword… it was so powerful that it destroyed the ground around him.

"Come Gundam! We will settle this!" Susanowo said as he charged at 00 Raiser gripping his sword tightly as the swung his sword at 00 Raiser, but 00 Raiser just extended his GN Sword II as he took the blow the force of the slash shattered the ground around 00 Raiser's feet, but he didn't budge nor show any emotion as there was an explosion as Susanowo said: "Secret Technique, The Exploding Fangs of the Demon King!"

The smoke cleared up and everyone saw Susanowo panting… as for 00 Raiser… he was still standing! And he didn't even have a single scratch on him!

As he withdrew his GN Sword II and drew these twin GN Swords as he said: "Trans-Am" as he did he became reddish in color as the blades he was holding had these beams that extended from them, then in a flash 00 Raiser was moving at a very fast speed as he slashed Susanowo from all angles, slashing off and arm and a leg and part of his head armor, Susanowo fell on the ground defeated as 00's color has returned to normal and that he had landed near his defeated opponent.

He had won 00 Raiser had defeated Susanowo!

But then we heard a weak laughter coming from Susanowo... he was still alive!

"Hahaha… I have tasted defeat for the first time…" he laughed weakly

00 Raiser then looked at him

'What are you waiting for? Finish me off" he said while coughing.

00 Raiser then looked even more intently at him as he said: "Why? Do you need to perish just because you had lost?"

"It is the way of the warrior… I have to die than face shameful defeat" he said

"Then I will go against your way of the warrior and refuse to kill you" 00 Raiser said

"You coward! Finish me off now! Or I will do it myself!" Susanowo said drawing Souten one more time and was attempting to plunge it down his chest but 00 fired a beam shot and knocked it off his hand as Susanowo yelled: "Why? Why do you refuse to finish me off?"

"Because you are alive that you must continue living, if you accept death because of a certain way then you should not be alive at all" 00 Raiser said.

Susanowo looked at 00 Raiser in shock as 00 Raiser looked back at him he then said: "I understand now…" he said getting up as he hovered in the air "Goodbye Gundam! When I see you again I will defeat you!" he said as he flew away.

We all looked at Susanowo disappeared into the horizon, then 00 Raiser returned back into his original form which was Gundam Exia… 0 Raiser and… myself

Everyone ran up to me as they were in shock

"M-Madoka?" Sayaka said

"Y-yes?" I answered back

"Don't "Y-yes me!" Sayaka said "Where were you?"

"I don't really know…" I said

"What? Then you didn't see the fight between that Mega Level Gundam and Susanowo?" Mato said

"Didn't see a fight? More like I was fighting it" I said

"Fighting it…?" Mei said

"Yeah… this bright light engulfed Exia, 0 Raiser and myself… the I felt Exia's heart and 0 Raiser's heart… and my heart… all beating as one… in one body…" I said

"No way…" Nagi said

"You mean…you became 00 Raiser?" They all said

"Not necessarily…" Exia said

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" X said

"It was not only Miss Kaname who became 00 Raiser… but 0 Raiser and me as well… it was like… we were 3 souls in one body…" Exia said

"3 souls… in one body?" Gundam asked

"Yes… as 00 Raiser we were one in body but our thoughts were different… we still thought our separate thoughts" Exia said

"Then… what about Madoka?" Sayaka said "Where was she the whole time?"

"She was inside us, acting like our core, as 0 Raiser and myself were acting as the body… protecting her from harm." Exia said

"I see, when you became 00 Raiser the Gundam became the body while the Human became the soul" Nagi said

"Yes, something like that" Exia said

"Then… what about us...? Will we be able to become a Mega Level too?" Mato said

"I do not know… " Exia said

"I see… then maybe all of us wont be able to become a Mega Level…" Mei said

I said nothing

"Madoka…" Homura said as she approached me.

"Homura…" I said

Without saying anything else Homura embraced me crying… and she looked happy as I hugged her back.

"Man… a Mega Level… I wonder what we'd look like huh?" X said fantasizing.

"Yeah… I wonder…" Zeta said

Deatscythe looked around… and most of the island was damaged from the battle… but for some reason it had began to heal as the damage disappeared almost in an instant… but we didn't see it as Deathscythe thanked the spirits who were watching over the island, then Deatscythe called us over and said: "Dat battle must have wiped you out! Why don't you girls rest up and have a bite ta eat?"

"Yeah!" We said as we headed inside and helped Mr. Deathscythe serve food to everyone, we ate well and cleaned up and we took a bath before going to sleep, we then went in our beds and fell soundly asleep… well except for Homura and me.

"Madoka…? Are you still awake?" Homura asked

"Yes why?" I answered

"The visions that I saw before… it was about you dying… but somehow it was averted… " Homura said

"Averted?"

"Yes… you were supposed to die in that battle against Susanowo… but you defeated him instead and became 00 Raiser…. Somehow… your fate was altered…"

"Maybe its because of you" I said

"H-huh?"

"Yeah… when we were fighting there… I could feel your heart with me… as if you were there too fighting alongside me"

"Like… I was fighting alongside you?" Homura said

"Yeah… maybe its because your crest gave us power too" I said

"M-my crest…?" Homura said

"Yeah, my crest of Courage responded to you crest… maybe that's why I could feel you fighting alongside me"

"Madoka…"

"Thank you Homura… if you hadn't come here… I would have been a goner" I said smiling at Homura

"Madoka…"

"I guess you say that… You're kind of like my guardian angel!" I said smiling.

"M-Me…? A Guardian Angel?"

"Yep" I said smiling

Homura smiled back at me sweetly.

"Good night Homura" I said smiling

"Good night… Madoka" Homura said smiling.

Meanwhile back at the base of the Dark Masters…

"I see you have failed to return with the girl... Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure" the voice said.

"P-please forgive us master…" Oriko said

"Y-yes… that new Gundam... gave us a beating… quite literally…" Kirika said

"Hmph, and what about Susanowo?" the voice asked

"We do not know… We retreated and he stayed!" Kirika said

"I see, it is fine I have no use for his anymore. And what about this new Gundam?" the voice asked

"I-it was so strong…even with the dark powers you had given us it was faster and it was way stronger than us…" Oriko said

"Hmm… I see so your powers were not enough… you may leave now" it said

"Y-yes master" The both of them said as they had left.

They had exited the throne room looking sad with sighs on their faces as Fate was looking at them,

"Haha you lost! You got your behinds kicked!" Fate teased them.

"Why you…!" Kirika said but the Oriko had stopped her as they had left.

Then the voice had called the other Dark Masters into the throne room.

"You called?" Sazabi said

"Yes… I believe that you are ready to fight" the voice said

"I do think we are" Master Gundam said back flipping and thrusting his hands with force

"Yes, our healing seems to be complete already" Crossbone Gundam X-2 said

"Good, because it is time for the Dark Masters to make their appearances" the voice said

"Time to conquer the Gundam World?" Ashtaron said

"Yes, time to conquer the Gundam World" the voice said


End file.
